RWBY Guardian
by ExtremeSoda
Summary: Even the most brilliant lights eventually flickers and die but in time the light will find its way back. A young one silver eye man with an extraordinary power that can hope to protect the world of Remnant from the darkness that will return
1. Red meets Blue

I've been wanting to write a RWBY OC fanfiction for a long time ever since the series started but couldn't find any inspiration to think of anything to write about I did some scrape stories of this but not worth mentioning, but thanks to Monty Oum advice is "watch movies, watch show, or watch anything" and with advice I'm ready to show what I story I got for you readers to enjoy!

* * *

 **Years Ago**

Just outside of Vale is a small island call Patch on that island is a cabin in the woods, in that cabin where we have two young Huntsmen arguing over some stupid reason

"Seriously you're drinking that here?! A young blond man annoyed at a young crow"

What? The young crow sarcastically asking "You have any booze around. I'm sure she doesn't mind me drinking my flask."

"Of course, it matters! This is a baby shower!"

In the other room away from that those two arguing three women sitting together a mother holding her newborn son. one in a white hood eating some cookies, and last one with long black haired with red streaks in it looking out a window gazing at the sky.

As always those two are at it again. The white hooded commented as she munching on her cookies

So..what did you named him? The black-haired asked

"I …..decided to name him after you…..his name is Daven" The mother held out a finger to the newborn as grabs it. "My...our...little guardian."

As she said that, the newborn eyes open, revealing one shining silver pupil and the other jet black

* * *

 **Present:** **Dust Shop Night Time**

"Are you robbing me?"

"Yes!"

"Oooooh."

...

...

..

Moments later a girl in a red hooded cloak burst out through the shops' window knocking her assailant with her

The girl pulled out something slowly transforming revealing a giant red scythe. She swung it around a few time before stabbing it into the ground

A bowler hat man having a cigar, carrying a cane standing near the broken window with some goons with him surprise "Okayyyyy...get her" he ordered The rest of his goons rushed outside surrounding the girl

Nearby a blue-blacked haired boy, he looks to be in his late teens wearing a berry blue short cloak white collar shirt rolled up sleeves, black combat pants, and black/blue combat boots. One of his eye shining silver and the other jet black kinda hard to miss. Casually walking down the street holding a plastic bag full of snacks wearing earbuds listening and singing the song in his head that's being played without realizing what going on near him

(The seasons die out one by one, their lives fade to gray.

Their cries of death, become the wind, and then blow away,

A man much too sober to enjoy the city's view,

He wastes away, so pointlessly, looking at the …...moon?)he stopped singing when suddenly felt something sharp against his neck

The girl suddenly stop fighting when she saw one of the goons holding a hostage "Alright kid, do anything else or he'll get it."

"...?"I just became a hostage, didn't I?" The boy not understanding the situation

Everyone looked at him like an idiot

"Yes!"

The boy could not hear the goon obviously because he's listening to his music but the red hooded girl nodded at him signaling him he is

"Oooooh I see"

(Huh...deja vu) The girl thoughted

Finally understanding the situation he's in, the boy headbutted the goon face causing the goon to stagger and letting him go just before the teen grabbed his arm throwing him over his shoulder slamming the goon to the ground hard that made it crack

The cloaked boy pulled out his earbuds turned his head towards the red hooded girl staring at her giant scythe " Now that's..." he points at her "An awesome weapon you have!"

"Really! Thanks!" The girl said with a smile. The cloaked boy looks around seeing the goon surrounding him and the girl

"Soooo...need some help dealing with this guys?" The boy point at the goons as he drops his bag

"Yeah..."She sheepishly scratched her hair..."Looks like it."

In that moment both teens began fighting the goons

The red hooded girl, stabs her scythe to the ground lifting her body up, a goon charges at her, she swung her body around spin kicking the first goons in the face. She fired her scythe to do a massive swing with her scythe heel sending one flying into the air and quickly slamming another goon to the ground. A goon fires at her, she quickly fired around with her weapon to push her body and dodge from the incoming fire and get up close to the goon as she kicks the goon in the chest into pile of trash cans.

The blue cloaked boy commences brawling against any goons going for him. He jumps over a goon and kicks him in the back followed by swipe kick to the next knocking two down. One goon tried to tackle him down before he got close he felt a powerful uppercut to the jaw. His punches were shocking...no literally the teen punches and kicks were literally shocking any thugs that he goes against as it gives off small blue spark everytime. The boy round kicks the last of his goons in the face sending him flying landing near the bowler hat man feet

"You were worth every cent...Truly you were." The cigar man sarcastically said before looking at both cloaked teens

"Well Red and Blue, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, but I've afraid this is we part ways. He dropped his cigar and crushed it with his cane before raising it firing an explosive bullet at the red hooded girl

"Look out!" The blue cloaked teen jumps in front the red hooded to shield her surprising her as the bullet exploded on impact. The girl closed her eyes worried for the boy

...

..

.

"Hey….you alright?" The girl opens her eyes to see they are completely the smoke cleared revealing a light purple wall of light in front of them that protected them from the blast.

The girl in shock "Whoa...how you do that?"

"Ehhhhh...I…..Wait? "The boy looked around to see that their shooter is gone "Where'd he go?" He looks up to the roof and spotted him climbing a ladder getting away and smell a small sign of burning plastic

He looks over to sees that his snack bag got burned from the blast radius "Well there goes my snack..."The boy said feeling almost down for his lost"...and I had my favorite cookies in there!"

An old man came out from the Dust Shop to see whats happening, the boy assume he was an employee "You don't mind we go after him?" The cloaked boy ask

The old man nodded yes

The red hooded girl already ahead used her scythe to quickly climb the buildings "Hey!" Her shouting at the bowler hat man stopping him

"Persistent..." Just as the girl in red was about to attack a bullhead suddenly arrived catching her off guard. The cigar man quickly climb aboard " End of the line, Red!" he tosses a red crystal landing near the girls' feet and fired his cane

The blue cloaked boy almost there, hearing the explosion worried about the girl, he quickly got up to the roof as he arrives the red hooded girl was unharmed and was saved by a blonde Huntress holding a wand who was fighting an unknown woman on the bullhead. He sighed in relief for the red hooded girl's is safe as he watches the Wand Huntress summon a storm cloud hailing sharp ice shards hoping to stop the flying bullhead.

The unknown woman fired a firebolt from her hands as the Huntress blocked it with a purple glyph as the drips of the firebolt spread behind them. The unknown woman used those drips to created a firey glyph that almost blasted the Huntress to pieces. The Huntress in quick thinking used the debris to create giant throwing spear and throws it at the flying ship. The unknown woman fired a few firebolts at the improvise spear quickly destroying but the remained of debris circle around the Bullhead. The unknown woman cleared all of the debris around the Bullhead with a single fire burst.

The blue cloaked teen couldn't just stand there so he runs up toward the Huntress and the girl in red and stood alongside them the red hooded girl smiled at his arrival. The Huntress' eyes widen when she saw his face but quickly focus her fight against the mysterious women

The red hooded girl wanting to aid the Huntress transform her red scythe to a gun from firing at the mysterious women but she merely deflected it with her hands

(Well I didn't come up here and be useless) The cloaked-boy thoughted as he raised one hand in the air from it a burning yellow-orange light burst, a golden revolver created from that light in his hand. His body glowing with the fiery yellow-orange aura.

His sudden glowy appearance was a shock to everyone even to the wand-wielding Huntress helping him and the red hooded girl. The blue cloak teen fired one shot hitting the mysterious figure she blocked it with her hands but it looked like she was fazed by it, again he fired and this time it manages to graze her

In desperation, the unknown figure summons firey glyphs behind Huntress and both teens. The Huntress pulled both teens away just before it blasted making the blue cloaked boy accidentally firing but the shot manages to hit the side of the cockpit window of the bullhead

The boy fiery glow disappeared as he gets back up as the Bullhead quickly flew away. He wipes the dust off his pants (No Pun intended) as he heard the girl in red talking to the Huntress "You're a Huntress?"She began screaming into a fangirl state "Can I have your autograph!?"

* * *

 **Vale Police Department**

"Sooo... why we got arrested?" the boy asks

Both teen sitting in a destination room for what they thought they were doing the right thing.

"I don't know!"The girl began pouting "We were helping that employee from being robbed"

...

..

.

The awkward silence between them as they waited for someone as both scratched their heads of what to say next

The red hooded girl wanting to break the silence spoke up "Anyway...You were amazing out there." She said

"Not as amazing as you wield that giant scythe of yours...I always wanted to see someone use a scythe."The boy said as he smiled at her

"Thanks!" The girl smiled slightly blushing at his compliment "But you were more awesome you were glowing like you were on fire and created a gun with your hands and that wall shield thing too!"

The boy blushes as well giving off a small chuckle "Thanks"

"Sooo."She hesitatingly asked" ..do you like weapons?"

Yeah! I do! The blue cloaked teen quickly answer "I kinda grew up seeing all kinds and exotic of weapons but yours...yours take my top five"

"Ttt Thanks!" She looks away again she blushed even a little more redder

"Oh I forgot we haven't introduced ourselves!" The girl reached out her hand "My name is Ruby Rose" she said with a smile

The boy shook her hand without any hesitation " Hi Ruby Rose, I'm-"

Just before he was about to introduced himself to Ruby Rose the wand-wielding Huntress enters the room interrupting him

"I hope you realize that your action tonight will not be taken lightly, you two! She circles around the table the teens were sitting "You put yourselves and others in great danger!"

"They started it!" Both teens shouted

"If it were up to me, you be sent home...with a pat on the back" Ruby smiled feeling good about themselves "And a slap on the wrist!" The Huntress slaps her wand on the table near Ruby's hand scarring causing her leap on to the blue-cloaked teen arm causing him to chuckle at her cute expression

Ruby quickly realization let go blushing a third time as she sheepishly scratched her hair "Sorry"

"But..there is someone here who would like to meet you both." The Huntress said before a silver-haired man wearing glass enters the room holding a mug and a large plate of cookies almost making the boy drooling just be looking at them. He leans forward close to Ruby's face

"Ruby Rose...you have ….silver eyes".The silver-haired then turns his eyes toward our blue cloak protagonist "and you...Daven Sirius you have ….one silver eye"

"Uhhh….yeah I'm heterochromia" The boy now know as Daven said

"Hetero-what?" Ruby asking

"It's a medical thing, Ruby."

"Ooooh."

"So," The silver-haired man speaking up he points at a recording of Daven and Ruby fighting together the wand wield huntress's holding. "Where the two of you learn to fight like that?"

S..Signal Academy? Ruby answer

"From my mom." Daven blatantly said

Ruby looks at him in surprise "Wait your mom taught you to those awesome moves?!"

"Well...sort of" Daven slightly blushing at Ruby comment as he scratched his hair "she only taught me the basics then I pretty much learn the rest on my own really...so self-taught I suppose?"

The man raises a brow intrigued by that information "I see" He laid the plate of cookies in front of the teens. Ruby uncertainly took one and took a bite. The boy also reaches for one and took a bite too. They both rapidly devour nearly all the cookies on the plate

"Miss Rose" The silver-haired catching her attention as she continues gobbled down the cookies. "I've only seen one person wield that particular weapon... a dusty old crow"

Ruby gave the answer but her mouth was full of cookies barely understanding "Sorry." She wipes her mouth. "That's my uncle Qrow he's a teacher a Signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing so now I can do Whaaa...eeeee." Ruby said as he intimates karate moves as Daven almost coughing out the cookies out of laughter at Ruby cute gesture

"So I've noticed. "And why is adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school design to train warrior?"

"Well, i...I want to become a Huntress" Ruby replies

"You want to slay monster? "

Ruby quickly answer "Yeah, I only have two more years of training at Signal left. And then I'm going to apply at Beacon. You see my sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress as well and I'm trying to become a Huntress cause I wanna help parents always taught us to help others, so I thought. Hey!, I might as well make a career out of it. I mean the police are alright, but huntsmen and huntresses are so much more exciting and romantic and really GAH AWESOME! You know! Ruby flipping out with a big smile as the two adult stares at her

She was calmed down by Daven "Easy there you may have eaten too many cookies"

"Hehe Sorry." Ruby blushed a fourth time

Both continue to stare at Ruby just before the man spoke up "Do you two know who I am?"

Ruby already knowing "Your professor Ozpin. She said with a smile

"The Headmaster of Beacon too I might." Daven speaking up

"Hello, you two."The man said now know as Ozpin

"Nice to meet you," Both teens said

Ozpin turn his attention towards Ruby "So you want to come to my School Miss Rose"

Ruby leans close "More than anything."

Ozpin looks over to the Huntress next she sighed and rolled her eyes. Gotten her approval he looks back a Ruby "Well alright."

Ruby's eyes turn giant white circle of shook in disbelief as Daven snaps his finger in front of her face a couple times to see if she's alright

...

..

.

"I think you broke her."

Ozpin sips his mug as the Huntress opens the door behind them "Now, Miss Rose you can go now and I would like to speak with Mr Siruis...Alone.

Ruby back to her normal self, felt confused why they want to talk to Daven alone but she didn't want to feel more awkward she agreed to "Ummm... alright?...Bye Daven!" Ruby waved bye to him as he did the same

The door closed leaving the three of them alone

"So... Ozpin first to say... "do you remember me?"

...

..

.

Daven Smiled "Of course I do, I remember meeting you with my mom"

Ozpin smile at his answer "Good to see still remember"

Daven turns his head towards the Huntress" Glynda Goodwitch or should I say Professor Goodwitch...it's been awhile" Daven said with a smile

"I see you still remember me"The Huntress now know as Glynda not surprised at all "and...You've quite grown the last time we saw you, you were so little when we met"

"Well it is hard to forget that sharp personality of yours...and back then I was kinda scared of you...no offense"

Glynda squinted her eyes at him" Do you I still scare you now?"

"Noooooo...okay...maybe a little." Daven admits

"Your Semblance...What do you think it is?" Ozpin pulled up a recording repeating the part of Davens blue static punches and kicks, the light purple wall of light to shield Ruby, and the fiery yellow-orange gun he created

"My Semblance?" Daven scratching his head in confusion of the video "Well...I don't know what it is actually? I was kinda hoping you know"

"I see." Ozpin almost sounding disappointed by that

"So why are you here exactly?" Daven tapping the table..."I have a feeling it's more than just a friendly reunion."

"I..."Ozpin pushes his glasses "...heard about what happen to your mother and I'm sorry for your recent lost"

Daven looked down at the table "...It's alright" Sounding almost depress "I can't mourn her forever"

"Why I'm here is that I made a promise to your mother Sarah"

"A promise?"

Yes, that I look out for you and that she wanted you to attend Beacon.

Your mother gave me this old recording a year before her death and she wanted me to show you. Ozpin pulled up a video recording of his mother holding Daven when he was just a toddler napping on her shoulder

* * *

 _Hi Daven this is your loving mom and well...this is you as a baby. By the time your watching this you are a handsome young man and I'm no longer here anymore._ _The man who's showing you this now is Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon a teacher and good friend of mine_

 _Ozpin promise me that he'll keep you safe and the best way for him to do that is at his School: Beacon._ _So that's is why you'll be attending Beacon where I can trust Ozpin and his staff to guide you on the path ahead of you for the future._

 _Daven my last wish is that I want you to become something greater...greater than any Huntsmen or Huntress could ever do._ I love you Daven...that I, your caring mother will always love you even in death.

 _"Sarah!" Another female voice shouting across the room "The cookies are burning!"_

 _Oh god! I'll be right there Summer! Sarah place the baby toddler Daven in his crib before kissing him on the forehead goodbye before exiting the room_

* * *

The video ended as tears began to stream across Davens face letting out a small smile (I know you do mom)

"She was a good mother, and friend,"Glynda said

"Now...Ozpin leans forward at him "I'm asking you: Do you...want to come to my school, Mr. Sirius?

"Well.."Daven wiping his tears away "I'm not gonna throw away my mom last wish ...and I always wanted to be Huntsmen! he said with a big smile

Ozpin smiled at his answer. "Then let me be the first to say Welcome to Beacon."

They let Daven go leaving Ozpin and Glynda alone in the room

"Is this really okay for him...he's still a child after all. "Glynda concerned about him as the door closed behind them

Ozpin pushes up his glasses "Sarah predicted her own death and told me to find her son a year after her unfortunate event"

"She knew this would happen but why it has to be her own son?"

"Who knows...Sarah always works in strange ways ...but she and I have faith that he'll make a great Huntsmen or maybe...something better like she wanted"

Daven exiting the police station and head for the nearest convenient store. He looked at his hand from it a small orb of light is constantly changing to three distinctive colors to a fiery yellow-orange light, an arc blue light, and lastly a void purple light " **Sigh**..."He let out a small smile as he looks at the shattered moon of Remnant "I miss you mom and I will make you proud"

* * *

Our protagonist has three Semblance? Well, more will be explained in later chapters and this is fanfiction after all and thank you for reading! :D


	2. Welcome to Beacon

Many ships flew over the city of Vale with many students inside heading to the Huntsmen/Huntress academy Beacon. Inside one of those ships is our favorite girl in red Ruby heading to Beacon and she's is not alone

"Oh, I can't believe my little sister is coming to Beacon with me!" Says A long haired blond girl hugging Ruby tightly "This is the best day ever!"

"Pppplease stop" Ruby grumbling, grasping for air

Yang Xiao Long Ruby's sister let her go from her bear hug "But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really, Sis, it was nothing." Ruby dejectedly said

"What do you mean? It was incredible, Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee knees!"

"No, I don't want to be the bee knees, okay I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees She stated

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asks Ruby

"Of course, I'm excited just...I got moved ahead two years I don't want people to think I'm special or anything"

Yang walks to her side and gave her a one arm hug "But you are special."

The Holo-Tv news came on catching Ruby and Yang's attention discussing none other than the bowler hat man from the last chapter Roman Torchwick. Yang continues to watch the news report that later changes topic about The White Fang once a peaceful organization in the past but now they're more like a terrorist group now since their old leader stepped down.

Ruby drifted her attention elsewhere looking around in the ship for a certain blue cloaked boy but no luck (Aw man he's not here) She began pouting (I was hoping he'll be here ,he looked around Yang's age, plus he likes weapons...like me! and cookies too!)

"Ruby!" Yang finally getting her attention

"Epp!" Ruby let out a cute gasp turning around "Yes what is it, are we here already?!"

"What? Yang confused "No...well almost, you were off in your own world...is something bothering you?"

"Whattt? No, everything is fine sis." Ruby trying to dodge the question

Yang stood there for a second until finally remembering something "Ooooo I now remember She let out a small grin "it's that boy you were talking about?"

Ruby's cheeks blushed Yang was spot on.

"Ah ha, I was right!"

Ruby face turned bright red "I wasn't!"

"Oh don't be so embarrassed Sis, You know I would love to meet this guy who protected my dearest sister." Yang says before making a terrifying smile and cracking her knuckles "Plus he sounds very strong!"

Ruby worried for Daven safety she knows when Yang makes that face. She hopes nothing bad happens when Daven meets Yang for the first time

Let's hope she's right

* * *

The airship descent for landing to Beacon Academy students began exiting the airship, as for one blond guy rushing towards the trash can near the exit door throwing up. Now where our one-eyed silver black-blue haired protagonist in all this? He's outside of the airship on the observation deck leaning away from the railing listening to music and was enjoying the view.

Daven pulled out his earbuds and put them away in his pocket as he sees students below him make way towards the school (I'm here at Beacon mom….just like you wanted man this place is huge!) He walks down to the exit carrying his weapon. He sees a blond guy still throwing up in th trash can "Soooo….can't handle flying huh?" Him trying to help by tapping his back.

"Yeah...motion sickness. "The blond said still feeling a little nauseous

"Ahhh I hear you." Daven agreeing with him before pulling out a stick of mint gum from to his pocket and hand it to the blond man, "Here this will help ...and get rid of that bad breath smell too as well ."

"Appreciated," he says before grabbing it, after a few seconds of chewing the blond started to feel a little better

"Better?"

"Yeah! I do...thanks."

"Good to hear." Daven says before pulling out a hand "Name's Daven Sirius by the way"

The blond shook his hand "The name's Jaune Arc, rolls off the tongue, lady love it. The blond now know as Jaune Arc sounding all confident

A teardrop slide down on Davens head "...Really?"

"They will, or at least I hope they will," Jaune said

Daven chuckled a little "At least you're confident about it."

Before the two can continue talking, they hear a loud explosion shaking the ground not far from them.

"That was...loud I'm..going to check it out!" Daven says before running off leaving Jaune behind

"Hey, wait!" Daven already ahead of Jaune "I don't wanna be alone!"

...

..

.

"I promise I make it up to you!" None other than Ruby telling to a snow princess walking away from her

"Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day."

Ruby turns around "So what's- "A black-haired girl wearing a bow walking off ignoring Ruby

Ruby feeling sad falls on her knees, laid on the ground then closed her eyes "Welcome to Beacon"

"Heyyy...you're the second person who said that to me!"

Ruby recognizing that voice opened her eyes to see Daven standing over her. "Daven! you're here!" She quickly got up. Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Beacon?

"Well I love to do surprises...and did you made this hole here? Daven says pointing at a small crater

Before Ruby could answer Jaune finally catching up to Daven " **Pant...Pant** man you run fast."

Ruby points at Jaune "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

...

...

...

The three teens walked together around campus discussion of what happen to them

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune explaining to Ruby

"Look, sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind"

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face"

Daven laughed at that name making Ruby feel embarrasses

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

"Well the names Jaune Arc rolls of the tongue, ladies love it." saying it again all confiednt

"...Do they?" Ruby sounding uninterested

"They will..or I hope they will."

Daven chuckles at Jaune "Hey at least you're confident."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Soooo I got this..."Ruby pulls out her giant scythe Cresent Rose stabbing the ground

Both boys jumped back a little as Daven stares at it with sparkling eyes "Nice!"

"Whoa...is that a scythe? Jaune surprise at its size

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." Ruby said pumping her sniper rifle

Jaune looks over at the one silver eye boy "A what?

"In a short-term, it's also a gun." He explains to Jaune

"Oh...That 's cool!"

"So what you two have?!" Ruby sounding all excited

"I uh have this sword" Jaune pulled out a sword

"Oooooh."

"Cool."

"Yeah I also got this shield" Jaune show them a white shield with a yellow crest of a moon detail on it

"So what does it do?" Daven ask as Ruby poking at the shield causing the shield mechanical pops in and out from the blond's hand as he tried to catching from falling but fail miserably

When he picks it up he explains " The...shield gets smaller...so when I get tired of carrying it... I can just put it away

"But wouldn't it weight the same?" Ruby ask

You'll still be carrying something heavy Daven pointed out

"Yeah I know" Jaune sadly admits

"Well I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." Ruby checking her weapon out " I guess I went a little overboard when designing it

"Wait you made that?" Jaune surprised at her

"Kind figures she did." You rarely have seen any Huntsmen or Huntress wielding an awesome weapon like hers.

Ruby's cheek turned a little red "Thanks...and all students at Signal forge their own weapons."

"Didn't you make yours?" Daven looking at Jaunes sword

"It's a hand me down. My great great grandfather used it to fight in the war"

"So a family heirloom sword and shield...nice!"Daven staring at the sword

Jaune looked at him "Thanks"

The three continue walking together until Ruby and Jaune glance over at Daven weapon a katana sheath carrying on his lower back catching his attention "What... something wrong?"

"Oooo what's that" Ruby eyes sparkled looking at his weapon

"This?" Daven grabbing his sheath showing it both of them "This is my mom's sword...she called Lightbringer...she gave it to me

"A family herloom...like mine." Jaune said

"Yeah, something like that." Daven examine his weapon "I made some minor or major I should say, adjustment on it but it's still in its original form"

"What can it do!" Ruby asking with excitement

Daven smiled "It can do this." He pulls out an ice dust crystal and puts it in the katana sheath like a Pez dispenser then pressing a button on the sword hilt. Jaune trying to follow but couldn't. On the other hand, Ruby focusing on every detail he does. He pulls out his sword the blade glowing ice blue having the ice aura element. "It can make the blade have any dust element for a short period of time" Daven smirked a little " And whenever I wanna get creative I can put different types of dust crystal and combine them together to create an even more awesome sword!"

"Awesome! Ruby eyes sparkled "Is there anything else you have!?"

"I also have these" Davens points at two white knife hostler strap to his pants carrying two black double-edged open daggers with string attached to the end of the hilt of the dagger named Mura and Akari

"Ooooooo" Ruby staring at it

"Why is there a small opening between the blade?" Jaune ask looking at his dagger

"It's for grabbing opponents weapons if they have a sword and such...plus it looks cool! Daven explains "I can also just use the string to climb stuff and grab people if I wanted to"

Ruby ogling over his weapon then remember something "Wait, where was your weapon when we met each other?"

"Oh I left it at home" He bluntly answers

"Whattttt?"...Ruby pouts at him "Why did you leave your awesome sword at home!?

"Hey! I was only out to get food and I didn't expect to run into a group of thugs ganging up on a little girl!"

"I'm not little...I drink milk!" Ruby stated

Both cloaked teens argued with each other about what happen last night until they stopped when they hear Jaune laughing at something. Both looked at him

"What?"

"What are you laughing at?"

He points at both of them "You two look like a couple arguing."

"..."

"..."

Hearing his words both cloaked teens face turned red both turned their heads away from another

(Couple!We look like a couple!) Ruby head began steaming just thinking of Daven and her being a couple

After that, the three walked a bit in awkward silence

...

..

.

"Soooo... where are we heading?" Daven asks after walking for a while

"I don't know I was following you." Ruby answers

"Uhhhh I was following Jaune," Daven looks at Jaune " Jaune do you know where are we going?"

"No, I was following Ruby" The teens stopped and looked around, "You think there might be a directory? Some sort of recognizable landmark? Maybe a food court"

Daven and Ruby chuckled at Jaune "Is that a no?" he asks

"That's a no" both cloaked teens said

* * *

The three teens finally found where the ceremony begin held

"Ruby over here!" Yang already there waving her hand at Ruby I saved you a spot!"

"Oh, I gotta go!" Ruby sees her and grabbed Davens arm "Come on Daven I want you to meet someone!

"Ummm okay?" Daven being forcefully pulled away "We'll see you after the ceremony Jaune!"

"Hey, wait!" Jaune trying to stop them but both were already long gone from him.."great now where I'm gonna find some quirky people to talk to?" Just as he said that and walks off who do you think we just saw behind him?

Yang see's Ruby dragging Daven by the arm "Ooooo who's this Ruby a new friend you made!"

"As a matter of fact, he is Yang!" Ruby sounding all proud of herself "Plus he's the guy I told you about!"

Ruby presented her new friend "Yang this is Daven!"

"Daven this is Yang, my sister"

"Hello."Daven waving Hi at her "Please to meet you"

"Oh!" Yang surprised finally meeting her sister protector. So you're the guy who protected my little sister!" She stood in front of him staring at his face before making a perverted smile "You're quite a looker and you look strong too!"

Daven cheeks blushing scratching his cheek in embarrassment "Thanks."

"From what Ruby told me you were glowing like fire," Yang holds up Daven hand her face "I would love to see that for myself just you and me.

Before he could answer Ruby jumped between them pushing Yang away from Daven "Yang stop you're embarrassing me!

"Awww...I was just teasing him"Yang winks at him smiling with her tongue out

As the three would be Huntsmen/Huntress waiting for the ceremony to begin Yang sees Ruby to be in a fit because of what she did when they got off the ship

"So how was your first day, little sister?"

"You mean you ditched me and I exploded!"

"Yikes. Meltdown already" Yang surprised at her answer

"No, I literally exploded and made a hole in front of the school...there was fire and I think some ice too."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"I wish I am!"

Yang taps Daven arm getting his attention "Daven is Ruby being sarcastic?"

Daven chuckled a bit "I wish she was I did hear an explosion, the ground shaked too and there is a hole in front of the school now thanks to her."

Ruby's face turns a little red "It was an accident I tripped over some crabby girls. And she yelled at me! And then I sneezed!" Ruby continues explaining "And then I exploded, And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I wanted her to stop yelling at me "

"YOU!" A snow princess behind her yelling

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby scarred for her life jumped into Davens arms him carrying her like a princess even making Daven surprised

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" She shouts at Ruby

"Oh my god you really exploded" Yang says looking at Daven holding Ruby (Ooooo Ruby he looks like he's your boyfriend instead of friend)

"It was an accident, an accident!" Daven set Ruby so she can explain. The snow princess showed a pamphlet in front Ruby's face telling about dust safety guide that a certain company is not responsible for the miss use of dust for any consumers but it was just white noise for Ruby

"Uhhh"

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely"

"Read this and don't ever speak to me ever again."

"Okay...that's a little unfair," Daven speaking up grabbing the pamphlet from the snow princess hands "Lady or should I call you Ice Queen from your Icee attitude that fits you very well.

"Excuse me!? "the girl yells at him as the sister chuckles. "Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?!"

"No, I do not..." Daven began looking through the pamphlet

"You're speaking to a Schnee." She stated

"Bless you."

The sisters laughed from that "That wasn't a sneeze you dolt! It's Schnee, I'm Weiss Schnee, Daughter of the Schnee Dust Company!"

"umm...okay...anything else you wanna add to that?" Daven continue reading the pamphlet "What? Don't combine dust? Come on I do that all the time!"

"Don't you ignore me!...do you know who we are?!"

"Nope." he lifted his head up and looks at the princess know as Weiss "Are you famous?"

"I am! My family business has provided many Schnee Dust product across Remnant we are an elite class!"

"Alright, that's cool.."He lets out a small smirk at her ".and how very "elite" of you to brag to us about how great you and family are. I thought an "elite" such as yourself act more ladylike"

"Gah how dare you-the nerve of you!" Weiss grabbed the pamphlet from his hand and walked off

"Hey, I wasn't done reading that!" Daven pouting at her as Weiss walking off. He turns around to the sister who to his surprise laughing "What?"

"Icee attitude" Yang laughing at his supposed pun "Good one Daven even I didn't even think of that!" She one arm hugged him holding his neck "You and I are gonna be goooood friends!" She raised a fistbump to him

"If you say so, Yang." Daven fistbump back trying to break free from her strong arm but she's not letting him go just yet

Just then a loud siren noise erupted in the amphitheater getting all the would-be Huntsmen/Huntress attention

Ozpin on the stage holding his cane walking to the mic, he cleared his throat "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only go so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

After his speech Ozpin walk off the stage, Professor Goodwitch stood at the mic. You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready...You are dismissed.

After that, the students went off doing their own thing, finding staff members to give them the tour of Beacon

"He seems...kind of off"

Ruby agreed "It's almost like he wasn't even there...wait...wheres Daven?"

Yang turned her head where she was holding Daven, only to see he's gone, without her even noticing. She looked around the theater for the blue cloak teen but none in sight. To able to break free from one of Yangs hug and without her even noticing it impressed Yang.

(Oooooo you're a sneaky one aren't you?)

* * *

 **"Pant Pant "** (I'M FREE!) Daven outside of the amphitheater door finally able to break free from the blondes strong grip he went to find Ozpin. After the ceremony before coming to Beacon Professor Ozpin told our blue cloak protagonist to come to his office located at Beacon tower.

Professor Ozpin already there waiting for the elevator as he sees our one silver eye protagonist walking toward him"Ah, you're here."

"Headmaster Ozpin." Daven says waving at him

"Please.."Ozpin bowing his head..Mr. Sirius, there's no need for formality between us just call me Ozpin

"I can see you found your way here without a problem"

"You said it's a clock tower and it's the only clock tower here on campus"

Both enter the elevator and ascended up. The door open to Ozpin Office located on top of a clock tower the highest building in Beacon "Nice office." Daven impress at the gear and cog interior design as he's the first to walk out of the elevator looking around

"Would you like some coffee?" Ozpin asks walking to his desk

"Sure I take mine with one cream and five sugars."

Ozpin grab a kettle and pour a mug for both of them, adding the content Daven requested and handed his mug "Take a seat" He says

"Thanks, "Daven took the mug and have a sip as both sit down

"How is your first day going so far at my school?"

"It's been fun!" Daven putting one hand behind his head "I already made some new friends ...plus I meet Ruby too!"

"I see." He smiled at his answer "Ruby is an energetic child, isn't she?" Ozpin ask sipping his mug

"She is, she really likes weapon too."

"Almost like you."

"Yeahhh" Daven scratching his head "you could say that" He sips his mug "So why you called me here?"

Ozpin put his mug down and crosses his hand together "This may be odd for me to ask you now but can you show me your Semblances?"

"My Semblance?" surprised at his request"...that's it?" I can but you know you could've asked that when we were at the police station"

"I could have...but I don't think Glynnda will approve for that there"

"Hm...good point" Daven agreeing

"Can you show it in a way without having your entire body glowing?"

"Oh, that's easy!"Daven put his mug down on Ozpin desk and stands up, he pulled his hand out a small white light orb began to form hovering on his hand. It slowly began changing color to the fiery yellow-orange, an arc blue light, and void purple light. It repeats color over and over

(Interesting...he can easily change them at will) Ozpin staring at the orb

"See?" Daven points at the orb "Pretty cool huh? This will be great in light shows too!"

"Indeed it is impressive."

Daven closed his hand the orb disappeared and looked at Ozpin "Is that all?"

"It is, thank you for showing, you may now go, Mr. Sirius."

"No problem. Daven walks toward the elevator

"I hope you have a great time here at Beacon"

"Oh I know I will! Daven standing in the elevator raising his fist in the air

"I'm sure you do".Before the elevator door closed Ozpin let out a grin catching Davens eye " And best not let Glynnda find you lost here at my school." The elevator door closed and descended down

"..."

"..."

(Oh shit.)

 **Elsewhere Locker Room**

Glynda showing a group of students to their assigned locker while trying to hide her piss aura from the student

"Here where you can store extra armor and weapons here "(Where the hell is that one silver eye child?!)

(I wonder where Daven went?)Ruby and Yang thoughted looking around as they tour the school

* * *

 **Beacon Ballroom Night Time**

Night has arrived students gather in the Ballroom all of them given sleeping bags. Most of them change to their sleep attire some are still up reading books or just talking to each.

The sister already there still awake doing a few thing before going to bed

"It's like a biiiig sleepover!" Yang in her pajamas an orange tank top with a fire logo on it and black shorts, falling next to Ruby laying down on her sleeping bag

"I don't think dad will approve of the boys though" Ruby stated, writing down something

"I know I do Meow." Yang purred gazing at a few muscular boys flexing their arms showing off before looking away after seeing Jaune walking wearing a light blue onesie with a bunny on the front. She turns her curiosity to Ruby who's still writing something "What's that?

"A letter back to the gang back at Signal. Ruby said "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Ohhhh that's cuuute!" Yang says before getting hit in the face with a pillow

"Shut up!" Ruby blushing "I didn't take any of my friends to Beacon it's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune he's...nice and Daven too! That's a two hundred percent increase!"

"Minus Weiss, now we're back to one." Ruby dejectedly stated

"Don't say that, there's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend and one enemy. "Yang makes a teasing smile. "And possibly...a new boyfriend"

Another pillow was thrown at her by her blushing sister "Yang! Daven is not my boyfriend and I only just met few nights ago!"

"But you were talking about him like your love for weapons"

Ruby hides her head under her pillow in embarrassment as steam began sizzling over it

Yang laughs at her cute expression as she noticed Daven entering the ballroom

Daven wearing a navy blue T-shirt covering what it appears to be hiding a set of abs and black sweatpants. He was carrying a sleeping bag in his hand he was holding a music player listening to... well music obvious while looking for a place to sleep. Not hearing a few girls "Ooooing" at his body and the snap of a tongue of a few jealous boys

Yang lets out a mischievous smile (Oooo I have a great idea!) She gets up and walks towards Daven "Hellooo!"She waved at him

Daven noticed her and sees her coming. He pulls out his earbuds "Oh hi, Yang!"

So what are you listening to? She says looking at his body (Ooo you have nice body don't you pretty boy)

"Just something that helps me relax. He puts away his earbuds before looking around that most of the space has been taken up already "Man this place is pack!"

Yang let's out a perverted smile "Then why don't you come over to our spot with me and Ruby." She points where Ruby is her head still under the pillow of embarrassment "we have penalty of space"

Daven look over Yang's shoulder seeing Ruby hiding in embarrassment almost making him laugh "Uhhhh are you sure?"

"Of course!" Yang smacking his back "Ruby won't mind I'm sure of it!"

Unable to say to no or that she might drag him away will her strong arms "Well if you insist"

Ruby popped her head out underneath the pillow, she looks up to see Daven looking down at her smiling "Gah!"She scoots away "Daven what are you doing here!?"

"Your sister said I can sleep here."

"Yes, I did Ruby." Yang walking behind making a teasing smile at her

He titled his head at Ruby as a question mark appear on top of his head "Is it a problem...if it is I can just-"

"No no, it fine you can sleep with me..." Ruby quickly answers before realizing what she said blushing a lot "...I mean us...us!"

Daven chuckles at Ruby's cute expression "Thanks, Ruby I appreciated your hospitality and you too Yang. He said before he rolled his sleeping bag down the ground and fallen down like a rock on it laying on his stomach "Mannn I'm beat...Professor Goodwitch is harsh as always."

After Davens little ditching incursion Glynnda eventually found him lost shortly after a certain incident happen in the locker room and gave him a very cruel punishment in front of the students who she was guiding around Beacon with

"Aw your poor thing" Yang sat next to him gently placing her hand on his back slowly rubbing (My my you have a very muscular back)

Ruby stared at Yang who smiling back at her with her tongue out (Mmmm why do I feel so angry?)She looked away after hearing a candle being lit by a familiar black-haired girl wearing a black bow who's reading a book

"That girl..."

"You know her?" Yang ask

"Not really... She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything

"Oh yeah."Daven seeing the black-haired girl wearing a bow"... I saw her walking off away from Ruby"

Well, now's this your chance sis! Yang got up and grabbed Ruby's hand dragging toward the book reader

"Hey..wait!" Ruby trying to resist but she's no match for Yang's strength "What are you doing...Daven help me!"

Daven layed there for a bit staring at Ruby being dragged off by Yang (Well..this is gonna be interesting to see) He thoughted as he gets up and follow them

Yang dragging Ruby towards the black-haired girl waving at her getting her attention as Daven follow behind them "Helloooo!...I believe you two might know each other"

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" She asked

"Uhh, yeah!" Ruby awkwardly answer offering a hand to her "My name's Ruby." She sheepishly scratched the back of her head"..but you can actually call me...crater...actually, you can just call me Ruby"

"Okay..." The girl went back to her book sounding uninterested by Ruby

"I don't think it's working well for her." Daven whisper to Yang

"It will have some faith in her!" Yang answer

"I can hear you both!" Ruby shouts at them

Both sisters awkwardly smiled at the black-haired girl

"Sooo...whats your name?" Yang ask

"Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang!" Yang points to her self "Ruby's older sister!"

Blake continue reading her book barely paying attention to Yang

"I like your bow..."

"Thanks."

"It goes great with your...pajamas"

"..."

"Nice night, don't you think?"

"It is."

Yang trying to get Blake to talk but failing Daven wanting to help he glances at Blakes book "That...book is it about a man with two souls?"

Blake's eyes widen surprise at his question. " Yes.."She looks at him"..how do you know?"

"My mom read that story to me a lot when I was little the story of a man souls and other one fighting control of the body"

"Very odd for her to read to you that a kind of book to as a child

"Well, she was."Daven sheepishly scratching his hair ".. she was an odd cat"

Blakes bow wiggled from his explanations catching Davens eye for Ruby she found an opening to start a conversation with Blake

"I love books." Ruby speaking up catching Daven and Blake attention both looked "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monster those are one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress.

"Why is that?" Blake asking her "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

I'm hoping we all will. Ruby answer. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected those who couldn't protect themselves

"That's very ambitious for a child." Blake said amazed at Ruby's explanations ."Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale"

"Well, that's why we're here...to make things better"

"Awww that's sweet Ruby" Daven petted her head "I knew you were a good person!"

Ruby cheeks blushed almost looking away giggling "Thanks"

"Ooooh, I'm soooo proud of you!" Just then Yang hugging Ruby lifting her off the ground that she's was able to have a conservation with a person she just met.

"Gah! Cut it out!" Ruby raised a fist to Yang and began wrestling with each other.

Daven and Blake stared at their wrestling match as teardrop slid behind both black haired teens head "Well that's sisterly love in many ways isn't it or something else?" Daven asked Blake as she chuckles. "Oh that's right!" He taps his hand together. "I haven't given my name yet" He bowed his head to her "Name's Daven Sirius

Blake smiled at him "Daven...Nice to meet you...I'm Blake Belladonna" She looked at his eyes noticing he has two colors. I like...your eyes they're pretty."

"Thanks."Daven cheeks slightly blushing scratching his head and smiled back at her "I love your bow...it makes you very beautiful.

Blake covers half her face with her book hiding her blush mark "..."

 ***Yawwwn*** Daven stretched his arm "Well Blake it's been a fun night meeting you but I 'm gonna the hit hay now. He waves bye to her "Goodnight"

Blake nodding to him "Goodnight" She said still hiding half her blushing face with her book

Daven went back to his spot and tuck himself away in his sleeping bag the sisters still wrestling with another before going into his slumber he heard a very annoyed Ice queen walking by

"What in the world is going on over here?!" None other than Weiss Schnee in her white nightgown pajamas "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?"

"Oh, not you again!" Yang and Weiss shouted at each other when they saw one another

Feeling too tired to bother to know whats happing now Daven closed his eyes and went to sleep for an important day tomorrow

 **(A few moments later)**

Yang and Ruby walking back to their spot Yang feeling grumping at Weiss for yelling at Ruby...again "Grrrr... I don't that Ice Queen how she treats you."

"Yang...it's alright" Ruby dejected said feeling she made things worst with Weiss with her again

"But she..."Yang stopped when she looked down at Daven who is already sleeping "Awww he looks so cute sleeping." She crouched down and began poking at the sleeping Daven cheeks

"Yang stop you'll wake him up!"

"But look at him!" She showed Daven's sleeping face to her

Ruby looks at Daven cute sleeping face (Gahhh he looks so cute!) Ruby face blushing sucked in the by cuteness trying to hold her scream she quickly shook her head

"Look enough Sis!" Ruby quickly tuck herself into her sleeping bag covering her blushing face with her blanket "I'm going to sleep now!"

"Alright fine..." Yang snickered at Ruby embarrassment (Wait... I have another great idea) she thoughted letting out a perverted smile while gazing at a sleeping Daven

* * *

Alright finally another chapter it's been so long sorry

Now, this seems obvious from this chapter this is gonna be harem story.

Who's gonna be in Davens Harem? all I can tell is Its Team RWBY for now...and there's maybe a possibility Pyrrha Nikos should be in it as well I don't know yet still debating that

Thank you for reading I'll see you all on the Chapter.


	3. Initiation Day

Morning has arrived the sun's ray beaming through the Ballroom windows waking a few several sleepy students from it. Our one silver eye protagonist still sleeping well for now.

 ***Squeeze** * "Gaha!" A girlish moan awakening Daven

"Mmmm Soft.."(Soft?)...Barely opening one eye to see his hand where touching something orange and soft like a marshmallow and he's very close to it. He lifted his head to see Yang who's awake

"Hey there sleepy head." Yang looking down at Davens sleepy face "Soo how do they feel" She says with a perverted smile

Taking a few seconds to realize the situations he's in and what he's touching, his face became red he quickly moved his hand away and he tried to scoot away from her but Yang hugged his head towards her chest squeezing him tight.

(What the?! Why is Yang is sleeping next to me?! And she's hugging too tight!) Daven thoughted trying to escape (Oh god! Is Ruby awake? If she sees this I'm so dea-

"Yang! What are you doing to Daven?!"

(Damn it)

"What does it look?" Yang lifting him up squeezing him more "I'm giving him a morrrrning hug!" She says while he's trying to break free trying to scream most likely for air his voice muffled by her airbags "Ah that tickles!"

"Ah! * **Pant...Pant** ,* I'm Free again!" Daven finally able to break free from Yang's super strength pushing her away and turns to Ruby " ***Pant ...Pant*** "Morning Ruby!" He points at her trying to look innocent. Before you make any assumptions it may look like it, but I didn't do I swear!

Ruby stared at him for a bit before shaking her head "Mmmm don't worry it's fine. Yang is like that to boys who catches her attention

(Catches her attention..what?!)He turns his head to Yang whos trying to look all innocent "Yang why you were sleeping next me?" he asks blushing

Yang gentle poke his blushing cheeks "Awww you looked sooo cute sleeping I just wanna snuggle and squeeze you like a teddy bear!" She says ,intimating a bear hug "Is that a problem?" she asks with a seductive smile

Daven blushed even more (So she's this kind of person) "Uhh well," He scratched his head giving a small smile "No I mean if going to at least tell me."

His answer surprise both Yang and Ruby "Wait you're fine me snuggling with you?" the blond ask

"...Just don't cross any lines I don't mind." Both sisters face turned a little red

(Ooo he got me good) Yang thoughted with a small smile

(He doesn't mind?...he looked so cute sleeping then maybe I can snuggle with-wait! why am I thinking of that?!) Ruby shook her head "W-Well then I-I'm going to get change! "She sheepishly scratched her head and went off to the changing room leaving Yang and Daven alone

"I should go too!" Yang says still blushing a little as she quickly stood up "Oh I almost forgot to ask you" She leans close to Daven's ear and whispers with a seductive tone "How they feel?

"...Soft like a marshmallow." he hesitantly answers blushing

Yang blushed slightly more smiling "Then I don't mind it's you touching them again, Pretty boy. She caresses his cheek before going to changing room leaving Daven all alone feeling flustered

Daven stared at both leaving giving off a big sigh (Oh god mom's probably ...encouraging me to go for that "Red Rose" or "Golden Brawler"...maybe both I don't know) he thoughted seeing a chibi version of his mom giving him a wink and thumbs up

* * *

Daven rolled up his sleeping bag, got changed, and had breakfast in the school cafeteria where they were having pancakes yeahh! He sat next to a long black-haired with one pink streak boy wearing green like ninja clothing with an orange haired girl wearing pink sitting next to him on the other side her discussing a super secret plan about forming a team together while she's slurping pancakes like there were liquid!

The green ninja boy and the orange haired girl finished their pancakes, and head to the locker room and grabbed their weapons. Both walked by the Ruby and Yang who were at their lockers while the girl humming cheerfully by them

"Wonder what's those two were so worked up about, "Ruby asks opening her locker

"Oh, who knows..." Yang turned around to her sister You seem awfully chipper this morning

"Yup! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff." Ruby says taking out Crescent Rose from her locker. "Today I get to let my sweetheart doing the talking"

"Something I would I like see again!" Daven walking by the sisters opening his locker near them taking out Lightbringer and Mura and Akari

"Well looks who's here!" Yang smiling wrapping her arms around him from behind her chest touching his back "So Pretty boy when are you ever going to show me your fiery display of yours"

"When the time is right Yang and...will you please let go of me?" Daven says blushing as he holsters his weapons

"Awww why I wanna let you go?" She began squeezing him tightly more "I know you like it."

Daven's face brighten a little red even Ruby can see his blushing cheeks that's he's little embarrassed

"Yang stop! you're making him feel uncomfortable!" Ruby puffing her cheeks at them

"Haha Yang let go of Daven scratching the back of her head " I was just playing with him Ruby!"

"So what you two were discussing?" Daven ask

"Oh yeah Yang turn to Ruby "I was about to tell Ruby, that's she's not the only one going through initiation. If she wants to grow up, she going to have to meet new people and learn to work together. Yang says sounding almost concerned for her sister

"Ugh, you sound like dad!" Ruby groaned rolling her eyes as she put her weapon down. "Okay first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting and secondly I don't need people to help me grow up. She crossed her arms underneath her undeveloped chest "I drink milk!"

"I'm getting a sense of Deja vu hearing that again," Daven said looking at Ruby as a teardrop slide on his head

"What about we form teams?" Yang ask

Ummm, I don't know, Ruby hesitate to answer she didn't think that far

"If it's about needing a teammate she needs then I am happy to join you Ruby." Daven offers to her

"You will!" Ruby eyes sparkled happy to hear his offer

The one silver eye boy smiled "Of course with that giant cool scythe of yours and my awesome sword and daggers we'll make a great pair!" he said petting Ruby's head

"Thank you thank you!" She jumped up and down happy in front of him without noticing she's is holding his hand up to her face. Realizing what she holding her cheeks turned red she quickly let his hand go and apologize" sorry" (Yes! I have one teammate and it's Daven!)

Yang smiles at her sister being happy around Daven, but for some reason, her heart felt a small pang seeing them together

Ruby turns to her sister "Yang are you going to be on my team?"

"Ummm maybe you should find someone to team up with?" Yang asks stroking her long hair

"Ooo you shouldn't have said that" Daven hinted backing away from Yang. Yang confused at first but suddenly felt a sinister aura from our little red riding hood

"My dear sister Yang," Ruby walks toward Yang pointing at her face having a red scary aura "are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!

"Wwhat?!" Yang raising her hand in defense frighten by her little sister "No! Of course, I do, I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell."

"What the!?" Ruby more angry at her answer " I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Our blond Knight Jaune Arc saying what Ruby was going to say walking pass the trio holding a note feeling lost "I don't remember putting my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would've remembered having to count that high!"

"Hey Jaune!..."the knight turns to our one silver eye teen waving at him "What seems to be the problem? He asks

I can't find my locker! Jaune answer in panic "I thought my locker was 636 but it won't open! He even showed him the note saying his locker is 636.

Daven stared at the note and sees the issue "Oh I see the problem." He flips Jaune note "it's 939 you had it upside down buddy." He says as he points where the locker is

Jaune looked at the note realizing he had it upside down the whole time he facepalms "Oh...oh I'm such an idiot!"

"Hey!" Daven smiling smacking his back "Don't beat yourself about that. We have our moments of being an idiot. If it makes you feel any better I mistook raisin cookies to be chocolate chip cookies once."

Jaune stared at him as a teardrop slide behind his head "How can you mistake raisin cookies to chocolate chip cookies there is a huge difference."

"I know..."Daven looked away rubbing his other arm in shame "..they were in the cookie jar and the jar was label chocolate chip apparently my mom swap them as punishment when I was little.

Jaune chuckles "Wow you must've done something very terrible for your mom to swap your cookies"

"You wouldn't believe me." Daven said with a deadpan face

Daven watched Jaune walk off to his correct assign locker to Jaune surprise it open as he puts his scroll to unlock it. He then see Weiss Schee across the locker room talking to a red-haired girl named Pyrrha Nikos

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on?" Weiss asks. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with a strong, well-known individual such as yourself"

"Hmm..I'm not quite sure" Pyrrha answer indecisive of who to partner with. "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together"

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha said

"Great! "Weiss quickly turned around a dark evil cloud appeared behind her she began smiling diabolically! (This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now: we'll be popular we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing could come between us now!)

"Do you always give off weird funny smiles when you're thinking?" Daven popping from behind her

Weiss back to reality she turned around and she is not happy who to see"You again?" She crossed her arms underneath her slightly develop chest "What do you want?"

"I haven't given my name yet" Daven bowed his head to Weiss "Name's Daven Sirius rolls off the tongue lady's-pffthaha I can't do it!" He burst out laughing couldn't do what Jaune feels confident to say.

"Alright, I get it stop it man!" Jaune yelling at him from the distance.

Weiss stared at him thinking he's a massive idiot childish boy, On the other hand, Pyrrha chuckles at his bright attitude. She jumped in waving hi "Nice to meet you Daven!"

Before he could say hi to Pyrrha Weiss jumped between them "Daven was it? Do you have any idea who are you talking to?"

"No, I don't Miss Schee," He said with a smile to her

Weiss presented Pyrrha to him "This is Pyrrha Nikos"

"Hello again" Pyrrha waving hi again

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum"

He tilted his head as a question mark popped "Sanctum?" Sounding unfamiliar by that name "Where's that?"

"Ah! You don't know where it is?!"

"No." He bluntly answers

His answer surprise both of them, Weiss, thinking he's messing her again she thought of something else he could know "Then you must know that Pyrrha won the Mistral Regional Tournament fours years in a row...a new record!"

Another question mark popped "Hmm?"

Weiss puffed her cheeks as an agitated mark pops on her head (Is he serious he doesn't know about that too?!) She snapped waving her arms up and down "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!

Daven gasped with excitement as his eyes sparkle "Oh really she is that's awesome! I heard they only put cartoon characters on them!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Pyrrha says blushing a little "Sadly, the cereal isn't very healthy though"

Weiss smirked (Hmph! Finally, this dolt know who Pyrrha is now maybe he can show a little respe-)

"Wait what show are you from? Are you a voice actor from Camp Camp or Red vs Blue?" Daven asks

"Ummm no I'm not I'm sorry" Pyrrha apologies as a teardrop slide down behind her head (He doesn't really know who I am?)

(Eh?)Weiss mind shattered like glass her legs gave out falling to her knees looking dumbfounded her eyes giant white plates that Daven doesn't know who Pyrrha is exactly and mistaken her to a character from a popular animated series

Pyrrha a little shock that Daven doesn't really know her he was treating her like a normal person that she can't help but feel a little happy she lets out a small smile "Well I should go it's been nice meeting you Daven

"It's my pleasure..."He leans his head closer to her whispering "are you sure you're not from any animated shows?

"No I'm actually sure"

Daven puffed his cheeks "Awww man I thought you were...you're voice sounds very familiar though."

Pyrrha chuckles at his statemate and walked off Daven watched Pyrrha leaving as he waves bye leaving Weiss behind. He turns his attention to the Ice Queen who's still on the floors and still dumbfounded (Well mom taught me it's rude and not gentleman like to leave a girl in distress)He thoughted as he picks up Weiss off the ground carrying her like a bride "Up you go, Miss Schnee!"

Weiss regaining her composure her face blushing red "Gah What are you doing!?" She tried pushing him away "put me down!

"Easy there princess" Daven setting her down Weiss face still blushing "You were on the floor and that's not very lady-like to be on the floor before heading to battle." he says while wiping a dust on her dress "You don't wanna ruin your beautiful appearance now would you Miss Schnee?"

Her face blushed, even more, he was treating her like she had her own personal butler not that she already had one at what she wanted to be treated because of her family status. Luckily she was saved by the bell or the intercom I should say calling the first year students for there initiation test.

Feeling like she owes him a sign of gratitude She bowed to him in a princess style which it even surprised him "Thank you...Daven." she says before walking off her cheeks still blushing red

"Take care Miss Schee and good luck on the initiation!" he says waving bye to her. Daven turned around to see Ruby, Yang, and Jaune staring at him the three of them a little amazed at him

"You lucky bastard" Jaune jaw dropping down before grabbing Daven's wrist kneeling down "Please teach me sensei!"

"Oooo a gentleman too" Yang says making a perverted smile

Ruby puffed her cheeks only giving a Hmph! as she passes by him

A huge question mark appeared on Daven head "Huh?"

* * *

 **Emerald Forest Mountain Cliffside**

A single row of students standing on the cliffside of Emerald Forest standing on metal pads. From right to left is Jaune, Daven Ruby, Yang ,an orange-haired bully, the green ninja like boy, the orange haired girl in pink, another bully but his hair is green, Pyrrha and then Weiss the other students were cover in shadows for some reason in front of them is Ozpin who's holding a mug of coffee and Glynda who's holding a scroll to watch them during their initiation preparing for them what's ahead of them in the field

Ozpin giving a speech to them before they begin there test"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda stepping in "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What!?" Ruby minds shatter like glass screaming in shock hearing that

"Ruby, I'm standing next to you." Daven covering his ear from her loud scream

"See! I told you!" The orange haired girl from earlier telling the green ninja

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest you will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Ozpin explains "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, But our instructors will not intervene to help. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got one!" Daven raising his hand in the air "next time when you're giving that speech to the next first-year students can you at least make it sound more optimistic rather than...sending us to our deaths with that one?"

Some students snickered at his question and some growled at him for that.

Ozpin chuckles at his question "I'm sure I will next time Mr. Sirius." he says as Glynda gave him a very scary stare "Now then let's begin"

One by one student began to fling over to Emerald Forest all them prepared for this except for our blond knight feeling unease and confused of how they will get to the forest he raised his hand for a question "Uh, sir? I've got ...um, a question. So this landing strategy thing uh w-what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling" Ozpin bluntly answer

"Falling oh so you handed out parachutes then"

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy"

"Our own landing strategy? Jaune still confused "I don't underst-"

"Hey Jaune!" Our one silver eye teen getting the knight attention

The knight turned to his friend "I got one word say before this happens..or that I might forget"Daven says with a smirk taking out one of his dagger…..ow...Gahahahah! "After saying that word he was flung to the Emerald Forest

Jaune seeing his friend launched into the air and just realizing whats going to happen to him next "Wait you're not gonna-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ozpin watched the last of the students flying over the forest letting out a small smile "Never gets old."

* * *

A great view of Emerald Forest treelines the quiet atmosphere of nature at it's finest. You can see a bird gentle flying over the beautiful fore- ***WHACK*** nevermind. "Ah crap! I killed a bird!" Daven cry falling in the air "Time to land me!" He quickly throws his string dagger down at a tree branch swinging down like Spiderman to reach the ground his feet touched down, he quickly retracted his dagger before rolling onto the ground sliding into a three-point landing pose "Not one of my best landing strategies" he says to himself as he gets up wiping the dust off of him"… I give it a 6.5 out of 10 minus 2 with the bird though"

Just then a bush nearby rustles catching Daven's attention he assumed it was Ruby he went over to the bush popping his head out "Greeting fellow partner Ruby!"... ***SSSSSS*"**...Nope, nevermind!"He quickly backed away from the bush a giant twin head King Taijitu slithered out

The giant snake growled at as it circles around him "Hey Snakey! Have you seen a cute little girl in a re-"

"BIRDE NO!" Hearing Ruby's voice echoing in the distance

"Nevermind don't answer that!" He says as The King Taijigu sends its head him trying to devour him

He dodges the big bite "Whoa now I'm not becoming your lunch and how the hell you can even eat you where does it go you have no tail-end just another head!"

Just then two big Usra and two beowolves came out from the trees and surrounds him

"Well, sorry guys but I don't have time to hang out." Daven jumps into the air as the Grimm lugged towards him. He raised one fist just as he was falling the blue static arc light began to burst from his hand his body glowing blue with the static aura. He smashed his static fist into the ground the arc light shook the ground creating a small circle radius of that blue light electrocuting the Grimm that their body became ashes and faded into the wind. He slowly stands back up with a smirk on his face as the static blue glow vanishes from his body "Am I Right? Am I Right...or Am I Right?...who I'm talking to?"

(That was fun...well then...Let's find that temple me!) He thoughted and runs as he finds his way to the temple a trivia matter thought occurred in his mind(Does it count six Grimm or five I've killed cause the King Taijitu has two heads?)

...

..

.

Ruby manages to land safely in the forest and now she rushing through the forest like a manic looking for her sister Yang (Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang...Yaaaaang!)

(Oh this is bad very bad what if I can't find her What if someone finds her first * **GASP*** that will be very _very_ bad!)

(Wait there's Jaune...he nice. He's funny! but I don't think he can handle much in a fight though)

(Oh what about Blake! So mysterious, so calm. Plus she like books! Well then again I don't think I can hold a conversation with her)

(Ah Daven! how can forget about him? He likes weapons and cookies like me! He's nice and has a cloak...HE amazing at fighting too especially with that glowing semblance thing! He said he and I will make a great pair...pair) Ruby face slowly turning red thinking of being a pair together (Why am I thinking of that again?!)

(Ugh! Okay...who else do I know in this school there's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Daven and...)

Before she could continue thinking someone in her sight began to appear and it's our Ice Queen Weiss Schnee both making eye contact

(Oh cookies)

...

...

 **Back on the cliffside of Emerald Forest**

"Impressive..."Glynnda say, they already saw a few severals student already paired up but they were more focus on their friends' son that he easily taking down those Grimm with ease "Well he certainly has exceeded Sarah's expectations it seems he has full control of it"

"Let's not rule anything out yet" Ozpin watched the video as he sips his coffee "after all we just started"

"Headmaster Ozpin...at the level he's at now he could be ready"

He stood there for a minute "I do believe he is ready but for now, he's still a child like you said and let him be a child a little longer,after all... it's a heavy burden he'll have to carry forever."

Glynda nod silently she went back to her scroll "It would appear nearly all the student has paired up ...except for..him?..you planned this or did Sarah wanted you to?" Glynnda scowled at him

Ozpin didn't answer as he sips his coffee

* * *

"Now where is this temple be?" Daven says jumping over a fallen tree log, after treading carefully through the forest, he eventually found the where the temple located like the Ozpin explains. "Found it!"

In the temple, there were small broken pillars in the temple were some pedestal containing the relics

"Chess pieces? Really Ozpin?,...then again I did remember him and mom playing chess a lot together. "Daven looked around that several of the relics have been already taken So I'm not the first one here."

He was about to grab a random chess piece until he saw something in the corner of his eye getting his attention. It was a black and white King piece and instead of having a cross on the top it was a shape of a star.

"Oooh this is my type of design!" Daven quickly grabs it

As he examines it Daven suddenly got hugged from behind feeling two soft marshmallows pressing behind him "Hey there Pretty Boy" A familiar voice came to his ear

"Yang! Good to see you're here!" Daven says as he turns around to see the busty blond and black bow haired girl. "And Blake too!"

Blake smiles at him "I see you made it" she said

"Yup I encounter a few Grimm though but nothing I can't handle." Daven says with a smile as Yang and Blake stared at the chess piece in his hand

"You have a kings piece? Blake ask walking forward and observe it "It's different from the others" she says making her bow twitches

"Yeah, I picked it up because it looked cool." Daven says tossing the piece in the air and catching it. Yang chuckled as Blake continues stares at the piece

"Anyway." Yang speaking up "Where's your partner?" she asks

"Oh." Daven shrugged his shoulder as he puts the king piece in his pocket "I didn't find one yet." His answer surprise both the girls

"You...didn't find anyone" Blake asks

"No, I have not "He quickly answer then just realizing now a dark gloomy cloud "Wow I have terrible luck right now"

"Aww, don't be like that!" Yang says grabbing his head towards near her chest " You got two hot babes with you I say that's some lady luck!

"Okayyy maybe I am a little lucky right now."Daven says smiling trying to hide his blush mark

Yang chuckles as Blake sighed "Yang, Come on let's grab a relic and let's go. the blond lets go of him before looking at Blake.

"Fine, don't be such a jealous girl, I don't mind sharing," she says as she skips by Blake who's blushing at her statement and Daven confused by what Yang meant by "sharing"

"Oooh how about a cute pony?" Yang asks Blake as she picks up a white knight piece.

Blake shrugged at her "Sure...why not?"

"Great! now let's get-"

"Kyyyyyyhhhhaaaaa!" Then suddenly all of them hear a girl screaming

"Oh no! A girl's in trouble what do we do guys?" Yang ask them only to both looking up at sky "Guys?"

Daven looking afar at the sky "That's something you don't see everyday"

"What? See what exactly?" Yang ask him

"A girl in red falling from the sky" Blake answer to her as she points at the sky

The blond looks up at the sky to see a giant Nevermore bird circling around them and sees her dearest sister falling to them "Oh...god."

"Heaaaaads up!" A familiar voice from the sky Ruby Rose falling down leaving a trail of roses behind at full speed "I totally got this!" she yelled before getting hit by Jaune out of nowhere sending both crashing into a tree

"Oooow what was that!?" She yelled feeling a little dizzy sitting on the tree branch. She shook her dizzyness away only to see Jaune who's hanging upside down giving her an awkward smile in front of her.

"Hi Ruby." He awkwardly said

"Haha, nice landing strategies you two! Haha!"

Both looked down and saw Daven laughing at them almost wiping a tear from his eye. Yang who's shocked at them and Blake surprised

"I give you both a 10 out of 10!"The blue-black haired says while holding two small signs with the number 10 of them in the air

As that happens, Blake, looks at her partner while pointing the red hooded girl "Did your sister fall from the sky"

"It appears she did" Daven says tossing the number signs away

Before Yang could reply an Ursa emerged out from the trees it roared into the air but it looks like it was in pain then suddenly a big pink spark of lightning exploded from behind causing the monster to fall down dead. When it fell the orange-haired girl from earlier rolled from its back.

"Awww. "She moped at the dead Grimm "It's broken"

"Nora!" The same black long haired ninja boy popping from the side of the Ursa he's out of breath and looks exhausted " ***Pant...Pant..** Please...don't ever do that again"

Just as he said that the girl now Nora was gone leaving a pink blinking outline behind on the dead Ursa. Her eyes were gazing upon the white Rook chess pieces. She yanked off the pedestal and started dancing "I'm the queen of the castle, I'm the queen of the castle I'm the queen of the castle!" She sang

"Nora!" her partner shouted

The girl stopped singing and giggles "Coming Ren!"

She skipped away leaving Blake and Yang even more confused and shock other than Daven who's amazed at Nora's display

"Did that girl ride an Ursa?" Blakes the second question

"That was cool!" Daven says

"Jaune!" Pyrrha came in running from the trees and behind her was a giant Death Stalker scorpion chasing her

"Pyrrha!" the knight shouted

"Whoa" Ruby regaining her senses jumping down from the tree branch

"Ruby!" The red-black haired turns to her sister

"Yang!" She runs to her sister

"Ruby!" She wanted to hug her

"Nora!" the orange hair popping in between the sister

"Some help is needed here!" Pryhha shouted dodging the Death Stalkers claws

"Did that girl run all the way with a Death Stalker behind her?" Blake asking the third question

Yang having enough of unexpected events happing so much she snapped "I can't take it anymore!" She fire gauntlets as fire comes from her hair and her eyes turning red "Will everybody just chill out for two seconds before anything crazy happens again?!"

Everyone stood there silent staring at Yang probably afraid of her tantrum except for our one silver eye protagonist "Oh so you can also glow too huh Yang? "he asks giving a smile

Yang turns around to Daven who's giving a big smile. She gave him a very demonic death stare. The one silver eye continues smiling at her "Yang you look even more beautiful now when you're angry."

Hearing those word Yang's cheeks blushed red that she went back to normal, her eyes back to purple. She pokes her fingertips together and was about to say something to him but-

"HOW CAN YOU LEAVE ME!" he sighed hearing a familiar Ice Queen voice from the sky who's barely holding on a claw of the Nevermore

"I told her to jump!" Ruby shouted at her

"She's gonna fall" Blake said

"She'll be fine. " Ruby counters but Weiss grip let go

"She's falling." Everyone said at the same time except for Ruby and Nora

Don't worry i got this! Jaune yells jumping off the tree branch but felt someone stomping his back using it as a launch pad

No, I got it Jaune! Daven uses his back to bounce off into the air catching Weiss mid-air carrying her like a bride again "Gotcha!"

"Finally, you made it!" Weiss shouted at him holding tight

"Haha sorry for the delay Miss Schnee" He chuckles as he lands down to the ground safely setting Weiss down before looking at Jaune who's laying on the ground in pain "Uhhh you okay Jaune?"

"Besides my back and my pride bruised, I'm peachy." Jaune groaned

Just then Pryhha was sent flying from the Death Stalker claw strikes into the group crash to the ground in front of them

"Great now all the gangs all here." Yang sarcastically said having a Death Stalker and a Nevermore hovering around them "We can all die together!"

"Not if I can't help it." Ruby shouted as she dashes at the Death Stalker with Cresent Rose in her hands

"Ruby No!" Yang trying to stop her

Unable to hear her sister Ruby using her Syche gun to boost her speed, even more, swinging Crescent Rose but the Grimm easily swatted her away with its claws

"Ruby!" Yangs cries out

"Don't worry" she try to reassure them"...totally fine!" She turns to the Death Stalker and shoots its head but it did nothing she quickly puts away Cresent Rose and runs away as the Grimm follows her.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled again as she sprinted towards her so did Daven and Weiss

The Nevermore still in the air soars around flapping its wings shooting a bunch sharp feathers at red cloak. Ruby's cloak was caught by one of the feathers and it blocked Yang trying to get to her

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang shouts at her

"I'm trying!"She wimped pulling her cape out from the feather but wasn't strong enough. The Death Stalker catching up it raised its golden stringer ready to kill her

"Ruby!"

Ruby closed her eyes as the stinger gets close...but it never came

"That was too damn close."

"You're such a childish girl"

Ruby opens her eyes to see Daven blocking the stinger with his sword Lightbringer she saw an Icee aura around the blade and Weiss froze its tail in place with Myrtenaster "Daven...Weiss?"

"I'm getting another sense of Deja vu again this is the second time I saved you, Ruby!"

"You're a dimwitt, and hyperactive and don't even get me started on your fighting style." The Ice Queen states. And I suppose, I can be a bit...difficult but if we're going to have do this, we have to work together. So if you quit trying to be a show off...i'll be nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby said " I just want you to see I can handle this"

"Don't wanna be rude and all but this hunk of ice won't hold this thing forever "Daven says as he moves his sword way from the stinger and sheathed his sword "Can we go now?"

"Whoa..." Ruby amazed at her partners

"Impressive Miss Schnee that was a beautiful display of what you did" Daven says trying to pull Rubys cloak out from the feather

Weiss blushed at his words "O-o-Of Course! I trained a lot to do things right!" she yelled walking away still blushing.

He offers a hand to his red cloak friend making her blush a little and happy and raised her up. They both walk back to the group and Ruby was wrap by her blond sister overjoyed that she's safe

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Yang says she slaps both her hand on Ruby's cheek "Don't you ever do that again!"

She turns her head to Daven who's smiling at them. "Daven...thank you again for keeping her safe"

"No problem" Daven giving them a thumbs up "my instincts just kick in"

"Guys!" Jaune getting everyone's attention "That thing's circling back" he points at the flying Nevermore "What are we going to do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss said "Our objective is right n front of us."

"She's right" Ruby agrees with her "our objective is to grab a relic and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things"

"Run and live." Jaune smiled at her "that's a plan I can work with"

He and Ruby walk up to the pedestal Jaune grabbing a white Rook piece and Ruby a white Knight piece

"Time we left!" Ren shouted

"Right!" Ruby agrees "Let's go!" She says before running off

Everyone follows her behind expect for her sister Yang couldn't help but smile at Ruby. Blake noticed this

"Is something wrong?" Blake ask

"No..it's nothing" Yang answer

* * *

The entire group make their way to the cliff coming upon to another ruin. Everyone took cover behind some large pillars. The Nevermore flys ahead of them landing on top on some old temple center of a misty pit before making a loud roar in the air.

"Well, that's great!" Yang sarcastically said

Just then the Death Stalker was able to break free from it's Icee hold catching up to them breaking through a few trees

"Oh man, run!" Jaune shouts

Everyone break cover and rush towards the ruins "Nora distract! Ren shouts to Nora

Nora runs towards the middle dodging a few feather shots before pulling out her trusty weapon Magnhild a grenade launcher that's also a hammer. She fired a few nades at the bird giving an opening for her friends. The Death Stalker from behind trying to slash her with it's claws but luckily she was covered by Blake and Ren and was pulled away by Weiss with her glyphs

Everyone made it the ruins crossing a narrow bridge

The Nevermore crashes through the bridge separating the group

Jaune sees Blake, Ren, and Pryyha trying to fight the Death Stalker on the other side. "Man, we need to get over there! They need help!"

"Then let's do this!" Nora shouted

"Yeah, but uh" Jaune agrees but he looks down at the edge at the pit "I can't make that jump"

Nora let's out a mischevious smile and chuckled she knocked Jaune to the ground switching her grenade launcher to her mighty hammer! She smashed the bridge making a catapult to launch Jaune to the other side then she used her explosive hammer to launch herself aiming at the Grimm

"NORA SMASH!" Nora smashing her hammer to the Death Stalker head, it aimed its stinger at Nora, she parried its attack making her slide away but she accidentally knocked Blake off to the edge.

Falling to the pit Blake quickly throws Gambol Shroud attaches with a black rope swinging back up along the way she attacks the Nevermore flying around the ruins. She landed on the central ruins where Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Daven where

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake tells them

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yangs shouted

Ruby transform Cresent Rose to its Syche form

Weiss spinning the dust chamber on Myrtenaster

Blake switching her Gambol Shroud to a gun form

Yang pumping Ember Celica gauntlet

And Daven he summons a purple light bow and arrow from his hands but his body didn't glow but the bow and arrow did

The girls looked at him shook at his glow except for Ruby "What?" He says to them "Look can we kill this giant bird" The girls shook their heads and focus all their fire on the Nevermore but it did nothing the Nevermore crushes through the temple

Future Team RWBY easily got up back to the ruins which is still intact with her skill and weapons

Ruby, Weiss, and Daven landed together separated from Blake and Yang

Upon getting up the ruins Daven saw something moving in the mist underneath the ruins he sees a large white wing "Oh this is not good." Realizing what he sees in the mist

"None of this is working." Weiss commented looking at Nevermore

"That's not what I mean Miss Schnee." He says running off

"Huh?" Both girls turn around to see Daven running off to the edge "Hey! where are you going?!"

"Don't worry!" he leaped off the edge " I'll be baccccckk!" Daven screaming and being taken away from the group by another Nevermore hiding underneath the ruins but this no normal Nevermore it was a White Nevermore its eyes were yellow instead of red

"Daven!" Ruby cries

"What...what is that dolt doing?!"

The girls see the giant white bird flying away "A White Nevermore!?" Weiss shock what she see "I've heard rumors of White Grimm existing before but I never believe them!"

"A White Grimm?" Ruby unaware of White Grimm she assumes it was a normal one " it's like any normal Grimm right?" she ask

"No, you dolt!" Weiss yelled " White Grimm is even more dangerous!" She explains.

There's been a few eyewitness of white Grimm before across Remnant but only for beowolves supposedly a White Grimms are a tougher version of the regular Grimm

"What do we do?!" Weiss shouts sounding worried for him which made her a little bit surprised "we can't let him face that thing alone!

Ruby stood there hesitate of what to do she gripped tight on Cresent Rose "We need to deal with this Nevermore quick and get the instructors!"

"Then how you suggest we to do that?!"

Ruby sees Yang on top of a broken pillar firing at regular Nevermore and Blake using her rope to swing to another bridge "I have a plan! Cover me!" (Mmmmm be safe Daven.)

* * *

"That was unexcepted" Ozpin surprised at Daven's actions

"A White Nevermore!?" Glynda in shock of this type of Grimm is here " Sir we need to stop this!"

"Hold on...I wanna see how this goes"

"But Headmaster Ozpin you know how dangerous a White Grimm are! We have Huntsman and Huntress in training, they're not ready to face such a dangerous creature."

"But Remember Glynda "He looks at her "We have a "Guardian" protecting them"

* * *

During this time Team JNPR is fighting off the Death Stalker who's almost about the destroy the bridge they were standing on

"We gotta move!" Jaune tells them. Everyone rush towards the Grimm Pyrrha and Jaune blocking it's claw strikes with there shields.

The Death Stalker attack with its stinger giving Ren an opening to climb to its stinger shooting it with his weapon Stormflower damaging its stinger

Nora switching to her launcher firing a few nades at the Grimm as Pyrhha throws Milo at it which it hit one of its eight eyes causing to swing it's tail knocking Ren lose sending him flying to a stonewall

"REN!" Nora shouted

Jaune noticed it's stinger it wobbling thanks to Rens attack "Pyrrha throw your shield at its stinger!"

"Got it!" Without question, She throws her shield at the stinger cutting it off from its tail. It falls to the Death Stalker head

"Nora nail it!"

"Heads up!" Pyrrha used her shield to boost her Nora into the air, falling a mighty speed she used her hammer boost her speed aiming at the stinger while giving a joyful smile she hit the Grimm which destroy the bridge and also launching Prryha and Jaune to the other side. The Death Stalker falls to the pit dead. Pyrhha making a three-point landing, Jaune falling flat to the ground, Nora landing on her butt, and Ren...he falls from exhaustion

"We...did it" Jaune said as everyone get's back up all of them unaware of what just happen

* * *

"I HOPE YOU'RE HUNGRY!" None other Yang shouting punching furiously into the mouth of the Nevermore

She looks behind and saw the cliff approaching fast. she leaps off back to the ruins. The nevermore crash to the cliff head first.

The Nevermore stagger for a bit and was about to fly, but Weiss dashed with Myrtenaster switching to an ice dust element in her chamber. She strikes at its tail feather trapping it with ice with her glyphs to the cliff Blake on a broken pillar throws Gambol Shroud with it's rope to Yang who's on the other side making a slingshot. Now ready Ruby jump on to her blade to the makeshift slingshot

Weiss summons a black glyph which holds Ruby in place ready to launch her

"Only you will make this plan"

"Will you make the shot already! "Ruby said in a hurry

"Don't yell at me I also want to hurry!" Weiss shouted before launching Ruby at the Nevermore

Ruby aims with Cresent Rose Sycthe for the Grimms neck. She landed on her feet on the cliff Cresent Rose hooks against the Nevermore neck. Weiss summons a path of glyphs as Ruby quickly runs up the cliff using her gun boost her up, dragging along the Nevermore to the top then

 ***SLASH***

Ruby at top of the cliff, the Nevermore falls headless

"...Oh that's right!" Ruby turned around an used her semblance to race her way to find help (Please..please by alright Daven, please!) She finally reaches Ozpin and Glynda at the cliff where they started

"Professor Ozpin!" She shouted getting their attention

"Ah Miss Rose "He turned around "Good to see you made it here saf-"

"Enough about me!" Ruby interrupted You got to help Daven he was taken away by some White...Grimm ...Nevermore...I think!

"We know Miss Rose." Glynnda speaking up "I would have sent help but "she looks at a live fee"..Headmaster Ozpin stop me from doing so."

"Headmaster!" Ruby shouts at him in disbelief

"Miss Rose, there was a reason why I stop her." Ozpin looks a live fee. "Have a look."

Ruby looks the live fee...she heart sank what she sees

* * *

(Minutes early During Team RWBY and Team JNPR fighting)

"Gahaha! How do I fly this crazy bird!?" Daven on top of the White Nevermore back holding on with Lightbringer stab into the bird back. He slowly gets up a repeatedly stab the Grimm causing it to scream in pain. Flying at fast speed in the air the White Nevermore suddenly stop at another ruin with a watchtower in the middle surround by mountains not far were Future Team RWBY and Team JNPR is. It sends Daven flying to the tower

"Ohhh SHIT!" he quickly throws Mura with a string attach to slow down it kinda worked but it was still too fast

Daven crash-slid on top of the watchtower rolling on the ground before hitting a railing to his back making him stop.

"Ow..."(Hey i didn't forget to say it!)

* * *

The live fee showing Daven crash-landed on the tower as the White Nevermore circles around him

"Headmaster what is the meaning of this!" Weiss catching up to Ruby behind her was everyone she explained what happen everyone saw the live fee

Ruby clenched her hands tight

"Why haven't you send help!?" The ice queen shouted

"He's not gonna last on his against a Nevermore" Yang sounding concern "We barely won against one!"

The students freaking out Ozpin turned to them without any worry. "Do not worry" he smiles to them "It seems he has it under control"

* * *

"Okayyy..." Daven slowly gets up with a smirk on his face. His left hand has purple light orb but it was a little brighter. "I think it's ready now" The light bursted creating the same a bow and arrow but his body glow with a purple light with a supernova effect.

He fires an arrow, he misses but that was his intention the arrow hit the cliff on impact the arrow created a large purple void. Tethers of light wraps around the White Grimm trapping it and slowing it mid-air "Haha Gotcha!" Just as he fired one arrow his supernova purple light glow vanishes.

The White Nevermore struggling to break free but it was trap in place it's going nowhere just what Daven wants

* * *

Back to Team RWBY and Team JNPR where all of them were in awe and shock seeing Daven stopping the White Nevermore mid-air with just a bow and arrow!

"Amazing!" Pyrrha surprised "I never seen anything like this"

"Is that his semblance!?" Nora amazed "It's awesome! GO DAVEN!" she shouted

"Wait what is he doing?" Blake points at the live fee everyone looked as Daven as he holsters Mura and Lightbringer and raised one arm up the same fiery yellow-orange glow began to burst from his hand but this time a flame knight sword was created instead of the golden revolver. His body wrap with the fiery golden glow and has a something a little extra a pair of fiery wings appear on his back

"What the?!" Weiss even more shock "A flaming sword?!, wing?! and purple bow and arm?! He has two semblances?!

"Wow, Ruby, you weren't lying when you said he was on fire! Yang said to Ruby who wasn't even listening to her

Ruby clenching tighter to her hands "Daven...please..be okay." She whispers to herself as our blue hero dashes off the tower towards the White Nevermore in the air he was gliding not flying gliding with those wings he sword his flaming sword it fired off exploring projectile slashes. The White Nevermore roars in pain everyone amazed at his power before seeing him colliding with the White Nevermore making a huge explosion and big black smoke. Everyone looked in horror Yang hugging her sister tight

But out from the smoke, the White Nevermore falls slowly fading to ash but no sign of our hero

Glynda searching frantically through her scroll to find where her friends' son could be but no luck everyone guessed the worst that he could be-

 ***WHOOSH***

Suddenly in front of them was a dagger they recognized with a string attached to its hilt. They follow the string up to see Daven his firey glow gone gently parachuting to them using his cloak as a makeshift parachuting. "Hey guys!"

He repeals himself to them and safely landed in front of them. He pulls out his dagger out off the ground and looks at everyone all of them amazed at him

"What?" Then suddenly he got tackle hug by our girl in red leaving a trail of roses behind

"You came back!" She buried her head into his chest letting out a small tear "I thought I was gonna lose you!"

"Heyyy..." He lets out a small smile and gently patted her head "I told you I'll be back."

Ruby wipes away her small tear smiling at him "Yeah...yeah you did."

Daven puts back his blue cloak on "Looks like we all made- " Before he could even finish talking Daven was taken away by the busty blonde

"Hotdamn Pretty boy! I'm so glad you're okay and your body was on fire!" Yang said pressing her chest against Davens head. The one silver eye blushing a little but his face slowly turning blue and I mean he's running out of air, not his main color

"Yang!" Ruby trying to pull Daven away from her which to Yang surprise she was able to get him out of her strong hold as Daven gasped for air "Don't hug him like that!"

"Awwww I was just making him feel better" she said pressing her bust together "with these goodies"

"You were killing him with those!" Ruby shouted her face blushing a little jealous that hers is not big

Daven catching his breath was approach by Weiss who's pointing her finger at his face "You have a lot of explaining mister! You jump off a cliff to fight off a White Nevermore and killed it! You were glowing and you have two semblances?

"Well three actually I have... I think" he bluntly answers the last one

"YOU HAVE THREE!"Everyone shouts at him in disbelief

"I think... I don't know" he answers as he's a little freakout at everyone's response

"You don't know ?" Blake asked him "what do you mean?"

"Well.."He scratched his head a little embarrassed to tell them "...I don't know what is it exactly but I can tell you all this ...It has one common trait...light"

"Light?" Everyone said with a question mark on their head

"Yeah, that's what I think it is."

"Well, whatever it is" Nora patting his back "You were awesome! You were glowing! ON FIRE! AND YOU KILLED A-

"Nora you're freaking him out!" Ren pulling her away from Daven

Ozpin and Glynda off to the side watching everyone gathered around Daven both of them let out small smile for him "You really take after Sarah" Ozpin said siping his mug

...

...

...

* * *

 **One hour later Beacon Amphitheater**

Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. Ozpin calls out four boys walking up to the stage. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... **Team CRDL** (Cardinal) Lead by... Cardin Winchester. Everyone clapped as the next four came up.

Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkirye. Ozpin calling them. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... **Team JNPR** (Juniper) Lead by...Jaune Arc. Ozpin said before Nora hugged Ren while Jaune surprise

Lead...by? Jaune points to himself who couldn't believe what he was hearing

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin congratulated him before Pyrrha playfully punched Jaunes shoulder, which pushed him to the ground it made everyone laugh

Ozpin calls the final group "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long" Ozpin call out the four girls. "The four of you have retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as... **Team RWBY** (Ruby)

Not to our surprise, we know who's the leader

"Lead by...Ruby Rose." Ozpin said surprising even Weiss

"Oh, I'm so proud of you." Yang said to her sister before hugging her. Everyone clapped and now for the last one to call

"And now...Daven Sirius" Ozpin calling the last person

Walking up to the stage Daven feeling proud of himself he passed the initiation but he noticed that he's alone on the stage. He looks at Ozpin "Soooo...where's my team?"

"Unfortunately...we had an odd number of students this year." Daven a little confused "and because of that you there's no team for you"

Daven stood there a minute not angry just a confused at Ozpin "Sooo what I don't have a team? ***GASP*** Wait! does that mean I expelled on the second day here?!"

Ozpin chuckles at him as "No you're not Young man" he pulls up a recording of Daven fighting the White Nevermore. Some in the audience gasped and whisper "Not only you retrieve the black/white King piece but you also manage to take down a rare dangerous Grimm to exist alone. Ozpin patted his shoulder and smiled "You have earned your right to be here"

Daven sighed in relief to hear that so did Ruby. he looks at Ozpin "Wait...you have a solution for this, don't you Ozpin? he asks the headmaster

Ozpin smiled "I do have a solution for this matter " He looks at the students who have already formed a team "If any of the previous team would like to take up a fifth member please say so now." he offers to any team willing to

Hearing his offer Ruby immediately raised her hand "Ooooo!,Ooooo! We can!" Weiss, Blake, even Yang look at her surprised "We don't mind right guys?" she asks them with puppy eyes

"I mean..."Blake looking away ,her bow wiggling as her cheeks giving a little red "I don't mind it's him... he seems nice"

"He's doesn't seem like a bad guy to have around" Weiss said surprising everyone even herself realizing what she said her face turned a little red "but he doesn't anything weird I'll kick him out of the team myself if I must!"

"I welcome the idea of Daven joining our team!" Yang says punching her hands together before looking at Daven making a seductive smile " plus he's super strong and cute!

Daven turned them a little shock that there fine with him

Ozpin smiled "What do you say, Mr Sirius? he asks the one silver eye "Are you okay with this?"

He sighed and looks at the girl "...Well, it's better than being alone and it doesn't seem to be a problem to them".He turns his head to Ozpin nodding yes"...so I accept." Just as he said he suddenly got tackle by Yang and Ruby to ground "Owwww"

"Haha, we got ourselves a man." Yang hugging him tightly

"Well them" Ozpin turns to them"..From this day forward you'll work together as **Team RWBYS**. "The audience clapped and cheered that a new team have been formed "This will become an interesting year"

...

...

..

* * *

 **Vale Night time**

"Finally it's here!" None other than one of the villains Roman Torchwick opening a package in an abandoned warehouse filled with stolen dust. In the package was his signature bowler hat "Can't believe that blue brat burned my favorite hat it's very hard to find these kinds of hats these days" Remember what happened on the first chapter and you should know what he means.

"...Ooooh so care more about your hat other than your life." Romans eyes widening hearing familiar voice. He turns around to see a young woman with amber eyes, long black hair, and wearing a long red dress covering her left leg but exposing a sexy right one

"C-Cinder!" He stood firmly at the women call Cinder "You made a full recovery!

The women glared at him "I'm very disappointed in you Roman not only you fail to retrieve the dust I ask for I got almost killed by reckless act"

"Hey! I didn't expect that kid to summon a weird fire gun from his hand that it hurt you and he manages to shot my favorite hat! Roman explains. There's been a delay of dust shipment due to bad weather"

"I don't wanna hear your excuse, Roman... I thought you were the best"

His ego was bruised from that "Look I can get your dust...just give me more time..and I promise I'll deliver!"

She gave out a sigh of annoyance "Fine...you have one more chance..don't screw it up"

"Yyyyes I won't screw up I promise you that," Roman said as Cinder began leaving

Upon walking out she kept thinking of that blue cloak boy. Cinder looks at her hand where she blocked it where the blue cloak shot it still hurts and burns a little (What power he has... I want him) Whoever was that blue cloak his power impressed her... she loves powerful people..especially if she can make an ally to her side a smirk form on her face

"Oh before I go.: She turns around "I have one more thing to for you to do."

"And what is that? Roman not happy to hear to retrieve another order by Cinder

"That kid"

"What kid?"Roman confused "you mean the one in the red?"

"No the one in blue... I want you to find him and bring him to me...alive" She orders him

Roman stood there a minute. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Cinder said "It's better to have a powerful ally like him...but if you kill him I'll have Mercury and Emerald feed you to Grimm ...you understand?" she asks

The crook eyes began twitching he couldn't believe what he has to do he gave out a big sigh" ...Fine I'll have Neo to keep out for a blue cloak brat with two different eye colors like her!"

Cinder exits the warehouse before she flicks out a small fire from her fingertips "You will certainly become mine"

* * *

 _Alright done 10K words a new record for me_

 _Who's gonna be in Daven's Harem well this is the list so far_

 _Ruby Rose_

 _Weiss Schnee_

 _Blake Belladonna_

 _Yang Xiao Long_

 _Cinder Fall_

 _(I'll add more to the list upon releasing chapters)_

 _I've decided no Pyrrha will NOT be in Daven's harem I just put that scene to give him more screen time and some laughs for you readers (And yes i know the voice actor of Prryha is Carolina from red vs blue I just put that for fun)_

 _Is Daven's semblance light? Does he have three? Or is it really a semblance at all?_

 _Who is Daven exactly?_

 _What is a Guardian?_

 _I play the game RWBY_ _Grimm Eclipse they have white beowolves so there should be other white Grimm types out there if not I don't know and this is my fanfiction after all_

 _With that said, I hope you readers enjoyed it and I'll see you all in the next chapter!_


	4. First Day of The Badge and The Burden

Ruby finds herself lost in dark forest there was nothing but silence no birds chirping, not even the wind, this began to freak her out

(Oh cookies….why am I here? Where's Crescent Rose when I need it the most?)

She walked around in the forest for a bit until seeing a little light glowing the distance she was drawn towards it. Upon getting close she sees a familiar blue cloak boy sitting on a rock

Daven you're here! She quickly went up running to him but she notices it wasn't him sitting on the rock it was a she. "Wait...you're not Daven!" She pointed at the person who's a woman

"Ah hello!" The woman sees Ruby and jumps down from the rock landing in front of her. The woman hair is long and blue/black her eyes jet black, she's wearing a blue short cloak, underneath a black collar shirt, black stocking, black/blue combat skirt and boots. Like the opposite color appearance of Ruby. The woman stared at her for a bit before smiling "You must be Ruby!

Ruby confused "You know who I am?" she asks

"Of course!"She says with a joyful smile and began pinching her cheeks "You've grown quite a bit the last time I saw you!"

"Mmmmm, stop. Ruby grumbles from the pain (Who is this person and how does she know me?) she thoughted

The woman lets her go "Although...She stared at Ruby's chest a little dissatisfied with them at there small size"You seem lacking in some departments"

"Hey!" Ruby covers her small chest in embarrassment looking away from her she began puffing her cheeks(They will grow big like Yangs!)

The woman chuckles at Ruby's cute gesture "Haha don't worry they'll grow in time and believe me they will...and you called me Daven?"

"Sorry" Ruby scratches her head "I thought you were someone I knew"

The woman was intrigued by her answer"... What is this Daven boy to you?" she asks Ruby that surprised her

"Daven?"

"Yes...you mistook me for him so to me that means he's something special to you"

Ruby's face turned a little red a little embarrassed to answer but for some reason, her heart wants to tell her" He's...he's someone I really care about!" She shouted

"I see..The woman smiled"...will you protect him when he needs it?"

"Yes!"

"Help him when he gets in trouble?"

"Yes!"

"And...will you be there for him?"

"Ye- Wait" Before Ruby about to finished answering she thought it was strange for this person to ask so much about Daven "why are you asking so much about him? Who are you?"

The woman didn't answer just chuckles at her and patted her head "That's all I needed to hear from you Ruby...and my name is Sarah...Daven's mother."

It took a minute for Ruby to processes that " Wait!? What!?...You're Davens mom?!"

"Yup! I'm his mom." She bluntly answers

"Bbbut why am I talking to you?! How are you in my dream...is this a dream!? Are you even real?!"

"Yes, I'm real! Well sort of and Hey, look at the time!" The woman who is supposedly Sarah says looking at an imaginary watch " you should get going little red. She snaps her fingers and everything around them turned to white

* * *

Little red woke up with a gasp her breaths were heavy and her heart beating fast.

(Wha...who..was that really Daven's mom?) she thoughted,

"Hm? Ruby?" The Little Red Riding Hood looks to see Daven who's still awake quietly listening to some tunes while sitting on a sleeping bag on the floor next to her bed "Something wrong?" He asks as he pulls out his earbuds

"Oh ummm just some weird dream I had it's nothing"

"Are you sure? You were mumbling in your sleep. Do you need something to drink?" He asks her Ruby nodded yes. Daven quietly gets up without waking Weiss, Blake, and Yang up who's asleep and went out to the kitchen and got her a glass of warm milk she drank it all in one gulp.

"Ahh much better, Wait, why are you using a sleeping bag?"

"Umm hello...four beds..small room and you girls claimed the beds soooo the sleeping bag will do for now for me." Daven was rather forced to because the girls claimed the four beds and being a small room there's no space for another mattress so the sleeping bag for now. Ruby being the leader wanted to be fair and want to put a vote of who should have the beds but seeing it's four girls outnumbering one boy the girls won by an almost unanimous vote. Although Yang wanted him to sleep with to her...again, but Weiss and Blake wouldn't allow that

"Oh that's right I forgot"

"Not that I mind at all we'll figure something out later.

Ruby looks at him and kept thinking of that woman she talked to in her dream. She couldn't believe that was really Daven's mom but she remembers something the cloak she was wearing it's the same thing our blue protagonist always wears. "Ummmm...Daven...i want to ask you something"

"Yes what is it?"

"Where...where did you get that blue cloak of yours?"

He stared at her a bit "From my mom" he answers that surprised her "Why you ask?"

"Just curious that's all" (So that was Daven's mom or is she?) Will you be there for him? Ruby remember those words that woman asked her she didn't understand what she meant by that but her heart felt like he has lost someone important to him She suddenly got an idea that made her blush

"Daven...do...do you want to sleep together...with me" She asks that caught him off guard

"Ummmm" Daven looked at her a bit before began scratching his head " I did say it's fine if you tell me first" he says looking away blushing a little"..but you know...i'm a guy and you're a girl..soooo."

"It's okay and..."Ruby interrupted her face turned a more little red "I don't mind it's you...you're a good person I know it" she said with a smile

Davens smiles at her cute face "Well...I can't say no to that face." He crawls into her bed

(YESSS I can snuggle with him!...gah that sounded wrong!) She shouted in her mind before feeling Daven next to her

"Good night...Ruby," he says before resting his head on a comfy pillow

"Yeah...Good Night...Daven. she answers. A few minutes later and both are fast asleep, as Ruby unconsciously moves her head on to Davens shoulder and movinghand on his holding it tight

Sleep well you two you're gonna need it for the next day...seriously

* * *

 **Next Morning Team RWBYS Room**

"Yang...you shouldn't do this"

"Shhhh, Blake, you'll wake them up!"

Yang and Blake who are awake and in their Beacon school uniform to see Daven's arms wrap around Ruby's they both look like married couple sleeping together

(Awww you look soooo adorable sleeping together Ruby...I wish that was me) Yang thoughted blushing a little and feeling jealous at her little sister so did Blake looking at them too

"Time to wake them up" Yang quietly said she gentle pokes both their cheeks hoping to wake one of them

"Mmmm...who's poking me? "

"Mmmm morning already?"

"I am Pretty Boy and yes it is little sis" Yang answer to them

"You two better get up. "Blake said

Both teens sat up on the bed, gently rubbing their eyes and yawning a bit before seeing what position they are in

...

...

Their faces turned bright red as they've been caught in the act

"Gah!"Daven quickly got out of the bed and stood up firm "Ruby I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hold you it just-

"Nnonono I'm sorry I'm sorry" Ruby interrupted trying to take the blame " it's not I didn't like it at I mean- She stopped to turn their heads at the busty blond sister and black bow trying to hold her laughs at them and Blake giving them a calm stare

"So care to explain little sister why Daven was in your bed?" Yang asks Ruby

"Um well...she sheepishly scratched her head looking away you see...I-Hey I should get change Seeya!" using her fast semblances she quickly grabs her uniform and toothbrush and exits the room leaving a trail of roses behind

"Awww... She dodged the question" Yang pouted before turning to Daven"...so Pretty Boy would you like to answers?

"She asks me too." He bluntly answers that surprised both Huntress

"Umm why?"

"Well...Ruby woke up in the middle of the night, had a crazy nightmare dream or something and... well you know the rest" Daven explains to them

"So she had a bad dream and asked you to sleep with her?" Blake asks him

"That sums it up." He answers stretching his arm

"Why you agreed to?"

"Because I can't say no to such a cute face like hers...even to you girls. He says to them with a smile"

Hearing that made Blake blush a little so did Yang she couldn't help smile "Aww how sweet of you! She hugs him to his side near her chest "so if I had a bad dream...can I ask you to sleep with me?"

"That depends if you don't do anything weird"

Yang happy to hear that "Good and I wouldn't do anything weird to you...yet" she whispers the last part into his ear in a seductive tone

Right on time, Ruby came back change into her uniform with her red cloak, "Done!" She turns to head to see Daven feeling a little bit flustered for some reason "Whats wrong with Daven?"

"Oh, nothings wrong with him. "Yang answer to her as she's patting his back

"I'm...I'm going to get change now." Davens says as make his way to the door

"Okay! "Ruby waving bye to him as he exits the room" In the meantime, while he gets ready I already have a mission in us girls first we need to wake up Weiss!" Suprise she didn't wake up yet

...

...

...

Daven returns to the room fully change in the school uniform only to see two improvised bunk beds one hanging from the ceiling with rope above a bed and the other holding a bed with a stack of books

"Aw cool bunk beds!" he points at the fine contraptions "Who's great idea, was it?"

"Me!" Ruby answers raising her hand up

"Smart thinking Ruby." He commented patting her head.

Ruby blushed as his comment sheepishly scratching her head "Hehe thanks

"And where were you?" Weiss asks him "We could've used your help with the heavy lifting!"

"Haha sorry I don't know how to put on a tie." He shows her a terrible knotted tie "I think I got it right."

The Ice Queen sigh "No you dolt you didn't you got it all wrong." Weiss fixes his tie correctly there its fix hearing a few "oooo" from the Red/Black/Yellow teammates

"What?" Weiss confused at them

"Oooo Weiss...how nice of you," Yang said to the Ice Queen with a teasing smile

Realizing what the Ice queen did her cheeks turned red "It's not what it looks like... I just don't like improper appearances!"

Daven chuckles at Weiss cute expressions "Thank you, Miss Schnee, I appreciate it."

"It's not like I wanted to," she said puffing her cheeks making the female members laugh at her

"haha...Alright, now we are all here it's time for our second objective is...Classes" Ruby said in a depressing tone sitting on her hanging bed and opening a book. "Now we have a few classes together today. At 9 we gotta be-"

"Wait did you say 9 o'clock!?" Weiss interrupted her

"Ummm?"

"It's 8:55 you dolt!" Weiss shouted at her running out of the room

Ruby pops her head out into the halls " To..to Class! She shouted following Weiss so did the rest of Team **RWBYS**

"Cclass?"Jaune the leader of team **JNPR** room ask across from theirs all them popping there heads out into halls but soon all them falls to the ground, Jaune quickly gets up and follows Team RWBYS We're gonna be late!

* * *

They all barely made it on time there teacher Professor Port an older gentleman who has fancy white hair and curly mustache lecturing the class about the dangers of Grimm and the responsibility of a Huntsmen/Huntress

(Gahhhhh this is killing me!) The one silver eye though resting his head on desk bored out of his freaking mind, listening to the teachers' adventure story about hauling cabbages or something.

Weiss being only the one taking the class serious out of her entire team was writing some notes of Port story. Ruby was drawing something, Yang trying not to fall asleep from the boring story, and Blake was reading her book although she sometimes glances over to our one silver eye who's sitting next to her

Ruby finished her doodle and showed them a drawing of Professor Port on the bottom of the doodle Port said Professor quietly Daven quietly slammed a fist on the desk on to try to hold his laugh so did Yang. Blake let's out a small smile But Weiss gave an annoyed stare at Ruby's childish behavior

"Ahem!"

They all stopped when the teacher noticed their behavior and went back to his story "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high celebrated as a hero." He bows to the class, not even receiving a single clap. "The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be dependable, strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

As he said that Weiss was getting annoyed at Ruby who's not acting like anything the professor said especially when she's the only one taking this whole huntsmen/huntress thing seriously

"So, is there any among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"Professor Port asking the whole class

"I do Sir!

"Ehhh why not?"

Weiss surprise to hear that she turns her head to see Daven who's across Yang from her having his hand in the air

"Ah!, two volunteers excellent! Well then, Let's find out please step forward and show me!" Professor Port says as he shows them two rattling cages holding Grimm inside

Weiss went to get change and get Myrtenaster, however Daven stood there confused"…..Sooo we're gonna wait for her to get ready?" He asks

"Ummm Mr Sirius." Daven looks at the teacher. "Aren't you going to get your weapon or even change?" He asks only receiving a smile from him

"Don't worry Professor Port." The Blue hero took off his school coat receiving a few "oooo" from the girls in the class revealing he's wearing a knife holster chest piece holding his 2 signature daggers Mura and Akari "I'm armed"

"Ah!" Professor Port surprised to see he has his weapons "Already armed and ready for anything...I like that!"

"Yup as becoming a Huntsmen/Huntress you must always have your weapon on you at all times you'll never know when the Grimm or enemies will strike…...Plus I don't wanna get yelled at again by a certain someone for forgetting my weapon." He added only getting a confused stare from his classmates expect for our girl in red who knows what who he's talking about.

Professor Port looks at him and smiled, impressed by his words "I've seen the video of your inititon….We'll start thing off with you first as Miss Schnee gets ready.

"Yes, sir let's do this!" Daven shouted rolling up his sleeves and gets ready with Mura out

"You can do it Daven!" Yang shouts

"Fight Well!" Blake shouted holding a small flag with their team initials on it

"Yeah! Represent Team **RWBYS**! Kick Butt" Ruby cheers for him

"I won't fail you guys!" The one silver eye giving his team a thumbs up, before turning to the cage holding the Grimm a Boarbatsusk

"Okay, let the match begin!" The teacher shouted before releasing the Grimm out from it's cage

The Grimm bursted out and charged at Daven as he dodged and swung at its side but it was well protected with its armor shell

Everyone watched in suspense even Professor Port too

"Hmmmmm" Daven placed his hand on his chin observing the Grimm (Okayyy armor plating around its body so my attacks won't do jack but….) He then noticed the Boaratsusk has no protection on its belly (ahh your weakness has been revealed to me….but my daggers won't be enough) He thoughted as he attaches his string to his Mura hilt and pulls out Akari

The Grimm turns around and charge at him once again at faster speed, however, Daven was hoping it would do that again as it got close he uppercuts both it's tusk with both daggers making the Grimm stand on two feet for a few seconds giving him an opening. He quickly stepped back as he throws his stringed Mura at it's belly, It's a direct hit but the Grimm is still alive but not for long.

Daven holding the string up letting out a grin "Bye bye little boar" he said as his hand began to glow to the blue arc light static and it followed its ways to the Mura thanks to the string it electrocuted the Boarbatsusk so much until it

 ***POP*** until the head exploded the headless Boarbatsuk falls dead and faded into the black smoke

The whole class jaws dropped and eyes widened in shock (Pun intended…. I don't know how to do puns soooo forgive me I'm trying okay!) except for Ruby her eyes were shining in amazement at Daven who's raising a fist in the air while having a big smile on his face

"that was neat!" Daven shouted as he retracted Mura " didn't expect to make its head explode with that move!"

"Bravo! Bravo! What a spectacular performance we have a bright Huntsmen here." Port vows him

Right on time, Weiss walked in, changed and weapon ready, but she didn't expect to see all the students clapping at Daven, who was walking up to his seat, not before high fiving Ruby, fist-bumped Yang, and tried to give Blake a handshake but she pulled her hand away from his as they got close to hers blushing a little. Weiss stood there jaw drop in shock

(H-He's done...already!?) She thought as the teacher noticed her

"Ah, You've return Miss Schnee please prepare yourself and be ready to take on your opponent." He says as the Ice Queen regain her composure and gets ready for battle

"Go, Weiss!" Yang Shouted

"Fight well!" Blake cheer

"You can do it!" Daven cheers for her

"Represent Team **RWBYS**!" Ruby shouts to her

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss shouts angrily at her

"Oh, um...sorry..."

"Alright, let the match...begin...again!" Port swings his weapon and breaks the lock dropping the cage door releasing the second Boarbatusk

The Grimm charges at Weiss who waited then stepped to the side slashing at its body but it did no damage

"Haha Bet you weren't expecting that." Professor Port shouted

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby calls her out

Weiss dashes forward, attempting to stab the Grimm, however, the Grimm charged at her again. She thrust her weapon at the head but to her surprise, her weapon got caught in its tusk

"Bold approach, I like it!" Professor port commented as Weiss struggles to get her weapon free

"Come on Weiss, Show it who's boss!" Ruby continue cheering

Weiss glared at Ruby with annoyance that made her lose her focus and her weapon as the Grimm sway it away and smacked Weiss away

"Oho, now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked

Weiss shakes her head and quickly get up. She gasped to see gasped as the Grimm charges at her again. She rolls out of the way barely missing, making the Grimm crash headfirst into the teacher's desks, and staggering it a bit. Weiss quickly runs to her weapons and grabs it

"Weiss! Go for its belly it has no armor ther-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" The Ice Queen yelled more angrily at her, hurting Ruby's feelings

The Boarbatush jumps in the air and spins like Sonic the Hedgehog, aiming at her, Weiss having her weapon in her hands and ready she summons a glyph using it as a shield. The Grimm slams hard at the shield glyph making fall on to its back. Wess then summons another glyph, jumps on it and launch herself stabbing the Grimm through the stomach, killing it

"Bravo! what a marvelous performance Miss Schnee!" Professor Port congratulated her. He then looks at his watch "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant! Class dismissed."

After that, the students began packing their textbooks. Weiss feeling dissatisfied with her "Leader" she gave her one more glare before stomping away from the classroom

"Sheesh, what's her deal?" Jaune asked

"I think I know why." Daven answers continuing to pack his stuff

...

..

.

After a while, Ruby catches up to her in the hall. "Weiss!"

The Ice queen turned around and yelled What!?"

Ruby thinking something is off" What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me?! WHat's wrong with you?!" She interrupted her, You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been is a nuisance!"

"W-What I do?"

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child and you continued to do so!" Weiss shouted at her

Ruby confused at what she means. "Weiss where is this coming from?" She remembers back in the forest what Weiss said about working together. "What happened to all the talk about, working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team?"

"Not a team led by you" Weiss answers "I've studied, trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better." She turned away from her crossing arms together"…..Ozpin made a mistake" she said to her before walking away making Ruby sad

She was about cry letting about small tear but she suddenly felt a hand on top on her head petting it. "Well….that didn't go well." Our blue hero said

Ruby surprised to hear a familiar voice, she turned around wiping her small tear away to show she wasn't about to cry "Daven do you think Weiss is right? She asks looking down feeling depress "Did ….Ozpin made a mistake making me the leader?

"Nope." He bluntly answers with a deadpan face, that made her confused

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asks

He places his hand on her shoulder "What I mean Ruby it's just been one day ...well three days technically"He quickly shook his head "Anyway it's just been the first day of you being the leader I mean it's not like you're gonna act like one right away.

"Let me give some advice to help, A leader is not just a title you carry with you, it's also a badge you always wear and a symbol to show why we follow you. Daven shrugged his shoulder "I mean Yang is Yang, Blake is….almost antisocial, and Miss Schnee's….well we know she's an Ice Queen and me…. I know I'm not cut out for being a leader

"But what if Ozpin is wro-"Ruby was stopped when she suddenly felt his finger pressing her lips to shush her that also made her blush a little

"Nope...he's not." Daven crouched to Ruby's height and looks at her face "I've known Ozpin for a long time he told me he made many mistakes on this planet more than any man, woman or child combine and I believe this wasn't one of them."

Daven stood up "You have daunting responsibility and burden to carry but I'll be glad to help carry it with you. You just need to take some time to uphold to Miss Schnee standards..…He turned around "…..and you being my leader….is the best thing I could ask for." He said before walking away

 ***Thump***

Hearing that made Ruby heart skip a beat she couldn't help but smile and crossed her heart and whisper "Thank...you"

"Well, he certainly knew what words say." Ozpin said from behind Ruby watching Daven leaving that it made her do a cute squeal as she turns around to the Headmaster holding his mug "He does have his mothers charm….Miss Rose?"

"Y-Yes headmaster Ozpin?"

"Daven's a remarkable child, isn't he?" He asks her only getting a confused look.

Ruby stood there a bit but he's right and smiled "He is ….He's an...amazing person who can kick butt with that glowing semblances light thing he has that can make Grimm heads literally explode, and…..he's….he's a very nice person who cares about everyone." She said

"I see" Ozpin smiled"….Tell me, even though you recently met a few days ago and now on a team together….does he hold a special place in your heart? "He asks her off guard making her blush

Ruby a little embarrassed to answer she kept looking down at feet her head started to steam but Ozpin can tell from her expression he has

"It's true what Daven said you do have a great responsibility and burden to hold Miss Rose," Ozpin said" …..and so does he too"

"Huh? He does?"

Ozpin pushes up his glasses "Not at this moment now, but when it arrives I don't know how he'll react to such a task. He maybe angry or confused at first and he's gonna need someone there for him to help him...I want you to be there for him Miss Rose."

"Be there for him?" She mumbles to herself but remembers the dream she had the same question that woman ask her to do. She said yes to that woman and she wasn't gonna say no. "I...I "will she says to Ozpin

Ozpin smiled at her answers "Good" he says before turning around walking away

Ruby watched Ozpin walking away but she wanted to confirm something " Ummm before you go.."She said to stop the Headmaster," you said he has his moms charm….w-what was her name?She hesitantly asks

Ozpin turned around surprised at her question but smiled" "…...Sarah….Sarah Sirius her name."

* * *

After yelling what she really felt, the Ice queen was at an open area trying to cool her mind off. Just then, She Professor Port was there too in the distant looking over the school. "Professor Port." She call to him

"Ah Miss Schnee!" The gentleman teacher greeted her "And To what do i owe this fine pleasure?"

"I...I really enjoyed your lecture" She said to him

"Well of course you did child, you have the blood of a true huntress in you." He said to her

"You really think so?" Weiss happy it hear that

"Most surely." He said before seeing Weiss looking away for a moment. He raised a brow "Hmmm something's troubling you?"

"Y-yes sir." She nervously answers

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife." The teacher reassures her

"Well...I..I think I should've been leader of Team **RWBYS**." She said

….

….

"Preposterous!

"Excuse me!? Weiss shock to hear that

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man never once led me astray

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional i am?!"

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude"

"How dare you! She shouted at him

"My point exactly" Port said proving his point"...I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted"

"T-that's not even remotely true" She denied at first crossing her arms raising her head high...but the professor raised a brow at her 'Well not entirely true"

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" Weiss stood silent but the teacher could tell his words starting to get through to her. "So Instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be…..like Mr Sirius"

"Like Daven?" She ask

"Yes." Port said looking over the railing "As you were getting ready, Mr Sirius was already ready with his weapon drawn he said a huntsmen/Huntress must always have their weapon on them, he gave the entire class a spectacular show just by only observing the Grimm for a short moment he instantly saw a weakness. The boy uppercutted the Grimm with his weapon revealing that it had no protection underneath. In that moment He threw his weapon at the Boar with string attached to it and made the creature head pop with his semblances." Port looks back at Weiss who is utterly shocked to hear that. "And let's not forget, he defeated a rare White Nevermore alone. Ozpin may have chosen Miss Ruby to be the leader and place him on the team...he never once has shown any displeasure of not being the leader, but instead, he was proud...proud to be part of the team always greeting you ladies with his bright smile of his"

Weiss thinking it over a bit despite his childish attitude and gentlemen manners, The black-blue haired boy does have a cunning mind and as much as she hates to admit, he was far more stronger in a fight than her

"Why do you think he went off to face such a dangerous creature?"He asks her only receiving a confused look. "It's because of those who were still in the forest. He explains. The white nevermore was near the cliff to finished the initiations….and what would happen...if the remained students reach to the cliff...if he didn't attack the creature hiding in the mist?"

Weiss being the smart one she soon realizes what Port was trying to say. " The other...the others would've been forced to deal with it"

"Correct!" Port applaud to her. He couldn't let such a dangerous creature to roam freely when we have young Huntsman and Huntress in training. "When he saw such a creature he took action to face the rare Grimm...he was thinking about those around him….That boy has a big heart...and You should be grateful to have such a person like him on your team…" Port said before leaving the Ice queen in her thoughts

...

...

...

Classes were over for today,The princess heading back to her team dorm room, She gave out a big sigh thinking things over a bit, maybe she was wrong Ruby deserves to be the leader….yet despite getting everything she wanted...it doesn't mean she shouldn't act like a spoiled brat for not getting what she wants...but given with her family history with one another ,can't blame her, her childhood wasn't the best you might think….especially her father who only care about more of the family business instead of the family itself

She reaches the room and unlocked the door with her scroll, and sees her fellow teammates sleeping in their beds, except for Daven who's still using a bag sleeping bag in his sleep attire listening to music in a low volume while reading a comic book

The blue/black haired boy notices her entering "Oh hi Miss Schnee" he said in a quiet tone and waving hello to avoid waking the sleepy beauty's "Good to see you didn't get lost here they really should put a directory map here for new students I still get lost here."

Weiss didn't respond surprise that's he's still awake, and went over to Ruby's bunk pushing away the curtains to her surprise revealing her leader in her pajamas, in a mess of several scattered open notebooks and a few empty mugs

"Has she?"

"Mmmhm" He answers "She's been doing that ever since she came back. "Reading and writing nonstop she wanted to show a certain person that she's is capable. "His word hit Weiss hard on her chest. "Also I heard what you said to her...and I don't like to be an eavesdropper and all...but you should apologize to her...I believe she has what it take to be leader...but not right now...I mean it's been one day you're not gonna do everything right on the first try...I still remember the first day I used explosives."He said laying on the sleeping bag

Weiss did not want to question about that last part but he's right she should apologize to Ruby "….I...kinda did went a little overboard with her." She said feeling guilty in her voice before looking at the one silver eye"…..Daven"

"Yes...what is it?"

"Please stop calling me Miss Schnee. "Daven didn't quite hear that he sat up and look at her

"….Say again?" He asks pulling out his earbuds to hear more clearly and setting down the comic

"Stop calling me Miss Schnee." She repeated I'm proud of my name as a Schnee...but I don't want others to think of me as one all the time"

"Ooooo you and I starting all over then?" He asked, pointing back and forth to him and her as he stands in front of Weiss

"Ummm yes." Weiss sheepishly scratched her hair a little embarrassed to admit"I would like that."She nods to him

"Okay…. I'll start first then." He said before clearing his throat and smile at her, "Hello my name is...Daven...Daven Sirusi "he bowed his head to her ".. you can just call me Daven and may I ask what is your name?"

The princess blushed at his words and smile, Professor port was right about his bright smile of his, she shook her head and introduce herself "Hello Daven, I'm Weiss" She bowed to him as well"...Weiss Schnee heir to the Schnee Dust Corp, you may call me Weiss."

Nodding at her words he couldn't help but gush a little at Weiss new and friendly attitude towards him. "Hello Weiss, let's get along, shall we?"He asks offering a handshake

The princess looks at it for awhile and looks at his face noticing his one silver eye slightly glowing she shrugged it off before smiling. Agree I hope we become good friends and teammates. She reaches for his hand shaking it feeling the hard work in his hand making her blush a little more.

Daven back away and yawned"Well….Weiss, I'm gonna hit the hay now, you quite took your time coming back I almost fell asleep waiting for you." He said as he patted her shoulder before laying back to his sleeping bag. In a few seconds, he's fast asleep quietly snoring that surprised Weiss

(He's asleep already?! )Weiss thoughted as a teardrop slide down on her head as she stared at his sleepy face a bit(He does have a cute face though)Her face slowly turned red (Gah! Why did I thought of that?!) She quickly shook her blushing head then realizing something (Wait...was he waiting for me? Why would he do that?) Weiss thought it was strange he did that but pushed that aside and went to her leader asking what does she take in her coffee

* * *

Alright done Weiss turning a new leaf for Ruby and Daven awesome.

Why was Daven mother in Ruby's dream and how?

An update on the Harem is we are a go with Neo yesssss! and maybe...just maybe Emerald too. I'll let you readers decided on that and if you have any request of who should be in the Harem PM me or put in the reviews, whichever makes it easier for you and I'll see what i can do.

I've thought about it for awhile and yes there will be a **RWBY CHIBI** little series maybe at the end of each chapter. or after two chapters. I already have a few comedy segments in works but I'll at least give one word to hint one i've been working on..."Trap"

Thanks for reading see you all later!


	5. A Jaune In Need

A few weeks has passed after Weiss and Ruby made it and to everyone surprise, Weiss was acting more nicer-ish to everyone. Team **RWBYS** and **JNPR** were in the Amphitheatre with some other teams, Glynda had decided to show everyone about the used of aura in combat. To demonstrate her point she had Jaune Arc and Cariden Winchester battle each other. Throughout the match Jaune is not doing well in mere minutes of the match he's out of breath his aura level is in the red as for Cardin is still in green barely any gone.

Jaune thinking for one more attack, he charges and tried to wing his sword at the brute but Cardin being confidently, stepped to the side, and knock his shield out from his hand. Jaune stumbles back to his feet, refusing to back down, he charges one more time and swings at him but Cardin easy caught his strike. Jaune pushes down with all his strength, but Cardin was stronger and easily pushed right back

"This is the part where you lose" Cardin said

"Over my dead-" Jaune was saying before Cardin kneed him...right where it hurts the most for any man

(Oh that's low man!)

Jaune fell back in pain and could only stare as Cardin raised his mace above him with a sick grin, almost like he wants to actually hurt him.

"Cardin that's enough." Glynda stop the match making the brute back away looking disappointed. Professor Glynda turns to the audience "Student's as you can see Mr. Arc's aura level is in the red now. In a tournament style duel this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and official may call the match. Mr Arc it's been weeks now please try to refer to your scroll during combat gauging your aura will help you to decide when it's appropriate to attack or when it's better to move to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now would we?"

"Speak for yourself" Cardin commented before he looks at the teacher. "Can I have another match probably someone more stronger?" He asks

Glynda looks at her watch"...We have time for one more"

"Perfect" he grinned before looking around the Amphitheatre, and his eyes landed on the our one silver eye,who the only one who has his hand up begging to be pick. Alright, you one the blue cloak.

Daven fist-pumped in the air that he's only one wearing a blue cloak in the Amphitheatre "Yesss!" he says as he walks up to the stage, pulling out Mura, and entering a fighting pose

Cardin stared at Mura in his hand and laughed at his 'small' weapon "Ha you think that small knife is gonna help against my weapon?"

"It's not a knife it's a dagger." Daven stated "There's a difference"

"Whatever loser….face me with your semblances!"

"Huh?"

"I saw that stupid video of you fighting that rare Grimm, everyone talking how strong you are with that crappy semblance you have I wanna prove them wrong how weak you are with it right here."

That hit a nerve to Daven pride but didn't let it shown of his face as he stares at him with some disdain" I only use it on those who are worth fighting seriously." Daven stated getting a few oooo from the audience." And you…. are not one of them." Another oooo for him

"Tck!" Cardin didn't like the sound of that as he growls at him

"But since you requested it I'll oblige to it this time" Daven said before holstering Mura away"…..and remember you wanted this." He stated to Cardin, he extended both his arm and put his hands close a large blue arc orb appeared between them. Daven presses his hands together crushing the orb and slowly extended his arms out from his a short static curved sword was created.

A few in the audience ooooo and clapped at his light display as for Cardin stood there not even impressed by it he lets out an overly confident grin "Prepare to get beaten you freak!"

Daven just smirked at him " There's a problem for that...You cant see me!" He shouted doing a John Cena face wave to him before taking a few steps back as the blue arc light wraps around his body making him vanish from everyone sight.

Everyone's jaw dropped they did not expect to see that happen even Glynnda had her mouth open in shock before seeing the stage was filled with small particles of arc light

"Hey, Cardin let's play whack-a-Grimm!" Daven shouted "….I'll play as the Grimm!"

Just then Daven popped in front of him while wearing a knockoff Grimm mask "Whack me!" Cardin swung his large mace like a mallet at him but Daven vanishes before he could even hit him "Whack me! Whack me! Whack meeeee!" Daven repeatedly shouted popping in and out as Cardin can't even land a single blow

Cardin growled as he kept missing "Grrrr Hold still so can I hit you!" The audience were laughing it up even Glynnda chuckling a laughing stock Cardin grits his teeth in anger "Come out of hiding you, coward!"

"Awww I was just having fun here but I think your right, it's time to wrap this up., Daven said he emerges out from invisibility and dashes at Cardin from his side and swing his arc sword with one hit Cardin was sent flying across the stage that made him drop his weapon as that happens his arc glow and curve sword disappeared so did the particles around the stage

The one silver eye noticed he lost his weapon and quickly pulls out Mura and Akrai. To his surprise, Cardin was able to get up from that. The brute realizing he lost his mace, he try to reach for it but as he got close 2 daggers was thrown at his maces handle pinning it to the ground.

Cardin try to get his weapon out but unable to "You should focus on your opponent not your weapon!" Daven shouted making the brute look up only to be greeted by a powerful knee to the face that send him flying off the stage hitting a wall making a dent in his armor.

Everyone stood, speechless at what just happened except for Glynnda who just smiled impressed at how much he's gotten stronger over the years with his 'semblances' and skill before looking at the one silver eye picking up his daggers off the ground and tossing the large mace back to a barely conscious Cardin. She looks at her tablet to see their aura level not to her surprise Daven taking no hits is fully in the green zone as for Cardin getting hit only twice eye hers widened to see his aura level was almost gone.

"Thank you for the demonstrations for us Daven" Glynda said to him

"Anytime I enjo-"

 **GROWWWL!**

Just then a loud stomach growl erupted in the Amphitheater. Everyone turns their heads at Daven whose cheeks are a little red "Haha whoops he sheepishly scratched his head in embarrassment I forgot every time when using that ability I get very hungry quickly."

….

….

"Hahahahaha!" Everyone in the audience burst out laughing at him but that didn't seem to bother him at all

Well that ruined the moment for him

* * *

 **Beacon Cafeteria**

Team RWBYS and Team JNPR are having lunch together in the cafeteria as Nora tells everyone about her crazy dream she had but Ren is well correcting some parts of her dream

"There we were...in the middle of the night"

"It was day"

"We were surrounded by Ursai"

"Beowolves"

"Dozen of them" Nora shouted standing up from her seat

"Two of them"

"But they were no match! And in the end….Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs" Nora sounding proud of herself

"Interesting dream Nora" Daven said as he's nibbling on a cookie like a squirrel"….how longs that dream been reoccurring Ren?"

"Almost a month now" he replies

"Jaune….you okay?" Pyrrha speaking up getting everyone's attention as they look at the knight.

He appeared to not be paying any attention just kept poking at his lunch "….huh… oh, yeah! Why?"

"It just that you seem to be…."

"Depress? Daven bluntly said making everyone look at him, "What? You've all noticed!"

"You don't have to say bluntly" Pyrhha said

"Guys, I'm fine seriously look!" Jaune said giving them a thumbs up but a forceful smile and laugh

"You're not fooling anyone with that smile." Daven said with a deadpan face, "It's because of Cardin I bet?" He asks making the knight twitch.

"I should've known" Pyrhha said with a sigh "Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school."

"What? Cardin? Nah...he just likes to mess around," Jaune shrugged it off "you know practically jokes."

"He is a bully" Ruby said to him

"Oh please name one time he's 'bullied' me? Jaune asking everyone

...

..

.

"He uhh knocked some books out from your hands in the hallway the other day" Blake said

"Second, he activated your shield that got stuck between the door to class" Weiss added

"And lastly, on the first day, Daven spoke up "Cardin stuffed you in those rocket propel locker that went flying which would explain you crash landing near me."

Everyone sat there silently staring at the blond knight making him feel uncomfortable "I didn't land far from the school…." he said

"Yeah and I almost got crushed"

"Jaune, you know you can rely on us if you need help." Pyrhha assures to him

"Oo I have an idea! We'll break his legs!" Nora happily offers sounding very enthusiastic to do that

"I like that idea!" Daven agreeing with Nora "Although how are we gonna do that without being caught?"

"Guys, really it's okay. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said

"Well, you're not wrong there." Daven commented

At the same moment, a faunas bunny girl cried out in pain "Ow! That hurts!" She said as both Teams looks at who can you guess, Cardin Winchester with his team "Please stop."

"Ha! Told you they're real" Cardin said with a grin while his team laughs

"What a freak!" One of them said

"…..Excuse me for second everyone. "Daven stood up from his seat "A certain team needs a little discipline." He bows his head making his teammates blushed as he walks off

"Yo Cardin!" All the boys turn to Daven walking to them

Well,well, well. Look who it is. Cardin spoke up, letting go of the faunas bunny ears, It's the other freak his team laugh out

Yeah I'm the other freak….who you couldn't even hit once in the match earlier. Cardin growled. Plus made you look like a fool, He even growled more at him "but nevermind that I'm here for that girl.

Girl? This "girl" is a freak like you. Cardin said as he reaches for the bunny ears again but Daven was fast as he grabbed his arm

Leave this girl alone. Daven said in a serious tone as he threw the arm away from her Just because she's different doesn't mean you have the right to pick on her

Don't tell me what to do Sirius. Cardin said before glaring at Lightbringer dangling on his lower back "Ooo nice sword you got there" Daven raised a brow as a smirk formed on Cardin face "How bout this you and me arm wrestle right here, if you win I'll leave this freak alone …..but when I win you give me your sword"

Daven stood there silent "My sword." he said placing his hand on Lightbringer until he smirked as well" "….Alright deal."

"Daven No!" Ruby shouted from her seat

The bunny Faunas didn't want him get involved "Wait you don't you have- She stopped when she felt a pat on her that made her blush

"Relax…. I got this." Daven assured them with a smile

Cardin being the large brute he is and Daven being smaller than him you think the outcome is obvious but you know looks can be sat across another and get ready to arm wrestle

"Say goodbye to your swo-" Just before Cardin could even finish what he was about to say his hand was already on the table.

"Best 2 out of 3?" Daven asks him with a smug on his face

"Grrrr i wasn't he ready yet!" He yelled

"Alright... haha" Daven chuckles

Round two commence our score now Daven 1- Cardin 0 "GARRRHH!" screaming with all his might Cardin couldn't even move an inch of him

"Shall I dial it back?" Daven asks him only making him angrier

"Grrr You know what?!" He grits his teeth " Screw the bet I'm taking your sword!" Using his other arm Cardin tried to punch but Daven being the cunning one quickly pick up an empty lunch tray blocking his punch that made a small dent in it

"Whoa, Cardin" He quickly stands up and backs away from the table " I thought you wanted a friendly match here not a brawl!

Cardin ignoring him quickly picks up a cream pie and throws it him and he's going to regret that. Daven ducks his head missing the pie only to hear a big gasp from the entire cafeteria. Confused at gasp but suddenly felt a sense of murder behind him. He slowly turns his head around only to see Glynnda who has the cream pie that Cardin has thrown stuff in her face

(Oh shit.)

Wiping her glasses she turns her head to Daven glaring at him "So...Mr Sirius care to explain what happen?

"I uhhh just merely defended myself Professor Goodwitch." Daven raising his hand in defense "Cardin and I were having a 'friendly' arm wrestling contest then suddenly he tried to attack me."

Glynda looks around the cafeteria seeing a few students nodding agreeing to Daven's claim "You and I will have a talk soon but first" the Witch turns her attention to Team **CRDL** glaring at them making them sweat: "You four need some discipline on respect!" Using her telekinesis semblance Glynda took away the not so poor victims

"Well I'm in trouble," Daven said with a sigh as they were taken away. "But kinda worth it haha." he shrugged it off before turning his head to the faunas bunny "Sooo….care to tell me your name miss?"

The girl looks at him "Velvet second year….and thank you. She answers shyly

"No problem Velvet I couldn't let someone cute as you be pick on and names Daven by the way." He introduced himself with a smile making her blush at little before looking around Where's your team?

"Umm..they're in class"

"Really?...Hmmm..."Daven raised a brow before placing his fist on his hand "Oh! I know! How about you sit with us?" He said pointing where his teammates and friends were. "Come on please?"

Velvets looks at him in surprise and nodded yes, she was about to grab her lunch tray, but Daven being the kind-hearted boy took it first Allow me he took her tray for like a gentleman "Let's go." He leads the way making the bunny girl to blush as she follows him

They reach the table, where everyone was staring at them with only Daven's team glaring at the girl behind him, but shook it off "Hello there!" Ruby greeted her.

"H-hello" Velvet said with shyness "N-name's….Velvet" She introduce herself

"Guys this is Velvet a second year and new friend be nice to her….that means you Weiss." Daven said as he sets Velvet tray down and receiving an angry pout from the Ice Queen

(F-friend he called me his friend!) In the mind of Velvet as she sits down

"Hi Velvet I'm Ruby Leader of Team **RWBYS**!"

"Weiss Schnee"

"Blake"

"Yang with the puns!"

"Pyrrha"

"Ren."

"Nora!"

...Everyone turned to the knight who is once again poking his lunch, before he senses the several stares on him causing him to look up"… Oh...Jaune Arc."

"Rolls of the tongue ladies-Pfffa hahaha God damn it! I can't do it! Hahaha!" Daven tried to add in but fail to cause everyone to giggle

"Hey, They will!"

* * *

After a while getting to know each other with their new friend and after a very stern talking Daven received from Glynda, A few of them got different classes next Weiss, Blake and Daven are together alongside with two members of Team JNPR, Jaune, and Pyrrha even Velvet their new Faunas friend.

"Yes, Yes prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, or popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite,quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." Saids the teacher or rather Doctor Oobleck a spiky green haired man that drinks coffee like no tomorrow and zooming all over the classroom because of his high energy. "Now while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussion of the uprising can still be seen to this day." He takes another sip of his coffee "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage? He ask his class"

Velvet and a few other Faunus students raised their hands. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! Doctor Oobleck exclaimed as he sips coffee yet again. I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang" he stated. "Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point of the war." Weiss being the smart one raised her hand "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" She answers,

"You know... they should've thought more of the naming thing." Daven pointed out getting a few stares at him "I mean Fort Castle? Seriously?! They could've named after someone more meaningful and original."

"They could have Mr. Sirius but any case Miss Schnee is correct. Now, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Cardin being the bully he is to Jaune and not even interested in the class subject. He decided to make a fool out of him again, by throwing a paper football at a sleeping Jaune "Gah..hey!" Jaune said, surprised when he got hit which caused Doctor Oobleck to appear in front of his desk.

"Mr Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent, excellent! What is the answer"

"Uh...the..answer..the advantage...the Faunus." He looks over Oobleck shoulder and saw Pyrrha moving her hands over her eyes indicating binoculars to the knight, he was about to say it but saw Daven above her rapidly drawing something and showed a pair of realistic night vision goggles something Sam Fisher will wear. "uhhhh Night….Vision?"

Doctor Oobleck stares at him"…..Correct! Good to see you're paying attention "He said, Jaune surprise he got it right even Cardin.

Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha turned their heads at Daven shock at him until he noticed their stares" What?" He says to them. Weiss and Blake sighed and rolled their eyes but knew what he did and smiled so did Pyrrha for him for helping out Jaune

"Mr Arc is correct, many Faunus are known for having nearly perfect sight in the dark." The doctor explained. General Laune was inexperienced and and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." He took another big sip of his coffee...you think he should try decaf? "As a result his massive army was outmatched and soon later capture." He then looks above at Cardin who's unaware. "And Mr Winchester..."

"Hmm?" He raised a brow before noticing a hit on the forehead by the same paper football he threw at the knight

"Next time, I prefer you play your games outside of class rather than disturbed a student." Oobleck said as he stares in annoyance, getting a few students laugh at the leader of Team CRDL while he growls and glared at everyone laughing at him

Cardin then scoffed and slam his fist onto the desk. "Why does it even matter? I know it's easier to train an animal than a soldier!" He shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, causing a few to frown upon him, especially the Faunus

"Not very open-minded are you Cardin Huh?" the brute looks across at classroom at Daven

"What? You got a problem?"

"Kinda If you keep treating people like animals soon they'll act like animal."

"So what?!" Cardin growls at him "They're animals and should be treated as one"

"And isn't your team name **CRDL** (Cardinal) that's a bird which you should already know that's an animal and isn't there a bird image on your armor chest plate?" Daven pointed out receiving a few "oooo" Kinda ironic isn't…..Birde" He said only making the brute angrier

Cardin was about to get up and about to spit out more insults but Oobleck spoke up once again. "Mr Winchester, do sit down". The teacher told him before looking at the time "So it seems our time is about to be up class is dismissed everyone can go now except for you Winchester since you've shown zero interest in class today you can learn about it this evening with the additional reading I have for you." The bell rang, and good timing because the rest of couldn't stop laughing at the poor leader of Team **CRDL.**

...

...

...

"Daven thanks for helping out Jaune there and I didn't know you can draw so well." Pyrrha said to him as rest of their team walks back to their dorms

"Anytime and Hey you know we can't do this whole Huntsmen/Huntress thing forever when we get old. So it's nice to have a plan when that time comes." He said that made her chuckled "Anyway you should talk to Jaune he seems….well kinda down lately."

"I was going to when he gets out"

"I'm glad you're helping him out. He said before making a teasing smile and lean close to her. "And I know you have a crush on him." He whispers making Pyrrha blushed bright red

"W-what are you talking about i...don't have a crush on him!"

"Oh come on don't deny it anyone can see it, well expect for Jaune for some odd reason but I'm rooting for you!" He said giving her a thumbs up

Pyrrha blushed more in embarrassment but she's kinda glad that he knows maybe he could him help her get close to Jaune. "I...I want to help him" she said to him

"Well his fighting skills needs some work maybe you could...you know train him a bit..."making another teasing smile "just the two of you...alone." That made her blush even more "And speak of the Grimm" he sees a depress Jaune walking from behind her"….I shall leave you to him" he said patting Pyrrha shoulder before walking away.

"Hey wait Ugh!" Trying to stop him but he was long gone She quickly turns around to Jaune" Uh hey Jaune!"

…

…

...

Things didn't go as hoped for Pyrrha and for Jaune too. He told her about how he didn't exactly got accepted to Beacon the right way he got in with some fake transcript and lied his way in. Believing he doesn't need her help he wants to do this on his own that he's tired being one alway being the loveable idiot stuck in a tree while his friends fight for their lives he wants to be a hero like his father and his father before him.

"Just...just leave me alone. "Jaune said to her

"If...that's what you think is best." Pyrrha said before leaving

Thing's is about to get more worst for Jaune when he heard a snide laugh from the ledge climbing up was his bully Cardin

"Cardin!?"

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room window. So you snuck into Beacon huh? Never expected you to be such a rebel" he said with a devious grin.

"Please! Cardin, please don't don't tell anyone"

"Jaune, Come on! I'd never rat out a friend like that!" He sarcastically said walking close to him

"F-friend?"

"Of course!" He armlock around the knight's neck "We're friends now, Jauney Boy! And the way i see it as long as you're there for me when i need you, we'll be friends for a long time." He lets him go that he falls to the ground gasping for air. "That being said… i really don't have time to do those extra readings Doctor Oobleck gave me today. Think you could take care of that for me...Buddy?"

"…."

"That's what I thought and don't worry Jaune: your secret's safe with me. He said as he went back to his dorm window"

This is very bad for our knight, Suddenly we move up above them on the other roof we seen our one silver eyed protagonist popping his head out from ledge looking down at them "Oh this is not good."

* * *

A week have passed since Jaune and Cardin became good buddy's Jaune's is mostly been away from his team and friends. Jaune now standing outside of his dorm room hearing his team talking a field trip they have tomorrow and noticing that he's been gone a lot lately

"Hey Jaune." Daven spoke up that startled him and turned around "I haven't seen you around in awhile lock out again?"

"Uh no I have it right here see." He shows his him scroll

"So where you've been?" He asks

"I uhhh..."He sighed Daven "I screwed up. I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me" He lets out a big sigh "...I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." Jaune slide down to the ground I'm a failure"

"I've noticed you and Cardin 'hanging out' a lot and Pyrrha not talking to you and….Nope."

"Nope?" Jaune looks at him

"Nope...Jaune you're a leader now, you're not allowed to be a failure"

"But what if i'm a failure at being a leader?"

"Uhhh...nope."

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff"

"Nope and i beg to differ, pal, I kinda had the same talk with Ruby like this." Daven said as he sat next to him "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid "he said that made him sulk "And might've even been a failure when we met," making him sulk even more " Look I know I'm making you feel bad but you can't be a failure now. Jaune why did Ozpin made you leader of Team **JNPR**?"

"Ummm well because …."

"Because He saw a man that can bring hope to others and lead them to battle, He could've picked Pyrrha but he chose you instead... he made the right choice and he did...but I'm disappointed in you in these past few days"

"W-wha i did?"

"Jaune it's not about you anymore." Daven sounding serious " you can't just worried about your own problems you got a team now we both do. You and Ruby are leaders for a reason both of you two can't fail us now. You two have to put your teammates first and yourselves second if not you'll make us fall with you,...because you guys need us...as much as we need you two, I may not be the leader of team **RWBYS** but I always there when Ruby needs a hand even to a friend like you.

Daven stood up and turns to him giving an encouraging smile "You'll be a great leader Jaune,... even if you got here with fake papers"

….

...

"Hm?:

"Ohhh shit I didn't mean to say that out loud! "Daven shouted as sweat drop behind his neck

Jaunes eyes widen his jaw drop and quickly got up "How did you…"

"Well… funny thing" Daven sheepishly scratched his head "uhhh remember when You and Pyrrha was on the roof together and she offered to train you and such and you rejected and you'll told her about the fake paper?"

"Uhh...Yeah how….how you know about that?" Shock that he knows that too

"I was on the other roof above you guys." He bluntly answers with a deadpan face

"Gah!" He literately fell to ground hearing that "Why were you on the roof?!"

"I wanted to find a quiet place to listen to music!" He quickly shook his head "Look Jaune You're a good friend to me and I'll be sad if you had to go and it's not just me Ruby,...maybe Weiss, Blake, Yang, and your team will be sad especially Pyrrha"

He walks up to his dorm room "Anyway you should get sleep for tomorrow field trip we have with Professor Goodwitch." He said as he enters his room "And trust me by tomorrow you won't be worrying about Cardin anymore I got a plan"

* * *

 **Next Day**

Today is day of the field trip, Team **RWBYS** , **JNPR** , and **CRDL** are being escorted by Professor Goodwitch to the Forever Fall Forest were the leaves have a very distinctive beautiful red color like Ruby. Some of the students were admiring the scenery

"Yes, students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we're not here to sight-see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so. "Glynda soon stopped and turned around. "Each of you is to gather one jar worth of red sap however, this forest is filled with the creatures of Grimm so be sure to stay by your teammates. We'll rendezvous back here at 4:00, have fun."

Soon after that everyone disperses, expect for Jaune who was pulled away be Cardin and taken away from everyone else.

"Okayyyyy! Let's start collecting!" Ruby shout as she took some jars, leading her team. After collecting some red sap our blue cloak secretly snuck away from them without any of them noticing, he's a sneaky one remember

...

…

...

Daven was now walking deep in the forest,"Oh this plan sucks already haha." He chuckles before reaching a large rock, he removes his blue cloak and wraps Lightbringer and his two dagger around it" Please watch over me mom" He prayed to it before hiding it inside a tree hole He sat on top of the large rock and began to wait….

"Look who it is boys…..it's the freak" Daven. He heard an angry brute calling his name, He looks behind him to see Cardin and his team walking to him, their weapons drawn out and ready to fight. Daven just simply smiled at them

"What you smiling about Daven? Remember something funny?" Cardin sarcastically ask as he walks closer to him. Like you making fun of my team name by calling us Birde? The boys and I thought we should return the FAVOR!. He yells and swings his large mace at Daven that knocks him off the large rock. He laid on the ground dazed a bit

"Ow" he only said

"We're not done yet, get him up!" Cardin order as two of them picks him up and hold him. "You think you're so tough with that stupid semblance huh!?" He yells as he drops his mace and punches him right in the gut, making Daven fall to his knees but Caridin's goons pick him right back up

Cardin releasing all his anger on Daven with punches and kicks hoping to teach this 'freak' not to mess with him.

After throwing a few punches Cardin lifted his head up to his surprise he's still smiling "Hmph that's best you got on? He mockingly asks making the brute more angry "Come on Impress me! Yang punches harder than you Haha!" And he's not lying.

Having enough of his tough guy act Cardin tell his goons to let go him he's still standing until he got sucker punch by one them to the ground as Team CRDL started to kick and punches him with all they got.

After a while they back off all of them feeling satisfied with their work when they saw Daven barely conscious barely moving at all "That'll teach that freak." Cardin spits at smiled smugly as he turns around and walks away "Time for some payback"

* * *

Meanwhile back with our favorite team not knowing what happen to our hero "Alright done! Ruby shout filled up the last jar before looking at her team noticing a boy is missing "Hey...where's Daven?" She ask that the girls look around that their fifth member is gone

"He was just here a minute ago." Yang said

"Daven!" Ruby calls out but no response she started to get worried for him

"Think he got lost?" Blake asked looking around.

"Perhaps..."Weiss pointed out "He still gets lost around Beacon...but i'm starting to get worried"

"Nah It's Daven we're talking here," Yang shrugged it off the guy who can apparently turn invisible with his awesome semblance…."She punches her hands together I bet he's fighting some Grimm now."

"If he is we should go look him now!" Ruby stated

"Eh so what, so you can save him and receive a pat on the head you love getting as an award?" Yang teased to her

"Yes!" She shouted but soon realized she became almost red as her cloak, earning a chuckle from the others.

Away from them, over the cliff, Team **CRDL** and Jaune were looking down at them, our knight having no idea what's going on.

"Cardin….what are you doing?" Jaune ask as Cardin glares at them

"Consequence" He then pulled out a small box that was buzzing inside. "Alright boys, Last night ol' Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of rapier, and now, we're gonna put'em to work

"According to one of the essays he wrote me last week, these nasty things love sweets, I think it's time we teach these girls a lesson or two." Cardin and the rest of his team got up,picked up Jaune to his and shoved him an extra jar of sap they have. "And you're gonna do it"

"Do what?" Jaune asked hoping it wasn't he thought he had to do.

Cardin points at the jar " Hit them with sap. Either that or I'll have a cat with Goodwitch and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon"

Jaune looks down at the jar and then at girls below, his teammates were there too….his friends, He couldn't say no how could he? It's either do it and hurt them or get sent away.

 _Jaune...why do Ozpin make you leader...he could've picked Pyrrha but he chose you...he made the right choice._

He suddenly remembers what Daven said to him last night. Did Ozpin really made the right choice making him leader?

 _You and Ruby are leaders for a reason…..you two can't fail us now...because you guys need us as much we need you two._

Jaune hold the jar tight, Daven was right...if he does this now, his team will be involved with his own problems "No"

"What did you say? Cardin asked not believing what he said

"I said…" Jaune then turns around throws the far at Cardin No!

Covered in sap, Cardin was not happy Ohohoho you've it now. Two of them held Jaune as Cardin punches him sending him to the ground.

He then picks him up and punched him in the face "You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney-boy"

"I don't care what you do to you're not messing with my team and friends"

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough?" Cardin said as he lifts him off the ground. "You think you're a big, strong man now? Like that blue freak?"

Hearing the word blue freak he knows who he talking about. "Daven!...where is he!?" He asked worried for him Jaune remember he didn't see him with his team.

"I don't know….maybe he got gobbled up by a beowolf." He smiles sadistically at him "Maybe you should you too!" The brute threw a punch but before it connects a white light burst around the knight, and when Cardin hit it, it almost felt like a brick wall he punched that he dropped Jaune.

"Huh?" Jaune stared at his hands that they're glowing for some reason. In his distraction, he was kicked down and looked up at Cardin

"Let's see how much of a man you really are." Cardin threatens. Suddenly

 **ROOOOOOOAR!**

They all stop in fear, they all look at behind them to see a giant black bear Grimm Ursa with red eyes and white masked coming at them. It's bigger than the one of the usual ones they've seen it had spikes on its back

It sniffed the air smelling the sap on Cardin. The other members of Team CRDL ran in fear as their leader got attacked leaving Jaune and him alone. The Ursa slowly approached Jaune but it ignored him it was more attracted to Cardin of the sweet smell of the sap.

The brute tried to run away from the large Grimm but it was much faster it jump over him and swatted him to the ground. He crawled away in fear as the Ursa got close. In desperation, he pulls out his mace but got swatted out from his hands. The Ursa raised its claws to end Cardin, but only to stopped by a white shield.

Jaune saved Cardin life as he struck at the Grimm pushing it away. The Ursa slash at him, Jaune jump over it but got hit by its other claws pushing him away. He reluctantly landed on his feet and ran back to it again but yet again get swatted away

He looks at his scroll his aura level in the red but he's not willing to give up now and run away. He charged once more at the Grimm as he got close, without noticing he's shield moved on its own blocking the claws as he swung up at its neck cutting it clean off. The Ursa stumbled to the ground and its body began to disintegrated into black smoke.

Jaune couldn't believe it he actually took it down on his own(Not really) he sheathed his sword, and turn around to Cardin who was shocked at his display "Holy crap..."the brute got up, suddenly was pulled face to face with Jaune

"Where is he, Where's Daven?" Jaune asked sounding serious

Cardin began to sweat"...he's"

"Heyyy! What I miss!"

Cardin almost shat himself as he looks to the side to see the one silver eyed walking up to them with his sword, daggers, and cloak.

"Daven?" Jaune surprise letting go of Cardin he thought he did something bad to him

"I got a little lost but when I heard that loud roar I thought someone was in danger and quickly ran here" Daven said before smiling at Jaune "But it looks like you got it under control. He then turns to Cardin who is just a shell looking at him "Hey what's the matter, Cardin? He asked deviously smiling at him….it almost looks like you seen a ghost.

Cardin stood there silent, how is he okay? After everything and his team did to him there's not even a single bruise on him. But one thing is for sure he's playing with him if he messes with his friends, his team, he will be the one who will suffer the most.

Daven just chuckles at Cardin ghost-like appearance guess he's not messing with Jaune any time soon. He then patted Jaune shoulder " You've still got a long way to go so do I, some training with a certain someone you will improve. He hinted to him looking over Jaune shoulder to see Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss smiling at them

"Yeah….I want to be strong enough to protect everyone..which is why." without noticing Jaune drew out his sword pointing at Daven "When that time comes...I will be strong like you."

"Hmph...I'm looking forward when that happens." With a smile Daven pulled out his sword as well both cross their blades together a promise is made.

* * *

 **Ozpin Office**

After that whole ordeal, Cardin stops using Jaune as an errand boy and hasn't spoken a word about the fake papers to Glynda or Ozpin.

"To think he let Cardin do that to him!" The voice of Glynda walking frantically around Ozpin desk sounding displeased at what happen. "Sir is it wise to let this go unnoticed? Mr. Winchester and his team attacked Mr. Sirius almost killed-"

"Mr. Winchester and his team didn't do any major damage to him" Ozpin interrupted her"…. they just...roughed him up a bit and I believed he wouldn't throw a fit about it."

Glynda sighed and rolled her eyes at him "I still don't understand why the boy could've just used his power to stop them from hurting him She crossed her arms"...Sarah would've used it if she was in that situation"

"She would have but she had more experience with it than he has….He still needs time to understand it and it seems he's still learning it's true power but at least he was doing what a Guardian does …protect and he was protecting his friend. Ozpin said looking at Jaune transcript paper as a recording plays in front of him"... I just wish he could've done it in a more safer way"

On the ground was the body of a barely conscious Daven spying on him he was almost about to pass out but they noticed from his hand an orb light formed into the yellow-orange light he crushed the orb as that happen his entire body lit up for bit until it disperse his wounds all of them gone fully healed like nothing happen to him he gentle sat up rubbing his head smiling "Oh man that took longer than expected…. still learning though haha"

* * *

 **Night Time Rooftop**

Daven laying down on the looking at the shattered moon while listening to music. He kept thinking about what today (I can create weapons out of light and heal myself with it…..man what kind of semblance is th-

From out nowhere Ruby's face popped in front his "Hey Daven!- ***Pow***

Scaring the living cookies out him Daven accidentally headbutted Ruby forehead with his head both screamed in pain GARRHHHH!

"Ruuby! Daven groaning in pain "Don't do that!

"Ah sorry mmm oh that hurts!" Ruby rubbing her forehead "We were looking for you we thought something bad happens to you again"

The pain faded away "Ah sorry" he sat up "Just need some time alone to relax" he replied as he pull out his earbuds before looking at the shattered moon again "…..Ruby."Daven spoke up getting her attention "Do remember when you told Ozpin and Glynda that you always wanted to a Huntress the night we met?"

"Yeah, how could I forget!" Ruby answers as she sat next to him That was an awesome night I got to meet you and you showing off the cool semblance!

Daven just chuckled at her "Well you should know being a Huntsmen wasn't my first choice to be"

"Huh it wasn't?" Ruby surprised at him I mean who doesn't want to a Huntsmen/Huntress in this world where they could save and protect the innocent. "Then what did you want to be?" She ask him

"Don't tell this anyone even to our team." He told her that she nodded yes "I always…... wanted to be a singer." He hesitantly said to her

….

….

"Pfft haha! You a singer?!" Ruby burst out laughing falling down laughing, even more, letting out a tear "Gahaha!

"Hey, I can sing you just don't know what."

"Oh really?" she let out a teasing smile as she sat back up "Come on sing something to me"

"Nope"

"Please!"

"Nope!"

"Mmmnm "Ruby puffed her cheeks at him "As leader I order you to sing something to me!" She orders him pointing at his face

"Hey that abusing your power!"

"If you don't comply I won't share my cookies with you!" She threatens him with his love of cookies

"Gahhh okay fine!" Unable to say no and he doesn't want to lose his favorite snack food"…..just one and don't laugh this was my mom's favorite song. He cleared his throat and began to sing

* * *

The seasons die out one by one, their lives fade to gray.

Their cries of death, become the wind, and then blow away,

A man much too sober to, enjoy the city's view,

He wastes away, so pointlessly, looking at the moon.

This life that's slowed down to a stop - a stick in the mud,

With rain that's tainted with a taste of pure alcohol,

With apathy these eyes; they glow in the city lights

I know I haven't done a thing but I still feel guilty …

It's as though, I'm alone, just living life as a bare shadow,

And by now, I can't be sure, if I'm 'me' anymore.

If I sing out to the rain, will the sun come out again?

I'm nothing but a dried up life, in this busy summer full of light,

Dear, my most hated Past,

I'm ready at last - to leave you behind,

Even if these steps I make -

Lead to the last breath I'll take,

A path paved with nightmares and horrible days

the trail I've left behind me,

Someday these flowers will bloom,

and they'll float down to you - wiping this life anew,

Even through my suffering, even through my endless grief,

With no sunlight breaking through the clouds above,

The song in my heart, plays on!

These days they die out one by one

as time slips away,

and though we try we realize

it's always the same

The flame that fuels our fragile lives

No, it won't always shine as bright,

Someday the fire, it will expire,

And leave meaning behind …

Even if, you're unsure, and hate yourself for not doing more,

wondering if you're still you - after all that you've gone through,

If you sing out to the rain - the sun may come out again,

your life is just a rotten dream - so things aren't as bad as they seem!

Dear, my most hated Past,

I'm ready at last - to leave you behind,

even If these steps that I make

Lead to the last breath I'll take,

A path paved with nightmares and horrible days

the trail I've left behind me,

Someday these flowers will bloom,

and they'll float down to you - wiping this life anew,

Even through my suffering, even through my endless grief,

With no sunlight breaking through the clouds above,

The song in my heart, plays on!

Tired eyes and heavy feet,

dragged along the hot concrete,

I'm frowning at the sun's red rays,

glaring through the sunset's haze

I'm not sure if I should go -

Should I return to what I know?

Then I find I'm turning back,

to face my pain-filled awful past,

That's right! I know that I've got to fight!

I must try my best to live,

even if there's no purpose,

After all we've been spared,

saved and picked from despair,

We'll leave these fractured memories

scattered far behind ...

Dear my broken down past ...

I'm feeling now at last the nostalgia you've left,

Just like those god-awful days and nightmares that never fade,

As close to me as I thought they would always stay,

I realize they're behind me ...

Someday these flowers will bloom,

and they'll float down to you - wiping this life anew,

Even through my suffering, even through my endless grief,

With no sunlight breaking through the clouds above,

The song in my heart, plays on!

The seasons bloom now one by one, as they come to life.

* * *

…

..

.

 **Clap!**

Suddenly a single clap that got both cloak teens to look behind only to see the rest of team in awe

"Oooo Daven that was pretty good." Yang said holding up her scroll recording

"I'll admit….that was impressive singing." Weiss said to him blushing

"That was beautiful Daven." Blake looking away from smiling

His face utterly turned tomato red as his entire team just witness him singing he turns his head to Yang who was recording but doesn't know how long she was recording "H-how long were you recording Yang"

"Oh i got most of it Pretty Boy." Yang repiled slowly backing away to the door. "Now excuse me I'm gonna show this to everyone I know! She shouted running out the door

"Hey wait!" Daven quickly got up and chase after her as the rest of team laugh "No you're not!"

* * *

Alright done with the main story part and next up is the **RWBY CHIBI** little series is here I said I'll do, now I don't know if these will be a thing for now on but I'll occasionally put these from time to time or put them in a separate story to not confused you guys with the main story and there is gonna be some time skip like we haven't seen Sun yet in the main story but he'll be in RWBY CHIBI for laughs. For this, I'm only gonna put one bit and let's begin...and I did hint "Trap" in the last chapter

* * *

 ** _RWBY CHIBI Episode 1 Trap_**

Team **RWBYS** , **JNPR** , and two members of Team **SSSN** Sun and Neptune are in the lounge area in of their dorm. Yang holding a board game showing everyone what she had plan for them

"So why you call us here Yang?" Daven ask her

"Well Since after the whole Grimm invading Vale thing and we saving the day I thought we should have a little RNR before the Vytal Festival comes up and what better way for us to do is to play a board game together!" She answers holding a board game Conquer of Remnants

"BORRRING!" Sun spoke up "Why would we play a board game instead of Video games? Video games are more exciting than board games and it doesn't have the word bored in them"

"Hey come on" Daven said to him "It'll be nice to change thing up a bit instead of shooting a blue power armor super soldier chasing you with an energy sword or somethin"

"Gahhh Fine I'll play the stupid board game"

"Hmmm, How bout we make interesting then? Yang offers to them

"Interesting like how? Sun ask

If you boys win we girls will wear a swimsuits just for you guys. Yang said making the girls blush a little even her before making a mischievous smile . "But If we girls win you boys have to wear a dress."

"Deal!" All the boys agree expect for Ren who's just in disbelief

"Sure...why start being sensible now?" Ren sarcastically commented

…

…

…

The boys lost "AHH RUN! The boys ran out of the room in fear except for blond knight who has accepted his demise

"Get'em!" Yang order the girls to chase after them

"I don't know about them but i look great in a skirt." Jaune proudly said wearing a white dress

Yes you do said Pyrrha her arm slowly reaches for him slowly pulling him back into the room well you might as guess what she did to him

The boys ran frantically across campus they got separated some of them separated Sun and Daven popping in and out bushes like jack rabbits

"I think we lost them...for now" Daven popping his head up from the hedges

"Yeah I think we have "Sun looks around to see a totally unsuspicious banana on the ground "Hey look a banana"

"No Sun!" Daven tried to stop but it was too late Sun was fling up into air and taken away by a black ribbon

All alone now and his spot compromise Daven tried hiding between some pillars as he kept a wary eye out for them as they're still looking for him he can even hear there voices calling out his name " Oh cookies they're really determine about the dress thing" ***Tap*** "Gahhh! Oh Ren its you. He turns around to see Ren but only his silhouette. Where Neptune I thought he was with you?

"They got to him and I'm afraid it's too late for me as well Daven….."Ren emerge from the shadows that he's wearing a bright pink dress…... he is one of them. Whypink? You know why "Nora caught me ….Save yourself!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Screaming in horror he runs away from him, Being the last one, running around Beacon he's been at every spot he could hide from but they keep finding him he's been at, The Library, cafeteria, the training area, even the men showers! But there's one place he knows they'll never look….He reaches to Ozpin office luckily he wasn't there he was away on an errand " Ahaha they'll never look there No one will ever come here!" ...Think again

"Daven?"

"Gah!" Hearing a female voice it was Cinder in Ozpin Offices with him " Oh Cinder hi!

"What are you doing?" She ask

"I'm hiding!" Daven replied hiding behind Ozpin desk " The girls are hunting me to do nefarious things to me!"

"Nefarious thing? What kind?" Cinder intrigued by that

"The girls are making me wear a dress!"

"A dress? How unbelievably stupi-" (Wait...him in a dress) Suddenly an image of him pop in her head wearing a maid outfit _"How many I serve you master!~_ He said to her in a cute tone, winking and smiling. A perverted smile forum on Cinder face, her nose started to bleed, she flicked her fingers as she slowly walk behind him.

Daven unaware of what's she doing to him "Good thing you're not into nerfar-"he turns around to the flames of horror behind him. "Oh shit."

…

…

...

"Grrr Where is he?!" Yang angry they fail to capture him her eyes red she almost ready to blow up the entire school just to find him " He can't hide forever until this bit is over!"

Suddenly the door slammed open tossing out a tied up Daven landing in front of the girl's feet "Looking for this?" Entering the room is Cinder wiping her hands of a job well done

Yang looks at Daven soon to Cinder before both making a perverted smile "As a matter of fact ….we were" The girls circle around him each of them holding an item to transform him. All of them devilish smiling and laughing evil at poor Daven as he tries to screams in horror….poor bastard.

...

…

...

"It's a little hard to wear because my tail" Sun adjusting his yellow banana dress to fit his tail

"Ehhhh doesn't look bad than I thought." Neptune said looking at his bright blue dress

"See I told you!" Jaune smiling at them as they accepted it

"I don't know about Daven though." Ren said as all of them turn their attention to the one silver eye away from them

We move to our poor hero standing in shame who's wearing a long black hair wig, some makeup "I've been violated." Daven said letting out a small tear wearing a long hair wig maid outfit he looks like an actual girl, And to make things worse for him one of Team CFVY was there Velvet rapidly takes pictures of him with her camera ready to share with the entire school

….

…

...

"Lookin Hot!" Nora shouted from the distance

* * *

Okay official done with this chapter hope you enjoy that **RWBY CHIBI** not the best but it was first so what expected?

First thing first the song Lyrics it's a cover song called ' **Season Die One After Another** ' and **I DON'T OWN IT** all credit goes to the Youtuber **LittleJayneyCakes** She does covers of opening and credit songs of popular animes. This one is from **Tokyo Ghoul** second season credit song and the cover she did for it was amazing, it fitted so well with the story and the OC I planned and I kinda gave you all a hint what's going to happen way later in the series...it's called foreshadowing remember.

Second, Why didn't Daven just used his 'semblance' to beat up Cardin and his team and save Jaune? Because if he did Jaune would still feel like he's still a weakling if he was saved again and I didn't want that. And Yes I'm shipping JauneXPyrrha if you all were wondering

And Finally, thanks for reading see you all in the next the chapter!


	6. The Stray and Rescue

Team **RWBYS** was training in the Amphitheater alongside with Team **JNPR**. They all began training with one another to test each others strength

"Awwww Yeah! You ready Daven Sirius!?" Yang shouts as she cracks her knuckles and smiling at the black-blue haired boy

The one silver eye chuckled "Of course I am but don't go easy on me" he said as he pulls out Mura and Akari

"Don't count on it Pretty Boy." Yang said with a grin before pumping out her Ember Celica entering a boxing pose

Up in the stand we have Team JNPR and the other three members of Team RWBYS watching there mock battle to begin

"This will be an interesting match to see." Pyrrha said watching them closely

"I agree." Weiss said "Yang and Daven specialty is hand to hand and close corner combat although I believe Yang is better"

"But Daven also has his sword and his semblance, Yang needs to be careful if he uses it here." Blake commented

"My money is on Daven! BREAK A LEG!" Nora cheering for him while wearing a headband that says PANCAKES! and holding up a picture sign of broken legs

"Umm why does she have that?" Jaune ask surprised where did she get that stuff

"Relax Jaune she's always like that." Ren said who's forcefully wearing the same headband as her

"Mmmpm I don't know who should I root for!" Ruby puffed her cheeks indecisive of who to cheer for

Before the two fighters begin Yang wanted to make things more interesting "Hey Pretty Boy before we start let's make a bet." She offers

"A bet?" He ask

"Yup the loser must do one thing the winner say" She said before making a teasing smile at him"….. and it could be anything"

"Anything?"

"Yup." She nodded

(Anything?) He thoughted, if he wins he can make Yang stop doing those puns she always does, he'll be doing a huge favor for everyone a pun-free zone at last….. Or he could even make Yang wear something...something revealing. His face slowly became red thinking of all the possibles he could have!

Yang noticed his blushing face "Ooooo thinking of something dirty Pretty Boy?" She asks with a teasing smile

"W-what!? No!" He denied shaking his head "I wasn't!..a-and I accept the wager!"

Yang smiled "Good"

"I got it!" Ruby's voice getting their attention "I'm..I'm gonna cheer for Daven!...sorry sis."

Yang gasped at what she hears and looks at Daven with jealousy in her eyes "You stole my sister from me!"

"Uhhh Not really fault here" He replies with a deadpan face.

A 30 second timer appear at the giant screen above them slowly counting down. When it hit zero right away Yang used her Ember Celica to boost right at him as Daven steps back throwing a stringed Mura but she literally punched it out of her way

(Well that was dumb of me) He thought as he retracted the string back

"Ha! You think that'll work on me, Pretty boy? "She mockingly asks. Yang fired a few shells Daven sidestepped doing a cartwheel, cutting a few shots that missed him, before sprinting at Yang Seeing that He's easily dodging them and wasting ammo she dashes for him as well.

Daven moved his head sideways and back away to avoid incoming punches from her, and he sways away Yang's extended arm and swung Akari right at her. But Yang quickly blocks his swing with her gauntlet.

But that he was hoping she'll do with a grin on his face Daven purposely let go of Akari letting it fall out of his hand. The busty blond confused before her eyes widened when she saw his other hand reaching for the falling dagger. Before he could grab it Yang quickly used her shotgun punch to knock him away from her

(Oooo you almost gut me there.) Yang thoughted as she picks up Akari off the ground and puts it to her side and sees Daven back to his feet. Realizing he lost his two daggers Daven quickly pulls Lightbringer that the blade has a fiery aura to it as charges right at her. He rapidly swings his sword at her Yang on the defensive now using Ember Celica to block his sword strikes left and right

With one heavy punch and heavy swing both collided their weapons against each other trying to push one back another. Yang being the strong brawler she is, she knocks out Lightbringer out of his hand that it went flying in the air before it stabs into the ground. Daven turn his head around shock

"I got you now!" Yang shouted she jabs right for his pretty face….but as it got close,...Her punch was suddenly stopped when she felt an armlock. Yang looks to see that Daven stopped her shotgun punch with his right arm

(HE STOPPED HER PUNCH!?) In the mind of everyone Weiss and Jaune jaws dropped, Ruby and Nora's eyes sparkled into stars, and Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren starred impressed.

"Ow….that hurts." Daven said, Yang not paying attention what he said she was still in shock at what he did, but soon felt a few jabs towards her lower body. Back to reality from the pain, she tried to punch him back but his punches were perverting her too. Yang broke free from his arm lock but as she did she got dropkick to the ground

Daven quickly jumps back up to his feet to see Yang turn to her back dazed a bit. He quickly throws both strings at her arms pulling them back as hard as he can. Yang back to her senses resisted trying to break free and being far more stronger with her physical strength than he is she used her Ember Celica to get a little boost she literary pulled Daven off the ground that he went flying over her luckily he landed on his feet

Yang realizing Daven used all weapons only having his string left she felt a little confident that she has this match in the bag Haha is that the best you got? Yang asked with a smirk on her face

Daven just stood there before letting out a grin at her "Nope…. I got this and before I do it!" He looks up at the stands at the Pink member of Team JNPR "Nora you'll love this one!

Yang sees from his right hand a yellow-orange orb with a fiery glow, Daven crushed the orb as he did his body lit up with the fiery aura and in his hand, a replicate of Mjolnir hammer glowing brightly with the yellow-orangey color "I have a hammer! FEAR ME HAHA!"

"Oh." She said with a blank face

"HE HAS A HAMMER TOO!?" Ruby and Nora shouted with excitement while the others look surprised of many weapons Daven has summoned with his semblance

Daven sprinted at her and strike his hammer at her that knocks her off the ground. Yang on the ground looks up to see Daven in the air "Fear the wrath of thunder- I mean fire!" He shouted throwing his mighty hammer at her that it exploded on impact. Landing on his feet Daven wiped the dust off of him before looking at the spectators

…

…

…

"Did I win?" He asks them but as he a loud explosion erupted behind him he turns around to see Yang standing grinning at him her eyes red and hair glowing. She punches her fist together and charges right for him

(Oh shit) Shock that she's still standing after that and his fiery hammer is gone Daven quickly put up his fist to block one of her jabs as she got close and block one of her punches they were twice as strong than before that made him grit his teeth in pain it almost felt like he was getting hit by his own hammer. Another punch hit at Daven that broke his guard Yang follows up with a 3 hit combo to the body that stunned him. She quickly grabbed his collar pulling him towards her fist before

 **BZZZZZZZ!**

Before the timer was up and Daven was saved by the bell. Yang immediately stop and pulled back her punch and let him go that he falls to the ground feeling a bit disappointed that the match is over she was having fun a little too much though

"Oooooooow." Daven groaned in pain rubbing his head(Damn she's a tough one) He thoughted he then looks up to see Yang offering a hand to him

"Good match Pretty Boy." She said to him with a smile as he grabs her hand Yang immediately pulled him up to her chest hug tight "Man you punch hard! Almost as hard as me!"

(You almost had me beat) Yang thoughted rubbing his hair she's impressed at how good he is with hand to hand combat almost skilled as her

Daven was able to break free from her bear hug gasping for air before looking up at the giant screen to see his and her aura level Yang was near to the red zone but still in the orange zone as for Daven he's was in the red zone

Realizing he lost he puffed his cheek "Awwww man I los-" gets hit by a red and pink blur

"Daven that was awesome although you lost but you were incredible! How many weapons can you make that awesome semblance?! Can you make any?!" Ruby asked with star eyes

"Yeah, can you summon that hammer again but this time with that blue lightning one?!" Nora popping from her jumping up and down "Can you do that? Can you? Can you? Can-"

"Nora stop." Ren pulled his hyper teammate away from him " you're freaking him out... again."

Daven chuckled at those two lovebirds when he felt Weiss tugging his cloak to get his attention "That was like the 4th weapon you summoned. She said to him, she's also curious of how many he can make "Like what Ruby asked Can you basically create any weapon with that semblance?"

"Nope I have limitations of what I can create." Daven answer that made Ruby pouted " And if I could i would create like all of yours because they'll all awesome! Also"he turns his attention to the busty blond "Yang can I have my dagger back?" Daven remember during the match Yang pick Akari

"Oh hehe sorry" She pull out his dagger to hand to him as he got close to the dagger Yang suddenly thought of something more fun for both of quickly placing his dagger between her large bust" Come on take it" she said wave them in front him

Daven almost not surprised at Yang she's been very flirty with him ever since the first day they met and that she's slowly becoming more and more bold with him like now. He slowly to move his hand for Akari that's between her large bust. He hesitates a bit because he didn't want to accidentally touch Yang big and soft breast in front of his teammates and friends although she was giving him the eye to do so. He eventually did get Akrai out what it seems like a hellish task for him that he was still blushing.

Yang giggles at his cute embarrassed face (I love it when you look all embarrassed Pretty Boy) She thoughted smiling at him

Soon regaining his composure he looks at and prepares for what she has in store for him "Alright Yang you won fair and square "he said as he holsters Akari away and gets the rest of his weapons back" What you want me to do? Do your worse!

Yang stared at him for a bit before she looks at rest of their team making teasing smile to them "You take out of all of us on a date today"

Hearing that the entire members of Team RWBYS face lit up red

"Y-Yang! Daven wouldn't agree to do that!" Ruby shouted her face blushing like crazy

"S-She's right that dolt won't say ye-

"Okay when?" He bluntly asks that surprised them even Yang

Everyone stared at him "Wait…. you serious?" Yang asks

"Uhh yeah I am" He sheepishly scratch his head blushing a little I'm a man of word and if I can't keep it... I would feel like a scumbag.I-I would love to take you all out somewhere nice," His team stares at him surprise. "You're all beautiful, You all have your own personal and character trait and charm I like about you all."

"Like your sister Ruby" He went over to her patting her head "she's sweet and innocent that can make anyone fall to her cuteness." He said making Ruby hides her embarrassed face under her hood

He then went to the Ice Queen "Weiss she may be cold"(Pun intended) "at first but once I got to know she's actually a sincere person who I respect very much." Weiss blush at his words, even more, when he's smiling right at her

"Blake although she's always quiet and reading her books all the time I can tell she has a soft side caring for everyone." He said causing Blake's bow wiggle a lot and looking away from blushing

"And finally you Yang you are an energetic woman who can make almost anyone what to be with and also a girl who I wouldn't piss off in a fight or...anywhere but that's you"

After saying all that he claps his hands together "Anyway...so where you girls what to go any suggestion?"

…

…

…

…

His team stood silent for a bit before each other of them started to steam coming out from their heads

"Umm…. y-you know what…. l-lets put that date on hold for another day." Yang said with a forceful smile, while her hearts beat fast up and down(Why do you have to say that!? It just makes me want you more!)

"Huh? But you said that I hav-"

"Y-yeah she did." Weiss interrupted him " B-but we said we'll go to town together after your match together. She said changing the subject

"Oh, that's right I forgot about that." Before Yang and Davens match they made plans to go to Vale together after their match. "Daven looks at the members of Team JNPR You guys want to come along?"

"Umm no we're good we're going to train more a bit." Jaune said, making Pyrrha smile after the Cardin incident he's been very dedicated about becoming strong. He's really taking Pyrrha training session seriously good for him and her!

"Oh...okay. "Ruby suddenly spoke up before smiling she had an idea using her fast semblance she quickly grabs Davens hand "Come on Daven let's not miss our ride to Vale!" She said leaving a trail of roses behind

"Whoa!? Ruby slow down!" He shouted being forcefully pulled away by her surprisingly super strength

"H-hey Ruby you cheated!" Her big sister shouted as she ran after them.

"Hey! We're supposed to go together as a team you dolts!" The Ice queens yell, as she also went after while Blake sighed and catches up with them

As for Team **JNPR** stared at the rest of Team **RWBYS** catches up to Ruby and Daven

"I'm curious how Daven can handle living with 4 girls". Ren asks

"Or how can the girls can handle living with the boy they all like." Nora smiling for them

"He's soooo lucky! Why can't that be me!?" Jaune shouted feeling a bit jealous at his friend,only if he could see what's right in front of him!

"Well then" Pyrrha sighed at his dense crush as Team **RWBYS** is now long gone "uhhh Shall we return training?

* * *

 **Downtown Vale**

The city of Vale was bursting with energy. Stores and restaurants being decorated at their fullest with balloons and such for the upcoming Vytal Tournament. Welcoming tourist all over Remnant with good food, and low product prices.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss cheerful said smiling leading her team downtown while at most, making them weirded out by her friendly attitude towards all this

"Weiss…."Daven calls her to look at him "you feeling okay?" He places his hand on her cheek that utterly surprise her

"H-huh?" Weiss sway his hand away "O-Of course I am!" She said with her cheeks red

"It's just that I've never seen you this so happy before, I thought you might have eaten something bad during lunch I'm worried for your health." He stated, shocking the ice queen almost making her ice melt a bit

"W-well I'm just ecstatic!" She said pushing her fingertips together "I mean who wouldn't? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be parades, a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into these events is simply breathtaking"

"Wow, you really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said with a bored face

"Quiet you brute!"

Yang just smirk at Weiss "Then can you at least care to explain why we're here at the docks?"

Needless to say, they're at the docks, a few transport boat docked, and there was also a smell of fresh fish and seawater

"Ugh smell like fish," Ruby complained as she pinched her nose shut

"Kinda makes me want to have sushi now." Daven comment

"I would like that" Blake agreeing with him almost drooling of thinking about it

"We could for dinner," Weiss said"..but why we're here is that I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by boat today and as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it's my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." She stated

She wants to spy on them so she'll have an upper hand during the tournament. Blake said to them

"Ah! You can't prove that! Weiss denies as RBYS stares at her with a deadpan face not believing her

…

…

"It's true!" The Ice Queen shouted

"Right…"The **B/Y/S** said minus the **R** that something caught her attention

"Woah..."Ruby said at what she sees getting their attention.

Down the street, a Dust shop was broken into. The windows broken cover with police yellow tape with two detectives near the entrance investigating the crime scene. Inside looked like a hurricane went through. All of them curiosity at what happen they make way there

"Another robbery? This what, makes the 4th now? Daven asks the cops as they all stop near the tape

"Try 5th kid." The detective answers "Second Dust Shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle now" he said went back examining the scene

"Again they left the all the money." The detective's partner said

"Doesn't make sense," The first detective said "why steal dust instead of the money? Who needs that much dust?"

"Dunno an army?"

"You thinking maybe…. White Fang?" His partner suggested

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough for this." He said as both detectives walk away from the group

"Hmph, The White Fang..of course." Weiss scoffed out crossing her arms "What an awful bunch of degenerates"

Blake frown at the Ice queen words "What's your problem?"

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss replies

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychos. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake responds getting look from Daven

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"Then they're very misguided." Blake said " Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust ship in the middle of downtown Vale"

"Hmm, Blake has a point." Ruby spoke up. "Besides, the cops never caught that Torchwick guy Daven and I ran into a few months ago...could've been him"

"That still doesn't change the fact the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Weiss stated Those Faunus only know how to lie cheat and steal!"

"That isn't necessarily true" Yang said

"She right, don't judge a book by its cover" Daven quoted agreeing with Yang.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" Suddenly a voice coming from the docks getting the group's attention. They all rush back to the docks to see a spiky blonde haired boy who has a monkey tail running away from two crew members

The monkey Faunus jumps on the edge of the ship, cockily grinning at his pursuers "Thanks for the ride boys hehe!" He leaped off the boat to the docks, then climbs to the nearest lamppost

"You no good stowaway!" One of the crew members shouted

"Hey! A no good stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway!" The Faunas stated as he's dangling himself upside down with his tail while unwrapping a banana. Just then he dodged a rock that was thrown at him

The monkey Faunus looks down to see the same detective from earlier "Hey get down here!" He orders him but only received a banana peel thrown to his face that made him angry

The Faunus climbs up top on the lamppost and jumps down to the docks again and quickly ran up the stairs while being chased by the two detectives. When he got up to street level he runs past Team RWBYS as he did he gave one them a thumbs up at one of them

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition... and there it goes." Yang said to her as they all watch the Faunus runs away

"Quick! We must catc - I mean observed him!" Weiss order as she began to chase after him followed by the others

"Oh for the love of-," Before Daven could he finished what he about say he just lets out a big sigh but smiled a little "In just two minutes of arriving here he's already starting trouble…..figures." Being the last one he went after them, however, right at the next corner there was a little girl "Oof!"

Staggered a bit he looks down that he accidentally pushed down a little girl her hair was an odd color a mixture of strawberry and chocolate and her clothes a white had two eye colors like our hero one pink and the other brown matching her color theme clothing. "Oh uh sorry l didn't mean to push you down!", The little girl rubbed her head she looks up to see him offering a hand "Are you okay?" He asks

The one silver eyed blushed at the sight of her, he never seen such a cute little girl other than Ruby of course. He can even smell the girls shampoo the smell of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry almost making him want to get a triple scoop ice cream cone

Meanwhile, the little girl stared at his face staring at his smile of couldn't help but why seeing his smile….made her heart felt a pang for some reason. She blushes that this is the first time she felt like this. She stared at his hand before nodding Yes to him that she's okay. She grabs his hand and was gently pull up

Daven smiled glad he didn't hurt her "I'm very sorry" he apologizes bowing his head "I'll be more careful running in the streets next time look i got to go now take care!" He said waving bye before taking off to catch up with his team

The little girl watches Daven left, she smiled as she raises her hand, a scroll appeared and took a picture. She looks at the picture of him and she remembers to find a 'blue cloak brat' with two different eye colors like her and Daven he clearly matched the description her boss said to find. It was mear luck to find him wandering the streets...but ….that smile...his bright smile of his when she saw it, she can tell that it's a mask she wanted to break off that mask and see his real face

She sighs deeply, her heart beating just thinking of him. Never she felt like this as an added bonus he had such a cute face and sexy body she would love to devour. Suddenly a beeping sound goes off from her scroll that she received a message from her boss

 _Neo get back here. I have more work for you.- R.T_

The little girl Neo or Neopolitan her actual name, sighs at her boss request. Ever since she got hired by Roman she's been collecting dust for them. She understands why, but why so much? Leaving that aside she went back to the hideout, and the thought of Daven is still in her mind

* * *

Daven finally caught up with his team luckily they weren't far only about two blocks away. he saw them talking to a curly orange short haired girl with freckles on her face

"Ah there you girls are!" He shouted to them

"Daven! where you go?" Ruby asks

"I pushed someone down by accident and helped her a bit." He replies "Anyway...So whos...your new friend?" He asks pointing at the orange-haired girl

"Salutation!" The new girl greets him as she stand in front Daven. "My name is Penny! I can see you're also friends with these girls here It's a pleasure to meet you." She said shaking his hand very quickly.

"Umm Hello….I'm Daven. "He stood there confused and looks at his team they're weirded out as much as he is I mean who says salutation these days?. He leans close to Ruby and whispers "I was gone like five minutes what happen?"

"I…..kinda pushed her down by accident you see." Ruby answer

"Alright?" Daven turns his head back to Penny "...So Penny...what made you come to Vale? Here for the Vytal Festival?

"Ah yes, I am! I was enjoying the sights and I'm here to fight in the tournament as well!" Penny cheered eagerly for the event. The group looked at her shock once she mentioned the tournament

"Wait you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asks her

"Combat Ready!" Penny replies with a salute

"Forgive me but you don't...look depart"

"Says the girl wearing a dress" Blake commented

"I believe that's what they call a combat skirt or dress Blake." Daven pointed out as his team stares at him like how does he know that?

"What?...I know some fashion things." Daven stated

"Okayyy?" Weiss replies "Wait a minute" She suddenly remembers something and looks at Penny "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you that that monkey…..rapscallion!?"

Penny tilted her head in confusion. "Who?"

Weiss pulled out a very childish and mean doodle of the Faunus boy. "The filthy Faunus from the boat!" She shouted

"Stop it!" Blake suddenly yelled surprising the others by her outburst. "Why do you keep saying that?!"

"Huh?" Weiss raised a brow

"Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!" Blake defending that boy

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss scarcity apologize " Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can or this lamppost as a lamppost? She said pointing at those what she elaborated

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?! That riff raff broke the law! Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fa-"

 ***SMACK*SMACK***

"OW!"

"WHAT THE!?"

Both Weiss and Blake felt a powerful punch to the top of their heads that made a large bump. They turn around it was Daven who hit them, steam where coming from his fist

"Enough you two!" Daven shouted with a serious look on his face. "Look if you two wanna resolve this do it at the dorm not here in public." He said making The Ice Queen look away annoyed, while Blake did the same gritting her teeth.

Yang and Ruby starred in worried at what was going on. They don't understand why they're arguing with each other. As for Penny, she asks where they're going but she's not going with them

...

...

...

They all return back to Beacon and back in the dorm room, except for Daven. For he had a little meeting with Ozpin as for Blake and Weiss well...-

"I don't understand why is this causing such a problem?!"

"Because that 'is' the problem!"

Blake and Weiss are still at it with their argument. It doesn't look like one of them doesn't what to admit to one or another anytime soon.

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you?!" Weiss points out. "The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There is no such thing as pure evil!" Blake shouted standing up from her bed. "Why do you think they hate so much humanity? It's because of people like Cardin,...people like you who fore the White Fang to do drastic measures!"

"People like me!?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!... You what to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus….It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target on it's back as long as I can remember. Ever since I was a child, I've watched family, friends, disappear, board member executed. An entire train full of dust gone! Stolen!" Weiss shouts in utter anger, shocking everyone. "And every day, my father would come home furious and that made for a very difficult childhood."

Ruby walks up to Weiss and place her hand on her shoulder and tried to consult her "Weiss..i-"

"No!" She violently shook her arm away "You really want to know why I despise The White Fang?! She yelled at Blake It's because they're a bunch of **Liars! Thieves! And Murderers!"**

Blake finally snapped "Well maybe **we** were just tired of being pushed around!"

…

…

…

The girls stood in silence to process what she just said. Weiss slowly backed away from her, while Yang and Ruby stare at her in shock. Blake slowly move back before turning around and ran out of the room

"Blake wait!" Ruby yelled. "Come back!"

* * *

Blake kept running, ignoring Ruby's calls to her she didn't want to tell me not now they wouldn't understand why.

She was outside, running through the courtyard until she reaches the statue of a huntsman that slayed a Grimm. Her heart-tugging in all direction out of guilt, Blake slowly undid her bow revealing a pair of cat ears. She looked down at the ribbon in her hand in shame

"So that's what you look like without your bow."

Her eyes widened, she quickly turned around in fear her heart racing but it calmed down when she see Daven standing behind her smiling

"Hey Blake." He said waving hi seeing her cat ear "Oh wow you're a cat Faunas this whole time I thought you were a tige-oof!"

Blake not knowing why unconsciously went up and hug him burying her head in his chest letting out small tears that surprised him.

Daven stood in silent a little shock to get hugged by her "You okay?"

"No…. I'm not" Blake replied squeezing tight not letting go "…..can...can you and I be together for a bit?

Daven just sighed and hugged her back knowing she's in pain

...

...

...

Both black haired teens walked around in Vale together for a bit. Blake remained silent holding the back of his cloak. It was night and they couldn't sleep in the streets or go to a hotel because that will get the wrong idea and that they don't have enough money even if they wanted to. But luckily Daven lived in Vale for quite some time before going to Beacon and had a small apartment room.

"I had a friend use this place here so it might be a mess inside. "Daven said to her as he opens the door to his apartment, he was right….to see a bunch of banana peels all over the floor his friend left behind "…..god damn it! He really needs to learn to clean after himself!"

After cleaning the mess Daven friend left behind. Revealing Daven's home It was a small room but big enough to fit one bed and a small table to just sit on the floor it even has a small kitchen area too.

Blake went to the table and sat down still feeling depressed after a brief moment of silence she finally spoke up "Are you...going to ask?

"Nope….I'm not gonna ask." He replies that surprised her

"Huh? "She raised her head and looks at him

"I'm not gonna ask" He repeats "Right now you have a lot going on in your mind you need time to think it over. He sat down across from her and place his hand on hers " "Blake when you are ready I'll be right here…. waiting for you to tell me"

His words made her smile a bit but one fact still remains "Then can you at least tell me…..how did you know I'm a Faunus?

Daven lets out a small chuckle "Well….It wasn't that hard to find out I noticed that your bows always wiggles a lot when you and I are talking…. like now. He said point at her moving bow. Blakes face slightly turn red and stop her bow wiggling. "Which it's impossible to do for any person unless that person is a Faunus with animal ears. When I discover you were faunas you must have a reason why you hid them and I didn't say anything but when you and Weiss started arguing about that guy being a Faunus and White Fang I kinda understand why you would lash out at her about that"

Blake sat there shocked that he discovered that she was a Faunus she thought she was well hidden but she had to admit every time when she's talking to him or even alone with her bow unconsciously moves on its own when she's talking to him she doesn't know why it does that!

"Wait...You thought I was a tiger?" Blake remember before she went up and unconsciously hug him he said that he thought she was a tiger

"It was that or a leopard." He said with a deadpan face that made Blake form a small smirk that even surprised her

 **GROWWWWL!**

...

...

A loud stomach growl roared in the room both stared at each their cheeks turn a little red in embarrassment but they awkwardly laugh at each other to see they have eaten ate anything since lunch

"Well, it looks like we skipped dinner" Daven said sheepishly scratching his head "….I'll order some sushi takeout." And with that pull out his scroll to order

"Please do."

...

..

.

Daven ordered and went out to pick up their dinner leaving Blake holding down the fort. Waiting for his return Blake looks around in of the small apartment room probably a little nervous too,To be in a boys rooms that she likes...and to be alone with (So this is Davens home) She sees a few poster of Red Vs Blue mostly supporting the Blue Team and there was a small bookshelf the books he has are a few she read before.

She then notices a photo album book that caught her eye her curiosity aroused and picked it up. Upon opening the book she found adorable pictures of him as a child. Starting from the day he born, to him having his first cookie, crafting his 2 signature dagger, and him using explosives for the first. Each page she found more and more cute pictures he was always smiling in them, Blake couldn't help but gush of how cute he looks ….she even found one old picture of him from Halloween as a kid dressed up a kitten saying 'Nya' her cheeks slowly red at the sight of that. (Cuuute….Gah! why am I looking at this?!) Realizing what she's doing she shoot up from the ground dropping the book( Daven is trying to help me and This is an invasion of his past!) Shaking her blushing head and she saw something in the book that took her surprise. It was a photo of him now but in this one, he wasn't smiling he was wearing a black suit, standing next to gra-

"Hey, I'm back!" Coming out from the door is Daven holding two big bags of sushi takeout Blake really loves tuna

"Epp!" Blake cutely scream in a panic she quickly put the book away and sat back to the table her face steaming

Daven noticed her red face "You feeling okay?"

"Um Yes, I am just nothing!"

After their big dinner together it was getting very late so it's time for bed Daven Blake you can have the bed. Being the kind-hearted boy he is he let Blake have the single bed he's already set up a makeshift bed on the floor

Before he could go lay down Blake suddenly grabbed his wrist "don't…" she said

"Huh?"

"I-I feel uncomfortable taking your bed and you've been mostly been sleeping on an air mattress." After the first few weeks of Beacon the girls decided to get Daven an air mattress it's not as comfortable as a real bed but it's better than a sleeping bag.

Blake began to fidget a bit, and poking her fingertips together "A-and Yang told me that she can sleep with you….. if she told you first soooooo…."

Daven stared at her surprised that Blake the quiet almost anti-social girl is asking " "You're asking to sleep with me?" He wanted to clarify that

"J-just this one time."

Daven bewildered at Blakes request he never once thought she would ask that but he did remember he did said that " Ummm yeah i don't mind at all. I-I did say that . Anyway let's get some sleep."

(Gahhhh! Why did ask that!?) Blake screaming in her mind

Both lay together their backs away from each other 10 minutes has passed Blake is fast asleep but not Daven. He couldn't sleep at all he still comprehending the situation here he soon felt Blake crawl to his side her arms wrap around his body her chest pressing on his back making him blush they not big as Yang but damn they feel soft. She unconsciously whispers in her sleep Good night...Daven

Hearing that made Daven smiled a bit he lets out a quiet sigh and proceed to sleep. And If the situation was different he wouldn't mind going for it but not now it's against his moral code to do so! And If he could he hear his mom now she probably will say this to him (Go for that Bella-Booty my son!)

* * *

 **Sunday**

For the next two days, Blake and Daven stayed together not one of them leaving each other sides. Blake hasn't said a word after that first night only giving a few awkward small talks and their. Daven's just surprised that his friend hasn't come back to his apartment he thinks he's maybe sleeping in a tree or something

"Okay…."Blake finally spoke up after two days of silence and thinking "I'm ready"

"Finally!" Daven dropping whatever he was doing and here I thought you wanted to run away together. He teased

Blake blush a little but quickly shook it off and looks at him "Daven….what do you think of The White Fang?

"I ….once respected them as a kid before they started using drastic measures, He answers that surprised her. "Fighting for equality for their kind I thought it was noble of them but now the way they're currently are, the methods there doing…. I'm not so sure about them, Why you ask?"

"I was …...once a member of the White Fang actually"

Daven blinked once at her "Wait ….you were a member?!

Blake not surprised at his reaction "..."She looks at her cup of tea, " That right I was a member for most of my life. You could say I was born into it. Back then things used to be different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a to be a symbol of peace and unity between the Faunus and human, but of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunas were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of Faunus as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up to challenge that prejudice. They were the voice of our people, and I was there. I was in front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually I thought we were actually making a difference, but I was only youthful optimism. Then five years ago our former leader stepped down and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking.. Suddenly our peaceful protests were replaced with organized attacks. We set fire to shops that refused to serve us, attacked and stole from companies that used Faunus labor, and the worst part was that it was actually working. We were finally treated as equals, but it wasn't out of respect ….It was out of fear. So I left. I decided I didn't want to use my skills to aid their violence anymore. So instead I decided to dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in a friends apartment... All with the help of a little black bow." She finishes explaining by wiggling her ears beneath her bow.

"So that explains why you lash out at Weiss for dissing them and you wearing a bow but wow you, a member of the White Fang….formerly... that's a lot to take in"

"Are you...mad at me?" She asks expecting something harsh from him

Daven sat in silence tapping the table before looking at her and said, "Nope Blake, why would I ever be mad at you? Well other than you stealing my last piece of sushi." He shook his head "Anyway the time we spent together at Beacon although I said this already you don't talk much, but you have helped the team a lot more than you think. You're smart, you have ninja-like skills that could rival Ren, have a great selection of books and you care and protect those around you.. like me." He points out making her slightly blush. "I may not know your past and what you did but that doesn't defy who you are now"

Blake was actually surprised at his words, most people now would call her a murderer or even a terrorist if they ever found that she was part of that notorious group she always been running away for her whole life but he didn't, he accepted her as she is...she just wishes there were more people like him in this cruel world they live in.

* * *

As for the other three members of Team RWBYS since two of their members went missing for 2 days they went to town and search for them

"Blaaaake! ...Daveeeeen!" Ruby calling them out "Where are you two!"

"Blake! Pretty Boy!"Yang trying to help minus Weiss

"Weiss you're not helping!" Ruby said to her

"Oh! You know who might be able to help?...The police!" The Ice Queen suggested

"Ugh! Weiss.."Ruby crossed her at arms, giving her disdain look

"It was just an idea!"

"Yeah, a bad one."

"Weiss I think we should hear her side of the story, before we jump to any conclusions and Daven might've found her. Yang said to her

"If he has and I think when we hear it you'll all realize I was right!"

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" And Penny said popping out from nowhere

"Epp!" Ruby cutely scream as the rest of them turn around "Penny where did you come from!?"

"Hey guys!" She waved hello. "What are you up to?"

"Ummmm..."

"We're looking for our friends Blake and Daven" Yang answered for her

"Oooooh you mean the Faunus Girl and the Heterochromia Boy." Penny said

The three stared at her. "Wait how did you know that?" Ruby asked her

"Uh the cat ears and the two eyes colors" She answers pointing at top of her head then to her eyes

"No we know that already about Daven eyes and what cat ears?" Yang asked her "Blake wears a black….bow"

…

…

…

...

They stood in silence as a random tumbleweed pass by them "She does eat a lot of tuna" Ruby whisper

"So where are they?" Penny asked

"We don't know they've been missing since Friday Ruby said, "we think Daven tried to find her and might've got lost"

Penny gasped at hearing that "That's terrible!" She went to Ruby holding her "Well don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammates they must be in danger!"

"Uh that's really nice of you Penny" Ruby said " b-but we're pretty sure they'll be fine i mean if Daven found her she'll be okay." She nodded to her

"Hmmm, Daven's looking for Blake since she's been missing?" Penny let Ruby go and began thinking earning a confused look by them "Wait!" she shouted I've heard stories about these a boy rescuing a girl in need, they fall in love and decided to run away together!"

The three stared at her before Yang burst out laughing "Pff ha Pretty Boy wouldn't do something like that" she said laughing at that so did Ruby and Weiss

They all laugh at the thought of it but giving it some more thought and remembering what he said about them" Wait" Weiss spoke up "you really don't think..Daven and Blake...could've…" The three stop and began to think

* * *

 **R/W/Y/ Vision**

They all see Daven carrying Blake like Bride "Oh Blake lets run away together! Daven said gazing at her beautiful amber eyes

"Oh Yes, Daven Take me away and let us live together!" Blake said drawing close to his face

Both draw closer to their lips until-

* * *

"Nonono!" Weiss shouted trying to get that image out of her head there's no way Daven will do that!

"Oh how romantic!" Penny said making her gush thinking about it how did she see that?

The three shook there blushing head and continue their searching with the aid of Penny hoping to find them soon and hope nothing bad happens to them or between them.

* * *

Blake and Daven finally went outside "So what now?" Daven asked her as he locks the door of his apartment "you want to find the others and tell them?"

"Not yet" She answer " I'm..I'm still not 100 percent sure the White Fang is behind all these robberies lately. They never needed that much Dust Before."

"Sooo you want to prove that the White Fang is not behind it right?" Daven ask "Then we should just go to the place where they most likely go and not find them there simple?"

"But the problem is we don't know where to look"

"Well we're in luck, my friend who used my place texted me about a major dust shipment from Atlas coming to docks later tonight he heard"

Blake looks at him surprised "Are you sure? If you are….How much?"

"I bet my favorite cookie on it….and he said it was huge... Big Schnee Company"

"Are you sure he's not lying?"

"Ehhh he tends to mess with me sometimes but I assure, he's not on this one."

…

…

...

"Oh for cookies sakes we don't have time for your games now! Will you come out already Sun!?" Daven shouted into an empty street

"Ahaha I kept you waiting huh?"

From the roof, a shadow jumps down and landed in front of the duo. Blakes' eyes widen it was the same Faunus they saw on Friday. "Sup"

"Can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Daven asks with a smile" You know you could've bought a ticket instead"

"What can I say?" He shrugged his shoulders "Causing a little trouble is fun and do you know how much a ticket cost these days?!"

Daven just chuckled a bit before both grab each other's hands and bumped shoulders

Blake stared at them still confused "Wait you two know each other?" She asks who both nodded to her

"Blake I would like you to meet Sun Wukong" Daven introduced "Aka the Great Stowaway from the boat or monkey-tailed rapscallion from Weiss no offense pal."

"Non taken." So where scoping out a potential robbery tonight at the docks? Sun asked

"Unless you didn't lie in your text then Yes." Daven nodding his head

Alright, awesome! Sun fist pumped in the air before looking over Davens shoulder staring at Blake. He made a teasing smile to him "And Daven since when did you had a girlfriend…..and it's Faunus too! Sun smacking his back " Also when I saw you two together in your apartment... I didn't want to ruin the moment."

…

...

Both black haired face light up they looked at each before turning away

(Girlfriend! He thinks I'm his girlfriend and he saw me...and Daven bed together!) Blake head steaming just thinking of him being his girlfriend

Daven was about to say something about that to him but Sun was already heading to the direction of the docks "Hey Wait up!"

Daven remembers how Sun loves to mess with him

* * *

 **Vale Dockyards**

As time passed it slowly descent to night as the shattered moon hovers in the black sky. Sneaking into the docks was easy with lack of security and all. Daven and Blake overwatch the containers being offloaded in the dock from atop a warehouse roof.

"Why you didn't tell us that Sun was a friend of yours?" Blake suddenly spoke up

"When the time was right I guess?" Daven answer "And when you and Weiss were arguing about the White Fang and Faunas that was bad timing."

"I see…..How long you've known him?"

"How long it's been?" Daven began scratching his head to remember"...8 or 9 years was it, we've known each other. I met him when I used to live in Vacuo." That surprised Blake

"You lived in Vacuo?"

"Well only for about three months when I was a little, why I was there was because of my moms work." Daven said "there I met Sun I kinda had to bail him out in a situation that he was over his head and after that, we soon became good friends even with his parents he's a bit annoying but it's nice to have him. After I left with my mom cause of work again. We still keep in contact although i haven't spoken with him for almost a year in a half since..."

"Since you forgot to tell me that you changed your number" Sun interrupted who came behind them holding a bundle of fruit with him "Got some snacks. You lovebirds want some?" Sun teased offering them an apple.

Blake turns away looking back at the container hiding her blush mark while Daven ignores his word and took his offer. "Ah thanks" He took the apple and was about to take a bite until he realized something "Wait a minute" He looks at the apple then to Sun "..Where did you get this?"

"I….uhh bought it?" He hesitantly answers

"You stole it didn't you?" Blake spoke up

"Okay fine, I did!" Sun admits "And weren't you in a cult or something!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Too Soon?"

"Yeah, too soon buddy."

A huge gust of wind blew above them, they look up and saw a Bullhead flying over them. The aircraft slowly decent down in the middle of the docks, and when the doors opened up a man wearing a uniform with a symbol of a wolf with scratches. More of them exit and began to tied cables around some containers

"Oh no. "Blake uttered in sadness.

"That's them?" Sun asked

"I'm afraid it is." Daven answers "The White Fang...damn it"

Before any could say anything a voice came from inside the Bullhead. "Hey! What's the hold-up?!" Roman Torchwick the man exiting the ship "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, soooo why don't you animals pick up the pace here!"

The three starred in shock at what they're seeing. "Well, I didn't see that coming." Sun said

"A human ordering members of the White Fang and it's' Roman Torchwick...never thought i see that too." Daven agreed with him

"This isn't right." Blake said narrowing her eyes. "The White Fang would never work with a human." She stood up, pulling out her Gambol Shroud "Especially not one like that." She said before jumping down surprise both boys

"Blake wait!" Daven trying to stop her but she was long gone. He lets out a big sigh "God damn it"

"So is this the plan now?" Sun sarcastically ask

"Not really" Daven replies as he stands up, and jumps off to catch up with Blake"….We'll wing it from here!"

Sun smirked "I was hoping you'll say that!" As he did the same

Blake swiftly moved from the containers to containers and grabbed Torchwick from behind, placing her blade against his neck surprising him. "What the!?-Oh for fu-"

"Nobody move!" She shouted made all the member tense. They all began to move closer drawing their weapons.

"Woah! Take it easy there little lady."

Blake then removes her bow away, revealing her cat ears to her kind "Brothers of the White Fang!" She spoke "Why are you aiding this scum?!"

Her question only made them laugh, "Heh, oh kid. Didn't' you get the memo The White Fang and I going in on a joint business venture together."

Blake drew her blade closer to his neck "Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation!" She threatens him

"Oh I wouldn't call it a little operation." He said as two Bullhead appeared and surround stared in shock of why these many White Fang members are helping this crook. Too distracted Roman fired his cane breaking free from her hold knocking Blake to the ground. She jumps back to her feet but didn't have to get a breather as Torchwick fired a barrages of explosives shot. She dodged them back away until running behind some containers

"Here kitty kit-"Before Roman could finish a banana peel landed on his head that made him look up.

"Woohoo!"

"Look out below!" Both boys shouted as both superkick Torchwick right in the face. They rolled on the ground before jumping back to their feet as the Huntsmans look back at the crook

"Ahhh Roman Torchwick we meet again!" Daven shouted as more White Fang goons jump out from a Bullhead and surround him and Sun

Roman grits his teeth in annoyance to have a cat problem disturbing his dust collection and standing in front of him is the blue brat who shot his favorite hat that he has to capture alive can't this night get more annoying for him"...I see you brought a friend other than Red, Blue and he's not the brightest banana in the bunch isn't he?"

Both huntsmen stood back to back as White Fang goons slowly grew closer to them

Soooo Sun spoke up Which one you're gonna use?

Hmph...this one's your favorite. He said with a grin. With that, from his right hand has the blue arc light orb. The light bursted creating a double bladed arc staff while his body had a blue arc glowing aura effect.

Suns smirked when he did it "Ahaha that never gets old dude!"

The White Fang goons stood in shock of how can he do that a few of them took a few steps back even Torchwick did with eyes widened he thought this brat can only summon that golden revolver but that didn't scare them to back down

Sun throws out the first punch knocking one down followed by a high sweep kick hitting two in the face. One swing their blade at Sun but he rolled roll away he then pulled out his bo staff taking a couple down before slamming his staff to the ground knocking a few White Fang goons down

Daven swung his arc staff at a group of three sending them flying to the containers. With each swing, he took down multiple people he was quick fast as lightning. He swings his staff up sending one in the air before jumping and nailing him back to the ground. He then landed on the back of one of them trying to get back up before lining up a shot and yelled "Fore!" Using his arc staff as a golf club he swung the White Fang goon sending him flying right for ducked and fired a shot at him but Daven spin his arc staff shielding him from his blast

"He's mine!" A black blur leaps over Daven heads right aiming for Torchwick it's Blake and she began to slash at him. Using her shadow clones semblance to keep him off guard. One after another Blake agility and precision strikes kept Torchwick on his toes. But Roman was no pushover he's soon read her strategy. After another strike from Blake he counters with his cane hitting Blake in shoulder, neck, and ribs knocking her away, but only to be met by an electric smash but unfortunately, he blocked that attack but it did make the ground crack underneath him crack which surprising made him grits his teeth in pain.

"Huh...what's that cane made of?" Daven asked him as Sun underneath back kicked Roman in the gut followed by he detaches his bo staff into a pair of nunchuck shotguns and attack him. This overwhelmed Torwick making it harder to counter. Sun rapid swings and shotgun blast pushed the crook back after one big swing he knocked his cane in the air, giving Blake an opening and swung her blade sending Torching sliding on the ground

Roman getting more annoyed now before he notices the three underneath a large container hanging by a crane. He stands back up and fired in cane at the cables, the massive object quickly fell to the ground, Daven and Blake rolled backward as Sun rolled frontward.

As that happens Daven blue arc aura light and staff disappeared "Ah man I'm out!" He shouted before looking at Sun where Roman has his cane pointed to his head "Oh no Sun!"

"Hey!" A shout from one of the warehouse's roof getting everyone's attention. They all looked up to see Ruby with Crescent Rose in hand alongside with Penny

"Oh hello Red! Hey isn't past your bedtime?" Roman mockingly asked

"Ruby…? Are these people your friends?" Penny asked her

"Penny, get back." Ruby turns to her big mistake as Roman took this opportunity to fire at Little Red sending her flying back

"Ruby!" Daven and Blake shouted

Ruby slowly sat up rubbing her head, Penny walked to the edge of the roof. "Penny! Wait!" Stop she pleaded to her

Penny looked back, giving a reassuring smile to her. "Don't worry, Ruby!" She faced towards the remained of goons running around. "I'm combat ready!" And with that from Penny's backpack suddenly opened up and what came out 10 swords as she leaped off the building. Her swords flew towards a few White Fang goon knocked them down. A few tried to jump her but her blades pushed them away, she then threw her 10 swords into a group taking them all down

Ruby's eyes widen in shock at Penny alongside Daven, Blake, Sun and even Roman. Until they all saw three more Bullheads coming firing at Penny. Penny used her swords to shield herself from the incoming fire as her backpack opens again and fires two more swords pulling her backward to the warehouse. She forms her swords into a circle spinning them around faster and faster until a green energy orb formed in the thrust her arms forward and with that green energy fired a laser slicing through two BUllheads in half! The last one tried to at least steal a container but Pennys not letting it get away. Using her swords to pin she literally began tugging it away with the help on her near invisible wire. With one final pull, she made the Bullhead crash into stack containers making a huge explosion

"Okay….it's official that weapon takes my number one spot!" Daven shouted in awe with glowing stars before he shook his head and ran off

During all the commotion Roman took the chance to jump back on one of the Bullhead that landed earlier (These kids just keep getting weirder every year!) as he reached the aircraft, a purple light arrow hit his hat which went inside the Bullhead "What the?! Not Again!"

"Hey! Where you going?!" Roman turns his head to see Daven with his purple bow and arrow in hand with a serious look on his face. He raised the bow and pulled back the arrow right for Torchwick "Here's a little payback!"

"Not tonight Blue!" Roman raised his cane and fired an explosive shot at Davens side the blast knocked him to ground not before releasing another light arrow at the flying Bullhead.

"Did I nail him? "He asks anyone only to see Sun offering him a hand up.

Sun picked him up "No you did not and that was awesome dude!"

…

..

..

Daven, Blake, Ruby, and Penny all sat on wooden crates. They watched as the police searched the area and arresting a few White Fang member who where left behind. Being the only witnesses there, the group couldn't leave until they've been finished questioned. As they all waited Weiss and Yang arrived and are happily reunited with their team.

Daven and Sun went apart from everyone giving the girls some space and have a word as well. Not knowing Penny been picked up by someone

"Lucky you, part of a team with four hotties. Neptune would so jealous." The spiky blond said bumping his elbow to him

"I see him zapping me now." Daven said with a blank face

"Hahaha, I could see that happening." Sun chuckled a bit before giving a concern look at Daven" You ...look a lot better the last time I saw you since...you know

Daven just smiled and looks at his team " it's those girls….without them ...I don't even know where I'll be now"

Sun smiled and place a hand on his shoulder "Well I'm glad you're doing better now, but dude since when you can summon those awesome weapons!? The last time i remember you can barely summon that electric staff much less that purple bow that's a new one!"

"I don't know…."He shrugged his shoulder before summoning a small orb to hand "Every year it gets stronger i thought someone would know what is it." He told them as he closed his hand.

"Huh bummer." Sun sounded disappointed by that "So what you think of these dust robbery lately?" He asks changing the subject

"I don't know a lot doesn't make any sense here."

"Yeah.."Sun agreeing with him, placing both hands behind his head looking at the night sky."A human ordering White Fang members... why would they side with that loser?"

"The question is not why but how." Daven said earning a confused look from Sun"

"What do you mean?"

"Like what Blake said The White Fang will never side with humans much less Torchwick even he wouldn't side with them. Yet somehow Someone or something bigger than them manages to control both sides without any them killing each other. Who can even do that and how? Torchwick was stealing dust for The White Fang that we know for sure now unless he doing that so support their cause which it's unlikely or for money" Daven place a hand on his chin thinking "….doesn't add up…...I feel like something big is gonna happen in our near future and it's not gonna be a pretty one …..The Queen is moving her pawns in play I suppose"

Sun stared at him he never seen Daven like this before the only time he saw that kind of look was from his mother

"Ha sorry." Daven let out a big laugh that surprised Sun rubbing the back of his head " I sounded like my mom when she's working. We may have stumble upon big something we don't know what going on but for now, let's call it night and I should introduce you to the rest of my team...and get you an apology from our Ice Queen

Daven form back his smile, he introduced Sun to Ruby, Weiss, and Yang, the Ice Queen was taken when she learns that Daven and Sun where old friends, Weiss quickly apologizes to Sun for calling him a rapscallion in front of him. Daven laughs at her and patted her head. After all that, they were free to leave and all head back to Beacon. Sun went to his dorm room in Beacon as Team RWBYS did the same

Minus Blake and Daven where Blake she wanted to have a word with him...in private they went campus courtyard and sat together on a bench

"Soooo Blake do you need something from me?" He asked her

"N-no…..Daven...I just wanted to say thank you" she said with a small smile. It's because of you...everything went out okay."

"It was nothing, you girls are important to me, as a friend and teammate you can rely on me when you need it. He replies. "In the end, you and Weiss made up and were back all together."

She blushed at his word "I don't know why I went to you….but you….you're like a light. Blake said moving a little closer to him and holding his hand, Daven noticed it and just smiled his cheeks a little red " I….i want to repay you somehow."

'You don't need-" What he was about to say stop when he felt a pair of lips pressing on his cheek

…

…

...

Steam popped from Daven head that Blake is kissing him on the cheek! He didn't think Blake would ever do this let alone asking him to sleep with her!

Blake soon broke away her face looks satisfied "That was my first time kissing a boy." She whispers in his ear before resting her head on his shoulder "Can we stay like this a little longer?"She asks snuggling him

Daven eyes turned white plates still processing what just happened "Surrrrrre" (Well mom…..i got that Bella-booty you wanted me to) He thought as a chibi version of his mom dancing around in joy in his mind

* * *

As for what happened to our cigar-chomping criminal he's walking furiously back and forth back in the warehouse now, hatless I might add and he's in just utter anger at what happened as his new henchmen and our new favorite mute Neo stood a few meters from him, looking at a picture on her scroll

"Again really!? That Blue Brat did it again!" Roman yell out as he slams a fist on a table. He ruined my dust collecting twice and he even left me souvenir how considerate of him

"I can see you failed yet again, Roman." A familiar voice made Roman turn around, coming from the shadows is Cinder accompanied by two individuals

One a boy with spiky gray hair with grey eyes, grey and back partial zipped up jacket, black bats with gray stripes on each leg, and black boots. The other a dark-skinned beauty with short emerald green hair, red eyes, an exotic top piece and white shorts

"We were...expecting more from you." Cinder said

Roman nervously laughed "Hey it was your idea to work sides with those maniacs from the White Fang! I know I screwed up and may have destroyed our mutual trust with them but that fucking Blue Brat! Give me another chance! He begged her

Cinder was actually….. taken back by his pleading attitude not for him begging another chance but the mention of the blue boy got her attention and earned a confused look from her two minions

"What happen? Did that 'Blue Brat' stole your cane?" The gray-haired mockingly asked

"What happen? What happen you asked!? "not only he stopped me from getting the dust again ...This happens!" Roman toss in front of them his signature hat pierce through with a purple light arrow still in place, surprising the trio evil doers even Neo. "That brat shot my hat again with this weird.. glowing purple freaking arrow!"

"Aww, you lost your poor precious hat with this ar-OW!" Just as Gray haired was taunting him he picks up that tried to pull the arrow out but as he touches the arrow he felt a jolt of pain strong enough to make him drop the hat surprising them except Roman

"Even I try doing that"

"Huh, even this little arrow can hurt you?" The green haired said staring at the arrow

"Hmmm," Cinder picks up his hat staring at the arrow (So he can do this also...how..interesting) She turns to Torchwick "Can this boy….do anything else?"

"That brat can also summon a staff that glows blue...I thought he could only summon that gold gun thing!"

Cinder intrigued by that she set the hat down "I see….Have you found the whereabouts of this…. boy. She asked making him twitch a little

Roman sighed in annoyance "I do actually, Neo!" He called his henchmen

Neo went up to the group, smiling, before showing to Cinder the image of our blue hero. Cinder eyes widen at the sight of him...his smile...it fascinates her. That smile...she looks back to Neo, who suddenly looking away hiding her blush mark. Cinder was surprised by that she never seen Neo like this before.

"When did you found him?" Cinder asked

 _I found him on Friday...and he goes to Beacon_ she typed on her scroll

(So he goes to Beacon...perfect)Cinder smiled at Neo and congratulated her "Well done Neo….I just wish Roman was more resource like you." She said making the crook even more mad "Come on you two" Cinder ordered her minions the three began to leave. She then lit a flame from her hands, and her eyes glowing gold in the darkness "I guess it's time we head over there…...We'll soon meet my sweet."

* * *

Okay we're done with the first volume of RWBY awesome and Blake made the first move...even more awesome!

Here another update on the Harem list and we're a **NO** on Emerald and I decided to put the **RWBY CHIBI STORY** in a separate series so expect another chapter of that shortly soon and here's a hint for that "Laser Tag"

Thanks for reading and see you all in the next Chapter!


	7. Cash In Date

It's a Saturday morning the birds were chirping, people going about their lives and what not it's just another normal day in Vale. We focus now at a nearby park where our black-blue haired protagonist is waiting patiently

(Oo can't believe we're doing this) Daven thoughted, A few weeks have passed since the dock incident and Yang decided to cash in her bet when Daven lost to her in their mock battle where he has to take all of them on a date. To be sure it's an actual date, Yang had a plan for this, each girl gets two hours to spend alone with Daven in Vale. No one's allowed to interfere regardless how it goes until times up.

Waiting for the first girl to come he looks at a clock tower its 9:24 am. The first date is gonna start soon, a little nervous to be actually doing this but he's a man of his word and won't back out now. It kinda annoys him that he pictures his mom now is sitting on a lazy boy chairs with a tub of popcorn ready to watch a romance drama episode starring her son in fact if she was still here she'll be in disguise watching him afar rooting for him!

Shaking his head to get that image out he then heard his name being called

"Hi..Daven"

He turns his head to see his anti-social teammate and friend.. Blake walking up to him with small blushes on her is the first girl to start the date

"….uh hey Blake" He waved at her"..so you're the first?"

She let out a small smile "I am...you ready to get started"

"Yeah I am" he replies scratching the back of his head "I'm little nervous and excited, in fact...this is my first time going on a date...with a girl haha" he awkwardly chuckles

"Oh..so I'm your first" Blake smiled feeling a little happy to be his first date

"Sooo any place you want to go? "

Things has been a little ...closer between them ever since Blake kissed him on the cheek and saying he was her first she's been...more open to him than to the others.

Blake grabbed his hand without any hesitation "I do.."she answer squeezing tight "there's a great cafe nearby with great books you'll love to read." And with that the first date begins

* * *

 **Black Belladonna**

They arrived at a cafe library the relaxing music playing through the speakers, the nice modern furniture and the many shelves of books of different genres a perfect place to hang to there surprised and ours it's the old man from chapter one running the register

They order some drinks Blake getting tea and Daven getting coffee both went to the far back of the cafe where no one can bother them and sat next to each other on a small sofa

"Here" Blake showed him a book "Let's read this together….this is one of my personal favorites" The title of the book is Ninja of love…..yeah

Daven grabbed the book and stared at the cover "Ninja of Love? I heard about this book but never read it….is it good?"

Blake just smiled "You'll love it."

Oh he will, until they reach the more...detail scenes, only after reading a few chapters they already reached to the part, Daven was taken back at such details of some scene were and to his surprise, the story was actually pretty good even with dirty stuff!

Blake was resting her head on his shoulder he can smell a nice of blackberry shampoo she was using it goes well with her. Daven can easily tell Blake was obviously enjoying herself just by being together, sitting close, reading a very…detailed book, only giving a few small talks and gasp at certain parts and that her bow is wiggling a lot

Eventually, after a long read, they finished the book

"Wow..that..that was something." Daven said placing the book down in awe at it

"Do you like it?" Blake asked

"Yeah at first I was confused but I really like the story!"

"You do!" Blake's eyes lit up with stars "You really do!"

"And the romance was top notch I give it 9 out of 10!" Just as he said that a recent memory pop in his head making him blush getting Blake's eye

"Are you thinking about that night?" Blake bluntly asked making him twitch. She began to pout "Did you hate it"? She asked feeling bad she done something she shouldn't

"N-no I...I did like it." He assured her "It's just- **sigh** god damn it... she's encouraging me now I just know it!" He commented on earning a confused look from Blake

"Who?"

"Nevermind that!" Daven shook his head and looks at her " I-I do like you Blake it's...that i just never got kissed by a girl before. He said poking his fingertips all embarrassed

Blake was surprised to hear this not only to be his first date but also the first girl to kiss him, what crazy luck she has now! Blake couldn't help but gush at him and she think she can tell him now "I like you too Daven...and also I also wanted to you this...that I marked you too." She whispers feeling a little happy

When he heard the word 'marked' Daven began to sweat "You...marked me? Isn't that a very serious thing?"

"It is." She answers "It's a natural thing for my type to pick those who we truly trust and I trust you" isn't the one to joke around about these kinds of things marking is basically marriage to their kind!

Daven couldn't believe what he was hearing, he thought her kiss wouldn't be so serious but he was so wrong! (Well mom you might have a Faunus daughter in law soon)

"Do you want another" Blake whispers in his ear making him twitch "maybe more direct?

"Umm..."

Blake can tell he does, she narrowed her eyes at him with a seductive smile "Close your eyes" She ordered him

Doing what she said Daven did "Yes...ma'am"

Blake stared at his cute face her heart pounding she has him all to herself. She gently caresses his cheek before moving closer and closer to his lips until-

"Ahem!"

A sudden cough made Daven's eyes open and Blake quickly break away they turn their heads to see a very annoyed cold stare from the Ice Queen, herself Weiss

"Oh ..."Daven awkwardly smiled "hey Weiss…how are you?

"Weiss! What are you doing here?!"

"Why I'm here is because your time is up."

"What!? Blake looks at the time it was 11:31 am her two hours were up B-but but-"

"No buts" she grabbed Daven wrist and pulled him away from her clutches leaving the cat alone in the cafe.

* * *

 **Weiss Schnee**

Dragging him out of the cafe Weiss let's go of him and turns around at him "Honestly how can you read such a filthy book? She pouted crossing her arms together

"What?... Blake wanted to read that together…I couldn't say no to her." He said to her before realizing something "Wait….how do you know we're reading that?"

Weiss' cheeks became a little red "I..I saw the book laying there when I got there... I wasn't spying on you two!" She shouted pointing at his face

Daven blankly stared at her Weiss is not very good at lying he looks around to see if Yang or even Ruby is watching them but nothing Yang said no one isn't allowed to interfere…...but then again Yang never did say they couldn't watch them afar. He just sighed and looks back at the Ice Queen "Okay...fine I'm sorry for reading that kind of book. He apologized "Do you forgive me?

Weiss stood still looking at feet before lifting her head up with a serious look "I'll forgive you….if...if you hold my hand and escort me!" she shouted offering her hand to him

Without any pause, he gently grabbed her hand "Ok." he bluntly said

Weiss taken back a little how quickly he accepts her request "Um Yes..., Well then let's get something to eat." And with that, the second date starts

It was almost lunchtime and now he's with Weiss. Daven didn't know where to take her where she would approve to eat maybe a fancy and expensive restaurant would suit her taste but I don't think his wallet would approve though

Luckily he found a restaurant that got Weiss's approval it wasn't all that fancy but the prices are expensive they even charge you for water! They went to their table and ordered, Weiss ordered a chicken salad and Daven got an Italian sub sandwich. They both enjoyed a nice lunch together

...

...

...

"So Daven.." Weiss spoke up after finishing her salad wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Can..can you help me something?

"Sure Weiss...as long it's not studying." He teased her

"No it's not….and I think i should help you with that." Weiss counter before getting to her question "Your semblance….how..how can you summon those weapons like that?" She asks earning a confused look from Daven

"What do you mean?" Titling his head as a question mark pop

Weiss just sighed she just remembers he doesn't know much about her family other than they sell dust "You probably don't know this my families semblance has a summoning technique." She explains to him"...but I've been struggling to control it... I-I thought you could give a tip or pointer since you..can summon weapons and such."

"You can summon stuff too!" Daven rosed up from his seat with stars in his eyes "And here I thought I was the only one on the- MMPH!?" He was stopped with he felt something cold on his mouth

"Not so loud you dolt!" Weiss shushed him covering his mouth with her hand "We're in a public!" she whispers as a few customers stare at them

"Oh sorry, everyone!" He bows his head to them before sitting down and looking at Weiss. "You can do summoning too Weiss.. that awesome." He said making her a little in embarrassed. "What can you summon?"

"Us Schnee can summon creatures to ally to us in battle" She answers "but every time when I get close of doing it, it always slips away it's frustrating!" She quietly shouted puffing her cheek annoyed she can't do it. "And seeing you can do it better than I can...can you help me?"

Daven giving it some thought he did struggle his first time summoning a weapon at a young age it ended up either burning, electrocuting or trapping his hand he then remembers something that could help her.

"You said you're having trouble controlling it?" Daven asked that she nodded yes "...don't think of it you're controlling the summoning instead you're channeling it"

"Isn't that the same thing" Weiss asks with a deadpan face, she was expecting a serious answer but then again it Daven she's talking to

"Nope there's a difference….well kinda" He shook his head Anyway 'controlling' a summoning is one of the fastest ways to do it but you're forcing it and that sometimes end up negating or partially summon or summon something else whatever you were...summoning." He explained, "With channeling it you're guiding whatever you're summoning let it take its natural form and it'll become whole it's a slower process but in time it'll come just like that and becomes part of you." He finished showing off an orb to his from hand

Weiss stared at the orb in awe he summons that orb like he was snapping his fingers she looked at him " Who taught you this method?

"My mom." He answers with a smile as he closed his hand "She told this is the best way for me to do it."

"Well if that helped you then maybe it could for me."

"Of course, it will it!" He encouraged her "It worked for me then it'll work for you too! In fact, I will personally help you with it."

Weiss happy to hear that " Alright I hope you'll teach me well" (Hmph maybe now I can catch up with Winter….and it'll just be the two of us...alone.) Her face slowly turn red (N-no i don't have any other motiv.. Wait who am I making excuses too!?)

Shaking her blushing head away, she was also curious when Daven mastered his summoning "Did you recently just mastered this? Weiss asked thinking he did i mean summoning can be difficult even for her older sister who mastered her summoning just before joining the Atlas military

"Nope...I got the hang of it when i was twelve….or eleven I can't remember" He bluntly answers

Weiss slams her head on the table in disbelief he mastered summoning way before her older sister did! "I see..."raising her head off the table still in disbelief "She must've been a great teacher to you."

Daven just faintly smiled at her "Yeah...she **was** "

(Was?)Weiss sensed it sounded different from his usual tone she was going to ask but a waitress arrived at their table and set a large ice cream dessert

"Excuse me we didn't order this." She said to the waitress

The waitress just smiled at her "It's on the house we're having a special for couples." She said pointing at a sign on the wall that there is one!

(COUPLE!?) They both shouted in their mind well anyone might think they are a couple just by looking at them together Weiss Schnee the 'Heiress' and Daven Sirius...the 'Dolt' it's like one of those forbidden love stories like Romeo and Juliet or not...I don't know

The waitress bowed her head and left " Well Weiss it's here anyway might as well enjoy it! Daven gets a spoonful of the tasty dessert the taste was indescribable the high-quality milk and other high-quality ingredients goes great…. Good thing it's free!

Daven enjoying the delicious treat he noticed Weiss wasn't eating it as well "What, you don't any?

Weiss turns her head away to what appears to be blush mark she's trying to hide "There's only one spoon"

"Ohhhh...there is" He looks at spoon before looking back to her "Well I can feed you!" He bluntly said making the Ice Queen head pop steam

"You dolt! I don't to be fed like a child!"

"What? I can't finish this thing by myself"

Weiss looks at the desert it does look tasty and it's true he can't finish it by himself unless he has Nora stomach "F-fine I...I'll allow this one time" She moves her head close to him opening her mouth as he spoons fed her

"How is it?"

"Marvelous" she answers with red marks on her cheek

….

….

….

After there free dessert the bill finally came the total for just a salad and sandwich was absurd! You might think you're getting ripped off but that's fancy restaurant for ya Weiss looks at the receipt and the price it didn't surprise her she was about to pull out her allowance card but was stopped by Daven

"Wait, Weiss, let me pay for this." Daven pulled out his wallet and paid for their lunch he even left a 10 lien tip for the nice waitress

Both left the restaurant and walked around for a bit "I could've paid for it Weiss spoke up

"Yeah and…"

"Don't you 'Yeah' me. She points at him "we saw how much it was I can afford that easy!

"Oh come on Weiss what kind of person I'll be if I didn't pay for a lovely girls meal?...a terrible one i might and I'm the one taking you out am I?"

Her eyes widen and blushed "T-true...you are."Weiss surprise he's willing to pay for their lunch even though it was bit pricey for him but he still paid for it she felt a little happy he didn't use her like a wallet, not a lot would've done the same

"We still have a lot of time left". Daven said looking at a nearby cloak tower "Any place particular you want to go?" He asked knowing Weiss maybe somewhere more historic like a museum about Vale and its history or City hall

Weiss tugged his cloak"...I...I want to go there." She said pointing at a public arcade

"An arcade?" Surprise at The Ice Queen "Really Weiss?

"W-what?" Weiss not surprised at his reaction "I-I never been to one of those!"

Giving in to Weiss's request they went there. Entering the arcade needless to say it's what you expect to find at an arcade, many games, claw machines , etc

Looking around at the many flashing and colorful lights and the sound of people having fun. Daven thought it would be strange a person like Weiss want to go these "Never thought you'd be interested in these kinds of places Weiss you keep surprising me by the day"

"Well...Ruby and Yang talked about this place." She answers "S-so I thought i give it a try but i didn't want to go alone!

"I see...Well As long you're having fun then." He replied shrugging his shoulder. "Anyway, let's play some games!"

…

…

…

"Ha that's three times in the row." Weiss taunted after beating him in Kung Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle!...that's a too long of a title for a video game

"You are surprisingly good at this" Daven said sulking his head in defeat how is Weiss good at fighting games?!

Feeling proud of herself she then noticed something from the corner of her eye. Daven stood up after his grueling defeat he sees Weiss was gawking at a claw machine inside where adorable snowflake plushies she was sucked in by the cuteness of it she really wants its, Daven couldn't help but chuckle at her of how she looks now

"Daven give me a quarter!" She ordered him as hands her one

After spending like 10 minutes and 20 lien dollars trying to get the plushie but she kept failing miserably this began to annoy her

"Grr this machine is broken!" Frustrated at failing to get the plushies she kicked the machine only to hurt her foot.

"Ouch….let me try Weiss." Daven said as Weiss moved to the side. He put his quarter and gently guide the claw after watching Weiss fail horribly of not getting a single one after spending that much money he had the general idea of where to go and he got one! "Here you go." He said holding the plushie to her

Weiss stared at the plushies before she yanked out from his hand squeezing it tight

Daven smiled at how happy and cute Weiss is now, she was actually having fun"Sooo Weiss did I do a good job of escorting you, my madam? He asked making her twitch

"Y-you did a fine job I'll admit." She said turning her head away from him

"Oooh so do i get a reward...ha just kidding!" He teased

Weiss stood silently before she lets out a small smile she turns back to him." Hmph...You do." Without any warning, she went to up to him and gently place her lips on his cheek.

"Ehh!?" Daven immediately stepped back away from her his face steaming "Weiss did you just?!" Weiss didn't answer she just smiled and chuckled at his flushed face she hasn't seen before. Daven then felt someone arms around his neck and two big soft marshmallows pressing his back

"Yang!? Gek! "Daven couldn't speak from her strong grip he looks back at Weiss to his surprise she's not even making a fuss at Yang instead she was sticking her tongue out at her making Yang a little bother at it wait, did she saw it?

Weiss narrowed her eyes at her "You saw Yang?

"Oh I did Weiss how bold of you! Hehe!"

Weiss turned a little more red but still maintain her princess look "Well... my time is up then...She bowed to them It's your turn Yang. And with that she left

* * *

 **Yang Xiao Long**

As Yang watches her leaves she felt a little jealous at Weiss (Very sly of you Ice Queen didn't know you'll be bold today) She thoughted as she looks back at Daven who still struggling to break free "Wow Pretty Boy, Weiss kissed you!" she said squeezing more tighter than before "...talk about melting her Ice!"

"Please…. stop." Daven grumbles and struggling for some air

"Did you like it?" Yang asked making him twitch

"….Yes" He admits

His answer made an idea pop in Yang's head a...very naughty idea. She dragged him to an alley nearby pushing him to a wall and slamming her hand next to his head frightening him

"Hmmm you liked it then?" She caresses his cheek as she smiles seductively "Would you like it...if I did it to you...maybe more...direct?"

"Uhh..

Before Daven could say anything she grabbed his collar and licked her lips.A little freakout and blushing at Yang she never been this bold with him this before I mean he knows Yang likes him and hasn't done again...yet. She draws closer to his lips until….. she places her finger on his lips Ha! Just kidding!

Daven blinked once as she quickly let's go of him "Huh?"

"Just Kidding Pretty Boy." She said with her tongue out and winks at him. "You really thought I was gonna kiss you?"

"..um Yeah. Daven answers rubbing his arm looking away blushing

His answer made her cheeks red she turns away. "W-well don't think I would do something like that of the bat! She said with a force teasing smile

They walk back to the street Daven still regaining his composure as for Yang...her heart was beating like crazy and her mind screaming in joy she almost did it not like she wanted to but it wouldn't felt right to if she did it now

As the two walked through the streets, on top of a building someone was watching them afar more particular at Daven. A lady with long black hair like Yangs but with red streaks and red eyes. Wearing a shallow cut black and red dress, a red girdle belt, several necklaces with beads, detached black leggings and black boots. She holds her weapon an odachi sword with a rotary chamber sheath. (I see you gave him your sword and cloak…) Thought the lady. (Also..having that cheerful attitude of yours...) The mind of Raven Branwen leader of the Branwen Bandit Tribe and more importantly was a friend of Sarah. With one last look at him, she pulled out her red cover sword and slashed behind creating a red portal. (What were you thinking Sarah?) Her last thoughts as she puts on her Grimm mask before entering into the red portal and disappears

…

..

.

"Oh, Ruby should wear this! And this! And this!"

(She really loves her sister)Thought Daven holding a pile of clothing as he watches Yang browse around for what cute clothes for her little sister wear next, his curiously between them grew

Yang I've been wondering…. Daven spoke up getting her attention"...how you and Ruby are...well sisters?

Yang stopped browsing and looks at him with a surprised look " Ahh i was wondering when you'll ask about that! As you can easily tell we don't look alike. We both have the same dad and we have different moms" She explains

"Ooooh, so you're her half-sister then…well, that explains a lot." Daven said with a deadpan face

What about you? She asked him with a curious look Do you have any brothers or sisters? Do i need be worry of someone taking their lovable brother?

"No I don't have any siblings." He answers with an annoyed face " I'm an only child"

Yang intrigued by the last part "An only child eh?...So I just need to worry about your parents." She whispers with a smile

"What you say?"

"Umm nothing!" She shook her head with blushes "Anyway enough about that! (Why did I said that?) Yang back to her bright self, she claps her hand together Let's find you something wear! She quickly browses around and found something for him " Here wear this! She presented him a….maid outfit.

Daven blinked at it once before responding "Nope I'm not wearing that! (And where did you find it?)

"Awww" Yang puffed her cheeks "but I think you'll cute in it"

After shopping, the duo left the shop with many bags in their hands

"I can't wait for Ruby to wears these! Yang cheered as they walked out of the store "Thanks for paying for them Pretty Boy!"

"I don't think my wallet is happy now." Daven sulked while feeling his wallet is a bit lighter now. He didn't mind doing clothes shopping with Yang ….and him paying for them (Goodbye Snack Money!) plus while they're there he got a new suit …...it was almost that time of the year again

Yang looks at scroll for the time and her two hours are almost up. "Awww: she puffed her cheeks "We only have time for one for more stop" she said

"And what is the last stop? "He ask

"Hmph...you'll soon find out." Yang said before making a mischievous smile at him. Daven saw that smile and can sense that smile means something bad is gonna happen

…

…

…

And he was right

"NONONO! Any shop but that!" Daven screamed as he was on the ground trying to crawl away but Yang has him by the foot

"Aww what's wrong Daven?" She sarcastically asks with a grin dragging him along

"Do i have to answer that!?"

The last shop Yang wanted to go to is, you might've guessed it... is a lingerie shop. Daven really didn't want to go to the store he even used Mura to stab the ground to prevent himself but Yang easily dragged him in without breaking a sweat "Come on let's not waste any time!"

"….Mommy" he whimpers before he enters the store but i think she'll giving him a push instead of saving him

…

...

...

"Well Pretty Boy that was fun!" Yang cheered smacking his back "And Now it's Ruby turns I think she's at the park right now! Don't keep her waiting!" She gave him a push "Now you better make my little sister happy on this next date or I'll do something worse to you1" Yang shouted as she skips off somewhere else

(I think you've already done 'your worse' to me Yang.)

* * *

 **Ruby Rose**

Walking to the park he's exhausted mentally from Blake's marking thing, Weiss unexpected kiss and Yang teasing well then again that's Yang. The last one is Ruby knowing her Daven can picture she wants to go a weapon shop or somewhere loud and fun.

Arriving there He sees Ruby there like Yang told him she's sitting underneath a tree and sees him

"Hi Daven."

"Hey, Ruby." He waved at her "Soo you ready for your date?"

"Yup." She answers

...

...

...

"Do you want to go anywhere?"

"Nope, I want to be here." She said earning a confused look from him

"Here? Don't you..."

"Nope "she interrupted "Like I said I want to be here" she stated as she tapped the ground next to her "I have cookies what to eat them with me?

"Well..."Daven rubbed his chin before smiling at her "I can't say no to cookies

He sat next to her and had a cookie. The nice cold breeze from and shade from the tree a little bit of peace and quiet very relaxing Daven closed eyes to just rest them a bit but without even knowing he was already fast asleep

As for Ruby, she didn't say a word when she noticed him dozing off instead she just smiled let him rest

...

...

...

As time moves forward the blue sky now has turned orange descending to evening. Ruby still sitting underneath the tree as Daven still napping and resting his head on her lap Ruby rubbed his hair smiling at his innocent sleeping face. "Hehe...you look so peaceful right now." She then noticed his eyes were opening

"Ehh..."

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." She teased him

"R-Ruby?"He look up to see her adorable face smiling at him he thought it was strange he then realized what he just did "Ah!" He shoots up from her lap with a guilty look on his face "Oh god Ruby I didn't mean to fall asleep like that! Wait how long was out?!"

"It's been almost two hours." She bluntly answers

His heart sank at hearing he basically ruined their date! "Ruby, I'm soooo sorry for doing that! I'll make it up to you, oh i know I'll buy you some fresh baked cookies!

"Nono It's okay Daven!" She stopped him before he ran off "I wanted to do this"

"You..wanted to?"

"It's okay She assured him a cute smile "Just sit here with me okay?"

After a brief moment of silent, he calmed down and sat next to her. Daven thought it was a bit strange for Ruby to do this she's not the one who likes to sit around and do nothing" This is quite unexpected from you Ruby I thought you wanted to do something fun together"

Ruby just smiled "I did but l bet after taking three girls on a date in a row on a single day would make any boy tired." She answers making him laugh

"Ha..I should thank you after those three I kinda needed that nap."

As they sat together and wait they have about 5 minutes unit their date is over Daven wished he didn't doze off like that he really wanted to take Ruby somewhere nice even he was a bit tired he still wanted to do something together just the two of them but she wanted to just relax and rest with him...almost like she knew he'll be tired after all those three.

"Daven" Ruby spoke up "...why you choose to become a Huntsmen instead of...you know...a singer." She couldn't help but snicker at that last part

Daven twitched a little from her laugh but shrugged it off "Why you ask?"

"Well...you've heard mine when we met i've always wanted to be one when i was little, but I never got to know yours."

Daven paused thinking before he answers (I never did huh? Well I can tell her now) "Fairpoint you don't" He scratched his head "..….Why I chose this line of work is because….because it's my mom's last wish"

"Your mom?" Ruby surprised to hear about his mother

"Yeah...she...she said to me...to become something greater than another Huntsmen or Huntress could ever do and im doing this for her...I mean always wanted to be Huntsmen"

"Where is she now?"

Daven paused before he taking a deep breath "She's...not here anymore"

Ruby's heart tugged at hearing it she almost sensed the depression his voice".. I see"

Ruby wanted to know little more about his mom ever since her visiting in her dream and Ozpin confirming it was her she's been a little curious of her "Daven...what was your mom like?"

Daven just chuckled "She...was the best…. Slayer of Grimm and bad guys plus a cookie baker master too. I wouldn't call her a 'super mom'...more like..'smart childish mom'...i think?

(IM NOT CHILDISH!)

"She was a Huntress too?"

"Yes, despite having me she still raised me while doing her job she then started taking me with her on missions." He answers that surprised her

"Wait your mom took you on dangerous missions!"

"No Ruby that would be bad parenting." Daven replies with a deadpan before explaining

"Her job as a Huntress was a bit of a strange one than most other she had to move to whatever Kingdom she was stationed to and every three months she moves to a different Kingdom and repeat and i was with her all the time. Doing what... I think she helped out the Headmasters there." He explained "When I turned 15 she said it was time for me to live on my own although she was very emotional about it. She set me up with an apartment here in Vale and didn't have worry about rent and with that, she went on her next mission alone….I think it was Mistral she went and I've been living on my own for about a year and a half until i went to Beacon"

"What happen to her? Ruby asked before realizing that's a sensitive subject "Ah! I shouldn't ask that sorry you don't have to answer!"

"It okay, Ruby" he assured her patting her head"….I've been wanting to tell you about it for quite some time."

"I am?"

"Yup...You're the first person i want to tell you about it." Daven took a deep breath before looking at the evening sky " after a week I moved to Vale I got a message from Mistral saying she...she died in an accident." His heart tugged when he said it as Ruby gasped covering her mouth with her hand. "It's been hard for me to keep ...going on in life…."He said before looking back at Ruby "until i met you"

"M-me?" She points to herself

"Yeah...you're like her in some ways"

"I am?"

"Well...other than you and her are opposite colors," he said before getting to the point "I see her in you sometimes but I don't see the whole of her in you and that makes me happy Ruby... I'm very glad that I got to met you, Yang, Weiss, Blake and everyone you've all made my life more enjoyable than before….. Ha! I kinda find it funny about it that if I had never gone out late that night for a late snack I would've had never met you and be here with you."

Ruby a bit overwhelmed by this he really looks up to his mother it makes her a happy that he wanted to tell her about

"And seeing I've told you all this." Daven said rubbing his hands with a small smile " I think this is the right time to tell you this as well"

"Tell me what exactly?"

"Well...I've been wanting to get this off my chest for a while now" He began poking his fingertips before he gently grabs Ruby's hands that surprised her and looks at right in her eye "Ruby….I love you"

...

...

...

"EH!?" Steam popped from her head as her face became red as her cloak "D-Daven y-you love me?"

"Yes I do." He said with a smile "Ruby I love you, I love how kind you are, I love how adorable you are I love everything about you...you just make me so happy."

…

…

...

"Did I say too much?" He asked but only to snicker at Ruby face that he did

Ruby still processing it she couldn't believe it he straight up said he loves her. Her heart pounding crazily she holds tight on his hands and looks up at him "I-I like you too Daven!" She went up and hugged him almost with a tear in her eyes " I'm...I'm so happy you said it me!"

Daven smiled rubbing her head "Sooo you and I are...boyfriend and girlfriend now i suppose?

"Yeah...I guess..we are now." She answers as lets go of him "S-so I'm Daven's first " she whispers Ruby couldn't help feeling proud of herself she beaten Yang and the others well Blake and Weiss did beat her first with the kiss but that was on the cheek...so that's a different thing

"We should keep this a secret from others who knows what they'll do if they find out! He said to her with a worried, look a little more if well Yang find out

"Agreed" Ruby nodded her head as her mind scream in joy (I can't wait to rub this in Yang's big fat chest until she hears this! HAHA!)

"Aaand Times Up little sis!" Just then her busty blond sister jump from behind Daven holding him behind the neck "So Pretty Boy what did you two did together?

"We...just..been..here..the whole time!" Daven struggling to speak

"You did nothing!?" Yang a little disappointed at him she tightens her grip on him

As her big sister teased him, Ruby was a bit taken back she never thought he would say something that to her out of the blue but glad he feels the same way as her and now they're boyfriend and girlfriend..well secretly for now. She looks up at the sky with a smile "I will be by his side for you Sarah"

* * *

And Done! Where you readers surprised by Daven love confession to Ruby HAHA! it's still a harem story by the way.

I hope this romance gave more character development between them

It's been 1 year exactly since I started this fanfic story I'm so happy many people are enjoying it you guys are awesome!

Happy One Year Anniversary!


	8. A New Semester and More Trouble!

**Years Ago**

It was near of starting of a new school year at Beacon. Ozpin right now is working constantly in his office, to get student transcripts and other school work done before the deadline is met.

"Headmaster Ozpin" Glynda calling him on the intercom. "You have a guest here for you."

"Can you tell them to come back another time? I'm extremely busy!"

"Well.."

"Hey, Oz!" Out from his elevator door it's his friend and former student Sarah Sirius entering his office.

"Sarah!?" Ozpin stopped what he was doing and rose up from his seat "What an unexpected surprise!" He walks up to her and both shaken hands. Ozpin look down at her legs to noticed a little boy more particular a young little Daven hiding behind them, curiously staring at him "And hello there" Just as he says that the young little Daven was frightened by his stoic look and hid back behind his mother's leg making Ozpin frown. Ever since Sarah had him he's been very shy towards him and frightened by Glynda but who can blame him on that.

Sarah just chuckled. "Don't worry he'll grow on you in time and he will."

Ozpin wasn't gonna back down and had a plan for this. He went to his desk and held out a large cookie to him. It certainly did got his attention the young little Daven slowly walked out he was a bit hesitate taking it but seeing he wants him to take it he did in which made Ozpin smile

"What do you say Daven?"

"T-thank you…M-Mr. Ozpin". he said in a shy tone bowing his head to him

Sarah smiled and patted his head "Good boy" she crouched down and looks at him " Now go wait by the elevator, Mommy needs to have a word with the scary old man." She said making him giggle

"I heard that."

With a nod the young little Daven did what his mother said and wait by the elevator. The two adults watched Daven waiting by the elevator nibbling on the cookie in which made both of them smiled " I see you've been raising him well." Ozpin said before looking at Sarah "So why are you here? It's rare for you to come here without calling ahead even before your next assessment. Is it important?"

"It is..." Sarah continually looking at her son "I want you to make a promise to me"

* * *

 **Present**

"Boop!"

"Ah...what...the?"

"Oh wow, that really worked!" Courtesy of Nora she Booped our hero on the nose waking him up from his slumber. Right now Our favorite Team is having lunch in the school cafeteria alongside with Team **JNPR**. They were enjoying 2-week student break

"Wakey wakey Sleepyhead!" Nora said to him in her always energetic mood as she went back to her seat and the others look at him

"A little tired today Pretty Boy?" Yang asked patting his back

"Ah sorry" Daven rubbing his eyes and yawned "…..just didn't get enough sleep that's all"

"Well maybe you should stop listening to your music so late at night." Weiss pouts at him "Here"she slid him a mug of coffee "this should help."

Daven stares at the mug before looking at the Ice Queen "Does it a hav-"

"Yes you dolt it has one cream and five sugars."

With a smile he took the mug and took a few sips "Thank you!" He looks over to see Ruby carrying a large heavy white binder written BEST DAY EVER ACTIVITIES all in red, slamming it on the table surprising everyone to look at her. Ruby cleared her throat and looks at everyone

"Ahem….Sister, Friends, and Weiss"

"Hey!"

"Four scores and seven minutes ago I had a dream!"

"This oughta be good! Yang smiled at her team"

"A dream that one day, the 5 of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun, anyone has had...ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked looking at the binder and it is!

"I am not a 'crook.'" Ruby said

"What are you talking about?" Blake ask

"I'm talking about kicking off the second semester with a bang!"

"I always kick my semester off with a Yang! Ehh…...Guys? Am I right?"

No one laughed at her pun instead she only received an apple to the face and a boo from Nora

"Look guys, its been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year. Our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today!" Ruby shouted all excited for it

"I don't know whether to be proud or frighten of what you have in store for us" Weiss said with a worried look

"If Ruby planned it should be fun Weiss!" Daven said sipping his coffee

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered " See Weiss Daven think it'll be fun if we all did it together." She said making the Ice Queen blush

"Well.."Weiss turns her head "it could be fun I suppose even if you planned it"

"Hmm, I don't know I think I might sit this out."Blake said get Weiss to look at her

"Sit out or not, I think, however, we spend this last day we should do it as a team." Weiss rose up from her seat " I for one think that-" She was stopped when Nora threw a pie right at her face shocking everyone They look across the table at Team **JNPR** who's also surprised at that

"Uhhh Ren did it!" Nora pointing at him

* * *

Outside of the cafeteria is Sun and his friend/teammate Neptune a cyan blue haired teen wearing a red coat with a white dress shirt and black tie underneath, a pair of gray jeans, and notably a pair of yellow goggles he always wears. Sun is telling him what happen at the docks unaware what awaits for them.

"So there we were fighting side by side, she was super fast and so was he! I threw a banana at a guy which sounds gross but it was awesome, then Daven summons a kick-ass electric staff and purple super..nova bow thing which was more awesome!"

"Nice!"

"Right?...and the best part is... he's dating a Faunus!" Sun gasped at what he said "But that's a secret okay to him the part he's dating Blake!...and Blake being a Faunus"

"Got it." His blue-haired friend nodded

"And not a 'I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back' secret I'm talking secret secret!"

"Woah chill man, okay? I got it...I got it."

"You better Sun said poking Neptune chest " I don't wanna screw this up Daven met the coolest people here...no offense to you guys"

"None taken"

They arrived at the door "Okay there in here I'm really excited for you to meet them, so be cool, alright...You're gonna be cool right?"

"Dude." Neptune just smiled at him as teeth give a sparkle

"Good point."

They enter the cafeteria to see students running for their lives screaming FOOD FIGHT! Food,plates all over, tables flipped over even stack on top each other as only two teams remain

"MUHAHAHA!" Nora laughing diabolically and the other members of Team JNPR standing tall of the pile tables "I'm Queen of the Castle, I'm Queen of the Castle!" she sang

And who dares stand against the Queen of the Castle? The fearless leader Ruby and her team! "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! IT'LL BE DELICIOUS! Ruby shouted her battle cry followed by crushing a milk carton in her hand.

"Off with their heads!" The Queen ordered her pawns, they all began chucking watermelons, flipping them off from tables, even kicking them like a soccer ball.

"Yang turkey!" Ruby orders her big sister as she runs ahead and picks up two fully cooked turkey and used it as boxing gloves. She punches many watermelons in her way, Blake leaps over her picking up two French baguettes taking out a few with, how is a french baguette stronger than a watermelon shell…. Maybe it's stale like a rock! Yang punches out her turkey managing to hit Jaune as Pyrrha rolled out the way while picking a baguette too.

Pyrrha looks up to see Blake jumping at her she backed away as both swung at each other. Both pressing hard trying to push one another. She did a backswing but Blake used her shadow clone semblances to get behind her but Pyrrha sees these and blocks her attack. Both are almost equally good in swordplay. Blake used her shadow clone to jump over and throws one of her baguettes her but Pyrrha stepped back and charged right at her sending her sliding to the ground. She picks up Blake falling baguette and throws it at Yang who manages to knock a few away but got hit by one.

Ruby jumps over her fallen sister using a lunch tray as a skateboard grinding her way to Pyrrha while knocking an incoming baguette at her she jumps at her landing the tray at before kicking at it knocking Pyrrha to the ground

Ren and Nora charges for Ruby, Ruby sees them coming and jumps away behind her is Weiss with a bottle of ketchup and Daven with carrots prepared for them. Weiss squeezed the bottle on the ground leaving a huge mop on the ground and Daven threw one his carrots managing to hit Ren which made him slip and sending him sliding to a pile of tables making a few launches in the air. Nora jumps in the air running up along the falling tables she reaches a pole a detached it from the wall and stabbing a leftover watermelon on the ground. Nora spins her makeshift hammer before slamming at them but Ruby jumps in front them taking the hit which sends her flying away.

Daven and Weiss rolled out of the way, as Weiss quickly picks up a swordfish... I'm serious…. what kind of school serves a whole swordfish and it's raw…..oh this one..nevermind. She dashes right at her pushing her back but that didn't stop Nora both exchanging a few blows to one another. Nora swings her hammer to the side knocking Weiss away and charges right for Daven

Daven stepping back away as Nora slams in front of him while the hammer was still on the ground Daven jump on the watermelon and kicks her in the head. Nora swings up to get him off he lands on his feet and dashes at her. Nora swings at him as he got close but he ducked and used his right arm to punch her in the gut with his blue arc semblance variant….big mistake as Nora was unfazed by it and deviously smiled at him. (Oh shit) Daven realized what he did and forgot about Nora's semblance!

Nora pushed him away and swings at him, Daven tried to block it but thanks to him he was send flying to a pillar which made it crack and knocking him out." Oww." He faintly said falling to the ground not just before Ruby caught him midair saving him from not being crush by the fallen pillar.

"Daven! Daven! Don't leave me! NOOOOOOOO!" Ruby cries out as the pillar falls behind them and her sister Yang back to her feet jumps over them picking up again a pair of turkeys. Ren on the other side is up as well vaulting over a table and picks up two fresh leeks both aim for each other.

Yang high kicks at him but Ren blocked it with the leeks. Yang round kicked him, Ren ducked and hits her arm but that did nothing. Yang overwhelms him as Ren tried blocking her punches the best he could hope to find an opening but he was no match against her after a few hits Yang overhead punched him followed by an uppercut launching him the air. Up in the air, Ren throws his leeks at her but that didn't work. Yang jumps in the air and punches him to the ground.

Nora jumps at her slams her hammer, but Yang backed away and sprinted at her. Both swing their food weapon at each other...but Nora having a better weapons range than her she hit first and send Yang flying in the air through the ceiling out of the cafeteria and it the destroyed the watermelon she had.

On the ground, Blake backflips away from the falling debris as she picks up a string of sausages and whips Nora slamming her into a vending machine spitting out soda cans. Nora got up to her feet, quickly she picks them up and throws it at her like grenades. Blake rolled away dodging the incoming fire.

Pyrrha back to her feet looks around at the many aluminum cans on the ground she slams her hand on the ground using her polarity semblance she picks up all the cans sending a swarm of soda cans at Blake exploding at her. The overwhelming numbers of exploding soda cans were too much it sent her launching in the air and back to her side

Ruby stands up to sees the rest of her team is out and she's the only one left standing... it's time to end this. She places her hand on the ground and used her fast semblance to dash at the Queen and her pawns dragging behind a huge wave of food. They see it and tried to run for cover but it was too late the overwhelming speed and force sweep them away until they hit a crack wall left behind by Ruby. Team **JNPR** saw what's coming to them they were defenseless as they were barraged what Ruby had for them. It stained their uniform so much it left a bright color at the end of it, it left behind a colorful mural on the crack wall with Team **JNPR** slowly flaking off to the ground

"I love these guys " Sun said who looked at them awe except for Neptune for he...he is covered in purple stains all over his fine clothes.

The door behind them slammed open coming is a very annoyed Glynda at what's happening. Some food was thrown at her but she used her telekinesis semblance to push it away. Everyone stopped fighting as Glynda used her powerful semblance to gather all the fallen tables and debris to fix everything that's. She perfectly arranged everything like nothing ever happened, she then looks at both teams "Children...Please don't play with your food"

They all stared at her not before Nora burped and right on queue Yang came crashing down from the ceiling landing on top of Daven from the ceiling "I'm okay!" He assures them making all of them laugh hysterically at him

What a fun way to start a chapter and Volume!

* * *

A few day has passed and the second semester has started. Right now a small fleet of military airships lands at Beacon carrying troops and students all from the Atlas Kingdom. Up at Beacon Tower Ozpin and Glynda stares out his office window surprised at the large amount of manpower and weaponry has been brought at their doorstep

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda commented

"Well...running an academy and a military quite makes him a busy man. But I do admit they're a bit of an eyesore to look at." Ozpin said before receiving a notification on his desk Come in"

"Ozpin!" A man wearing a white military uniform with a black flat military haircut with some gray hairs to the side enters his office It's the Headmaster and General at the Atlas Kingdom James Ironwood

"Hello general."

"Please drop the formalities" he said before both headmaster shake hands "It's been too long and Glynda it's been certainly too long!"

"Oh James…. "Glynda rolled her eyes at him "….I'll be outside" And with that she left the office

"Well she hasn't changed that much."

"So..what in the world has brought you here all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin asks as he pours a mug of coffee for Ironwood and handing to him. Headmaster don't typically travel with their students for the VYtal Festival."

"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year. "Ironwood said pulling a flask and pouring into his mug. "And besides, with you hosting.. I thought this is a good opportunity for us to catch up."

"I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends...however, the small fleet outside my window has me a bit….concerned"

"Well...'concern' what brought them here"

"I understand traveling between kingdoms has been increasingly difficult"

"Oz...you and I both know why I brought those men"

Ozpin stared at him and sipped his mug." We're in a time of peace. Shows of power like this...will only give off the wrong message"

"But if what Qrow said is true-"

"If Qrow said is true" He interrupted "...then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival; A celebration of peace and unity. So I suggest you not scare people by bringing hundreds of soldier halfway down the globe"

"I'm just being cautious"

"As am I" Ozpin sounding serious "which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsman and Huntress the best we can...and let's not forget we have a Guardian attending my school."

Ironwood sighed and looks down at his mug "Sarah son….I know and believe me, I am as well. But ask yourself this...do you honestly believe your children can win a war?

Ozpin sat silently"...I hope they'll never have to."

* * *

Team **RWBYS** are in the library together minus Daven. Why are there? Are they studying for a test coming up, reading some good books or novels? Nope, they're playing a board game Conquer of Remnants as Team **JNPR** are with them reading together...more or less, well mostly Ren is though.

"Bring it on, Ice queen!" Jaune challenging Weiss "I have you know that I've been told that I'm a natural born leader!" He proudly said

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss mockingly asks

"Daven did...and Pyrrha!"

"Hello again!" Pyrrha waving at them

"Come on! Let me play your hand for a turn please!" He begged her

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss said shielding her cards

"Why not!? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before! I mean you told us all secretly that is a Fa-" Before Jaune accidentally say it Pyrrha jumped in covering his mouth

"Fun loving person whom we all admire and respect!" She said as everyone awkwardly smiles at Blake

…

…

...

"Umm Right...that." Jaune awkwardly said scratching his head. "Ladies...He bowed his head enjoy your game.

"Hey everyone!" Daven arrived to the group waving hello behind him is Sun and Neptune

"Hi Daven." Ruby greets him

"Ruby,Yang, Blake and..-"

"The Ice Queen." Sun finished with a grin

"Yeah that"

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!"

"Umm...Have you met yourself?" Yang asked

"You guys already met my friend Sun and this is my other friend Neptune." Daven introduced his cyan blue haired friend next to him

"Uh..isn't a library a place for reading?" Neptune asked

"Thank you!" Ren shouting from his table

"Gah Pancake!" Nora snorted out waking up from her nap.

"Shut up don't be a nerd." Sun said to him with a bored face

"Hey hey! Intellectual. Okay Thank you…."he said to him before looking at everyone "I'm Neptune"

"So, Neptune.' Weiss spoke up "Where are you from?"

"Haven" he answers as he walks up to her "...and I don't believe I've caught your name snow angel."

"Um...I'm Weiss." She introduced herself

"Pleasure to meet you. "He said with a cool smile

"Right…."Weiss said before looking away from him and back to her cards, she doesn't like that he's hitting on her already after just meeting. She's a bit annoyed at it but seeing it's Daven friend guess she has to put up with it like she did with Sun and she already has a special person in mind!

"Beware of her Neptune...she can be a bit...dicey at first" Daven warned him and earning snicker from Yang "Don't you even dare Yang."

"Don't you mean 'Icee' Pretty Boy?" She punned with a grin.

Not one of them laughed and everyone sighed in annoyance at her puns. Daven looks over Blake's shoulder seeing the cards she has "Oooo Blake looks like you have a good hand here."

"Right….well I think I'm done playing actually you can take over." She said before handing him her cards and leaving. Everyone gave a worried look as she left for Blake she's been acting more Blakey than usual now

…

…

…

"Women." Nora unexpectedly said getting everyone to look at her

* * *

Blake was back her dorm room sitting in bed thinking the night at the docks. It worries her that a scumbag like Roman Torchwick is aiding The White Fang she was once part of. Why are they working together? It frustrated her, she knows nothing what's happening between them

"Grr!" Yang growled in defeat "We should have never let that guy play!" Coming back to their room Ruby, Weiss and Yang

"Ha! you're just mad that Neptune beat you in front of Daven!" Ruby laughed as Yang blushed a little " If you had just attacked like I said none of this would have happened

"Stop" Weiss spoke up pointing at Blake making stop by the door as she was about to leave" Lately you've been quiet, antisocial, and moody"

"Uhh...have you met Blake?" Yang asked

"Which I understand that's your 'thing'...but you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly is unacceptable. You made a promise to me..to all of us that you would let us know if something was wrong."

..

..

..

"SO! BLAKE BELLADONNA! Weiss abruptly shouted "What is wrong!?" She points at Blakes' face while perfectly balancing on a leaning chair as Ruby and Yang stared at her awe of how can she do that. Realizing how much of fool she looks, she jumps down and set the chair back

Blake sighed she knows she can't say quiet forever from them "I just...i just don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

"Still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby ask

"Torchwick, The White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and nobody is doing anything about it!

"Ozpin told us not to worry." Yang assure her " Between the police and the Huntsmen I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!"

Ruby,Yang, and Weiss looked at each other. "Okay." Weiss spoke up" Between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for what's right, I'm sure the most of you think you're all ready to go out there and apprehend these ne'er do wells…"

"Who?"

"But let me once again by the voice of reason. We're still students we're not ready to handle this kind of thing."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"We're not ready!" Weiss shouted

"And we may never be ready!" Blake yelled "Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation! They're out here, somewhere, planning their next move and none of us know what it is and it's coming! Whether we're ready or not."

"Okay.".Ruby spoke up "I have a suggestion"...she took a deep breath"...All in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses and Huntsmen to single-handedly bring down a criminal organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale say…'aye' "

"Yes!" Yang fist pumped "I love it when you're feisty! And I call dibs on Daven!"

"Well I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said rolling her eyes

"Aww none of you said 'aye'" Ruby pouted puffing her cheeks "and... I wanted him" she whispers

"Alright" Blake smiled at them ".we're in this together."

"Yeahhh! let's wait for Daven and hatch a plan!" Ruby suddenly gasped I forgot my board game in the library!"

"We're doomed Weiss facepalm as Ruby rush out of the room

"I'll be right ba-" ***POW*** Just as she ran she bumped into the back of Daven who was escorting three individuals"...Ow sorry "Da-Ruby gasped at the what she sees, it shocked her to the core that it's Daven kissing a girl in the hallway!

* * *

 **Earlier**

As for Daven he was still in the library after his team lost against his friend and left without him. He did some catching up with Sun and Neptune and after that they all went back to the dorm room.

He was about to leave until he notices the board game Ruby forgot. (Ooo Ruby you always forget things) He thought as he picked it up and proceed to exit out of the library to the campus courtyard. Upon walking back to his dorm room he sees a bunch of new transfer students roaming around touring Beacon all of them from across Remnants from Atlas, Vacuo, and Mistral. Daven couldn't help feeling a little excited to see what kind of weapons they all have for the upcoming Vytal Festival

"Excuse me…." A voice from behind getting his attention. He turns around to see three people. One a long black haired girl with amber eyes behind her a dark-skinned girl with short mint green hair and the other a boy with spiky gray hair all of them wearing the Haven uniform. Daven stared at the amber eye girl not that she looks beautiful...It's just something about her...seems familiar to him but he pushed that aside to see if they needed something.

"We're a little lost here….Can you show us around?" The black-haired ask

"Uhh sure I can help."

The black haired smiled "Thank you... I'm Cinder by the way." She introduced herself "This one is Emerald and he's Mercury" she said introducing them

"What's up. Hey" They both said

"Hello" Daven bowing his head to them "..nice to meet you three..."He looks at their uniform " So you guys are from Haven Academy huh?"

"Yeah we're here for the festival actually" Mercury answer

"Oh that's awesome!" He cheered "Hope you guys are entering the tournament as well!" He said with a smile as the three were a bit bewildered at his cheery attitude

Thinking excitedly of what weapons they have for the torment Dave then notices something off "Wait.." he looks at them realizing there's only three of them "..where's your fourth teammate? Shouldn't you try to find them? "He asked them

"Our…. last teammate is arriving tomorrow our trip here got a little mixed up." Cinder answers

"Ohh yeah. He nodded his head to them " traveling around has become harder these days well I hope your teammate makes it here safely...oh and my name's Daven..Daven Sirius!"

(So Daven's his name?) Cinder and Emerald thoughted raising a brow as for Mercury...

"Pffthaha!" He let out a very rude laugh "Wait, your last name is Sirius? So people call you Mr. Serious haha!"

"Ignore him" Emerald spoke up with an annoyed face "he..has a big mouth

"Oh no it's fine I'm used to that and if he calls me that... should call him 'Merc with the Mouth' then? Daven ask with a smug making Emerald and Cinder giggle that even surprise them

"What did you call me?" Mercury did not like the sound of that name

"What?" Daven raised a brow "Your teammate said you had a big mouth and your name is Mercury….sooooo Merc with the Mouth" He explains

"It has a nice fit to it" Emerald said

"Indeed it does." Cinder agreeing

Daven gave them the grand tour of Beacon the best he could, First, he showed them the library he was just at. Cinder and Emerald looked around in awe at the many books they have except for Mercury for he was looking around if they have any comics. He showed the dining hall where he told them they had a massive food fight before the second semester and the Amphitheater where students can train or accept missions there. On the way to there final destination, they passed the school statue of the Huntsman and Huntress slaying a Grimm as many transfer students were there taking pictures of it. Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury stared at the statue disgusted at its meaning of hope

During the tour Mercury and Emerald stared at Daven the 'blue brat' that has Roman throwing a fit about and Cinder who was hurt by and interested in...they don't see it he seems…'too happy' they were expecting him to be a gritty badass person from the picture Neo showed them but no he's a nice kind-hearted boy...it kinda annoyed them.

They all stopped at their final destination a tall building that caught their attention. "Here is Beacon Tower one of the tallest building here" Daven said pointing at the entrance "It has a CCT function(Cross Continental Transmit) soooo….If you're feeling homesick or anything you can make a call to anywhere across Remnant from here"

"I see" Cinder walk past him staring at the tall building "...anything more about this building"

"It's also where the Headmaster office is...it's on the top of course."

"Interesting." She then noticed the sun going down slowly fading to night "Well it's getting late"Cinder looks at Daven with a smile "thanks for showing us around"

Daven blushed at the sight of her "A-anytime i enjoy helping around here."

"Do you know where our dorm is?"

"Yeah... I...think it's on the west side...I think? I can show you there" he said In truth Daven doesn't even know where transfer student dorms are but he doesn't want to look like fool in front of his new 'friends'!

On their way to the dorm room, Emerald couldn't stop thinking how can this cheerful guy manage to hurt Cinder why she wants him on their side? He could be a threat to their plan if it was up to her personally she would've ended him for what he did to Cinder but she and Mercury have their orders from her and for now they must play nice with him for the time being but there's an upside for her Daven is annoying Mercury which it's hard to do even for her.

"Soo Daven" Emerald spoke up getting his attention "when we got here we've been hearing about a guy here with a weird glowing semblance do you know anything about that?"

Daven just chuckled at the question "You're looking at him."

..

..

..

"You?" Mercury pointed at him

"Yup."

"Can you show us it?" Cinder ask

"When the time is right and I will." Daven stopped and turn around to them "I'll have you kno-

 ***POW!***

* * *

 **Present**

Daven was accidentally knocked from behind by Ruby make him move forward towards Cinder face but luckily he stopped himself before they made contact. Both Cinder and him eyes widen at how close they are "Whoa!" He immediately backed away from her, his cheeks red he almost kissed Cinder by accident he was inches away from her lips good thing he stopped himself, that would've been the first time he kissed a girl! "...S-sorry about that" He looks behind him to see Ruby on the ground still in shock "Ruby don't run in the hall like that he could've hurt someone!...Ruby?"

"D-Daven wh-what were you doing just now?

"I was showing these guys around Beacon." Daven moved to the side as Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury look down at her.

Ruby's eyes widen at the sight of Cinder she looks gorgeous! Did Daven kissed her despite her being his girlfriend is he cheating on her!? "S-showing them okay….and y-you didn't do anything else?"

"Nope. Well i almost headbutted her thanks to you and I was showing their way to the dorms"

"Ummm transfers students dorm are on the east side." She answers as she gets up

"Oh…." Daven turned around to them with an embarrassed look " Well I guess I got turned around hehe…sorry about that"

The three look at him but smiled "It's okay" Cinder assured him "it happens to all of us and I think we can manage from here but thanks anyway." Emerald and Mercury walked ahead before Cinder gave one last look to them "And see you around...Daven."

"What a nice person." Daven said before feeling a stronghold to his arm.

"Daven!" Ruby shouted at him "I demand to know what happened between you and that girl!"

…

…

...

"So that's the 'blue brat' Roman's annoyed by?" Mercury said crossing his arms "...I can see why he is annoying" Emerald snickered that he noticed it and look at her "What so funny?"

"Oh nothing...I thought the little things doesn't get to you." She answers with a grin making him twitch

"Enough both of you." Cinder order them"...this is all part of the plan." Walking where their dorm room is actually is , she placed a finger on her lips if Daven hadn't stop himself they would've kissed for sure she was kinda glad he did but the look on his face was priceless to her she would love to see it again and her heart was beating fast when he was so close to hers.(You are an interesting one Daven...I love to know more about you) She thoughted with a dark smile before she looks at Emerald and Mercury " You two find more about Daven... he certainly caught more than my eye."


	9. Secret Investigation

Right now both our favorite teams are having class together with Professor Port. Professor Port telling another exciting tale of his youth. During his tale Pyrrha is sitting next to Jaune trying to...well you know get him to noticed her.

"Sooo Jaune….maybe after class you and I could do something together? Pyrhaa asked scooting closer to him "...Like maybe we can go grab a bite to eat...or go see that new movie you've been talking about?" .Just then the bell rang

"And then I-oh!, uh timed that one wrong i guess." Port sounding disappointed. Well the stunning conclusion to the story will have to wait. Until next time..class dismiss." And with everyone got up and pack their things and began to leave the classroom

"Jaune...what do you say?" She asked

"Huh?" Jaune finally turned his head to her" ...Sorry what you say Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha slammed her head down on the desk in disappointment and defeat. "Nothing" She answers as the rest of her Team and RWBYS walks behind them can't he take a hint?

"You're getting there Pyrrha. Hang it there." "Daven assure her rubbing her head as he walks past her.

* * *

Classes are finally over Team **RWBYS** head back to their dorm room and it's time for their secret mission! All of them changed out of their school uniform but not to their usual outfits

Ruby wearing a light long sleeve gray shirt, over it a black pinafore with red stitching on it, a red skirt with a large black print of a rose emblem to the side, black stocking,a pair of black/red boots and her distinctive red hooded cloak she always wears but this time wearing it like a scarf.

Weiss wearing a white, double-breasted jacket with black buttons,a white skit with a black lace trim to go with it and a pair of white thigh high boots

Blake wearing a white v neck shirt, black ribbons covering both her forearms, a black belt, black pants with gray stripes on each leg, and black high-heel boots

Yang wearing a dark gray shrug with a collar a light brown cream vest a low cut black shirt underneath, a purple pendant, a black mini skirt, black stocking with her gold fire emblem on each leg, and black ankle boots

Daven wearing an open dark blue short sleeve hoodie underneath a black t-shirt, over that is his blue cloak, black fingerless gloves, a pair of white pants with black knife hostlers on each leg and black boots

"I thought that class would never end." Blake complained

"Alright everyone, today's the day. The Investigations... begins!" Ruby cheer jumping off her bunk bed as Weiss underneath backs away annoyed at her

"I'm glad to see that we're taking this so seriously." The Ice Queen sarcastically say

"Hey, we've got a plan…." Yang assures her with a smile"….That's moderately serious

"And what is our roles again everyone?" Daven asked fixing his hoodie

"Ruby and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies, or inconsistencies." Weiss answers. "Seeing as I'm in the family, getting that information won't be a problem"

"The White Fang has regular faction meeting to hand out orders and recruit new members. Blake added "If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning

"You and I we'll go to the shady part of town. Yang answer "I have a friend there that practically knows everything what's going on in Vale. Getting some info out of him shouldn't be too hard especially with a strong man with me like you Pretty Boy." She teased to him

"Great!" Ruby nodded her head "we'll meet up tonight near Yang and Daven to go over what we've found let's do this everyone!"

"Yeah!" A shout from the window made them look, They see the spiky blond dangling himself upside with his tail

"Sun!?" All of them step back surprise "The heck man!?"

"How did you get up there?"

"Simple I climbed up"

"You do what?!"

"I climb high places all the time!"

The girls look at Daven for an answer "He does do that a lot"

"But Daven dude..."Sun jump into their room and disgruntled looks at him "You're gonna do some detective stuff without telling me at least? I'm hurt…..Are we finally getting some payback at the Torchwick dude?

'We'... Blake spoke up...are going to investigate the situation. ….As a team.

"Sorry pal." Daven waving his head "We rather not want others to get involved in this"

"Pfft that's dumb. You should always get more involved." Sun points behind him" I even brought Neptune!"

Team **RWBYS** pop their heads out there window to see Neptune standing on a ledge smiling at them. "Sup!"

"How did he even convince you?" Daven asked with a deadpan face

"He has his ways...but seriously let me in." He looks down "We're really high up."

Now with Sun and Neptune knowing their objective, their plans have been slightly altered "Alright..." Ruby spoke up the plan is this... I'll go with Weiss still, Sun you can go with Blake and Neptune You go with Yang and Daven to keep an eye on them- I mean back them up! She shouted pushing him to them.

"Actually Ruby" Weiss spoke up " why don't you go with them i mean you can be with your sister"

"But who would be with you?"

"Perhaps Daven could. "Weiss suggests with blushes

"Haha not so fast Ice Queen" Yang shouted not before grabbing Daven head hugging him to her chest squeezing tight surprising him " remember i called dibs on him

"Yang..not in front of my friends please." Daven grumbling, gasping for air

Weiss twitched at the sight of it, Ruby pouts, and Blake stared at in busty blond smirked at there reaction as she lets go of him and grabbed his hand " Come on Pretty Boy let's take my motorcycle Bumblebee!" And with that dragged him out of the room

Sun and Neptune can sense the atmosphere when they left

"Ooo Blake you have some competition." Sun teased earning a powerful elbow to the gut from her

"Guess...I'll take a cab then." Neptune said as he exit the room.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss made way to the CCT "Oooh wow! Ruby shouted in awe" I forgot how big the transmit tower looks so close!"

"You should see the one in Atlas." The Ice Queen comments

"That was the first one right?"

"Correct." She nodded "Atlas developed the Cross Continental transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the great war."

Ruby formed a playful smile at Weiss "Oooo look at me I'm Weiss Schnee, I know facts,i'm rich...hehe"

"Stop that" Weiss respond with an annoyed look "And besides the only reason we're here is because, you like the tower so much. We could've made at the library instead." She pointed out

"I know but it so cool!" Ruby says with stars in eyes. "I'm gonna take a picture!" She quickly pull out her scroll but it slipped out from hands landing at a girls feets

"Ooh "the girl picks up her scroll "you drop this."

Ruby and Weiss eyes it's someone they recognized "Penny?!"

* * *

...

…

...

After awhile Ruby went with Penny wanting to know what happens to her and discover Penny's secret leaving Weiss alone to go to the CCT to the information they need from her family business

 **A few hours later Shady Vale**

Now let's see how's Yang,Daven, and Neptune are doing? Yang drove her motorcycle Bumblebee through the shady streets of Vale behind her is Daven holding onto her they arrived and Neptune follows them via by cab to a Nightclub.

Yang parks Bumblebee near the entrance, she took off her helmet before dusting her hair off "Come on Pretty Boy my friends are right here!"

"On..my..way." Daven said before falling off the motorcycle. (I should buy a helmet or facemask) He thoughted feeling a bit dazed by the ride, he then sees Neptune offering a hand to him

"You're taking the cab next dude." Neptune said pulling him up.

The three make way to the nightclub they can even hear the music playing in the club eventually they saw two men wearing black suits and red ties standing in the halls but as soon they saw them the two ran in fear and locked the door behind them. Daven and Neptune looked confused by it but Yang knew why they ran instead of kicking the locked door she did it with a 'Yang'(….I'm sorry the puns are contagious!) By that, I meant she blew up the door with her Ember Celica shot

"Guess who's back!?" Yang shouted with a smile on her face coming out from the smoke

Instead of a friendly greeting from her so called friends, they all pointed guns at her. Yang wasn't even bothered by that but she was getting annoyed at the repeating track part from the DJ booth reluctantly the DJ man stopped it for his safety

"So this is how Yangs 'friends' welcome her!...very uhh...welcomely-ish." Daven popping his head out behind her with a concerned look

"Can you define her 'friends', please?" Ask Neptune as he did the same

"Stop! Stop! Wait! Nobody shoot!" Pushing his way to the front a tall older man with a full beard and buzz cut hairstyle it's the nightclub owner Junior. Wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest and red tie "Blondie you're here...why?" He asked with a worried look

"You still owe me a drink." She said before pulling him by the arm through his goons

"I'm….not even gonna ask how." Daven said with a deadpan face

"...What a woman." Neptune drooling over her before looking to his side to see two beautiful twins both wearing dresses one in greenish white, the other black and red"….Sup" he greeted them with a cool smile

"Hmph whatever" The twins turned their heads away from Neptune and looked at Daven standing next to him" …..Hello" they both said to him with a smile.

"Ummm hi." He waved

Neptune twitched at that (What the?! Why does he get a hi from them and I don't!?) "How do you do it dude?"

"Do what?" he asks with smug look

* * *

Blake and Sun manage to find the hidden White Fang easily found them by the three scratches on the wall they used to signal other members. They see a few Faunus entering an abandoned warehouse

"Is this the place? "he asked getting a blank face from her " You know what forget i asks"

Blake took off her bow and follow the group, both had White Fang mask they give to new recruits to help blend in

"I don't get it." Sun looks at the mask "If they believe what they're doing is right, why the mask?"

"The mask are a symbol" She answers "Humanity wanted to make monster out of us so we chose to don the faces of monsters"

"Grimm masks huh?….That's dark"

"So is the guy who started it." Blake said putting her mask on before walking ahead

Sun sighed at her and put on his too" Always Sunshine and rainbows with you" ...You know...I'm surprise that Daven found a girl like yo. He teased making Blake blush red underneath the mask. He laughed at her steaming face " Haha just playing with you...but He's a great guy you have Blakey... and he seems a lot happier the last time I saw him." He said earning a confused look from Blake

"What do you mean?" She raises a brow

"Huh?"

"What do mean he's a lot happier?"

"Didn't he told you? Huh some boyfriend but I can't blame him….after all his mom di-oooooooo" He stopped he knows he shouldn't say that, but it made Blake shock hearing it

"Wait his mom di-"

"Look" Sun stopped her " i shouldn't talk about it if you wanna hear more...you should hear it from him. He said leaving Blake behind entering the warehouse

Blake stood there a bit surprised hearing his mom is gone but quickly shakes her head now it's not time to think about it she catches up with Sun. They both look around there's a lot of White Fang members here and new recruits too. They can sense something big is gonna happen.

Up on the stage is one of The White Fang lieutenants starting the rally. "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are just joining us tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you he is the key to obtaining what we've fought for, for so long" Walking up to the front Blake and Sun not surprised at all It's Roman Torchwick with another new hat and company by his henchmen Neo who they don't know yet.

The new recruits booed at why a human is at a White Fang rally "Thank you thank you, please hold your applause!"

"What's a human doing here?!" A deer Faunus asked in anger

"Glad you asked, dearie. Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the WORST." He said before getting to his point. "I understand why you would love to see us all locked away, or better yet even dead!"

Sun and Blake stood tense if Roman is here then something big is going on.

"We all have a common enemy here." Roman shouted with a fist in the air " The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government, Military, and even the schools, they're all to blame for your lot in life. And they're all pest that needs to be dealt with, fortunately for you all I'm the best exterminator around...no offense to any rodents here."

With a snap of his fingers, the curtains drop behind him revealing what he has for them. Blake and Sun eyes widen it's one of Atlas new military weapon the Atlesian Paladin a giant robot battle suit and with an added touch it had a White Fang logo on it

"Haa..that's um a big robot"

* * *

 **During that time back with Yang, Daven and** **Neptune**

"How could you not know!?" Yang sounding angry at Junior

"I haven't talked to him." He answered "I haven't even seen him since the night you first came here. He paid me some cash, I lend him some of my men and none of them came back!"

"So where they go?"Neptune sounding serious slamming his hand on the counter trying to help

Junior turns his head to him with annoyed look "What kind of dumbass question is that? They never came back! Who is this guy and where's the other one?"

"Don't worry about them," She slaps a hand to Neptune "Worry about if I don't find what I want!"

"I already told you everything!"Torchwick hired my boys and Iguess he wasn't happy with them! Which is something Ican agree!" He shouted looking at his men

Yang sighed in disappointment and turned around Let get out of here Neptune

"Did we get what we need?"

"Well, we got what we can. Hopefully the others is have better luck than us. Come on Daven getting lonely outside"

Needless to say Daven is outside while he was in the club waiting for Yang to get what info they need from her 'friend' he was minding his own business even checking out the drink menu the club has they had special drink with glowing ice cubes in a fishbowl! Until the twins approached him and became a little too flirty that Yang noticed it and told-no order him to wait outside

Waiting for Yang and Neptune to come outside Daven listen to some tunes while he did. He then felt the ground shaked getting stronger by the second."What..the?" He pulls out his earbuds and looks around he then noticed Blake and Sun at the end of the street running towards him and behind them is a giant robot armed to the teeth ...Ohhh that's not good. Already understanding the situation he began to run as Sun and Blake manages to catch up with him

"Hey Daven!" Sun shouted next to him

"Blake..Sun….Care to explain why is there a giant robot chasing us!?"

"That Torchwick loser is in it!" Sun answer "...but it didn't like eat him... He's like controlling it or something!"

"Roman Torchwick in a robot killing machine suit...neat! Does the others know?!"

"Didn't you hear our call!?"

"I was listening to music!"

Continually running the rest of Team RWBYS knows what's happening they all made way to them. The three jump down to the highway landing on some cars but Roman is not letting them get away so easily he jumps down after them, he push through many cars knocking a few of them into the air. Not far behind is Yang and Neptune on her motorcycle catching up and dodging a few incoming cars

"We need to help them!"

"On it!" Neptune pulled out his weapon an energy rifle firing a few bolts hitting Roman a few times. He slowly stood up on the bike and switched his gun form to a trident spear blade with a blue glow. He leaps off the bike and stab into the back of the robot holding on tight while Roman try to knock him off.

Blake and Daven landed on a moving van and Sun landed on top of truck and see Neptune in trouble

"Neptune hang on!" Sun quickly punches his hands together and used his semblance Via Sun to summon two clones of himself. The clones jump at the robot exploding on impact causing it to stagger a bit. Sun pulled out his bo staff and jump at Roman ,but Roman was able to sway off Neptune and manages to make him hit Sun midair in the processes knocking them both off the highway.

"Sun! Neptune!" Daven cried

"Blake! I'm in position!" The voice of Weiss as she jumps down on the highway with Myrenater ready. Roman sees her and went for her but it was lure Weiss stabs the ground creating an Icee surface causing him to slip off the highway landing down in the underpass.

Ruby already there with Crescent Rose ready as the rest of her team lands beside her with there weapons ready as well, Roman slowly approached them

"Freezeburn!" Ruby order as she and Blake back away. Weiss spins Myrtenaster again at the same time Yang and Daven jumps in the air Weiss stabs the ground creating again another Icee surface Yang punches down and Daven stabs it with Lightbringer with a fiery blade creating a huge fog

Roman quickly used the Paladin laser sights to help find them as Team RWBYS circle around him using the mist as cover. Roman fired a shot to ground blasting away Yang and Blake but Out from the blast Ruby charges in hitting the hull pushing it back she pumps Crescent Rose

"Checkmate!" Ruby order as Weiss and Blake dashes attacking its legs pushing it back. Weiss jumps and stabs one of its laser sights disabling. Roman raising one of the Paladins legs at Blake but she pulled with Weiss Glyphs before she got stomp. Roman getting more annoyed fired multiple missions at them. Blake and Weiss backflips away from them avoiding the blast, Weiss backjumps in the air but that Roman an opening and used the main gun to blast her away recently she blocks it and with quick thinking Weiss used another one of her Schnee semblance abilities Time Dilation to help Blake speed up her attacks

Blake rapidly swing Gambol Shroud at more incoming missile at her and thanks to Weiss her attack is enhanced her swings sending a swarm of projectile slashes easily taking them all out mid-air

Ruby dashes from behind shouting Ladybug! Both her and Blake dashes attack back and forth at it's leg. Roman quickly fired a round one at Blake but it was a lure with her shadow clone he looks up in the air see Ruby and Blake charges at him as both swing at the same time taking out one of the Paladin's arm

Stagger it lost one of it's arm Daven rushed in with Lightbringer in its normal blade form attacks at its weapons multiple times managing to take out its missile launchers in the process. He then once again dash at it but this time he slides between its leg underneath he then jumps to attack it's back but Roman quickly turns the Paladin around and used the other arm to punch Daven away

"Oww."

"That's for my hat you Blue Brat!"Roman call out

With its back turn Yang jumps on it punching furiously to the Paladin hull" DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" Roman having enough of this he quickly backup the Paladin to a pillar knocking Yang out as she was falling Roman did a heavy punch to her strong enough to push her through the pillar

"Yang!" Daven,Blake and Weiss cried

"Don't worry!" Ruby assured them "With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back stronger!" She explains as her older sister gets ups "That's what makes her special."

Roman slowly approach her and attack her again but Yang stopped it's punch with one hand! Her eyes turned red and hair is glowing now, with her other arm she literally punched the other Paladin arm off in one hit. Roman shock to lost another he kicked Yang away

"Bumblebee!" Ruby signal Blake as she throws Gambol Shroud to Yang catching as she spins her around back at him. Roman with all of his weapons destroyed he just backed away as Yang

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby shouted

"And how do you propose we three do that?"

Ruby smirked "Light Iceflower" (I suck at naming moves)

On her command, Daven jumps in the air and summons his purple bow his body had the purple supernova effect. He fired one arrow near the Paladins feet. Roman just laughed that he misses but soon stopped when the arrow created a large voidball and out from it tethers of light wraps around the Paladin slowing it down a bit

(What the?! How many weapons can this Blue Brat has?!) Roman thoughted until he felt a volley of ice bullets at him by Ruby and Weiss making him to stop moving completely. Unable to move Blake swung Yang at him with full force with a single punch Yang literally knocked him out of the Paladin destroying it too!

Roman rolled on the ground and got up "And I just got this cleaned!" He complained wiping some dust off on his fine white coat. With Roman out of the Paladin he now an easy target for Team RWBYS. Yang fired a shell at him but it blocked by Neo with an umbrella who just arrived in time to shield him. With his henchmen here now Roman tipped his to them "Ladies,...Ice Queen,Blue Brat

"Hey!"

"It's been a pleasure. Neo if would you?" Neo gently bowed to them before her eyes widen noticing Daven. She looks at him with a seductive smile as he recognize her. To make him to remember her more she place her hand on her lips and blown a kiss to him for that it send a shiver to his spine

Yang noticed it for Daven and got a little angry at this she shotgun boost at them and punches Neo but it was an illusion on impact they shattered apart like glass break vanishing from them. They all look around where they go until they felt the heavy wind blowing and look up to see Roman and Neo flying away in a bullhead

"Guess he got a new henchmen then." Yang sounding displeased

(And someone I probably should be beware of) Daven thought to himself

"Yeah... I guess she made out plans….fall apart." Weiss surprisingly pun with smile Blake and Daven didn't even laugh at it not even Yang did only Ruby though

"Really Weiss?" Daven ask with a deadpan face as Blake next him began walking away from the group

"No..just no." Yang said waving her head surprising the Ice Queen

"What?! But you do it!"

"There's a time and a place for jokes "She explains

"Was this not it?!"

"No that was just bad." She answers walking to Blake

"Well at least I'm trying! The Ice Queen shouted catching up

"I think shattered would've made it better for Yangs standards Weiss" Ruby suggested as she follow them

"Wait a minute" Daven looks around."..where the cookies are Sun and Neptune? "He asked before his scroll beeping getting a message from Sun

 _Hey! We're at The Simple Wok Noodle House you guys wanna eat?- Sun Wukong_

...

…

"Seriously?"


	10. Take a Break

A few weeks have passed since that day Team **RWBYS** with Sun and Neptune began investigating about the White Fang and Roman Torchwick working together. They continue to look around but nothing has surfaced about them ever since. And seeing that there students they still have classes to attend to.

Our favorite team is having sparring classes with Glynda hosting them in the Amphitheater. Right now they just finished watching Pyrrha kicking ass against Team CRDL single-handedly!

"And that's the match." Glynda said walking to them while Cardin is on the ground feeling defeated..physically I mean

"Urgg...lucky shot." Cardin groaned before passing out

"Well done Miss Nikos" She vows her "You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you, professor. "Pyrrha smiled bowing her head

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow but we have time for more sparring match. Any volunteers?" Glynda asks looking up at the spectators "Miss Belladonna?" She called her startling her that she was looking at some notes. "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. "Why don't you-"

"I'll do it. The voice of Mercury raising his hand getting Glynnda attention

"Mercury is it?" Glynda nodded "Very well. Let's find you an opponent"

"Actually, I wanna fight…." Mercury looked around the crowd until he laid his eye on our one silver eye "him"

"Me?"

"Hmmm." Glynda narrow hers at him before looking at Daven "Mr Sirius do you accept his request?"

"Ehh sure why not?" Daven stood up and looks at him "Bring it Merc with the Mouth! He taunted with a smile making his team, friends and even Emerald giggle. Mercury twitched at it but painfully shrugged it off

Both walk down to the stage to begin. Daven pulled out Mura and Akari entering a fighting stance, Mercury put up his hands ready as well. A 30-second timer appears slowly counting down. When it hitted zero Mercury dashes at him but Daven stood there remember a little lesson he had with Yang. Mercury kicks right at him, Daven quickly blocks it with Akari but as he did Mercury quickly spins around and kicks out of Akari out of his hand, stabbing into the ground

(Really?) Daven thoughted before looking back at Mercury

Daven dashes at him and swings Mura at him. Mercury blocks his swing and tried to kick him but Daven blocked that too. Both are almost equally good at CQC. Daven backed his head away from one Mercury punch he then grabbed his extended arm and did a spinning elbow to his face stagger him a bit. He jumps for a punch at him but Mercury quickly kicks him pushing him away.

Mercury stopped and looks him "Hmmm"

"Oooo your friends pretty good." Ruby said to Emerald with a smile

Back on arena floor Daven rushes and attack but Mercury acrobatic kicks made it difficult to land a hit. Mercury wasn't only good at kicking he is also good with some hand to hand combat. After another strike from Daven, he counters punching him in the gut before doing a 3 kick combo to his shoulder, and ribs then doing a final heavy kick to him pushing him away and on to the ground. Daven quickly roll up to his feet but didn't have time for a breather as Mercury fired a few kick shots. He sidestepping rolling in the air dodging the many bullets, Daven quickly then threw his string mid-air at him surprising Mercury as he lands on his feet

"Come here!" Daven shouted pulling Mercury towards him. Mercury quickly boosts jumps managing to get loose of the string and lands behind but just as he lands behind him Daven quickly spins back kick to him in the gut.

Both exchanged a few blows again, Daven soon was able to read his attack pattern after one swing with Mura that Mercury easily sways away he tosses Mura under his extended arm and caught it midair with his other hand. His sudden catch threw off Mercury until he felt a powerful punch to the gut that shocked and I mean literally and figuratively when he did it he was going to kick him but Daven quickly tripped his other leg making him fall and slammed him hard to the ground

Emerald eyes widen and impress at Daven managing to take down Mercury

Daven quickly back away, it's time to use it. From his right a yellow-orange orb appeared and bursted summoning his golden gun he takes aim at him

Mercury got up and saw it but smirked "I forfeit." ***BANG!*** His sudden surrender surprised Daven that he already pressed the trigger on his golden gun but thankfully(Or not) he misses him just barely that Mercury still felt the hotshot passing him hitting the wall he didn't even flinch too.

"Oh shit…. Sorry!" Daven quickly apologize before asking "You're...you're giving up already?"

"What's the point?" He shrugged his shoulder "I saw videos of you using that semblance destroying your opponents. I stand no chance against that." He explained

Daven stood confused at him I mean he right it does do a lot of damage to his opponent but Yang did manage to beat him after he used his fiery hammer on her even Nora when he arc punch her " Couldn't hurt to try you know?" He asked before his fiery aura disappears getting Mercury eye

Mercury glance over at Emerald who's grinning they got what they need.

"Well then..."Glynda spoke up sounding a little disappointed. "Daven Sirius is the winner. Next time you may want to think ahead before choosing an opponent."

"I will next time" he said waving bye

Just then the bell rang. "That's all for today class. And remember the dance is this Sunday but you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses!" Glynda shouted as students began leaving the Amphitheater

Emerald stood by the entrance waiting for Mercury, as she watches Team **RWBYS** walk past by and Daven catching up with them. Mercury finally made it to her with an annoyed look and some sense of defeat in his pride as well "I really...hate that guy"

* * *

Team **RWBYS** has been taking it easy going about their student lives and whatnot except for Blake she's been a little sluggish those few weeks that she working herself to the bone trying to solve the Investigation they all did. The rest of them noticed it and wanted her to take a break.

"You what?!" Blake shocked hearing from them

"We want you to go the dance." Ruby answer

"That's ridiculous." She said crossing her arm

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and I think Davens grade is better than yours nows" Weiss points out

"Hey!"

"You think I care about grades?" "Blake shouted "People's lives are at stake!"

Yang puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her "We know and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is planning"

"Thanks to you and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere out of Southeast Vale "Ruby assured her

"And the Schee company record singled out Vale as the main target for dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss added

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Yang comments

"But there's still unanswered questions"

"Blake, we can easily see the dark circles on your eyes if keep this up." Daven said looking at her tired face

"All we're asking is that you take a break for one day"

"It'll be fun!" Weiss cheered "Yang and I will make sure of it"

"Yeah!" Yang fist pumped in the air " We're planning the whole thing!"

"You two are what?"

"Team CFVY away mission took longer than expected." Weiss explained

"So Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off." And now we can make sure you have the perfect night Yang finished giving Blake a thumbs up

"And after that's done we'll return to our investigation, well rested and ready"

"So you think about coming?"

Blake just stared at him and sighed "I think it's a waste of time." She got up I'll be in the library and with that close the door leaving them all worried

Yang sighed "Well...great"

"She can't keep going like this."

"Stubborn Cat."Daven said earning a look from them "….what?"

...

...

...

Later that day Emerald and Mercury head back to their dorm room discussion what they've found to Cinder "Next is Daven Sirius".

"Ahh him." Cinder smiled, happy to hear his name

"He's tough" Mercury painfully admits " but we found something that'll help you"

Cinder raised a brow "Do tell."

Emerald step in "After looking at some videos I can find of him using his semblance summoning different weapons each of them has their own abilities I then noticed a little flaw in it and had Merc with the Mouth help me confirm it

Mercury sighed in annoyance and sat up "After the match was over it didn't go right away after a few seconds he summoned it. He explained

Emerlad steeping in "His weapon semblances gives him a huge advantage against his opponents but every time when he's ever glowing he has limited time to use it."

Cinder sat there intrigued by that information before smiling "Interesting...he'll make a great ally for us."

Emerald and Mercury look at her confused. They still don't understand why she wants him. They think they're better off without him.

"Do you really want him on our side?" Mercury asks with an annoyed look " He doesn't seem the type"

Cinder just chuckle at his question "They're many ways of turning your enemy into your ally…. you just need to do is either make them see things clearer if that doesn't work….. _ **corrupt**_ them. She answers with a dark smile. "Who else is next.." She asks Emerald

Emerald looks at her scroll "A girl name Pyrrha Nikos"

* * *

 **Saturday**

The next following day Team **RWBYS** minus Blake were getting things set up for the dance on Sunday. Ruby, Weiss, Yang are in the ballroom decorating while Daven is out getting the supplies they need

"Alright... I think I got what we need." Said Daven finishing offloading a bunch of boxes filled with decorations supplies "Now…."He looks around at the many boxes how am i carry all of this?"

"Needs some help carrying those dude?" Right on que Sun and Neptune were behind him

Daven smiled at them "Yeah I do, pick up these will you. "He told them as they walk to them

"That's a lot for boxes for this dance." Neptune said picking up one

"Well Yang and Weiss were a bit...overboard of ordering this stuff."

The three made way to the Ballroom

"Sooo Daven" Neptune spoke up "Which lucky girl are you taking to the dance tomorrow?" he asked sounding a little jealous at his friend

"Dude that's a dumb question" Sun stepping in "he's taking Blake obviously."

Daven laughed at them "Like I'll tell you both who am I taking and….I don't think Blake's coming to the dance." He said surprising them

"What?!" Sun shocked "She not going!?"

"She's not" Daven sounding worried"..I tried talking to her but she still won't go. The other girls are trying to convince her too."

"Hey I could help try to convince her!" Sun offers

"No…i think you'll just annoy her." He said making him frown "And maybe some girl talk will convince her I hope."

The three enters the ballroom setting the stuff down near the entrance. They see Weiss arguing with Yang "If I don't get doilies then you don't get fog machines!"

"Oooo are we gonna fog machines?" Daven spoke up getting their attention

"We were considering it." Weiss replies with a smile

"You ladies all excited for dress up?" Sun asks them

"Yes we are!" Ruby answers surprising Yang.

"So what are you three going to wear?" Weiss asks

"Uhh, this." Sun answer pointing at his open shirt

"Ignore him" Neptune put a hand to his face " for he knows nothing"

"I think I never seen him wear a suit before." Daven comments

"Hey I did wore a suit before remember two years ago?"

"You only wore a black shirt that's it." Daven replies with a deadpan face before shaking his head "So any luck trying to convince Blake to come?"

Ruby and Weiss sighed when he asked "I'm afraid I failed too." Weiss said crossing her arms

"I still can't find a way to change her mind." Ruby waving her head.

Guys Yang spoke up getting everyone's attention "Don't worry Blake will come to the dance tomorrow. she said before looking the one silver eye "And I want a reward Daven"

Everyone turned their heads at him "You...want me?"

"Yup" She nodded

"Ummm…. Why?"

"Don't you want Blake to come?"

Daven looks at the other they all wanted Blake to come as much as he did but what can he offer? Another date, money, no he knows Yang wants something else...well besides another date "Alright..If you...wait, let me rephrase that When….you convince Blake to come...I'll...I'll sing at the dance." He hesitantly offers earning a surprised look from them except for Yang

Yang smiled at his offer "Good." She patted his cheek and skipped away humming cheerfully almost like she knew he'll say that

"I'll get some fog machines!"

"I'll get a camera for this!"

"And I'll….find a suit to wear!

"I immediately regret that now. Daven sulking his head down as Weiss, Neptune, and Sun storm out of the ballroom

"Hmph, can't take it back now!" Ruby snicker at him "You better pick a good song to sing!

"Well, I'm not singing that song because the whole school knows it now." He said sitting down in front of her. Remember what happened at the end of chapter five well….Yang did manage to share it with everyone in the school that was an embarrassing day for him

"Sooo Daven….."Ruby calls him tapping her hand on the table "Since the dance is tomorrow...do do you perhaps wanna...wanna go t-together? "She ask with blush marks

Daven sat there surprise at her question but smiled as he places his hand on her "Ruby I would love to"

Both Daven and Ruby have been keeping their little secret hidden from the others still. But since a dance is an event to bring couples together they are not gonna waste this chance!

* * *

 **Sunday**

Tonight is the dance every student and staff all dress up for the occasion the boys wearing fine black tuxedos, the girls wearing beautiful dresses. Waiting near at a fountain is Daven wearing a tuxedo of course

"Ah man, I'm not really a tuxedo kinda guy." Daven complained fixing his bow.

"I think you look great in it". The voice of his girlfriend made him turn around his eyes widen at the sight of her. Ruby in a beautiful dark red dress..she looks gorgeous

"Ruby!"

She slowly walks up to him with a smile " How do i look?

"You..you look great. "He answers scratching the back on his head "I almost didn't recognize you."

His answer made her blush "Well i wanted to look the par- Epp!" Ruby suddenly tripped landing into his arms surprising him

"Uhh you okay Ruby?"

"Grr Ruby growled puffing her cheeks and looks at shoes "stupid high heels how does Weiss fight in these?!"

Daven stared at her before making a teasing a smile "Ooo first time wearing high reels Ruby?

"Umm Y-yeah I thought I look more...mature in them" she admits all embarrassed

Daven chuckled patting her head "Ruby you don't need act mature for this..Just be who you are. Now let's get going don't wanna be late?"

Ruby smiled at and grab on to his arm "Yeeah! Let go!" She cheered as they make way to the dance she couldn't help but gush now Daven escorting her like a gentlemen something she's not used to but still felt happy about it

The 'Blue Rose' couple finally made it and enters the ballroom first thing they saw is Yang standing behind a podium wearing a lovely white dress. She gasped in awe at the sight them "Awww look you at you two!" She teased making them both blush

"Hey Yang. "He waved as she gets close to them with a smug look at her sister

"Now I can see why you were excited for the dance little sis". She said getting a good look at them "You got Daven to take you , lucky you!

"Yeeah!" Ruby sounding proud of herself " Daven asked me to the dance! " She said making her sister twitch

"He did? Did he?" Yang looks at with jealousy in her eyes before looking Daven "I wished you take me to the dance Pretty Boy"

Daven just chuckled scratching his cheek "Maybe next year I will Yang."

"Ah finally you two dolts made it!" The three hear Weiss shouting coming to them wearing a white dress as well

"Hi Weiss" Ruby said to her

Weiss stopped and looks at Daven blushing at how handsome he looks in the tuxedo "W-well it looks like you dressed properly for this"

"Yes i did!" Daven sounding proud "Didn't want to look bad."

Yang chuckled at his cheery attitude "And with you two finally here guess whos here as well? "She hinted them as they all heard laughter getting there attention

They all turn their heads to see Blake actually at the dance wearing a black dress while laughing with Sun who's apparently just wearing a black collar shirt with a loose tie. The four of them smiled at her

"Told you she would come." Yang proudly said

"Mission accomplished." Weiss nodded

"And it looks i'm gonna have to sing tonight am I?" Daven sulked his head down making the girls laugh

Y"es you are Daven! " Yang patting his back" And also" she grabbed his hand pulling away from Ruby's arms surprising them

"Hey Yang! What are you doing!?

"I promise Blake she gets to dance with him first" She answers with a grin

"B-but I wanna dance with him first." Ruby and Weiss whisper puffing their cheeks

Blake and Sun continue laughing until they noticed Yang pulling him toward them.

"Here's all yours Blake" Yang said as she lets go of him andleft

"Hey Blake"

"Daven." She smiled

"Well...I guess...I shall leave her to you dude. "Sun pats his shoulder giving his pal a thumbs up and wink and left

Daven stared at Blake dress...she looks...beautiful. "That dress looks great on you Blake even goes with that new bow color." He said making her blush

"You too..."She said as her bow slightly wiggled

"Yeahhhh...but I prefer to wear a business suit and tie an than this penguin suit. "Daven said making her laugh "So Blake are we gonna stand here and talk or are we gonna dance? He asked her offer his hand like a gentlemen.

Blake smiled and took his hand, "I would love to." She answer as Daven places his other on her moved closer to each other as both begin to dance. They moved in perfect sync maintaining the rhyme of the classical music playing.

After their dance was over both step away from each other and bow their heads with smile

"Thanks Daven...That was great"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it…. After all it's two to tango..hehe" He chuckled

"Of course She nodded" ... three is always a crowd"

"Ahem." A sudden cough made them turn around to see other three members of Team RWBYS waiting for their next

"Make that five." Blake correct

..

…

...

Daven well...you know danced with the other members of his team but he did enjoy it (Finally i get a break.) He thoughted going to the punch bowl and pours himself a drink having a few sips. Standing around he looks at his friends all of them enjoying themselves Daven couldn't help but laugh at himself he never really thought he'll be here now attending a dance at one of the Huntsmen/Huntress Academy but he is now.

"I can see you're quite popular with the ladies" Ozpin surprising him standing beside him "Your mother would've love to watch you dance with them."

"I bet she would" Daven replies before making an annoyed face "..and I picture her recording all of them."

Ozpin chuckled "Your mother loves these kinds of precious moments, a time to gather with friends it's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds with one another but it's nights like these that help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget."

Daven smiled at his words his life has become a lot meaningful meeting them. He then saw a grin forum on Ozpin face "And speaking of precious moments... I also heard a rumor that you'll be singing tonight." He said making him twitch,Daven looks over at Yang who's talking with other students who looks surprised...is she telling everyone?!

Daven just sighed waving his head "I am apparently." He hesitantly admits crossing his arms all embarrassed

"Well...Can't wait to see it." And with that Ozpin left, to attend with the other party guest.

As he left Daven exit the ballroom to gets some fresh air before his big thing happens. He walked out to a patio and see Pyrrha in a scarlet red dress standing near the railing looking at the night sky "Hey Pyrrha" He calls her attention as he leans on the railing next to her "That dress looks lovely on you.

Pyrrha slightly smiled "Thanks...why are you out here?"

"Just getting some fresh air a bit before my…'big thing'" He answers with small blushes

"Big thing?"

"Ooh you'll find out soon enough." Daven replies sulking his head down. "Sooo seeing you're here Jaune finally asked you out huh?" He asks with a smile sounding happy " "Finally that guy notic-"

"Ummm Daven" She stopped him before he could finish"...Jaune...didn't ask me to the dance."

Her answer shocked him "What? He ...he didn't? I thought he did!"

"He didn't" she answers sounding disappointed

"But after everything you tried, he didn't ask?"

"Apparently not..."She said looking at him"..Daven I appreciate you trying to help me but I think I know why...other than his dense mind." She said before getting to her point. "People think I'm too good to them that I'm on a level they simply can't attain and I think Jaune feels that way." She explained "I wished he didn't felt that way." And with that left

Daven stood there as she is now gone and he's in just utter disappointment at Jaune those two would've been great together! And speaking of him he heard him calling his name.

"Hey Daven."

Daven lifted his head up and stared at him a bit before telling "Hey Jaune...getting some fresh air?

"Yeah" He answers as he stands next to him

After a brief moment of silence Daven spoke up "Jaune...why didn't you ask Pyrrha to the dance?"

"Huh?...well you took her" He answers get a surprised look from him "I always see you togeth-"

"Wait, wait" Daven interrupted him "..you thought I took Pyrrha to the dance?

"Umm yeah?"

Daven blankly stared at him before saying "You….dense MOTHER FUCKER!"

"W-what?! Huh?" Jaune surprising at his outburst

"You...YOU!" Daven shouted in anger "Really thought I took Pyrrha to the dance!? NO! I was helping her to you to notice her"

"Me to noticed her?"

Daven facepalmed at him "For cookies sake you have a dense mind sometimes. Pyrrha likes you! Not as a friend, As a man! You didn't see all the hints? Pyrrha becoming your partner during the initiation The two of you training together always...and alone, COME ON!" He shouted as Jaune stood there surprising he never seen Daven like this before

After saying all that Daven took a deep breath before crossing his arms and looks at him "Do you like Pyrrha, Jaune? He asks making him blush

Jaune hesitant to answer that in fact he liked Pyrrha too but he was a bit discouraged about himself and dense minded too to say anything or noticed her trying "Well..uh...yeah i-i do….. I mean any guy would I mean but I don't think she would go out with a guy lik-

"Then just go after her pal" He gave him an encouraging smile "You two like each other….and you'll both will make a great couple i know it"

"But I..don't know how I should approach her now."

"Hmmm," Daven placed a hand on his chin thinking "...I might have an idea to lighten the spark...but you may not like it."

...

...

...

Back inside the Ballroom Ruby and Yang were together talking to each other

"You know...i think we really needed this" Yang told her

"Yeah" Ruby nodded her as both look at everyone having fun "And you did a great job planning it, too"

"Aww thanks." Yang grabbed her neck surprising her "It wasn't all me though You, Weiss and Daven helped out a lot it's almost time for Pretty Boy performance too!" She cheered eager to see it she then sees him walking to them with a big smile on face. "Ah Daven you're here!….. Ooo excited to do your performance?"

"Nope i'm nervous as hell…...I was helping Jaune with something"

The girls raised a brow "Help Jaune with what?" They asked but soon hear the sound of laughter down below that got them to look down

"That." He answer The reason for it is because Jaune is wearing a bright white dress walking through the crowd. Their laughs didn't bother him he maintain his cool as he makes his way to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha on the ground turns around, her eyes widen when she saw him approaching her " J-Jaune?"

"I uhhh….kept you waiting huh?"

Pyrrha paused before suddenly bursting out laughing I mean anyone would "Haha..Jaune why...why are wearing that?..haha!"

"I uhh….had a friend encourage to me. "Jaune answer as he and Pyrrha look up at Daven who just trying to hold his laugh

"Why are you two looking at me for? DANCE!"

Jaune smiled at him before looking back to Pyrrha "Well you heard him are you gonna stand there and laugh at or... do you wanna dance?" He offer his hand to her

Pyrrha smiled at his offer "I would love to dance." She agreed grabbing his hand and to her surprise, he pulled her close to him

Nearby is Ren and Nora standing beside each other , Nora has a big smile on her face." Ren...THIS IS HAPPENING!"

"Wait, what is happening?" Ren ask before Nora pulls him

Needless to say Team JNPR did an epic sync dance, The song 'Shine' playing everyone cheering at them

"I didn't know you were a dancer!" Pyrrha said surprise

"Well these things tends to happen when you're growing up with seven sisters." Jaune replies with a smile

After their awesome dance, it's time for Daven to keep his word with Yang to sing at the dance. He was pushed on the stage by her obviously nervous as hell he never sang in front of a large crowd before he can handle fighting in front of one but singing?...that's a different thing

Yang handed him a mic and a pat on the back for good luck! Daven turns his head the audience all of them looking at him and some of them knows what's going to happen. He sighed but smiled "Well...you all probably know who i am…. And you may have heard that i'm singing tonight...well...you're all correct." The whole crowd cheered when he said it all of them eager to see it as one of his favorite songs begin to play he took a deep breath and began to sing

* * *

 **(Author Note: Play Starr by Alexandros) These are the English lyrics**

I see a light in darkness

waited for thousand years or less

My feet stopped before the night of light

I lost the words, I was paralyzed

I feel the night is ending

time is just running out by morning

Inside my head was perfect

When I tried to go outside,

I realize "Ah"

My ideal self of the past was left behind

For once again without having anything

I get up

Im looking for a reason

Maybe tomorrow I'll have a new address

In this place, in this time

Even though it hurt me I was protecting my ambitions

Im loosing, I am loosing

The dream that arches as a child

I'm running away, running away

Stay in your old self

I see your eyes in darkness

crying for help I was so hopeless

Look at someone in the light, crying

I fell the sun is rising up the night is drying out

and I see time is running out and time is running out

Tracks that rang in my head

I'm too lazy to put it all together

I realize "Ah"

My original expressions have long since died

So do not think about it again

Daringly

It's okay to cry, it's okay to smile like anybody

I will draw out those sensations that I had killed

I'll go anywhere, because I'm me

Going through it no matter what others say

I'm looking for a reason

Maybe tomorrow I'll have a new address

In this place, in this time

Although I was hurt with my song

Connect, connect

The dream that I made when I was an adult

I will reach, I will reach

The continuation of my present is, unknown

Light up all the star yeah!(x8)

* * *

After his performance everyone clapped in awe cheering at him. His Team and friends even a of his teacher were smiling at him some of them couldn't believe it

"Thank you thank you!" Daven bowing his head "And Please...don't put this online!...Seriously!" He shouted getting off the stage As he got off his team and friends circle around him

"Ah ha! That was awesome dude!"

"Didn't know you were a singer too!"

"Talk about having a great voice!"

Daven rolled his eyes at them embarrassed Please...stop

After there teasing all of him all of them went off to do there own thing. Daven walked out to the front entrance get a little bit of peace and quiet. A few other students acknowledging and teasing him too

Stepping outside he still can't believe he did that shaking his head..He sees something out of the ordinary in the distance, a shadowy figure running along the rooftop. His instinct told him something up and went to investigate

Walking around he eventually made it to Beacon tower he found an unconscious Atlas soldier on the ground near the entrance. He was right to follow his instinct, he quickly pulled out his scroll and called his locker to him. The locker lands behind him he just grab Mura and Akari and went inside the tower

Entering the tower he found more unconscious Atlas soldiers. Daven can guess there in the CCT room it's the only thing anyone can go on the tower. He took the elevator up, upon arriving the room all the monitors off he slowly walks out this is the only place whoever he saw could've gone.

"Hellllooo is anyone there? If you come out I'll give you a cookie!" He shouted actually holding one "Ha! like that'll work." But just as he said that Cinder emerges behind the counter wearing a mask to hide her face smiling at him. Daven slightly blush at the outfit she wearing a black open dress showing off her goodies.

"Wow I didn't expect that to actually work and to see you, to be so…..bold with your outfit how bout you loose that mask and i'll-"

Without letting him finish Cinder pulled out a dust chamber holder swinging out glass shards out from it firing at him. Daven quickly reacted and deflected them. He throws a stringed Mura but she dodged it and summons a pair of curved swords as her clothes and her eye lit up.

Daven stared at her as he retracted Mura "Oh...you can summons weapon too...neat." he said before throwing again a stringed Mura and Akari too

While the dagger was still in the air ,Cinder quickly puts her sword together making a bow and firing three arrowing on the ground exploding, the blast from it made his string bounced back to him wrapping around him causing him to trip, but before he could fall to his surprise the masked Cinder caught him.

"You just keep making me want more and more of you." She said before grabbing his head and looks directly at him

"Huh? Mmmmfffph!?" Confused at what she meant by but soon understand when he felt a pair of soft lips and tongue with his

…

…

…

15 seconds into that intense deep kiss or should I say make out session.(What….the... hell!?) Daven thoughted trying to break away he manages to get free for a second but as he did was pull back for seconds, damn she is thirsty. Her tongue wrapping with his she is dominating him! His mind slowly began fading he was almost given into lust of it but with quick thinking, he quickly summon his flaming sword from his right hand the flaming wing appeared too on his back burning the string wrapped around him freeing him

Cinder immediately stepped when he did it leaving a trail of saliva from her lips. She gave him a seductive look licking her lips "Thanks for the meal sexy"

Daven point his flaming sword at her, wiping his mouth utterly confuse and yet a little aroused by this strange mask woman (Aka Cinder) who just stolen his first kiss on the lips!

He was going to say something but he then heard the elevator open behind that made him looks...It's General Ironwood. Daven grinned he has backup now but when he looks back, the masked Cinder was long gone in the room. He turns back at the General with an awkward smile "Uhhh...I can explain!"

* * *

And done hope you enjoy that JauneXPyrrha ship moment ... and Cinder stole Daven first kiss on the lips ...surprise? I bet you all are

The song lyrics it's from ' **Starr** ' by **Alexandros,** those are the English lyrics, translation might be wrong and **I DON'T OWN IT** all credit goes to that band it's a Japanese rock band. I found this song by accident on an AMV I randomly clicked and I instantly loved it, it fitted so well and it's one of Daven's theme song

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great New Year Everyone!


	11. Mission Start Part 1

Up at Beacon Tower in Ozpin office, Ozpin is sitting at his desk rubbing his eyes and sighing as General Ironwood and Glynda are arguing in front of him about what happened last night

"They were here!" Ironwood shouted. "They were here Ozpin!"

"We are very much aware of that." Glynda said to him rolling her eyes "Thank you James."

"Great! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and ignore what's right in front of us!?"

Just then a notification came on Ozpin desk "Come in." Out from his elevator door is Daven

"Hey! Sorry it took so long." He apologize walking out "Someone pressed all the buttons on the elevator on the way up….Okay it was me." He admits

"Thank you for coming Daven," Ozpin said to him "how are you feeling?"

"Peachy i guess?" He answers "I just wished that didn't happen after I sang hehe"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Okay…I can sense the tone were going here for..neat." Daven said rubbing his arm

"Daven, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntsmen is all about." Ironwood applauded him placing a hand on his shoulder "You saw a saw threat, you took action and you did the best you could."

"Thank you sir."

"Now the General here has already informed us of the events that….transpired last night." Ozpin said "But now you've rested we were all wondering if you had anything to add to help solve this"

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you? Did she said anything to you? Glynda asks

"She was alone" he answers "I... ***Sigh*** "I couldn't recognize her at the mask she was wearing, she fought with glass though but I don't think that was her semblance, her clothes lit when she summoned a pair of swords and attacked...And the only thing she said to me was 'I keep making her want more of me'"

"More of you?"

"Yes he nodded "before she….look that part is not important"

"Mr Sirius even the smallest detail can help." Ozpin said "This is an important matter for the safety of the School maybe even Vale"

Daven blankly stared at him "Do I have to say it Seriously? It really not important"

"Daven." Glynda narrow her eyes at him scaring him

"Okay okay! But i don't think you'll believe me anyway. After she said 'I keep making more of me' she….kissed me."

…

"Huh?"

"Say again?"

"She did what?"

"Kissed me or made out with me." He said blushing before shaking his head "Look i said it but that doesn't matter...the main question were all asking is who was that girl and why she break into the CCT. Her clothes lit up that could help finding out who it was."

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique." Ironwood explained "It could've been anyone"

"Okay what about her eye I saw it lit up too." Daven added earning a surprised look from them

Ozpin raised a brow "Her eye lit up you say?"

"Yes, I never seen someone eye lit up before it's something out of the comics i read." Daven said placing a hand to his chin "Wait this is just theory of mine…. is it possible that girl is somehow related to Torchwick and The White Fang?"

The three adults stared at him " It's possible" Ozpin answers"...but we lack evidence to the put the links together"

Daven raised a brow before he made a small smile"Wait...I just remember something before she...you know...I overheard her saying something about a base…. somewhere outside of Vale in the South East"

Ozpin smiled at him "Interesting"

"I thought you said the only thing the sai-"

"Thank you for your cooperation Daven." Ozpin said "Why don't you go and spend some time with your team. You have a big day ahead of you."

Daven nodded as he turns around towards back to the elevator. "No problem"

"And Mr Sirius, ...please try and be discreet about this matter"

"I'll try Ozpin but no promises" And with that left the office

Daven made his way back to his team dorm his mind is still a bit overwhelmed and comprehending what happen last night to think the intruder would kiss him he feels a little violated that was his first kiss on the lips and it was stotlen!...but it did felt kinda nice at least but why she did it? Shaking his head he reached to his door to his dorm room and just as he opens it his teammates rushed at him with questions "What happened!?"

"Umm...well you see i..."

* * *

 **Back in Ozpin office**

"Well he certainly has Sarah wits." Ironwood said looking out the window

"I'm more concern now for Daven." Glynda said sounding worried for him " the intruder said they want him….. Do you think they know what he is now and he said her eye lit could it be..."

"If they're who we might we think it is...we may another thing to be worried about… and we'll keep a closer eye on him." Ozpin answers

Ironwood sighed when he said it. "Why you haven't told him what he is yet?...if he knows what he now then he can-"

"Sarah told me when the time is right" Ozpin interrupted" ...and this isn't the right time to tell him yet. "He is not ready despite being able to control his powers he still a child"

Ironwood just stood there. "Well, the information he provided us is what we need to put end to this problem. I'll send as many troops i can to the Southeast,find out what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way." he said making Glynda grits her teeth at him

"Why must your answer to everything involves a triumphant display of military bravado!?" Glynda shouted at him. "You treat every situation like it's a contest of measure d-"

"Glynda!" Ozpin stopped her before she can finish

"Well it's true."

Ozpin looks at the General "But she's right,as much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we need to remember that this may go beyond Vale, beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we must not be so bold or haste, it'll spread panic among the people"

Ironwood grits his teeth and turns his head to him. "I have served you faithfully for years...but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really just hold our defenses and wai-"

"It is not!" Ozpin interrupted jumping from his chair "You're a General, James, before you go to war, do send in the flag bearers or the scouts?"

* * *

Back with our favorite team Daven told them everything except for the kissing thing

"That was risky." Weiss said crossing her arm

"No...I think you handle it pretty well" Blake assure him

"You think so?...I pretty much winged it there." Daven said shrugged before noticing something in Yangs hand. "What's that you got?"

"Oh Me and Ruby got something from our dad.' She answers holding up a metal tub package

"Oooh something from home!" Ruby cheered as she clings to her sister eager to know what is its

Yang shook the package and popping out from it, a black tube drop to the ground, it slowly began fidgeting until it pops to its true form. The five look down at its adorable corgi dog

 ***Bark!***

"Eh!?"

Daven, Weiss, and Blake jumped back surprised at what it is but Ruby and Yang cheered at what they see it's their pet dog Zwei!

"He sent a dog?!" Blake shouted

"Through the mail?!"

"I'm curious how can you do that?"

"Oh he does stuff like this all the time." Yang explains as Zwei licked at Ruby's face

"Your father or your dog?" Blake asks as she jumps onto Ruby's bed

Weiss looks at Zwei. "Are you telling me that this mangy mute...is going to wive with us forevah? Oh yes he is yes is he!" She said in a cute voice rubbing his head "Oh look so adorable!"

"Please keep it away from my stuff." Blake comments

Just then the intercom came on calling all first year students to come to the jumps out of Ruby's hand circling around Blake

"Well, we can't just leave him while we're gone for a week." Weiss points out

"Hey there's a letter too." Yang cleared her throat "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days. So I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need for him. Love you both." Taiyang She flips over the tub and out comes a lot of can dog food landing on Zwei he pops his head out from the pile.

"How's he gonna open those?" Just as Daven asks a can opener fall out landing on Zwei head

"Well that settles it." Yang said as she exits the room "Come on everyone, Zwei will be here when we get back."

"Oh, I'll miss you so much we're going to be best friends I can wait to see you again." Weiss cutely said rubbing Zwei head as she and Blake left the room. Zwei looked back at Daven and Ruby

"Never thought I see Weiss like that." Daven said with a deadpan face before noticed the look on her Ruby face she has something planned "Ruby what are you thinking?"

...

...

...

"Are we really doing this Ruby?" Daven asks waving his head as he and Ruby enters the Amphitheater

"Yes, we are!" She answers walking ahead having a backpack on.

Ruby sets her bag down as she and Daven stood next to their teammates

"Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda announced

Ozpin walked up to the mic and cleared his throat. "Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, and Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant on this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom even. But about the very idea of individualism itself."

"We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression and as you all are well aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. **Color**."

"It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it."

"As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsmen or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you take, remember to be safe, your training, and to do your very best."

Everyone clapped as all walk to the mission board to select what mission they want to part take

"This is perfect." Ruby fist pumping in the air. "All we have to do is shadow a huntsman working in the southeast"

"Yeah!" Yang cheered "We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night."

"Let's check 'Search and Destroy'" Weiss suggested.

The five made way to the mission board

"Here we go." Ruby points at the board "Quadrant 5 needs Grimm clearing"

"Well it's in the Southeast"

"Sounds perfect."

Ruby enters her team initials but it declined for first years students

"Wonderful." The Ice Queen said rolling her eyes.

"Any other ideas." Blake asks

"We mail ourselves there!" Ruby suggested

"If we are I call dibs on the cardboard box" Daven comments

"Well that's one option." Ozpin spoke up getting the team's attention. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was a bit tad...extreme for first year students." He explained. "It seems that particular region is rather popular."

"In fact I have the sneaking suspicion that the five of you will make your way there no matter which mission you choose." He said as Weiss, Blake and Yang looks over at Daven and Ruby looking all innocent

"Why you say that Ozpin?" They both ask

Ozpin smiled a little "I'm still curious as to how you all found yourselves at the docks last semesters. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a 'hideout' in the southeast, And I certainly wonder why eyewitness reported seeing giant robots, flashing purple lights, and rose petals in a dance club some time ago"

Daven and Ruby grinned. "Uhhh well..uh-"

Ozpin just chuckled "I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm seeking. So how bout this. Instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we bend them a little." He types on his scroll on board Team RWBYS has accepted the mission they want as they all smiled

"We won't fail you." Ruby said to him. "Thank you Professor"

"Don't thank me for this." Ozpin said sounding a little serious. "Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that await you beyond the walls of the King will not care. Stay close to your huntsmen at all time, do exactly as he says, he'll be leading you on this mission but if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory he can have you all sent back here to Beacon." And with those last words of 'encouragement', he left" …..And Good luck by the way"

"That wasn't very uplifting." Yang frowned as all of them exits the Amphitheater

"Well Ozpin has been always like that" Daven explains

"But it was the truth." Blake said

"It's gonna be tough but I know we can do it." Ruby assure

They all walked around until they all notice Team **CFVY** who has finally return from there mission.

"Velvet." Blake called getting the bunny girls attention "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she answers "I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me"

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago." Weiss said sounding worried "What happened?"

"N-not happened there were so many." Velvet said making them look worried at the sound of that. "Oh but don't worry you, first year are shadowing a huntsmen so you should be all fine" she assured them

"Riiight." Yang said nodding her head

"I should go. Be safe okay." And with she waved bye and left

"We can do this." Ruby spoke up sounding serious. "We've never backed down before and we're not going to start now. And besides it won't be just us out there. We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsmen!"

"I'm curious who are we shadowing?" Weiss asks

…

…

...

"You gotta be kidding me right?" Daven asks as the rest of his teammates couldn't believe it who is it.

"Why hello students! Who's ready to fight for their lives!" The voice of the hyperactive coffee lover Doctor Oobleck is the Huntsmen there shadowing for a week not who they expected.

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss surprised at who it is

"Yes." He answers as he walks back and forth in front of them. "I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary students. Seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsmen on what is now an essentially a recon mission! I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations, rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland! I've packed all our essential needs myself, provided the air course and readied the airship! Oobleck looks at Weiss. "And...It's Doctor Oobleck. I didn't earn my PhD for fun thank you very much. Come now children, He looks at his watch "According to my schedule we are already 3 minutes behind...schedule!" And with that he quickly zoomed to the airships at the landing bay

"Well alright then looks like we're going to save the world with, Doctor Oo..bleck okay it sounds worse out loud." Ruby said as all of them waving their heads

"Save the world!? "The voice of Nora getting there attention behind them "You're going on world-saving missions without us?! I'm hurt! Sad!...and little hungry too. That last one's not my fault, though, Ren!" She pouted at him as Ren turns his head away from her crossing his arm

"Sound exciting. Where are ya going?" Jaune asks

"Just out the kingdom for a recon mission"

"Hey so are we!" Nora cheered "except it's not recon"

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha answers "We set out tomorrow."

"Then you can hang with us tonight." Neptune and Sun jumped in their conversations. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner detective stuff and we get junior badges too!"

"Normally we go to city with you guys, which means stuff always exploding and stuff." Sun points out. "So we thought this might be a better way to you know check out city when it's….'normal'"

"That's not kind of-"

"Four minutes ladies and gentlemen!" Oobleck interrupted shouting from the airship. Everyone awkwardly smiled at each other

"Well then...wish us luck." And with that, it's time for Team **RWBYS** first official mission to begin!

...

...

...

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang said to Oobleck as they make way to their LZ

"I'll admit i fancy myself more of an... intellectual individual" He repiles "but I can assure you, as a Huntsmen i seen my fair share of tussels."

"The mushroom?" Ruby asks

"Those are truffles." Blake answers

"The sprout?" Ruby asks again

"Those are Brussels." Yang answers

"Beside, given my expertise in the field of history, as well as my dabbles in the art of archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to his particular, assignment."

"Why does history have to do with this?" Weiss asks

"What a preposterous question you silly girl! Why history is the backbone of our very society and liver too! Oobleck shouted. "And probably the kidney if i were to wager them

"Meaning?"

"The southeast Quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forest and deep caves. But it is also the location to one of the kingdoms greatest failures"

"Mountain Glenn." Yang spoke up. "THat's right it was an expansion of Vale but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city"

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned and dark reminder."

"And also a perfect place to set up a hideout." Blake points out

Oobleck smiled as he pushes up his glasses "Precisely!"

They airship slowly descend down to their LZ, All of them jump out Team RWBYS with their weapons drawn expect for Oobleck who's sipping out of his portable coffee mug. The city as they all expected is rundown and partly finished nothing but just the wind blowing

"And queue the ominous music." Daven comments

"Children" Oobleck spoke up" You still may be students, but as of this your first mission as a huntress and Huntsmen and Huntress begins! From this point forward you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" He asks as they all nodded yes before he noticed Ruby having a backpack on.

"Ruby!" He shouted scaring her "I thought I you to leave all your bags back at school.

"But...uh you hadn't told us to listen to you yet ...so I didn't "she answers as Weiss facepalmed, Blake rolling her eyes, And Yang and Daven chuckled

"She's not wrong. "He surprisingly agrees "Very well Ruby leave your bag here, we'll pick it up upon our return"

"But I-"

"Young lady what do you possibly have in that bag that could be so important for you to bring it-" Just then Zwei pops his head out as Ruby and Daven eyes widen they've been caught!

"Get back in the bag." She whispers as Daven gently puts Zwei back in

 ***Bark!***

Oobleck stared at her. "We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility….and you brought... a dog?"

"It was my fau-"

"Genius!"

"Huh?"

Oobleck pulled out Zwei from her bag holding him up in the air circling around. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened senses of sound. Making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!"

"Yeah…. I can work with that." Daven shrugging his shoulder

"I'm a genius." Ruby sounding proud as the other three members stare at them

"So what now doctor?" Blake asks

"Ah! Yes Straight to the chase, I like it!" Oobleck drop Zwei. "As you've been informed the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this behavior...One of which being, 'Grimm'"

"You mean the creature that always wants to kill us…. or metaphorical?"Daven asks as the rest were a little confused

Grimm, a creature of Grimm approximately 100 yards from us at this very moment. He answers making them quickly turn around to see a lone beowolf wandering the streets." Team RWBYS get their weapons ready"

"Stop." Oobleck spoke up. "There are a number of reasons why Grimm would congregate in this particular area. The most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy loneliness, hatred all qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." He explains

"So, What do we do now?" Ruby asks

"We wait, we track," He answers "If the specimen lead us to its pack, and that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey"

"How long do we wait?"

"It's uncertain," Oobleck place a hand to his chin. "Hours, days, week, why lone Grimm have been known to stand isolated from their pack even mon- and there's the whole pack there." The group turns around to see more Beowolfs entering the streets

"What?"

"And they've seen us."

"What?!"

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!"

"Sooo tracking is out of the question." Ruby asks

"An accurate assumption yes." He nodded as they all seen the pack of Grimm rushing to them. Team RWBYS looks at Oobleck for what to do next "Show me what you're capable of." With the go ahead Team RWBYS gets ready to fight everyone dispersed

Daven jumps over a fallen pillar landing on top a beowolf stabbing it head with Lightbringer. He then sees a small pack of Grimm charging at him he quickly summons his fiery-orange orb to summon his golden gun and fired 3 shots annihilated the pack as all turn to ash and fade away

Yang dashes at one going for her and shotgun punches right in its face and went off to find more

Blake nearby standing as one charges at her but as it got close she used her shadow clone and jumps in slashing down cut the beowolf into two. She quickly dashes at another taking it down not before she jumps in the air again slamming Gambol Shroud at one's necks

Weiss running being chased by a few she dash attack one in her way as she quickly turns and charges at the pack chasing her taking them all out.

Ruby rapidly fired Crescent Rose at pack going for her as Zwei happily runs are in circles! She pulled out her scythe from the ground and sniper boost at the last beowolf and cutting in half

"Hmph, piece of cake." Ruby said with a smug look.

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many." Oobleck said. "Shall we continue!"

Throughout the whole day Team **RWBYS** has been eliminating Grimm festering in the abandoned city. Doctor Oobleck not even helping he just stand there, watching them, and examining the fallen ruins of the city

"Excellent work girls and boy." He appalled them before taking another big sip. "Unfortunately, there doesn't to by any signs of criminal operation in this sector. Oh well, moving on!" He shouted walking ahead. Ruby and Daven went to follow him as Weiss, Blake, and Yang were a bit annoy that their Huntsmen there shadowing isn't doing anything

"Hey doc," Yang spoke up "You know I was actually looking forward to seeing a pro Huntsmen in fighting or at least help us fight?"

"Ah but I am in action!," Oobleck answers "Scouring the ruins of this once great city for any signs of irregularity. Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism children. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination." He explains. "Remember, this is a job, that you all signed up for. I do hope you understand that."

"Well yeah..O-of course!" She shouted earning an intrigued look from the Doctor.

After a few more Grimm slaying Doctor Oobleck went up to Yang for a question. "Tell me Yang why you chose this line work?"

His question surprise her. "Huh...well to slay monster and sav-"

"Nono that's what you do" He interrupted. "I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress."

"The honest reason?..." Yang looks down at her feet before looking back to the doctor with her answer "I'm a thrill seeker. I wanna travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way then that's even better...It's a win-win you know?"

"Hmm, I see...then what's your thoughts on Mr Sirius?" His asks another surprising question "Having a fifth member on the team and being the only one having a fifth member of the entire school can be quite troublesome"

"No not really" Yangs answers "All of us welcomed him when he didn't have a team to join Daven...he's..he's fun to have around." She proudly said. He's strong and his smile is something I'll never get tired of seeing"

Oobleck raised a brow at her answer went off to Weiss with the same questions. "And you Miss Schnee, a girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself, certainly doesn't need the extra work. So why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?"

"It's exactly as you said, I'm a Schnee." Weiss answers after stabbing a Grimm before looking at the Doctor who's sitting on a window frame. "I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I want to do with my life...It was my duty."

"Interesting and what are your thoughts on Sir Daven? He asks "A young man with a unique semblance such as his to create powerful and colorful weapons that can even rival the Schnee Semblances in a way"

"At first when we met I didn't think much about him rather I thought he was a childish person at first...well he is still now but that's him" She answers before getting to her point "but after seeing his semblance at how powerful it is, it showed me I still have a long way to go with my family's semblance as well….after while he began helping me with it and I slowly grew fond of him." She finished with small blushes on her cheek

"What about you Blake?" Oobleck asks her as she just finished shooting little Nevermore from the sky You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing." She answers "Inequality, corruption, someone has to stop it."

"Very well..how then?" He asks her but Blake suddenly didn't have answers for that. "Hmmm...then answers me this, give me your honest opinions on Mr. Sirius." He asks changing the subject

Blake was glad he change subjects "Daven?...he's like a light." She answers "There's no other way to explain it I went up to him for help without knowing why when I was in trouble and I'm grateful for that."

Oobleck interested at her answers and went off to the next person he found Ruby playing with Zwei holding up a fully cooked chicken with Crescent Rose as Daven laughs at them. They both quickly stopped when they saw Oobleck staring at him

"Oh Sorry! Are we ready to keep going." Ruby asks him

"He just continues staring at the "No I believe that'll have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon" he answer looking at the sky be tosses his bag to "Yang. You three, set up camp in that building..and be sure there are no more of those..creatures. Your leader, and other team member and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come now Ruby and Daven"

Both Ruby and Daven follow Doctor Oobleck around the next corner they can hear the roar of a Grimm in the distance and what they see was majestic, a herd of Grimm Goliath Elephants walking outside of the ruin city they looked at them with awe in their eyes

"Now that's something you don't see every day." Daven said amazed

"Let's kill it!" Ruby shouted pumping out Crescent Rose

"I think you'll just make it mad."

"He's right" Ruby Oobleck agrees with Daven " Your sniper will just agitate a Grimm that size."

"But what if attacks us?"

"Worry not Ruby those Goliaths are not concerned with us." He assures her as the three look at the herd moving about. "Ruby, not every Grimm is mindless or rather not every Grimm is still mindless. You see the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to Grimm you fought, that without a doubt lived hundreds of years. And in that time between killing humans, and attacking our borders, they've done one important thing, they've learned. They've learned that when they attack our borders they're likely to die. And what we lack in strength we make up for in will. And killing one human will only bring more"

"Then, why are they still so close to the city?" Ruby asks "What are they doing?"

"Waiting" Oobleck answers before he turns around walking away

"Doctor Oobleck" Ruby getting his attention "A-actually, i was wondering..-"

"Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates all day." Oobleck interrupted

"Wait, you we're going to interrogate me next?" Daven comments

"No, I was wondering why did you want to become a Huntsmen?" Ruby asks

"Hmmm, Ruby look around and tell me what you see."

Ruby did look around "Umm lot's of old crumbling building...empty streets"

"I see lives that could've saved." He answers. "As a Huntsmen, it's my job to protect the people and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a bigger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I'm able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it into the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. "He looks around the ruined city. "I look at this wasteland and I see lives that could've saved but I also see an opportunity, an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy. And therefore become stronger"

"So we can learn and get stronger not only from our own mistakes but from others as well?" Daven asks

"Correct you are Daven." Oobleck applauds him "I chose to become a Huntsmen because there's nothing in else world I would rather be. Ruby you can go on ahead back to camp. Daven and I will continue to secure the area for a bit"

"Yes sir!" Ruby saluted and went back to their camp as Zwei follows her

After walking around Oobleck spoke up with his questions to him but this time it was a little different from the others "Daven... Did you choose to be a Huntsmen or did someone chose it for you?"

His question took Daven by surprise "Huh?...No no one chose it for me." He answers "I always wanted to be Huntsmen and this is for my mom's last wish as well"

The Doctor was intrigued by his answer "Hmmm your mother last wish and she believed that you'll be a Huntsmen for her and here you are now, that's admiral …..But what if the situation was diffrent..what if she was wrong and you didn't even want to be Huntsmen"

"She just had to have faith." He answers earning a brow from the Doctor

"Faith you say?"

"Funny thing about faith is you'll never how it's gonna go or end and she knew that." Daven explains "She told me this once about it, We always hear of so many stories about the hero sacrifices themselves to save the day, and because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everyone lives happily ever after. But the hero...never get to see that ending. They'll never know their sacrifice made a difference, they'll never know if the day was really saved...in the end...they just have to faith...and so far faith has been working in her favor

Oobleck was impressed at his words "Interesting...Come along now Daven I believe we have the area secure"

They arrived to camp they see Ruby crouch down by the campfire warming her hands and everyone getting setup

"Ah a textbook campfire!" Oobleck shouted "Very good, eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns to keep watch a temporary abode, any volunteers for first watch?"

"I got it." Daven answers raising his hand before walking by the girls

"Hey Daven" Yang stopped him as he close to her "Did Oobleck say anything why you wanted to be Huntsmen? What do you tell him"

"No, he asked if someone chose me to be to a Huntsmen...strange." He answers before shrugging his shoulder "Oh well...goodnight everyone!" And with that everyone ate their dinner which is just bread and went to bed while Daven keeps watch.

...

...

...

An hour has passed Daven still keeping watch and everyone is asleep...more or less.

Yang couldn't sleep she opens her eyes with a question to the Black Cat. "Blake...you awake?"

"Yeah" she answers

"Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress?" Yangs asks. "Like...what was he trying to say?"

"Maybe he was just curious"

"You think?"

"…..No"

Yang looks over the Ice Queen. "Weiss, you awake?"

"Of course I'm awake you!" Weiss quitely shouted making Yang roll her eyes "The two of you are talking!...And I think he...when I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I really meant it but it's not what you think. I'm not blind or stupid, i know fully aware what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control….our business has operated in a…..moral gray area"

"That's a simpler term." Blake comments

"Which is why I feel the need to make thing right!" Weiss sat up sounding serious" If I just took a Job in Atlas nothing or anything will change. My father wasn't the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end it"

"All my life, I fought for what i thought was right." Blake said sounding guilty" I had a partner...no more like mentor actually he always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future, wasn't perfect for everyone. "She explained. "I joined the Academy because i knew Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good...but I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy….what will i- How can I undo so many years of hate?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out" Yang assured her. "You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake"

"But I am!" Blake shouted I do it all time! When you three learned i was a Faunus,I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When i realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my...own semblance i was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself, an empty that takes the hit while I run away"

"At least you two have something that drives you." Yang said." I've...just kinda alway gone with the flow, you know? And that's fine, I mean that's who i am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress…not because I wanna be a hero. Because I want the adventure, I want a life where O won't know what tomorrow will bring and that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happen to line up with that. "She explains before looking over at her sleeping little sister looking all peaceful. "I'm not like Ruby. She's always wanted to be Huntress, it's like she said ever since she was a kid, she dreamt about becoming the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today"

"Well, she's still just kid Weiss points out"

"She's only two years younger than us" Blakes added "we're all kids"

"Well...not anymore" Yang disagrees. "I mean look where we are! In the middle of a wasteland and armed to teeth?"

"It's what we signed up"

"It's a job," Weiss points out "We all have this romanticized vision of being a Huntress our heads but at the end of the day..it's a job to protect the people and whatever we want will have to come second."

"Hmph." Yang smiled at words before she looks over at our one silver eye "And What about Daven?"

"Daven?"

"I mean there's no point of hiding it girls...we all like him." Yang said with making them turn slightly red "He's always helping us, smiling all the time, Do any of you why he wants to be Huntsmen...instead of you..hehe a singer?" She couldn't help but snicker at the end

Blake and Weiss sighed "We don't" they both said

"Maybe he told Ruby." Blake asks

"I bet he has" Yang answers before making a teasing smile "And did you two already know that he and Ruby are 'secretly' boyfriend and girlfriend." She said making Weiss and Blake twitch

"It's that obvious." Weiss pouted puffing her cheeks and, crossing her arms in somewhat defeat already knowing of their little secret

"Even after I marked him" Blake whispers as her bow frowns down

"I'm a bit a jealous at her " Yang admits but smiled a little "But also happy for her I never seen her so happy with someone before Ruby isn't good with people"

"We've all noticed." Weiss comments

Yang quietly chuckles "But them dating doesn't mean we should stop to win his heart." She said earning a brow from them.

"What... are you implying Yang?"

"I'm implying that we all become his girlfriend. "Yang bluntly said making them both turn more red and steam slowly stemming out from their heads.

"Yang why are you suggesting that?!"

"Aww what's wrong with you two?" Yang asks with a teasing look "Don't you two want to be with Daven...and besides i'm pretty sure he won't mind having four girlfriends at once and knowing him he'll happy about!...or a little freak out maybe both! So instead of us fighting over him we 'share' him." She offer with a smile

Weiss and Blake stared at her shock at her offer. They both shook their flustered heads and lay there thinking and they can't deny it. All of them have feelings for Daven but none of them don't want to fight each other for him they all become more than teammates/friends with each other and this seems a better option than them letting Ruby take him away!

"Sharing….him?...Alright i can do that Weiss agrees

"I can too." Blake agreeing as well

"Great! Yang cheered happily they're all in an agreement now "Oh...and don't worried about Ruby I know she won't mind as well"

"Good" Weiss nodded before making a confident smile "but I'm not going to lose to either of you... ehehehaha"

"Ooo don't be so sure about that." Blake said before making a dark smile

Weiss,Blake and Yang began laughing diabolically! They now lit the flames to start a war causing it to send off a dark sinister aura that even Daven sensed it where he was at

(Brrr!...feeling cold here.) Thought Daven after feeling three shivers to his spine for somewhat odd reason.

…

…

…

Another hour has passed and it's time to switch watch Yang took over as Daven gets some rest. After getting some sleep Daven soon felt something touching him "Ehh?" Barely opening his eyes and lifts up his head to sees it's Zwei cuddling next to him" Zwei go cuddle on Ruby sleeping bag or ….Blakes. He suggested before slamming his head back to his pillow but Zwei got up and ran off 'Wait Zwei were you going boy?!'' Unable to stop him Daven quietly got up and try to find where he went off too

"Zwei?...Zwei where are you little buddy?" Daven looks around and finds him peeing on a pillar across the street from him "Zwei we're literally in a wasteland." He said waving his head at the dog as he walks up to him "You could've done that anywhere"

"Hey you heard something? An unknown voice made Daven grab Zwei and quickly hides. They peak their heads our to see two White Fang goons patrolling the arena

"What was what?" The second goon ask

"I thought I heard a beowolf or something."

"Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base." The second goon said This place gives me the creeps.

Daven watches them walk away before setting Zwei down "It's sneaky time little friend" He and Zwei carefully following them popping their heads out from time to time the White Fang goons went around a corner, Daven lifts up Zwei for him to peak the next corner "Are they gone?.. A bark for yes, please"

…. ***Bark!***

"Alright! "Daven cheered as he sets Zwei down "We found something! He pulled out his scroll to tell the others what he and Zwei found but there was low signal. Figures...low signal here. Come on boy let's get the others!

Daven and Zwei back to the camp to tell what they've found but on the way there Daven felt the ground beneath his feet cracking "Huh?" The ground collapse making him and Zwei fall. Daven quickly throws a stringed Mura at the top thankfully he caught Zwei by his dog collar preventing them both to fall through, he throws up Zwei up to the top and he sees the dagger he threw at isn't gonna hold him much longer "Quick Zwei!" He shouted holding on to dear life. I don't know how lo- ***** **Snap*** "IT'S NOT HOLDINNNNNG!"

…

…

…

 ***Bark!* *Bark!***

* * *

Alright we're gonna end the first chapter of 2019 here.

Part 2 is where more action begins!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you on the next!


	12. Mission Start Part 2

Now where we in the story….ah yes Daven falling into an ominous pit." AHHHHH!" Still falling Daven quickly threw a string at a metal rod preventing him falling to his death "Aha!" *Snap!* REALLY?!-OOF!

Lucky the fall wasn't deep than he thought, landing on his back he crashed on top of a roof of a building that's appeared to be part of an underground city "Owww….huh?" Groaning from the pain he looks up to see two White Fang goons looking down at him "Oh shi- ***Pow!***

…

…

…

Ruby woke up with a gasp, she quickly sat up with a worried feeling that something bad just happen and she was right. She looks around to see Yang is on watch duty, Blake and Weiss sleeping but Daven...he's nowhere to be found

"Hey "Ruby spoke up getting everyone attention "Where's Daven?"

Oobleck pop his head out "What?"

Just then Zwei came running back to group

"Zwei.."Ruby calls to him "where's Daven?" She asks as everyone got up with a worried look when they noticed he was gone.

"What's going on?" Blake asks

"Grab your weapons everyone." Oobleck order "Your teammate might be in trouble."

* * *

"Grraaah..my head." Daven groaned waking up after being kicked in the face the first thing he sees he's being drag across the floor by two White Fang goons and he's in cuffs as well

"Hey look who's waking up." One of them said

"You're a long way from home kid."

Daven didn't say anything to them shaking his head his eyes widen to see more White Fang goons with Atlas military weapons and ammo crates and even Atlesian Paladin battlesuit loading them all in a train they have enough for a small army here.

"Hey boss! "The White Fang goon shouted " We found something you might wanna see!"

"Is it good or bad Perry? "A familiar voice from the train car " because let me tell ya, I had a day"

"Umm It's a Blue Brat?"

Popping their head out from the train is Roman Torchwick with a surprised look. "That...would be bad."

...

...

...

 ***Pow!* "** Oow." Daven said sliding to the ground after being hit by Roman

"Haha Man, you're a lot easier to handle when you're in cuffs." Roman said spinning his cane around before looking back at Perry "You know what Perry I really need this." He said to him while Perry giving a thumbs ups. Roman looks back at Daven and crouch down "but more importantly how'd you find us Blue?" He asks Daven holding up his head with cane

... ***Pow!*** Instead of saying anything Daven headbutted him causing Roman to back away as a few White Fang points their guns at him "That's my answer"

Roman rubbing his face before smirking at him " Hmph...playing the tough guy act are you? You've been a pain in my side ever since I met you and Little Red I've lost two of my favorite hats because of you! Personally, I would have Neo kill you and be done but apparently...my boss wants you alive and now that I have you she better thank me for this!

Daven raised a brow at him (His boss wants me alive?) He thought could it the intruder who broke it to the CCT is his boss? ***Pow!*** "Ow really!? I thought your boss wanted me alive?!" He shouted

"She did…..Although she didn't say I can't rough you up a bit before I hand you to her." Roman said with a sick smile as he taps his cane like a baseball bat but before he could even start a loud explosion erupted shaking the ground "Oh for fu- Perry if you and the boys could take care of that….i'm in the middle of something. "With a nodded from Perry he was about to go but another explosion erupted and another making everyone stop and look around

"What is going here?!" Roman shouted in annoyance as he see in the distance a few of White Fang running for their lives and what they're running from it's the other members of Team **RWBYS** and Doctor Oobleck "What is that!?"

"I believe that's a Huntmen who loves coffee and my team, Torchwick" Daven answer freed standing next to him while spinning the handcuffs supring Roman.

"Huh?!"

"Here I believe these are yours." Daven slaps the handcuffs on him before sucker punching Roman in the face and making a break for it!

Roman on the ground dazed before he see his hands are handcuffed and Daven running away he grits his teeths in annoyance " Grrr Somebody kill-I mean wing him!"He order the White Fang as he struggles to get out of the cuffs

Daven running to his friends while dodging many bullets "Hey your boss said he you wanted me alive! " he shouted before he sees a group in front of him ready to fire at him he quickly summons his fiery hammer but before he could throw it at them Yang shotgun blast them away they all came to him glad to see he's safe

"Huh...Thanks, Yang." he said before throwing his hammer to the side at a group taking them out

"Daven!" Ruby went up to him hugging him tight worried "Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine" he assures them breaking away from Ruby's hug "But we got a problem Torchwicks got all sorts of military stuff down here"

"What?!" Blake in shock as she hands him his weapons

"Dust, Weapons Ammo, mechs they're loading them on the train cars."

"Ah, that's ridiculous!" Oobleck said "These tunnels are sealed the track leads to a dead end"

Just then a loud siren erupted and a voice shouting "Get to your, we are leaving now!" The group sees the train starting up and slowlying leaving

"Well they're going somewhere!" Yang shouted

"We need help I'll call Jaune! Daven pulls out his scroll to call Jaune but there's low signal "Ahhh figures we're in a cave!"

"What do we do?"

Oobleck stares at the train "I believe we only have one option."

"Yeah...We're stopping that train"

The group made it on board just before it took off they climb on top of the train car

"Hurry children!" Oobleck shouted "We must get to the front and stop this train!"

"Umm Professor." Weiss calls him

"Doctor!"

"What is this." Weiss points down at a large device in the train's cargo.

Oobleck looks down and crouched "That my dear...is a bomb." He answers as the rest of them back away from it

"We got baddies!" Ruby points ahead as all them see White Fang goons climbing up and approaching.

"Well I didn't expect them to go..."just then the bomb activated."..easy on us...time to go!" Oobleck order as they jump to the next car "Blake detach the caboose it'll kill us all!"

With a nodded Blake jumps down and was about to slash at the hinges but it detach by itself surprising her "It decoupled itself" She said to Oobleck

"What?"

"Guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang said

"Then why they armed the bomb for?" Daven asks

Oobleck stared off the train and exploded "..Ooh that's not good."

"Neither is this!" Ruby shouted getting his attention

"Another one!?"

"No, No no" Oobleck went ahead to check the car and there was another bomb "They all have bombs!" Team RWBYS looked in shock as the bomb the train car activated and the try detaching itself they jump to the next car confused

"This doesn't make sense!"

Team **RWBYS** run past Oobleck with their weapons drawn to deal with White Fang goons getting closer to them

One approach to Daven and tried to punch him. Daven quickly blocks it and counter doing high sweep kicks to the face causing him to turn around, Daven then attaches his string to the goons belt not before he kicked him in the back pushing him to a group that caught him. He held up his string with a grin "Here's some shock therapy on me!"From his hand, it started glowing arc blue it follow his string and electrocuting them all knocking them out

Yang slowly walked up as one of White Fang goon did. He kicks at her but Yang with a smug look easily blocked and counter by doing a sweep kick to his leg tripping him before shotgun punching him down into the train car

Blake dashes ahead with Gambol Shroud taking out multiple of them. She then swings her Gambol Shroud at a few managing to knock a few off the train

Weiss dashes with Myrtenaster leaving a huge trail of ice pushing a few off the train

Ruby pumps Crescent Rose and sniper boost dash raising her scythe up at the remainder taking them out in one swing.

Oobleck looks back at the train car that detached ago and it exploded again destroying part of the tunnel to the outside "Oh...dear He said. "And entering the tunnel is a horde of Grimm following the train He's leading Grimm to the city! He shouted shocking them

"What?!"

"It's the car, they detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm! "He explains

"They're insane!" Blake shouted

Just then another train detached itself "We have to hurry!" Oobleck runs to them "Miss Schnee, Blake, Yang you three go below and try and stop those bombs!" He ordered as they nodded and jump down into the trains

"What about me and Ruby?" Daven asks

"We're going to stop this train" Obbleck said sounding serious

"Yeah I know I said that ago." Daven said with a deadpan face making Oobleck frown a bit

Daven,Ruby and Oobleck alongside Zwei with runs to the front of the train hoping to stop it in time. "Up ahead." Oobleck points ahead to see one of the Paladin coming for got a problem! Oobleck shouted before he takes another big gulp of his coffee and making a big smile. The lid of the mug lit up with a flame and he points it at Zwei who looks very excited. Zwei jumps in the air as Oobleck swings at him like a baseball turning Zwei into a flaming corgi cannonball managing to take out the Paladin in one hit!

"Huh…..That was awesome! Daven said with stars in his eyes"...Since when can your dog do that? He asks Ruby who's surprised at it

"Just….now?"

Another Paladin appeared behind Zwei and ready to fire it's cannon at the little dog but he saved by Oobleck who barrage it with many flaming balls pushing it back.

Ruby from behind dashes ahead with Crescent Rose she sniper boost at its hull pushing it back. The Paidian raising its robot arm to smash her but Oobleck fired another wave flaming balls.

Daven then jumps in, in his hand is his arc double bladed staff he jumps at the Paladin and slams down at the hull managing to put a dent staggering it. He quickly jumps away as he sees Ruby and Oobleck below him taking aim at it's legs. Both fired simultaneously causing a huge explosion that it knocked the Paladin off the train

After the second Paladin falls Oobleck looks at Daven "Mr. Sirius, Ruby and I can handle this! Go help the others!"

"Yes sir!" With a salute, Daven went back and jumps down in the train car where Weiss, Blake, and Yang enters. The first thing he sees is Yang staring down at Neo who's sitting on a crate

"Yang!" He called out getting their attention

"Daven!?" Yang shouted

Neo eyes widen but smiled she didn't expect to him so soon. With Yang distracted Neo took to opportunity for some time to be with Daven she quickly got up and jumps over her and high sweep kick her the head sending her into a pile of crates.

"Yang!" Daven cried

With her out of the way for a bit Neo can now…'play' with him she turns her to Daven who has Mura out and ready to fight her.

"Neo...we meet again." Daven said to her "Never thought you be working with Roman...then again i shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

Neo playfully smiled at him and he's right no one would expect her working with criminal Roman Torchwick just by looking at her. She slowly walks to him Daven swings Mura follow by a few kicks at her,but Neo just stepped back easily dodging his attacks she then rapidly swings her umbrella at him Daven blocks it with Mura and but after one swing from her Neo opens her umbrella it pushing his arm away to counter by kicking him in the side then to the leg. Daven grits his teeth he retailited by trying to swing Mura at her but Neo easily block it again with her umbrella

Neo tried to open her umbrella again but she couldn't for some reason her eyes widen surprised when she sees Davens dagger is stuck between the handles. She was then shoulder charge by him pushing her back surprising even more. She then felt something on her leg she looks down to see a string wrap to her and was pulled by Daven

"Get over here!" He shouted as Neo got closer But Neo being a very acrobatic one she easily counter this by raised her other leg and tries to kick him

Daven saw it and quickly blocks her kick in time but it pushed him back. Neo lands at her feet and dash at him Daven sees her coming and swings Mura at her but Neo quickly opens umbrella pushing his arm up. She then kicks him in the gut, and shoulder before doing another kick to his head stunning him

Neo backed away from her and she is a little impress at Daven managing to hit her once not a lot of people can do that she then noticed Yang getting back up to her feet and sees them fighting. An idea popped Neos head that made her blush a little. She looks back at the dazed Daven and licked her lips she flips her umbrella and used the the hook part to pulled his collar down towards to her lips surprising him and earning a gasp from Yang.

Davens eyes turn into white plates, again someone kissing him on the lips against his will! (WHAT.. THE….HELL AGAIN?!)

Neo glance over at Yang whose jaw is open, still kissing him Neo even had the nerve...the freaking nerve to flip off her while making out with the boy Yang likes

Yang anger started to bubble up within her at what she sees. Her eyes turning red,she grits her teeth, clenched her fists and shouted "GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!" She shotgun boost at her but Neo quickly broke away from her kiss and push Daven to her accidentally punch him sending him flying into a pile of crates surprising her.

"Oooooow"

"Sorry!" Yang quickly apologized before she noticed Neo whos smirking and laughing on inside at her.

Yang is now livid at this girl not only kissed the boy she likes in front of her she's also laughing (On the inside) at her. Yang fired a shell at her but Neo block it with her umbrella Yang dashes furiously tried to punch her but Neo easily dodge and block them. Neo did a spinning kick at her but Yang grabbed her feet and toss her but Neo did a cartwheel landing on her feet and dashes at her she jumps over Yangs head spinning around before grabbing her arm tossing her up to the ceiling hard, Yang falls the ground hard knock out

With Daven and Yang out of the fight, Neo had beaten them both. She then walked to Yangs unconscious body with a sick smile and slowly pulled a blade out from her umbrella she was going to stab Yang but before she could, Raven from out of nowhere appeared and attacked Neo pushing back saving Yang.

Neo surprised by the attack but her eyes widen in fear when she saw who it was. Raven wearing her Grimm mask standing menacingly she slowly pulled out a red odachi blade and points it at Neo

Neo knows she stands no chance against her. She quickly puts her blade away and stepped back disappearing from her sight

With Neo gone, Raven looks down at Yang...her daughter she saved, but only this once. She then heard Daven behind her emerging out from the pile but falling to knees

"Okay...I might've...totally deserve that." Daven said groaning struggling to get back up he then was offer a hand up and pulled to feel two large soft marshmallows to his head

"Thanks...Yang?" Not Yang he was feeling it was Raven. Daven immediately stepped back away from her thinking she was another enemy and he noticed Neo was gone but Yang on the ground.

Raven just stared at him before raising her sword up, Daven thinking she's going to attack him but instead she slashed behind her creating a large red portal surprising him. Raven sheathed her blade and took a few steps to the portal only stopping just one foot away. She looks over her shoulder to get one last look at him and said "You've….grown Daven."

The mention of his name shocked him to the core. How does she know him? He was going to ask her something but Raven enters the portal and it disappears in front of his sights. Daven stood there confused as she is gone now he then noticed Yang waking up he quickly shook his head and went to her to see if she's alright.

* * *

 **Back with Ruby and Oobleck they just finished off another Paladin**

"Ruby, You go on ahead!" Oobleck order

"But-"

"Don't worry Ruby," He assures her " It's time I teach these few a lesson. And with that Oobleck went back to deal with the remainder of the Paladins alone...yeah they stand no chance against him

Ruby was about to go until she noticed Zwei whimpering at her. She just smiled at him "Just go. She said making him wag his tail in joy and went to Oobleck. She made it to the front as the rest of Team **RWBYS** climbed up to her, the train is not slowing down and it's heading straight for a wall.

"Oh, this is gonna hurt." Daven said as Blake and Yang agreed with a worried but Ruby she smiled and looks at Weiss who smiling too. Weiss stabs the ground with Myrtenaster creating a massive ice shell around them protecting them. The train smashes through the sealed tunnel and everything went black.

After the crash Team **RWBYS** were dazed they heard a loud ringing in their ears and an alarm going off. Shaking their head they all looked in shock to see they're in downtown Vale now. A lot of civilians saw the crash and we're staring at them

But things are about to get more worst from behind, A King Taiju burst through the rubble with a hoard of Grimm that follow the train swarming into the city. The civilians panic and began running for their lives. Team **RWBYS** watched the Grimm swarming the city they slowly get back to their feet and knows what to do.

"Well then" Daven spoke up "...better get back to it."

* * *

Team **RWBYS** is standing in the center of Vale surround by Grimm all of them overwhelm at so many of them With a roar from the King Taiju all of the Grimm charged at them.

Ruby jumps down and stabs her scythe to the ground she lifts herself up and spins herself around kicking the Grimm that got near her

Yang dashes and used a Grimm Creep(That's literally the name of the Grimm) to launched herself into the air and fired a barrage of exploding shotgun shells at the Grimm below

Blake slashed at a beowolf and stabs through its skull with Gambol Shroud before crouching down and quickly switching to her gun form firing a few to her side

Weiss slice a beowolf and stab another one through its chest. She then summons her Glyph and spinned Myrtenaster to an ice from She slashed away creating an ice knight sword slashing away a pack

Daven threw a string Akari at a Creep and quickly pulled Lightbringer slicing the head off an Ursa that got close to him he then grabbed his string with both hands pulling it hard and swung the Creep at a pack of Beowolves and his is arc varition sembalnce he eletructed them all. After doing that the King Taigu appeared in front of him and roared at him

"Ooh hey, Snakey" he said, "How are….you?" A loud explosion of the distance made Daven look to see Nora riding her hammer aiming for the giant snake

"NORA SMASH!" Nora slammed her mighty hammer at King Taigu head killing it

"Thank you Nora!" Daven shouted retracting Akari back and sees her landing with the rest of Team **JNPR** here to help

"Let's Go!" Pyrrha shouted as all of them dispersed

Nora easily smacked away a Creep with her hammer like she was hitting a golf ball

Ren stomps a Creep head to the ground then dashed at another and slashed it

Jaune walked ahead with his sword and shield out ready to fight " Okay who's first?" Just as he asks a massive Ursa appeared behind "Oh..okay you're first huh?…. no that's totally great." Pyrrha nearby after taking out few Grimm saw Jaune in danger was going to help

But Jaune he remembers his training he remained calm,stood firm with his shield up, took a deep breath and he rapidly swung his sword at the Ursa stood still a bit before slowly it began falling down to ground dead. Pyrrha eyes widen when he did it he took out the big Ursa alone she couldn't help but smile and be proud at him

After the Ursa falls Jaune looks up to see Sun and Neptune who arrived at the scene of the crime.

"Nobody move!," Sun shouted "Junior Detectives!" He held his badge so did Neptune

"We have badges, so you know it's official!"

Both fist bumped until they heard something in the sky that made their jaws hit the ground. It's one of Atlas Capital ships and many airships flying over the city. Everyone looked in awe at the sheer numbers of them

Opening from the airships ramp is a platoon of Atlas Androids all of them HALO jumped, landing the city. All androids began firing at the Grimm with the help of them things began to look more optimistic

Nearby by, out from the rubble a robot arm emerged climbing up to the streets was a barely functional Paladin and jumping out from it's back is Zwei! THE DOG LIVES! Zwei headbutts a beowolf knocking it down. Zwei looks up to see the more cavalry has arrived and its Team **CFVY** aided by Professor Port!

Team **CFVY** jumps out from Bullhead walking ahead expect for Yatsuhashi who stood there as many Beowolf surrounds him. He slowly pulls out his large broadsword and slams into the ground creating a huge shockwave pushing away the Grimm.

Velvet and Fox ahead of him had already took down a few Grimm and sees more coming at them. Fox looks to see a massive Ursa with many sharp edges on its back he dashed he high kick the Ursa off the ground and with one heavy punch he knocked the Ursa away His heavy punch made the Ursa puffed up like a pufferfish and popped like a balloon sending it's sharp edges all of the place taking out the other Grimm nearby it

Coco leader of Team **CFVY** walking ahead with a smile on her smile Nice work Fox she said giving a slap to his bottom as Fox backs away to let her handle this. She stared down at a large Beowolf who's looking directly at her she pulled down her sunglasses with an intimidating look in her eyes. "You destroyed my favorite clothing store"... ***pfft***.. "Prepare to die."

The large Beowolf raised it claws at her and strike but Coco knocked away with her handbag before kicking it in the lower region(Ouch!) making it fall. Coco looks down a Grimm with a dark smile she raised her handbag and slammed hard on it's skull

Coco looks up to see three Beowolves and one Deathstalker coming for her she swing her bag knocking away two of the beowolves away then the third to head before kicking it the back. The Deathstalker raised it stinger at striking down Coco backed away

Velvet from behind ran up to her standing by Coco side. She place a hand on her weapon "Hey Wait. Coco stopped Velvet " You've been building that up all semester she said as she walks ahead Don't waste it from her. Out from Cocos handbag was a golden minigun that would explain how she crushed that Beowolf skull She spun up her minigun and open fired turning every Beowolf, Deathstalkers even a Nevermore in the sky into swiss cheese!

Nearby by and emerging out from the hole is Doctor Oobleck alive and well he doesn't even have a single scratch on him! Professor Port stood next to him and sees a swarm of Grimm charging at him both nodded to each other. Both take aim and open fire at hoard taking them all out.

With the numbers of Grimm began dwindling and more Huntsmen and Huntress arriving to help it's time to end this now. Glynda in the city and she's walking furiously and annoyed to the scene she easily swatted away a few Grimm that tried to attack her with her wand. She made it the hole and points her wand at it with her semblance she gathers all the debris fixing the hole good as new like nothing ever happen.

With the hole sealed up and with the help Atlas airships and Androids eliminating the remained of Grimm that still roams in the city it's safe to say they all saved the everything cleared up and calmed down all Huntsmen and Huntress gather at the square all of proud giving each a pat on the a job well done. The city is safe, Roman Torchwick now in custody and many White Fang members as well.

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught 've really taught me the error of my ways" Roman sarcastically said before beginning pulled in the Airship by an Andriod" Hey watch the hat don't wanna buy another one!"

...

...

...

"Well that was an exciting first mission." Daven said as of Team **RWBYS** and Zweiwhere back at Beacon sitting on a ledge staring at Vale in distance

"Yeah we did it!" Yang cheered

"We did." Blake agreeing nodding her head

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed." Weiss said

"Weiss a two headed snake crushed a bakery." Yang said

"Which it was one my favorites!" Daven sulking his head

"But..we didn't solve everything." Ruby spoke up "A lot of people got hurt, and we don't why they did this or who that mystery girl was"

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss explains

We may not have all the answers yet, Blake said "but we do have is a lot of dangerous people behind bars and that's something we should be proud of.

"Yeah" Ruby nodded "And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there ready to stop them"

"….Yeahh, teamwork, camaraderie, and stuff." Yang said in a bored tone but there's something been bugging her and it's Neo stealing a kiss from her man just after Weiss, Blake and her agree to share with him she looks at sister and it's time to tell her about it and she has another idea a very bold one "Ruby" she calls her little sister "...Weiss, Blake and I would like to discuss something with you"

While the girls have their talk Daven lay down and closed his eyes to think although they saved the day only receive more question than answers and Daven he has a lot of questions now about himself, Like what Roman said his 'boss' wants him alive, why?,and Neo kissing him out of the blue maybe she did it to piss off Yang but what bothers him the most is that Grimm Mask lady and her sword it looked familiar to him(That lady….why was she there? Who was she? How does she know my nam-oof!)

He stops when suddenly felt something heavy on him he open his eyes to see is Yang sitting on top of him with a seductive look as Ruby, Weiss, and Blake where surprised at Yangs action

"Yang what are-nahh!" He was about to ask her something but cutely moaned as she began rubbing her body on a certain area

"Oooo such a cute voice you have Pretty Boy" Yang teased rubbing his chest "Sooo do you know why that strange girl kissed you?" Yang asks a shock a look from the others

"Wait a girl kissed you!? Who!?"

Yang chuckled at them "When I was fighting that new henchmen Torchwick got Daven arrived to help me and she kissed him...do you know why Daven?" She asks with a teasing smile to him

Daven began to sweat in fear as Ruby, Weiss, and Blake giving him the death stare why did Yang ask that?! "Uhh..um I..I don't know!?

"YOU DON"T KNOW!? "Ruby, Weiss and Blake shouted at him freaking him out

Yang got them riled up all of them demanding an answer from him but that what she wants, Without letting him to have a chance to explain, Yang presses her lip against his surprising him and earning a gasp from their teammates

(A THIRD TIME!? REALLY!?) Daven thoughted It's only been like two days since that night and now it's three girls that have given mouth to mouth to him, two of them A sexy mask intruder(Cinder) and other a cute little ice cream girl (Neo) and now Yang he didn't even kiss Ruby yet!

Daven tried to push Yang off but her strength is too strong she is not letting go anytime soon! Her tongue wrapping with his she's taking him for a ride he'll never forget! Eventually, Daven grip slowly became loosen, his mind fading away, damn, it starting to feel good now for him..maybe he should...just accept it and let it happen

Yang finally broke away leaving a trail of saliva breathing heavily licking her lips furiously with a satisfied look on her face "That felt good did it Pretty Boy...Daven?" The girls look down at him he is out cold from that very intense long kiss that foam is fizzing out of his mouth but at least he's smiling after that.. I think?

"Yang you cheater!" Ruby shouted at her as her face is beaming red "Even after I agree with to share him with you! all"

"Hehe I couldn't help myself, I guess I overdid -oof!

"Daven!" Ruby pushed Yang off of him and began shaking him "Are you okay!? Did you enjoy it?! Wake up! Yeahhh he's out

* * *

Alright done with Part 2 and the second Volume as well awesome.

A lot has happened in this chapter and what a way to end it though haha poor Daven(or not)

Hope you enjoyed it see you all on the next!


	13. The Vytal Festival Begins

A few weeks have passed since the Grimm invading Vale Team RWBYS, has been training for the upcoming Vytal Festival that begins in a few days all of them excited for it. Daven is eager for it as well to see what kind of weapons he'll see but before he could think of it...it's that time of year again.

It's a Saturday afternoon on the small island of Patch just outside Vale the goldish brown leaves on the trees and the cold wind blowing in the air meaning its the season of Fall. We see our blue hero now standing on the cliffside of the island wearing a black suit and tie holding some gift too. What's he's standing in front of? It's his mother's grave, Sarah Siruis

"Hey, mom, I'm here again…... Happy Birthday." He crouches down and gently set a bouquet of flower on her grave " I've brought your favorite flowers Bluebonnets...very hard to come by in Vale you should know I had to order them in a two months advance. And I bought you some fresh baked cookies too! I want you to know….. I'm... I'm doing much better now the last time we spoke."

"I met Ozpin in Vale.. and I'm at Beacon like you wanted me to and I've made a lot of good friends there...and maybe a few who are more than friends…God, I bet you're screaming in joy right now haha" he chuckled "You would've loved them mom and I know it"

"I've been staying out of trouble….yeah you know that's a lie haha. Strangely enough I'm not part a 4 person team but instead, I'm part of a 5 person team and we are called Team **RWBYS!**... Ozpin used our last name I'm guessing the letter S would fit anywhere for team naming for him instead of a D and Ozpin is still...you know...Ozpin as usual and Glynd- I mean professor Goodwitch is still frightening as ever but that's her."

"I haven't been slacking with my training...and my semblance too I can now summon the bow now and some others stuff too! Daven summons his void bow pulling the arrow back showing it off. See!... ***CRah!*** Umm whoops hehe.. (I think killed a bird) He thoughted "….Okay….uh… I've been taking care of your sword Lightbringer I still wonder why you gave me it...and your cloak as well"

"Things have been getting more...weird and awesome for me ever since I started going to Beacon. Like for starters I took down a White Nevermore alone, sang at the school dance, took down a criminal organization with my team and so many things you think I'm making this stuff up"

"I've been thinking about your last wish is for me to do become something greater than any Huntsmen or Huntress can do...what do mean by that? Hmph...guess I'll find out why eventually" He said shrugging his shoulder

"What else I should talk about..oh yes my teammates of course! There all girls by the way and yes….I'm...dating one of them well..not one... but all It's... ***Sigh*** I'll just say they made an agreement which I am happy about it. Their names are….You know what, I think it's better for them to meet you instead" Daven turns around and looks at a tree

Behind that tree is well... you know the rest of Team **RWBYS**

"We should stop guys." Blake whispers

"Shhh, Blake, he'll hear us ...hey where he'd go?"

"Ummmm ….What are you guys doing?" Daven popping behind them scaring them

"EPPP!" All of them cutely screamed falling to ground surprised they all shake their heads and look up to see Daven staring at them "Umm hi Daven." They all said

"Sooo care to explain why you all were following me all morning?"

* * *

 **Earlier**

It was way early morning the sun hasn't came up yet Team **RWBYS** sleeping peacefully in their dorm room well except for one. Weiss barely opening her eyes after hearing something to see Daven getting all dressed up for some reason

"Daven?" She calls getting his attention

"Oh sorry, Weiss." He whispers "Didn't mean to wake you"

"Where..are you going?"

"Just...some early morning….errands" He answers "Just go back to sleep."

"Oh okay "And with that Daven quietly exits the room as Weiss laid back to bed but after a few seconds she immediately rose up with a suspicious feeling that It's a Saturday and she knows he never gets up way early on the weekends!

...

...

...

"Sooo why are we following Pretty Boy early in the morning?" Yang asks yawning and rubbing her eye as she, Blake, Weiss and Ruby popping their heads out from an alley spying him

"Yeah Weiss, why are we? "Ruby agreeing

"Do you think it's strange for him to get so early it's a Saturday!" Weiss answer "We all know he's always the last one to wake up on those days!

"Maybe he has a doctors appointment or something?" Blake suggested

"If he does...then why is he wearing a suit?" The Ice Queen points out earning a peak interest at why did is he wearing a suit?

Throughout the whole morning, the girls of Team **RWBYS** tailed Daven through Vale they saw him entering a flower shop getting a bouquet of flowers then to a bakery to get some freshly made cookies.

They all thought it was weird for him to get up so early in the morning to just get those things. But why is he getting those? Is he meeting someone important or could it be a date with another girl they don't know about! But they were wrong when they followed him to Patch to see it wasn't for date

...

...

...

 **Present**

"So you all...well mostly Weiss thought I was going to meet with another girl or something?" Daven asks with a deadpan face

The girls stood there a bit guilty at what they did " Yeahh the Ice Queen dragged us" Yang answers making Weiss twitch and her face red

"Hey! I bet you all did find it strange when we were tailing him through Vale!" Weiss counters

"I think mostly you Weiss." Blake comments

"You were visiting your moms grave?" Ruby spoke up staring at the gravestone

"Hm? ummm Yeah... it's her birthday today" Daven answers " I've been coming here ever since..since she passed"

"Aww that's very sweet of you Pretty Boy" Yang teased "but you could've told us so we wouldn't be dragged by the Ice Queen!

"I guess I should've sorry " he said scratching the back of his head "….but Since you're all here anyway...would you all like meet her? He asks surprising them

"Wait you want us to…

"Of course." Daven gave them an encouraging smile "my mom would love to meet you all"

The girls stood there but they're not gonna pass on this chance they all smiled "We would love to."

"Yeah!" Yang cheered" we all wanna meet our man's mom!" She teased make the rest blush

With a small laugh, Daven escorted them to meet his mom The girls are a little nervous, they look down at the gravestone it said 'Sarah Sirius A flickering light that still shines brightly'

"Mom these are my teammates and they would all like to meet you"

First walking up is Yang "Hi...Miss Sirius," she greeted in her always cheery mode but also being she's respectful at the same time "I'm uhh..Yang Xiao Long, I'm a good friend and teammate to Daven and I've been treating him well I call him Pretty Boy most of the times cause of his cute face maybe he got it from you."

Second is Blake "My name is Blake Belladonna Miss Sirius" She bow her head….and I've been in your son care. I...I respect Daven Your son is very caring and wise he helped me in my time in need...and i...I marked him She said blushing and her bow wiggles "if you don't know I'm a Cat Faunus and our kind marks those who we trust and be by their side…... sooo in a way I'm your daughter in law now. She finished with a smile

Third it's the Ice Queen. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sirius, I am Weiss Schnee Heir to the Schnee Dust Corp." Weiss greeted with a bow in her polite and well manner tone "I am very grateful to have your son Daven in our team although he's a bit childish I have to put up with and some others." She added getting a mean disgruntled look from the others but they shrugged it off "He's a gentleman….and a great singer too hehe she couldn't help but snicker at that

And lastly is Ruby..."Hi..Sarah, I'm...uh R-Ruby Rose" (Although you already know that) Ruby thoughted "..and yes our team name is **RWBYS** and I'm the leader! It can be confusing at first." She points out… "I keep Daven in line... that was a joke... haha.'she chuckled making Daven too "He's a fun person to have around to lighten everyone's mood….and..and "Ruby looks back the others before turning back with a smile…"We..we girls made an agreement...he probably just told you about it already is that we agree to share him although Blake, Weiss, and Yang kissed him already and I haven't yet despite me being his first girlfriend!" She pouted puffing her feeling left out, She quickly shook her head and looks back to her " Soooo We're hoping you're okay with it."

Daven quietly laughs at them he's a little embarrassed that they all said those things, little they know except for Daven that his mother is laughing in joy and fully approves for them to share her son! Shaking his head Daven walks pass Ruby and crouches down again in front of the grave "And that's all of them mom as you can see they're all beautiful, and they are nice to me….soo you don't need to worry much."

The girls stared at Daven they never seen him like this before well other than Ruby when he confessed to her and told him about her. A man who's always happy is now paying homage to the person he cared so much they felt a little more closer to him now.

Daven stood up "Well mom it's been great talking to you again but we have to go…. I'll come back again... I promise." He turns around to his teammates who are smiling

"You know…..I think your mom is happy right now Daven. "Ruby said as the others started to blush a little. "I mean...You got us looking out for you"

"She's right" Weiss agrees "You can rely on us too you know"

"We promise to help each other. Blake added

Yeah! Yang cheered fist pumping in the air " If you have any trouble we'll be there to help you out Pretty Boy!

Daven stood there but Ruby's right ever since that day happened... he's been alone, no one looking out for him but meeting Ruby, Weiss and everyone else at Beacon….is the best thing that had happen to him..he smiled back at them "Hmph...I guess you're right."

* * *

A few days have passed and now it's time for the Vytal Festival! People across from Remnants has come to Beacon where it's beginning held. The school is bursting with energy with many games and food stands at the fairground but that ain't main attraction for the Festival it's the Tournament!

"Welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament!" The voice of Professor Port provide commentary alongside with Doctor Oobleck broadcasting it live in the Amity Colosseum an arena sky dome "For those who are first time watching allow us to break down the rules"

Oobleck steps in "The tournaments are divided into three distinctive rounds. Teams, Doubles, and Singles! Age and school year are irrelevant the only things that matter is...skill"

"Correct" Port applaud him "The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing any member of their team to advance once again! The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!"

"And Yes, Peter these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on. And I don't think anyone tuning around world would disagree me on that."

"Ah, and why would they? Now let's get to the match between Team RWBYS of Beacon, and Team **ARBN** (Auburn) of Haven!"

Down on the arena floor, we have Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang facing off Arslan Altan leader of Team **ABRN** , Bolin Hori, Reese Chloris, and Nadir Shiko. The arena is divided in half with one being a hot lava field with some fire dust crystals and the other a icy cold field with ice dust crystals.

Blake on the icy side is holding her own against Ress Chloris a tomboyish skater girl her weapon of choice is a hoverboard

Reiss skates over to Blake who's standing on the Icy surface and throws her hoverboard at her Blake reacts defecting it back to her. Reiss punched her hoverboard back to Blake but Blake kicks at the incoming hoverboard and dashes for right for Reiss. Reiss caught her hoverboard in as she got close blocking her strikes. Both exchanged a few blows pushing each other back

Reiss then backflips away and hops back to her hoverboard and skates over to Blake again but Blake was hoping she'll do that again. With a grin on her face Blake backs away and used her shadow clone semblance combining it with the Ice Crystal in the area creating an Ice decoy of herself. Reiss did a kickflip at the decoy smashing it through Blake then slashed her sword at the hoverboard cutting it into two but that didn't stop Reiss her hoverboard was also two pistol she caught them both midairs firing a few shots at Blake her but landing on the ice made her slip causing her hit the ground hard on her butt as the audience cried at the sight of it (Ouch!)

On the other side on the lava field is Yang having brawl Arslan who is equally good a hand to hand combat as Yang and Daven.

Yang charges at Arslan punching her in the gut followed by a kick but Arslan ducked and did a spinning low kick at Yangs leg but she stepped back. Arslan began to attack again trying to overpower Yang but easily blocks them both are an even match.

With one heavy punch from them, both hit their fist together creating a large blast around them pushing them back. Yang dashes at Arslan again and jumps in the air to do an overhead kick but Arslan backflips dodging her overhead kick and she had an ace up her sleeve to counter Yang and by that she had a stringed dagger as Yang lands on her feet she quickly threw at her ankle and pulled to her doing a heavy spin kick sending Yang to the Ice field.

Yang grits her teeth from it as she tried to get up but the slippery icy made it difficult and made that her an easy target. Arslan charges at Yang and punched her sending her sliding on the Ice again landing near one of her teammates Nadir holding his weapon is a bladed smg

Nadir was about to fire at the defenseless Yang but he was stopped when Ruby across from the other side of the Ice field fried a sniper at the Ice crystal he was standing next to causing it exploded making him drop his weapon and trapping his leg in a shell of ice. Nadir looks down to see he's helpless and began whimpering that he's trapped and can't do anything to get out.

"Got your back sis!" Said Ruby saving her big sister from being eliminated

"Who's got yours?" Ask Bolin holding his weapon a metal staff. He slowly approaches Ruby and was gonna attack but stopped when he noticed a black glyph next to him and was kick through it sending him to the lava side field by the Ice Queen herself Weiss

Ruby got up with a smile to her "My BFF!"

"No." The Ice Queen replies before she went for Bolin

Ruby just turns around and fist pump in the air Yes!

Bolin quickly got up to feet and see Weiss coming him, She summons a glyph to give her a little speed and dash attack managing to him one she then jumps over him and attack mid-air but Bolin blocked it with his staff

Weiss lands on her feet stepping back and again summons a glyph behind her but it wasn't for her Ruby from behind used as a jump pad to launch herself the and the air. She spins Crescent Rose in the air before striking down at Bolin who manage to block it but the ground beneath cracked. Ruby grits her teeth to see her attack wasn't enough she pulled her scythe trigger firing a shot that is was able to knock Bolin to the ground and pushing her back to Weiss.

Bolin got up again and looks at them he dashes at them Weiss fired a few ice shards but he rolls out the way dodging them he passes Weiss he then jumps over Ruby dodging her strike as well

"What?!" Ruby shouted in disappointed that he wasn't going for them but instead of the fire crystal behind them

Bolin cuts the tip of the fire crystal with staff that has a small blade and tosses it to Reese who caught it and jamming it into her hoverboard making it color red. Reese hops back on and hovers over Nadir melting the ice freeing him she then went back for Blake again she jumps at her with her hoverboard pushing her through an Ice pillar knocking her down.

Black quickly got up and block a slam attack from Reese she throws her Gambol Shroud and pulls herself away from Reese as she began chasing her down. Around the next Reese sees Blake with her back turn with a grin she kickflips her hoverboard at Blake but it was a trap it was one of her shadow clones. Then a black ribbon appear in front stopping her mid-air Blake attacks her from behind sending her out of the arena eliminating her

"A double whammy!" Port shouted "Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring out and Aura level!"

"Oh she should've worn a helmet!" Oobleck added

It's now 4v3 Team **RWBYS** has the advantage back on the arena floor Nadir is back on his feet and ready for action but as just as was he got tackled by Bolin thanks to Weiss knocking them to the Ice field. Weiss then stabs Myasterchest to the Icy surface and summon a black glyph underneath their feet making them both headbutt each other stunning a bit. Weiss summons a regular glyph and created a large ice hand grabbing them both and trapping them. Both Nadir and Bolin eyes widen and unable to break free as the Ice hand slowly began rolling out of the arena floor

Arslan running around she sees them in trouble and rolled her eyes and went over to help. She stood in the way of the large ice boulder. She stands firm entering a judo pose, ready for it as it got close she punched the ice boulder destroy it in one hit freeing her teammates

Weiss saw them all bunch up together she quickly had an idea "Yang!" she calls as she created a wave of ice behind. Yang can tell what she had in plan and so as the others she shotgun boost sliding along the ice wave as Blake running beside her throws her Gambol shroud at her. Blake jumps on Ruby who gave her a little boost in the air with her sniper shot. Blake throws Yang over her head sending her at full speed at the With one punch Yang eliminated them all by aura level

The crowd cheered at the amazing display Team RWBYS has won In those stands is our hero Daven cheering Woohoo! Go Team RWBYS! He shouted holding a small flag with his team initials

Ruby standing in awe she couldn't believe it they won she jumps in the air shouting "WE DID III-is anyone else starving? she asks her team as all of them were all outside of the stadium

"After a match like that you guys would be hungry." Daven said smiling

"I may have I worked up an appetite" Blake agreeing

 ***GROWWWWL!***

A loud stomach growl from Blake earning a look from them making her blush in embarrassment

"Haha!" Daven playfully laughed at her "Craving for some fish Blake?" He teased

"Geez if only there were somewhere on campus to get food around here." Weiss sarcastically asks as all them look around where at there

..

..

..

"Uhhh"

"Don't answer that Daven"

"It's okay, Weiss." Ruby assured her "I forget about the fairgrounds too"

"I was being facetious!"

"Wha-well if you were hungry you could've just say so!"

"Come on I know a place." Yang said as she walks ahead

Everyone followed her but Weiss suddenly stopped when her scroll beeping getting a phone call she looks at it and to her surprised it's her father she grits teeth and puts her scroll away "Something the matter Weiss?" Daven asks startling her

"Ooh it's um...nothing" She answers before catching up with the other.

"Hey!" The voice of Emerald getting there attention from behind Might be hard to eat without this! She said holding up Ruby's wallet

Ruby gasped in fear she quickly cheeks her pockets as Emerald laughed at her

"Haha good to see you Ruby. "She said handing her wallet

"Thanks, Emerald! Guess I dropped it..Grr, girl pockets are the worst!"

"How you Em?" Yang asks

"Just left the stadium after watching your amazing" She answers" You guys were awesome!"

"Oh stop it." Ruby said as she blushing and mumbling to herself she couldn't help feel a little embarrassed being praised

"I heard your team made it to the next round." Blake said

"You know I feel like we never see your other teammates." Weiss points out

"Really? I've seen them around" Daven spoke up" i've met their fourth teammate a very quiet one. What was her name again? Nier was it?"

"It is" Emerald answers

"So how you guys did on your match?" Yang asks

"Umm.."Emerald tilts her head thinking"...Very well" She answers (Obviously)

"That's great!" Ruby cheered, Why don't we all go out and get some victory food together

"Oh that's so nice of you but..." Emerald looks behind at Mercury who's sniffing a boot at a stand "My teammates are all kind of…"

"Socially awkward?" Daven bluntly answers

"Yes."

"Ah...We can see that." Ruby agreeing

"So yeah. Looks like Mercury and I will be moving on to the doubles round." Emerald said"What about you guys?"

"Well since Daven didn't get to be in the first round, he'll be in the second round and as the great leader I am I thought long and hard of who to pair with him and decided to put Weiss with him. "Ruby answers sounding a little proud

"Actually, we decided to do rock paper scissors for who goes with him and I won." Weiss corrected her a smug look as the rest pouted

Ruby eyes widen blushing in embarrassment "Ah y-yes and if we win this round we all decided to Yang in the finals!"

"I will happily represent Team **RWBYS**." Weiss said bowing like a princess

"Yeah!" Daven cheered "We're in this to win it!"

Emerald just chuckles "Hmph...Well if Merc with the Mouth and i see you down the line don't think we'll go easy."

"We shall see."

"Alright. Well, we're gonna go catch some more matches."

"Okay have fun!" Ruby said as the rest of them walks away

"Seeya!" Emerald waved bye but as she turns around she made disgusted look as Mercury walks beside her and laughs

"Hmph so how are the new 'friends'?"

"I hate them." She answers

"Orders are orders."

"I just...don't understand how can they be so happy all the time!?"

"Did you at least get what we need?"

"It's the Heiress and the Blue Brat in the doubles and the Bimbo in the finals if they win"

"Hmm, alright. At least now we know who we're working with."

...

...

...

Team **RWBYS** arrived at The Simple Wok Noodle House stand the old man as usual is running it..how many jobs does this guy have?

"I'll have the bowl of the regular please. Yang order as she received a large noodle bowl

"Oooo I'll take the same!" Ruby said getting the same as her sister

"Hmmm same here but make mine spicy please." Another large bowl noodles with some red sauce over it for Daven

"Do you have a low salt?" Weiss asks only getting a kinda low salt noodle bowl

As for Blake she stared at the old man and nodded to him. With the go ahead the old man quickly rushes into the back cooking and placing Blake's order in front of her. Blakes' eyes became stars as she started to drool over the bowl of noodles that has a large portion of fish

Weiss then pulls out her allowance debit card to pay for their meal

"Aww Weiss thanks what's the occasion?" Yang asks

"Consider it a thanks for sending me to the Doubles round with Daven." She answers until she suddenly received her card back. She looks that her card is declined

"What!? How can my card be declined I didn't spend much this monthly allowance!"

"Noooo…."Blake whimpers as she fails to steal the bowl

Maybe I could help? Ask Pyrrha getting their attention as she and the rest of Team **JNPR** walk to them

"Hi Pyrrha!" Daven waved

"Aww you don't have to." Yang said

"But she could!" Blake desperately shouted

Pyrrha just smiled Well, I think you all earned it after that match"

"I don't though" Daven points out.

"Well you where there providing support to them and that counts," Pyrrha said to him. After all, what Daven has done for her like hooking up with Jaune to her and encouraging them both she's been very thankful to him

After their group meal together Pyrrha paid for they couldn't take another bite. They push their empty bowls away feeling satisfied..except for Jaune who is feeling a little sick

"Was it wise for us to eat before our match?" Ren asks picking his teeth with a toothpick

"Of course!" Pyrrha replies nodding her head. "It'll give us energy!"

 ***BURRRP!** * Courtesy of Nora

"10 points Nora!" Daven shouted holding a small sign with the number 10 on it

"Ugghhh if I barf I'm blaming you." Jaune groaned resting his head on the counter

"Oh! Aim it at the enemy!" Nora suggested with an eager smile

"Nora that's disgusting!" Ren shouted, "But that does seem tactical." He points out

"Noted."

"Well we should get ready for our match. Pyrrha said standing up from her seat

"You guys think you're ready?" Ruby asks

"Of course!" Nora answers sounding confident We've got a world-renowned fighter, Ren's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune-…..We've trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh….Jaune!"

"Are you gonna say something?" Ren asks him

"She's not wrong.." He dejectedly admits

"I'm kidding!" Nora cheered "He knows I'm playing! Don't be so nervous the worst that could happen is we lose! Then it's just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in lunch. Ren and I a have no parents, we have no home left to go to and we'll be officially renamed Team **LOSE-iper** ahahahaha!" She finished laughing psychotically before slamming her head down on the counter and began sobbing in tears. Well... her tone completely change quickly

"Sooo yeah we're pretty good here." Ren sarcastically said

"Don't fret. Pyrrha assured them, patting their backs "If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines and not...well murderers"

"Yeah!" Yang agreeing "We've all faced way worse before"

"Let's see" Blake began counting her fingers " Grimm invasions, violent extremist, and a destructive sociopath."

"Hmph" Daven smirked " What else is next?"

"And that's all while we were still in training! Ruby added "Oh imagine what it'll be like when we graduate!" She cheerfully said

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal." Weiss comments

Just then the intercom came on "Would Team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds immediately."

"Yes! Like they were scheduled to 15 minutes ago!"

"Well, then it looks like this is it!" Pyrrha turn around and processed to make way to the stadium as the rest of Team JNPR follows

"Good Luck!" Daven encourage them as they left

Team **RWBYS** isn't gonna miss their friends match all of made their way to the stadium to watch and since their students from Beacon that got special seats in the front row! The crowd is booming with energy eager for the match to start

Team **JNPR** and their opponent Team **BRZN** (Bronze) from Shade walk to the center of the arena with their weapons drawn while the field began randomizing slowly decidedly what side will get on. Team **ARBN** side got the first pick and it a heavy dense forest as for Team **JNPR** side a rocky high mountain. With both side set, it's time to begin the match

Professor Port began counting down "Three...two...one...BEGIN!"

* * *

Alright done

Next Chapter might take longer than usual because I'm still debating if should I put Team **JNPR** Vs Team **BRZN** and Team **SSSN** vs Team **NDGO** fight scene or not because we all know how that goes and just skip to were we see Qrow and Winter arriving to Beacon

Now I'm gonna ask a very important question to you all ...Would you like to see Lemon in future chapters?

I've put up a poll for Yes or No

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you all on the next!


	14. Meeting the Family

"Nora...just..just hit them your hammer, please."

"Got it!"

"Wait...what?!"

...

...

...

Needless to say Team **JNPR** has beat their opponent Team **BRZN** by knockout...literally and moving onto the doubles rounds so is Team **SSSN** after shocking Team **NDGO** and I mean literally again. In Vale, a dusty old crow is leaving a bar call Crowbar (Ironic isn't it) after just finished watching their matches and went to Beacon and So did a familiar airship arriving to the school that has got Weiss all excited and ran off to see someone

"Weiss, What is the big deal?!" Ruby asks as she tries to catch with Weiss running to the landing bay

"Winter." She answers

"Wait….your sisters?" Ruby asks as she looks to see a tall young lady with white hair like Weiss and blue eyes wearing a white and blue military uniform exiting the airship while being escorted by two Atalas Andriod bodyguards

"Winter!" Weiss shouted getting her older sisters attention as she and Ruby ran to her "Winter! I'm so happy to see you!...Oh your presence honors us." She politely said bowing to her earning a weird look from Ruby.

Winter slowly walked up to her looking around at the school "Beacon...It's been a long time. "She said. "The air here….feels different the last time."

"I mean it's fall." Ruby spoke up "So it's probably col-" ***POW*** "Ow!"

"So what are you doing here?" Weiss asks her sister after hitting Ruby

"That's classified."

"Oh, right ...how long are you staying?"

"That's classified"

"Of course." She nodded

Ruby awkward stood there what an odd relationship these two have " Well..um this is nice...i think?"

"You're going to love it here!" Weiss cheered "I know you travel a lot, but Beacon is so much different to Atlas! Vale too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it?! I-"

"I am already aware of how this kingdom handles it's bureaucracy." Winter interrupted That is not why i came

"Right I'm sorry!"

"Nor did i come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle." Winter added" But it appears I have no choice in the matter."

"But we won!"

"Only a novice would refer that to a victory. I counted at least three missed strikes." She said making her frown" ...leave us" she orders her androids. Winter gave out a big sigh before looking at sister "So..how have you been? "She asks with a smile

"Oh, splendid!" She answers "Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class, and my studies are going wonderfully too, i'm-" ***POW***

"Silent you boob!" Winter shouted after hitting her on the head leaving a giant bump "I'm not asking about your ranking. I'm asking how you been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends? Have you found someone you're interested in?"

"Well there's Ruby "Weiss answers."..and Daven" she whispers blushing earning a look from Winter

"Ha…'Boob'" Ruby chuckles poking her bump

"I see." Winter stares at Ruby. "So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately...underwhelming"

"Umm..thanks?"

"Greeting Ruby Rose." She bows her head "I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister"

"Oh yes of course!" Ruby replies with a salute "The honor is in my...court?"

Winter stares at her before turning to her sister "I have business with the General and your Headmaster." She said"..but seeing i'm here early than schedule why don't you take me to your quarters."

"Really?"

"Yes, I wish to inspect them and make sure they're up to my personal standard"s

"Of course." Weiss agreeing as she walks with "Just so you're aware the bunk beds only look unstable."

"Bunk…..beds?"

"Oh and there's an air mattress as well that's my fifth teammate Daven bed"

(Daven?) Winter thoughted intrigued by him as she noticed her sister is happy when she mentions him.

"Well, I'll catch up-wait, uh.. I mean I will...reconvene with you both at a later...juncture?...What did I say?' Ruby asks as they were gone now

...

...

...

As the Ice Queen duos walk through the courtyard they both stopped when a head of one of the Atlas androids rolled by their feet

"Hey!" The old crow from before shouted at them from behind getting their attention holding up a headless android "Yeah I'm talking to you Ice Queen." He said as a few android point their rifles at him

"Halt!" she ordered

"Excuse me!?" Weiss went up to him with annoyed look " do you have any idea who you're talking to?!"

"Ah butdada…. not you "The old crow said before he pushed Weiss the side and looks at Winter with a disgruntled look "You. I saw that gaudy ship of yours arriving. I guess you're here too"

"I'm standing right here am I?"

"Hmph...so it would seem" He replies with a smug look

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas military property."

The old crow looks down at the androids "Ohh I'm sorry." He sarcastically apologized See I mistook this for some sort of...sentient garbage"

Winter grits her teeth at him "I don't have time for your immature games...Qrow."

"Wait you two know each other?" Weiss asks

"Man, you Atlas specialist think you're so special don't you?" The man now Qrow asks

"It's in the title!"

"A bunch of sellouts more like...just like your boss" He taunted making Winter twitch

"I'm sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough"

"Oh I heard too." Qrow replies "Ironwood turning his back on Ozpin"

"Ozpin?" Weiss asks

"Weiss it's time for you to leave." Winter said to her

"Do what she says Weiss." Qrow said "She'll protect you...just like Atlas is gonna protect us all huh?" He added making Winter more agaited

"If you don't hold your tongue. Then I will gladly remove it for you!" Winter having enough she pulled out her weapon a cavalry sword and points it at him

Qrow just laughed at her and pulled his hair back"...Well then...come take it."

Winter dashes and jabs her sword at him but Qrow easily sidestepped dodging her strikes Winter then hits Qrow weapon on his lower back a large broadsword with some gears called Harbinger. Qrow pulls out his sword as he and Winter poke their swords together

Qrow then did a heavy swing pushing Winter back both clashed swords as a large crowd circled around them watching them fight as Ruby came back hearing what's going on

"What's happening?" She asks Weiss

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!"

"Oh no! Who do so such a- THAAAAT IS MY UNCLE!" Ruby screamed in joy to him

"What!?"

"Kick her butt Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered

"Ugh! Teach him respect Winter!" Weiss cheered

Winter dodged from one of his strikes and counters by hitting Qrow in the face with her handle but Qrow just smirked by it he quickly raised his sword at her and slams it on the ground destroying part of it but he misses Winter. He looks up to see Winter in the air and charges at her as she lands he slashed his sword at her managing to cut down lightpole too but Winter ducked dodging his attack

Winter jumps over him as Qrow swings at her again but it was lure she jumps in the air again landed on his and kicks him in the face and jumps away from landing on another light pole

Qrow fired a shot from his sword that it's also a gun, by the way, knocking Winter the air making her land on a top a pillar. He chased after her while still firing at her he jumps on the opposite of her. After one shot at her that created a large puff of smoke Qrow observed it to see Winter out from it charging at him.

With a grin on his face Qrow ready his sword for her. As Winter nearly got close to him at the last second Winter pulled out another sword hidden within her main sword Both clashed eached destroying the pillar and crashed down hard but that didn't stop them easily they again clashed their swords and were all over the courtyard

With one heavy swing Winter pushed Qrow back where they started. Having enough of his immature games Winter stabs one of her sword on the ground creating a large glyph summoning a flock of birds firing at Qrow overwhelming but Qrow having more experience he counter by shooting a projectile slash pushing her back

Winter grits her teeth at him It's time to get serious She summons a large glyph behind and enters a sword stance.

Qrow can see wants to serious now and he should as well with one press of a button on Harbinger it gears began shifting and so is the blade to a crave shape like but Qrow noticed someone behind her and quickly deactivated his sword ands puts it away earning a confused look from Winter

Qrow just playfully smiled at her and taunted her by doing the 'bring it' hand gesture. It made Winter snapped and she dashes right for the defenseless Qrow

"Schnee!"

At the last second Winter, immediately stopped inches away from Qrows neck. She turns around to see her superior General Ironwood alongside with Penny

"G-General Ironwood Sir!"

"What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"He started the altercation sir!" She explains

"Not exactly" Qrow spoke up "She attacked first I was merely defending myself" he said with a smug look

"Is that so?" Ironwood looks at the crowd and judging by their looks she did started it he glanced over at Qrow behind her "And you…. What are you doing here?"

"Hmph I should ask you the same"

Before Ironwood could say anything Ozpin arrived with Glynda Now,now everyone There's a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum." He points out "I can assure you it has better seats and popcorn!"

"Break it up Everyone!" Glynda shouted "We'll take of this mess."

Ironwood sighed "Let's go" he ordered as Winter follows him

Ruby and Weiss pushed through the crowd to the middle Ruby waved at Penny as she did the same she quickly turned to her favorite uncle with a big smile

"Uncle Qrow!" She shouted as she latches herself on his arm."..Hi. AHH! It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!

"…..Nope!" He replies with a playful smile before rubbing his niece's head

"Qrow. "Ozpin calling him "A word please."

"I think I'm in trouble." He whispers to her

"Well you did destroy part of the courtyard here." She points out

"Fair point I did. Catch you later kiddo." Both fist bumped as Qrow went to Ozpin

"And now I understand where you get your recklessness from." Weiss said to her

"Ha! Your just mad cause you whomped butt!"

"It was tie!"

* * *

Up in Ozpin office is Ironwood waiting for Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow to come as Winter near him is walking back and forth feeling annoyed now. The elevator door open and entering is them.

"What were you thinking?!" Winter shouted at Qrow

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot." Ironwood said to him

"If I was I'd shoot myself right away." Qrow replies before pulling out a flask

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation," Glynda points out staring at them

"He was drunk!" Winter shouted

"He's always drunk!"

The four look back at Qrow who's drinking again "What?"

Ozpin sighed and rubbed his head "Qrow, why are you here?

"You've been out of contact for weeks!" Ironwood shouted " You can't just go dark like that in the field"

"I'm not one of your spec ops soldiers Jimmy!"

"General!" Winter shouted

"Whatever." Qrow rolled his eyes at her "You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you our enemy is here."

Ironwood crosses his arms "...We know"

"Oh! Oh, you know already huh!? Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!"

"Qrow!"

"Communication's an easy thing pal" Qrow pulls out his scroll "You see this...this is the send button!"

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised." Winter said to him

"And I have reason to assume why you shouldn't be here." Qrow replies" Seriously who invited her?!"

Ironwood looks at Winter "Schnee, We'll discuss this incident back on my ship."

"But Sir!"

"That's an order."

"...Understood sir." She saluted to him and left the office not before she gave a harsh look to Qrow.

With Winter gone, Qrow can now tell them what he really knows

"Go on..."

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn." Qrow said, "They're the one responsible for Autumn condition."

"What?!"

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers or generals or headmasters or even just some kid. The people in this room,the leaders of the other two academies and that little Lightbulb we're the ones that keep this world safe from the threat no one even knows about." Qrow looks at Ironwood "It's why we meet behind closed doors, to work in the shadows to serve the light. So tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale did you think you were being discreet or did you not give a damn!?"

"Discreet wasn't working" Ironwood answers before he places his scroll on Ozpin desk projecting a hologram on his fleet hovering over Vale. "I'm here because this was necessary"

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here!" Qrow shouted "..Two years without a Guardian with us so instead we have to settle with your army yeah that was necessary!"

"Qrow I'm grateful what Ozpin told me."

"Well you've got a really funny way of showing it!"

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them, someone who would act." Ironwood explains" When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will know our strength"

"Pffhaha." Qrow just laughed at him "You..you think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things...she made and let me tell you...they are fear"

"And fear will bring the Grimm" Ozpin spoke up. "A protector is a symbol of comfort but an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's mind. If this is the size of defenses, what is it we're expecting to fight?"

Ironwood just sighed at his words and picks up his scroll " So what would you suggest we do? He asks

"We already have our Guardian" Ozpin answer"..I suggest we find our next Maiden"

"Hmph...Sarah's little 'Lightbulb' huh?" Qrow asks getting there attention"... and since that kid will be joining us or even he will be…. I've done some extra digging around, the people who attack Autumn….they may be responsible for Sarah's 'accident' as well." He added earning a shock from them

"What?"

"Are you certain?"

"I'm not entirely 100 percent sure" Qrow replies " but when we tell Daven what he really is and what he's in for...he has the right to know the truth what really happened to her."

Ozpin paused at his words but he has a point "When the time is right...we will tell him Qrow"

"Hmph…'when the time is right'" Qrow mockingly said waving his flask around "Sarah always love doing that to us but she hates it if someone does it to her and who can say Daven will feel the same way...you better prepare when we tell him about it

* * *

The next following day Qrow wanted to spend time with his two favorite nieces Yang and Ruby after they just finished watching a major upset with Coco and Yatsuhashi losing against Mercury and Emerald.

"You'll never beat me old man!" Ruby shouted facing her uncle

"Hmph you nothing but talk kid!"

"You can do it Ruby!" Yang cheered

 ***Pow!* *Pow!***

"Soaring Ninja wins! Flawless Victory!"

"Aww man!" Ruby pouted in defeat

"Ouch..."

"Soo who's winning?" Asks Daven getting their attention who arrived to room carrying a small bag fill prizes "I'm assuming this guy is?"

"Ah, Pretty Boy you're here!" Yang went up to him grabbing his hand "Come here, Ruby and I would like you to meet the coolest person in the world!" She said dragging him in

Qrow stared at Daven as Yang sat him down he's surprised how much he's grown over the years and to see he's wearing Sarah's cloak and having her sword as well but what caught his attention the most is his one silver eye.

"Daven this is our coolest uncle in the world...Uncle Qrow!"

"Uncle Qrow this is Daven!"

"Umm hello, it's nice to meet you." Daven said waving hi

Qrow just smiled at him "We finally meet again Lightbulb." He said earning a confused look from them

"Lightbulb? Wait meet again?"

"Wait Uncle Qrow do you...know Daven already?" Ruby's asks

"Well..sort of...I knew his mom." He answers earning a shocked look from them expect for Daven

"Wait you knew his mom!?" Ruby and Yang shouted

"Really? You knew my mom?" Daven asks "She never mention a dusty man to me before ". He answers making Qrow laugh

"Haha I prefer Reckless Rouge kid but Sarah never mention me at all huh?..I'm kinda hurt by that, but here's some proof if you three don't believe me" Qrow pulls out an old photo of his time at Beacon and showed it to them

Ruby,Yang and Davens look at it and their eyes widen to see his mother standing with a group of Huntsman and the left, a white hooded young lady, a young blond man leaning on a tree, a long red and black hair young lady holding the handle of her sword, a young crow, and finally a blue-cloaked young lady with a bright smile.

"Your mother was quite the gal back in the day. "Qrow said to him with a smug look "but who would've thought that you would be part of my nieces team either that has to be faith or something."

"So Dad knew her too?" Ruby asks

"Yup everyone in Team STRQ did." Qrow answer "She was the brightest in the bunch."

"Ooo Daven that's your mom huh? Quite the Pretty Lady she is I can see the resemblance!" Yang teased bumping her elbow to him. She stared at the photo before her eyes widen when she sees a familiar face and sword

Qrow noticed it and quickly put it away. "Anyway enough of that, since you're here, wanna go a couple of games?" Qrow asks him waving a controller

"Yeah Daven you can kick his butt!"Ruby cheering

Daven just laughed "Ha.I would love to but actually, I just came here to drop off these prizes." He answers making Ruby and Yang frown "Weiss message me that she wanted me to met someone at the courtyard."

"Well alright then. "Qrow nodded his head "Take care Lightbulb"

And with that Daven left the room, as he did Qrow gave a worried and guilty look for him for he has no idea what's coming to him soon.

* * *

Weiss is the courtyard with her older sister both having a nice cup of tea alongside with some croissants to go with it.

"Y-your leaving already?" Weiss sounding sad

"Yes." Winter answer "I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale. Our last shipment was lost to an ambush. And I believe you had a run-in with its cargo actually, fortunate those Paladins were still in the prototype stage. Otherwise, your team wouldn't fare well." She said making Weiss look down

Winter place her hand on her "Weiss...you've done..well..out here ono your own I'm proud and you should be too. she said with a smile "I'll be honest it was quite amusing seeing father's face the day you left for Beacon"

"I can't wait to show him what I've learned. "Weiss sounding proud crossing her arms

"Oh? And what do you think you've learned?"

"What do you mean? I'm getting better and better with my glyphs. I've even started time dilation."

"And what of your summoning?"

"I've...I've been getting hang of it." She answers earning a surprised look from her

"Really you can control your summoning now ?"

"I've been getting help from Daven his semblance is similar to ours he said the best summoning method is to channel it not control it..he's been a great help!"

"Hmmm" Winter raised a brow intrigued by that information, she made small teasing smile "You speak highly of him." She said making her sister blush

"O-of course he's always helping me when I need it. W-why you say that?"

"Well….You always mention him in your letters you send me." She points out making her twitch "And that I noticed when you speak of him you sound happy. I want to meet this Daven boy before I go."

"Ah, there you are Weiss!" Just then the voice of Daven getting there attention

"D-Daven!?"

(Ahh so this is the boy.) Winter thoughted with a grin "You must be Daven Sirius." She said as he got close to them

"Umm yes, I am. Weiss who is this?"

"She's-"

"I'm Winter Schnee..Weiss's older sister"

"Oh!" Daven a little taken back "Weiss you didn't tell me I was going to meet your sister, if I was I should've worn a tie." He said making Weiss blush

Winter glance over at Weiss with a grin on her face (So you were gonna introduce him)

"It's nice to meet you Miss Schnee, I'm Daven Weiss's teammate and friend." Daven said with a bright smile

Winter quietly chuckled "Weiss told me many great things about you." she said to him

"She did?...What...did she say?"

"That you are strong, well manner but a bit childish at times and that you're a great singer. "Winter added making Daven twitch on the inside but shrugged if off

"I...See"

"Weiss said you have a semblance to summon but only weapons," Winter said " very similar to us Schnees

"Um yes that's true I can summon different types of weapons."

"Can you show me it? She asks

"Umm I don't summon it when the time is right" He answers

"That's his motto Winter." Weiss said

"Hmmm" Winter raised a brow at him "very well..then I would like to see what you've taught my sister."

"Sure well, it's up to Weiss if she wants to."

"O-of course Daven!" Weiss stood up from her chairs "I want to show my sister what I learn from you!"she stood in front of them with Myrtenaster in her hand

"Alright, Weiss let's try something a little different. Daven said to her " Just think what you want to summon and remember what you've learned and what i said.

"Okay!" With a nod, Weiss stood up firm she points Myrtenaster at the ground and summons a glyph. Winter observed carefully at making Weiss a little nervous. Weiss closes her eyes to concentrate,and whispers " Don't think of controlling it ...but channeling it, don't force it…but guide it"

The glyph slowly began spinning and picking up the pace as each second pass then finally a bright light flashed making Daven and Winter look away

Both look back at what she summons and their eyes widen to see a large Beowolf standing before them

"I did it? I DID IT!" Weiss screamed in joy she couldn't believe she was able to summon something this large before

"See?" Daven asks Winter "I've been teaching her we-Oof!"

Weiss couldn't contain herself she went up a hugged Daven in joy "Daven I did it! It's all thanks to you!" She cheered hugging him sight

Daven chuckled happy to get hug by her but…"Umm Weiss..your sister is watching. He points out making her twitch she quickly backs away from blushing they look back at Winter who's staring at them

Winter turns her head away from them and went to observe the Beowolf it's an exact copy (So he was able to make Weiss summon this?) she thoughted impress by him "Okay I think I've seen enough. She spoke up getting their attention she looks back at Daven with a satisfied look You pass Daven Sirius

Daven stood there confused but Yeah I pass! He cheered before looking at Weiss "What did I pass Weiss?"

"To sees if you are worthy to be my Brother in Law." Winter answers making them both turn bright red

"B-brother in law!?"

"Winter!?"

"Why are you surprise Weiss?" Winter asks her "You obviously have feelings for this man and I approve you Daven to be my sisters' future husband. She added making them turn more red

Both Daven and Weiss were in shock at what they heard. Weiss didn't even think her sister would approve of him so quickly.

"L-look Miss Schnee"

"Please..just call me Winter now."

"Okay? Winter I-I'm glad i got your approval to be your brother in law and all,b-but it's a little too early to start talking about marriage! I mean don't get me wrong i like your sister but she and i are young and we're still students! Even Weiss would agree on that….Weiss?" Daven and Winter glanced over at Weiss who wasn't even paying attention she is lost in her thoughts now

(F-future husband!?..D-daven and I!?) The words of Daven being Winter brother in law really got to her head and that can mean only one thing she can picture it now

* * *

 **In the mind of Weiss**

It's a bright Sunday morning as the church bells were ringing,a flock of doves flying away and out from the church door is Weiss in a beautiful white wedding gown holding onto the arm of her husband Daven! The gathering of friends and family cheering them on

"Congrats buddy!"

"I'm so proud of my sister!"

"The 'White Light' has shipped folks!"

And later that day Weiss and Daven are laying in there honeymoon bed undressed and ready as both moves closer and closer until-

* * *

"Ahaha! Daven be gentle you dolt! It's our first time!" Weiss gushingly shouted waving her flushed head as Winter and Daven blankly stared at her

"Well she has an imaginative mind" Daven said with a deadpan face

"I've never seen my sister act like that before, "Winter said before smiling "…..it quite amusing to see." She looks back at Daven and places a hand on his shoulder "Daven I thank you for being in my sisters life, to be honest, I've never seen my sister so happy with another person other than me and I'm glad I don't have to worry so much as long she's with a person like you. She then looks at the time "It's time for me to go now."

"Huh?" Weiss finally back to reality "Already?"

"I'm afraid so." Winter answers she went up to her and gently hugged her sister

Weiss a little sad at this but smiled and hugged her back "It was really good to see you, Winter."

"Until we meet again sister." Winter turns back to Daven "It's been a pleasure talking to you Daven please take good care of her and also...don't you two hesitate of making a move on each other." She added making them both twitch and blush. Winter just smiled at their reaction and by the look on her face, she was serious about it. And with she began walking away leaving those two alone.

"You know I thought your sister would be more….strict." Daven said waving his head

"She usually is." Weiss replies still blushing "..and I think she likes you now Daven"

* * *

And Done this chapter took quicker than I thought but that's good!

Daven finally meeting Qrow and Winter nice... and Winter approves Daven to be Weiss's husband even more nice!

A little warning for the next chapter it might be short I'm not sure yet.

Here's the count on the poll I set up about lemon in future chapter so far

Yes: 5

No:0


	15. Match Begins

The Vytal Festival Tournament is going well after many great matches the doubles rounds are almost to a close. Ruby Blake and Yang is now excited for the upcoming match it's finally Weiss's and Daven match to start. The crowd is eager for it to begin.

Standing in the center of the arena is Daven and Weiss getting ready

"Alright, it's our turn!" Daven shouted sounding excited while he and Weiss are waiting for their opponents from Atlas

"Just remember to keep proper form" Weiss said to him

Daven just smiled "Yes 'honey'" he teased making her blush a little "Sooo seeing you know more about Atlas that I do..what can we expect? I'm assuming one of them is advanced weapons?"

"Correct" She said nodding her head " And Seeing as their kingdom, academy and armed forces are all merged as one. We can expect strict, militant fighters with advanced weaponry and carefully rehearsed strategies. Just as Weiss said that their opponents arrived and they were the complete opposite Flynt Coal a Jazz music player and Neon Katt a rainbow roller skate girl "Or... whatever they are"

"I like that guy's hat"

"Hey! Your Weiss Schnee!" Flynt called out getting her attention "'The Heiress'"

"I am!"

"I take it you're pretty good with Dust, then.

"I do my best

"Yeah my dad was pretty good too. Ran a little Dust shop of his own" Flynt said with a smile but soon disgruntledly looks at her"...until your father ran him out of business."

"Ooh...I'm sorry to hear that"

"Sure you are!" He scoffed

"Hey man, you're being rude here" Daven said defending Weiss "it's not her fau-

"'Hey man you're being rude here.'" Neon interrupted in a mocking tone. "That's what you sound li-… Wait a minute "The roller skate girl narrow her eyes on Daven she then gasped in awe as she recognized him "You're that Singer Boy!" She shouted earning a brow from Daven

"Singer Boy?"

"Yeah! Our team saw a video of you singing at your school dance here!" She answers making him twitch "Can you sing us a song!? You have a great voice!"

Davens eyes began twitching in a mixture of embarrassment and anger "There's a video!?"

"Oooo...You didn't know about it?" She asks

"No! Who upload a video!? Was it Neptune!?"

…

…

..

"Told you he'll find out eventually." Sun said to Neptune with a grin

"Ehhh it was worth it!" Neptune replies munching on some popcorn

After their banter, the field began randomizing with four spots a lava field arena behind Flynt and Neon an urban ruin arena behind Weiss and Daven and to their sides a Desert field and Water Geyser field. Port began counting down as both teams pull out their weapons

Flynt holding his weapon a dust trumpet and Neon a pair of glowstick dust nunchucks both gave a confident grin at Daven and Weiss

Daven and Weiss look at each other confused at what are they gonna do but soon understand when the match started. Flynt play his trumpet right away sending a huge sound wave at them slowly pushing them as Neon jumps in front of him to gain high speed

The strong waves made it hard to move Daven saw Weiss placing a glyph on the ground to prevent her being blown away. He had the same idea with his dagger but before he could Neon rushed in and knocked Daven pushing him back to the ruined side of the field. He quickly got up to his feet and ran away

Weiss summon black glyphs slowly trying to move closer to him but it's a trap Flynt stop playing and made Weiss rush headlong after them. He sidestepped hitting her in the back before she crashes through some fire crystal

Daven kept running vaulting over a broken down pillar as Neon is behind his tail

"Come here Singer Boy!" She shouted

Neon having better mobility and speed than him she easily caught up to them she was already ahead of him grinding on some rails. She looks at with a smile and dashes at him with her nunchucks and swing. Daven sidestep and counter by grabbing her arm throwing her to the side. Neon spun around almost losing balance but still main her stand. Shaking her head she looks to see the Singer Boy is nowhere to be found

"Awww where you'd go?"

Nearby in a ruined building is Daven hiding from her(Oh man now it's a game of Cat and Mouse!) He thoughted (And I think I'm the Mouse!) He can hear Neon calling for him he knows he can't win against her speed and mobility and needs a plan. He then looks at his cloak that gave him an idea he jumps out through a broken window

Neon skating around hoping to find him she then saw a small blue cloak peeking out of a street corner a smirk forum on her face she skated around the around with her weapon ready "Found you Singer…. Boy?" Not the Singer Boy she was expecting it was a decoy pole holding his cloak and a small sign that reads 'Behind you! :D'Neon had a shiver to her spine she looks behind her and saw him holding Lightbringer in his hand. She quickly ducked her head and skated away dodging his attack that he cut the pole down

"Ooo almost had me there. "She said skating around him

* * *

 **(During that time)**

On the other side, Weiss is back on her feet is now facing off Flynt. She swings Myrtenaster summoning mini glyphs behind her and fired multiple shards of ice at him. Flynt saw them but smirked at what's underneath him he plays his trumpet as a lava pit in front erupts melting the ice before it could even reach him.

"Too bad that money can't buy you skill." He taunted flipping his trumpet

Weiss grits her teeth at him and spins Myrtenaster to a wind dust element and send a gust of heavy wind at him but Flynt had the same idea with his sound wave. Getting nowhere Weiss then summons many glyphs around them and processed to use them as boost pads to rapidly dash attack Flynt

After taking a few hits by her Flynt has a way to counter her he stomps his feet to the ground, ready his trumpet and used his semblance Killer Quartet three copies of himself appear and all four play simultaneously creating a heavy sound wave that pushed Weiss away knocking her to the ground

* * *

Back with Daven and Neon, Neon she the advantage against him because of her high speed made it difficult for Daven to land a hit. She dashes at rapidly hitting him the back, the front, and his sides. After landing a few blows on him she then cracks her glowstick dust nunchucks to give it an Icee feel for him. She dashes at him and ducked dodging his attack and counter by hitting his right leg. Daven grits his teeth from it and felt something cold he looks down at his right feet cover in ice

"Haha look! Now you have cold feet now!" Neon punned with a smile

Daven rolled his eyes at her pun he already has someone who does puns! He puts Lightbringer in the sheath and put a fire crystal in it and pulls out the fiery blade and melts the ice on his feet but after he did Neon charge again hitting his right forearm holding Lightbringer covering it with ice (Really?)

Neon smirked at him she gain some distance she charges right for him and superkicks him. Daven raised his Ice cover hand to block her attack it broke off the ice but her attack made him push back to the center

"Ow."

Getting back on his feet with the help of his sword he sees Neon is playfully skating around him

"Hey after this, wanna do some karaoke?" She asks

"What?"

"Karaoke!" She answers "It'll be fun!"

Daven blankly stared at her "Man you really want me to sing do you?"

"Oh come on don't be shy!" She encouraged

Daven groaned at her she is really persistent he'll give her that "Fine...If...if you somehow win this match..I'll... do some karaoke!

 **BZZZZZ!**

"Huh?" Daven and Neon turns his head to see a puff of black smoke where Weiss and Flynt we're fighting

"It appears we have a double knockout on our hands!" Port shouted

"In fact, it looks as though Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted." Oobleck explains "She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt. Wait what's this..."

Out from the smoke is Flynt stumbling his way to the center his aura nearly in the red but still in the game Neon went up to him

"You did it, Flynt!" She cheered skating around him "We should worry about that guy he's pretty good...but if we win he'll say do some karaoke with us!"

With Weiss eliminated and just him now, Daven needs to get little more serious now(Ehh? Ehh?...I hate myself now) he pulls out Akari and ready it with Lightbringer. He charges right for them

Flynt and Neon sees him they both let out a confident grin thinking they got this match in the bag

"Neon Go!" Flynt order as he plays his trumpet sending her right to him.

Daven stabs Lightbringer to the ground to withstand the sound wave pushing him. Dodging and blocking against Neon he manages to kick her pushing her to the side away from Flynt's sound wave. He then pulls out Lightbringer out from the ground and launches himself in the air thanks to Flynt

Up in the air, Daven threw a stringed Akrai near over Flynt's head making him flinch to stop playing he then pulls himself straight to him with Lightbringer ready in his other hand. Flynt saw him coming and quickly rolled out the away dodging his attack

Daven rolled onto lava side and quickly got up. He looks back a Flynt who's grinning and he noticed why he looks down between them and there a lava geyser that just erupted. Flynt took this opportunity to play his trumpet blasting the lava at him. The crowd and the rest of Team **RWBYS** screamed in horror as the match could be over in a horrible way but it wasn't

Flynt and Neon eyes widen to see Daven is still standing and in front of him is his light purple wall shield protecting him from the blast. He slowly lifts his head with eyes widen "Wow!...That...was...hot!" He quickly shook his head then looks at his shirt that part of it is slightly burned "Really? this is my favorite shirt!"

"Ah one of my brightest students" Port speaking up "...and I mean literally folks has used his semblances and it appears he create his Light wall shield!

Flynt gave an impressed look at him "I dig your semblance Sirius"

"Than-oof!" Before he could finish talking Neon rushed in and superkicks Daven pushing him near the edge of the arena. Daven slowly got up as Flynt sees him near it he can eliminate him by ring out and win the match. With a smirk on his Flynt again used his Killer Quartet blasting Daven out of the arena floor. Flynt and Neon waiting for the elimination buzz to go off ….it never came.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Daven Sirius….Is not eliminated! "Port shouted

"What?!" Flynt and Neon look at the jumbotron zooming on the Singer Boy who's dangling himself with a stringed Akari just outside of the arena stage still in the game

"Well ummm….I'm still hanging here!...ehh?" Daven punned with a smile until realizing what he did that left a bad taste in his mouth"...Oh cookies... I'm slowly becoming infected by Yang's puns by the day now." He said pulling himself up as Yang in the audience was giving a proud smile.

Daven jumps back in the lava field and sees Flynt and Neon looking at him. Knowing he can't take them on with them working together closely... it's time to use it. He hostler Akari and puts both hands close together summoning a large blue arc orb crushing it to summon his short arc blade

Flynt and Neon eyes widen at the sight of it. "Huh?! I thought you can just summon a shield!?"

"Oh I forgot to mention this everyone "Port speaking up " that Daven Sirius semblance is a unique one that it is."

"Ah Yes, a remarkable one." Oobleck stepping in " He has three variations so to speak each different with unique traits and abilities and it seems he's using his arc blade variation one to render himself invisible vanishing from everyone's sight!"

"He can what?!" Flynt and Neon look back at Daven who's playfully waving at them as his arc light wraps around him and disappears as arc particle surrounds the arena

Flynt and Neon is on high alert mod Daven could attack them anyway. The front? No, they think that's too risky above,behind, or the side they think he'll attack from but this is Daven here remember

Daven appeared in front of Neon with a smile "Hi Neon!" He swings his arc blade but Neon was able to quickly react and blocked it with her nunchucks but his attack pushed her away sending her to the geyser side

With Neon out for a bit Daven turns to Flynt and dashes right for him, his arc blade and invisibility are gone but he have to try to get close and attack. Flynt sees him coming and was about play his trumpet at him but Daven quickly threw Akrai near him making him flinch. Daven was drawing near him in quick desperation Flynt used his Killer Quartet pushing Daven away.

Daven lands on his feet sliding away unable to get close to Flynt because of his Killer Quartet semblance he had to hatch a plan and quick. He looks down at his burned shirt and idea pop he quickly took it off and toss it up in the air as did it many females in the audience scream at the sight of his muscular body.

Flynt thinking it was a distraction he didn't even bother to look up but it wasn't really a distraction as the shirt reaches to Flynt head height Daven threw Mura at the falling shirt that it covered his face taking him off guard. Daven then rush at him and was able to punch him in the face through his shirt eliminating him

With Flynt finally out he turns to Neon and sees her rolling into a ball and was launched by a water geyser into the air. With a smirk on his face Daven summon his golden gun he took aim and fired one shot and eliminated her as well winning the match

The crowd went crazy in awe at the amazing match Team **RWBYS** is going to the finals! Daven standing proud he spun his golden gun like a gunslinger "Am I right? Am I right? Or Am I….Weiss!" Nearly forgetting about her he quickly went to check on her he sees Weiss covered in black

"Weiss! Weiss!" He crouches down to her "Are you okay?"

"Ack ack! I may not be sin-AHH!" Before Weiss could finish she screamed at awe when she saw Daven bare body

"Weiss!

"I-I'm okay She assures him "... I just….. got aroused by your b-body." She said covering her blushing face

"Ooh." Daven slightly blush in embarrassment he tries to cover himself "Can someone get my cloak, please? He asks "And the dagger I threw too"

"What!? "Neon shouting in disbelief "We lost?! WE lost?! Team **FNKI** lost?! That was..that was...AMAZING!" She shouted with rainbow star in her eyes. Oh my gosh, you guys were super awesome! We should definitely party together sometimes! Right, Flynt?"

Flynt sitting up and looks at them. "That was a gutsy move Schnee and clever move Sirius...I dig it"

Ruby, Blake, and Yang ran to the field to congratulates them upon getting closer the three blushed when they saw the shirtless Daven.

"Ooo Daven." Yang said licking her lips, she likes what she sees so does Blake and her little sister who couldn't stop staring at him this is the first they seen his bare body

Daven can sense there stares at him giving off a weird aura he doesn't know if he should be worried well maybe from Yang mostly. "Uhh...can you stop staring please?" He asks them

"Oh sorry!" Ruby apologize as the three quickly shook there blushing heads"...but you two did it! She shouted " We're going to the finals! Let's celebrate!"

"Yeah! Yang agreeing as she picks up Weiss "Let's do some Karaoke!"

"Please no!"

…

…

...

"Well that was an interesting match to see." Said Mercury watching Daven and Weiss's match ending on his scroll sitting in his dorm room alongside with Cinder and Emerald

"I'll admit that was pretty clever of him." Emerald said

Cinder was sitting on her bed she can't help but smile seductively now(Quite the body you have Daven….Hmph, it's almost time my sweet) She thoughted licking her lips thirsty for more of him. She then swipes her scroll after getting a notification from one of their informants her eyes widen. "Ooh!"

"What?"

"Oh nothing" She answers"...we're just gonna be making a slight….alteration to the plan." She said earning a confused look from Emerald and Mercury

"What does that mean?"

"It means this will be easier than we thought." Cinder answer with a dark look. She stands up and looks at them. "You two get ready I'll give you the details soon" she order before she reaches the door "I'm gonna go out for a walk."

* * *

 **Few hours later Evening**

Team **RWBYS** had a blast with their victory celebration they did do karaoke by the way. Daven was soon called to Ozpin offices for some reason. Entering Beacon tower he pressed the button to call the elevator down. Waiting for it he saw someone at the corner of his eye. He turns his head to see Pyrrha walking up to him

"Daven? What are you doing here?"

"Ozpin called me to his office."

"Really?" Pyrrha surprised at his answer " I was too."

Daven thought it was strange for Ozpin to call him and Pyrrha together. Maybe he wants to congratulate them on moving the finals that begins later tonight. Pushing that aside the elevator door and both went up

"Oh, congrats on your team moving to the singles round." Pyrrha said to him "That match you had ago was quite exciting never thought you would take off your shirt off and used it like that.

"Thanks, I had to improvise quick there " He replies "But I'm little embarrassed now about showing my body in public and also sad about ruining one of my favorite shirts." He pouted blushing a little making Pyrrha chuckle

"Ooh that was quite a sight too."

"Sooo how are you and Jaune doing?" He asks changing the subject before he made a teasing smile to her. "Did you two made any progress?"

Pyrrha face turn a little red "Daven!

"What? I've seen you two gotten little closer after the dance so I am curious."

Pyrrha blushed more in embarrassment but it's all thanks to him of encouraging them both to be together"We..we've been slowly making progress" she hesitantly answers

"Have you two kissed yet?" He bluntly asks

"NO!"

"Hold hands?"

"Y-yes..well kinda."

Daven just smiled at her and be happy for them "Well every couple has their own pace" He said as they were finally up

The elevator door open they enter the office and see Ozpin sitting behind his desk waiting for them "Pyrrha Niko and Daven Sirius thank you for coming. Please have a seat you two"

* * *

Alright done!

A short chapter sorry but I had reasons for this.

Thanks for reading and see you all on the next!


	16. The Four Maidens and The Guardian

Pyrrha and Daven are now in Ozpin office both sat down in front of his desk

"Congratulations you both on making Beacon to the finals this year." Ozpin said praising them

"Thanks, Ozpin." Daven replies "There was no way we were gonna lose and Yang is very eager to fight in the finals tonight."

Ozpin smiled "Quite the display you did on your doubles match very clever of you..I bet your mother is proud you won. "He said before he looks at Pyrrha "And it's no surprise your team selected you Pyrrha to move onto the finals"

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin," She nodded "but I would never have made it this far without my teammates"

"Personally I think it's the other way around" Said Qrow getting their attention from behind Daven and Pyrrha look over their shoulder to see him leaning against a pillar

"Oh, Qrow!" Daven rose up from his seat surprised "Didn't notice you there."

"Lightbulb."

"You know him?" Pyrrha asks

"Kinda...He's Ruby and Yang's uncle" Daven answer "apparently he knew my mom"

"I see you two already met." Ozpin said "and Qrow...is a trusted colleague of mine Pyrrha."

Daven had a strange feeling for Ozpin to call him and Pyrrha and him to just congratulate them he looks back to him "Umm Ozpin…..If it's okay to ask but why did you call Pryha and I here?"

Ozpin just smiled at him " Please take a seat" he said

Daven sat back down as Ozpin crosses his hands together and asks "What are you two favorite fairy tales"

"Hm?"

"Fairy tales. Stories from your childhood." He explains "Surely you must remember some of them"

Daven and Pyrrha look at each other confused by his question the but shrugged their shoulders and decide to play along

"Well there's the Tale of the Two Brothers, The Shallow Sea; The Girl in the Tower." Pyrrha answer

"What about the story of the Seasons?" Ozpin asks

"Of course!" Pyrrha cleared her throat "The story about a callous old man who refuses to leave his home is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around and the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has and be thankful"

"In return for their kindness, the man grants the Maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant until the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. The Four Maidens. "She finished with a smile "My mother loved that story"

Ozpin was intrigued by it "Did you two know there's a continuation of that story?

"There was?" Pyrrha asks

"Oh I know this one!" Daven spoke up

"You do?"

"Yeah my mom read me about this when I was little all the time"He explains before he cleared his throat to tell the story

"As time moved forward the man later knew people who heard about the Maidens having those powers will attract some...dark individuals. The man couldn't protect the Maidens himself but who can do it? Until one day a bright wise individual stumble upon to his farm, the individual was a nomad and told the man many stories of their travels across Remnant protecting and showing people the Light within. That it lives in all places,in all things weather if someone or something tries to blocks it, trap it or even snuff it out the Light will always find its way back in time"

"The man was impress at their story and their good heart to help and protect others. The man told the individual about the Maidens and gave that person a task he believes they will do. So what the man did is granted that bright individual with an incredible power like the Maidens to protect them from the Darkness but not just them….the people of Remnant as well. The individual gladly accepts their given power and task and went out on the duty to protect them from the Darkness. A Guardian to the Maidens and the people of Remnant so to speak." He finished with a smile "My mom and I really liked that part

Ozpin smiled a little at what he hears "Many does not know about that part exist in the story but if they did I doubt they'll believe it and would you two believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a child?" He asks making Daven and Pyrrha chuckled

"You're not that old, Professor"

"Ehhh I wouldn't say he's old..yet"

Ozpin just chuckled at them "Well.. would you two, believe me, I told you...that story was true. He said sounding a little serious

"Um..what?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What if I were to tell you both that there were four Maidens and one Guardian existing in this world that could wield such tremendous power without Dust?"

"Like a semblance?"

"Like magic."

"Uhh..."

"Yeah, first time hearing it's pretty crazy." Qrow said

"You're kidding right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

Pryha and Daven had a small chill to their the spine the atmosphere completely changed, Ozpin isn't joking here

"Wh-why are you telling us this?"

Ozpin glanced at Qrow who just nodded. He took a deep breath and looks at them "We're telling you Pyrrha Nikos because we believe you are next line to inherit the Fall Maiden powers….and Daven Sirius...you are a Guardian like your mother before you."

"We?"

"I'm a what?"

Just then the elevator door open behind them entering the room is Glynda and General Ironwood

Daven immediately rose up from his seat as he and Pyrrha were confused at what's happening to them "Ozpin what's all this? Who are you really?"

"You know who we are." Glynda answers. "We're still the same teachers and headmaster you met when you arrived at Beacon"

"Except we got a small part time job"Qrow added

"We are protectors of this world" Ozpin said "And we need yours two help"

All of them took the elevator down Pyrrha and Daven stood tense and still confused at what's going on.

"Where are we going?" Pyrrha asks

"To the Vault." Ozpin answers "Under the school"

After what appears to be a long ride down the elevator door finally opens. Pyrrha and Daven eyes widen in shock revealing a massive hallway

"Ookay...ummm...wow." Daven said as he and Pyrrha were the last the one out

Both were in just utter disbelief at what they're seeing why is there a place like this in the school? Why does it need it? And what is it hiding"

"I'm sure you two have questions." Glynnda said to them

"Maybe...more than a few"

Both teens followed the headmasters and teacher

"We still don't understand" Pyrrha said "You said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's power and Daven being a Guardian like his mother. What do you mean?"

"The Maidens have existed for thousands of years and has the Guardian too" Glynda answer " but much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a Maiden dies, her powers leave her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring the seasons are never lost and that no individual can hold onto the power forever"

"So how does the power choose?" Pyrrha asks

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules." Qrow rudely answer

"Qrow!"

"Hey don't hate me when I'm right!"

Glynda just rolled her eyes but he was right as much she hates to admit "At first, the only thing that was certain was the powers were specifically passed onto young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more….intimate"

"Intimate?"

"As we understand it now, when a Maiden dies, the one who was in her final thoughts is the first candidate in inherit her power."

"What the about the Guardian?" Daven spoke up "You said my mom was a Guardian and I'm one?"

Glynda sighed she didn't want to tell him but she has to now "Your mother was given with a duty to protect the Maidens, seek out new Maidens when needed to, and protect the people of Remnant like the ones before her. The powers a Guardian possess to protect Maidens and Mankind from the Darkness... is Light"

"Light? Like my semblance?"

"As you already know it has three variations Arc, Solar, and Void. They have the ability to bend the Light at their will and harness that energy to create powerful weapons with unique abilities it's a semblance and magic."

"Since the beginning of it, there's only one Guardian that can only protect one Maiden at a time. Depending on which season they protect that Maiden in particular. If it's Spring, The Guardian protects the Spring Maiden, and when it's Summer they protect the Summer Maiden and so on. But as time moved on things became more and more….difficult for them to do it. So what one Guardian did is created a group of a few select individuals to help them to uphold the task for generations to come they were the one who created our group."

"Is the selection process in a way the same as the Maidens?"

"Yes..and we believe there are multiple ways as well but unlike the Maidens, a Guardian can be male or female." The most method we have seen is when the current Guardian...your mother select you to be the next…..it came with a cost"

"A cost?"

"You and your mother shared the same Light. You see when one is selected to be the next, the current Guardian powers slowly transfer to the new the host usually to a child who was recently born or a young toddler so the power can be developed in time and that child is raised and train in secret away from the world"

"But unlike your mom Lightbulb" Qrow speaking up "She didn't want that for you and raised you herself...frankly I'm glad she did."

"Qrow."

"What? You're glad she did it too!"

Glynda rolled her eyes but he was right again "Yes your mother didn't want that and wanted to show you around the world with her while she was working"

"That would explain why we traveled around a lot."

"But like the Maidens too if whenever a Guardian dies before they select who their powers go to someone random and that person won't even know they have the power until it's fully developed. And finding them makes our task more difficult"

"But why tell us all this?" Pyrrha asks" Why not wait till we graduated?"

"Honestly...we ran out of time." Qrow answers "We were waiting when the time was right to tell you both but I don't know if you two noticed, but things are getting a lot more scarier and dangerous in the world. Tension are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent and it's not gonna be much longer before this peace we've all been enjoying goes out the window."

"You don't mean a war?"

"Not a war between nations." Ironwood answer

"We'll find in the details once we know you're with us." Qrow said "For now all you need to know is that one of the Maidens was attacked, and for the first time in history part of her power was taken"

They finally reached to end of the hallway and at the end it medical stasis pod. Daven and Pyrrha eyes widen to see a young lady was in it.

"Is that?"

"The current Fall Maiden" Ozpin answers " Amber"

"She's...alive that's good, right?"

"For now. "Ironwood answer "We're using state of art Atlas technology to keep her stable, but there's a lot about this situation which is….unprecedented."

"Meaning?"

"Well, we don't know what will happen if..-when she passes"

"Shouldn't her powers transfer to the next host?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be their attacker. And to make matters more worse, no one's ever seen the power split like this before. All we can predict it may seek out it's other half."

"Her assailant."

"And that would not go well for any of us."

Daven and Pyrrha looked at each other still trying to understand all of this, Maidens? Guardian? Magic? They walked up to pod getting a closer look at Amber she had a massive scar across her face both felt suddenly afraid now

Pyrrha turns around and looks at them all "If all of this is true, why keep it secret? If this girl is so important, if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?"

"From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge."

"Huh?"

"How do you think legends and fairy get started?" Qrow asks pulling out his flask taking a sip. "Even the most weirdest one's gonna start somewhere"

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens like the Guardian." Glynda explains "Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength."

"And as you can guess, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the kind of people you'd want to have unimaginable power" Qrow points out

"And so this brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens and Guardian from the public eye allowing their existence to fade away into legend."

"The things we're telling you goes against hundreds of years of human, history and religion.

"No one would want to believe us. It would cause an uproar"

"It will cause panic," Ozpin finished "And we all know what that would bring clawing to our kingdoms' walls. Which is why we're asking you Miss Nikos to-

"I'll do it."

"Pyrrha!?"

"Daven...this is my choice." She said to him " if they believe this will help humanity then I will become their Fall Maiden.

Pyyha understands why Daven would say something but she believes she was destined to protect this world and she has to try. The headmasters and teacher were surprised they didn't expect at Pyrrha to quickly answer but there's something they haven't told her yet as she noticed it

"Is that what you wanted?"

"It is…."Ozpin answer.."but I'm afraid it's not that simple. With Amber's current condition you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution"

Ironwood stepping in "For the past few years, Atlas has been studying aura from a more scientific standpoint. How it works, what it's made, how it can be used. We've made….significant strides and we believe we've found a way to capture it".

"Capture it and cram it into something else " Qrow blatantly explains " You two can take a guess what he means."

It took a minute for them to realize what he's saying, their eyes widen before they looked at the General with a disgusted look

"That's!-"

"Classified."

"Wrong!"

"What the hell General?!"

"The feeling is mutual." Glynda agreeing with them. "But desperate times call for desperate measures"

"And these are indeed desperate times We can't transfer Amber's powers to you, but we can give you what those powers are bound to."

"Her Aura."

Ozpin nodded "Her life would become intertwined with yours." He explains "The question is...what's that going to do to you? You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. We can't guarantee the transfer will work, there's no telling if you will be the same if it does. I advise you to take time to think on this. But know this before the Vytal Festival is over we will need your answer"

Daven stood in just shock now at what they have given her. Is Pyrrha really gonna go with this? Become a Fall Maiden, not the right way but the wrong way that could change her forever? Knowing her she might actually do it for the 'good of humanity' but what about himself? Doesn't he get a say in all this?

"What about me?" He spoke up getting their attention "My mom was part of all this and I inherit her Guardian powers so what? ..Am I basically drag into all of this?"

The adults were a bit hesitant to say anything, they all knew they had to tell him eventually but not so soon.

"Daven we know we have given you a heavy and difficult burden to carry but please understand the matter of this... _**Sarah would want you to do to this**_ ".

(My…. mom.)The mention of her really got to Daven head. Was this what she meant for him to do? Something greater than a Huntsmen or Huntress can ever do? He looks back at stasis pod and places a hand on the glass staring at the Fall Maiden Amber...his mother was sworn to protect and now it's his turn to but there's a question now he never thought he ever ask in his life, he clenched his fist

"The people who did this Amber….did they killed my mom?"

The room went dead silence the headmaster and teacher look back to each other with a sense of guilt in them they didn't think he would ask that but this is Sarah Son after all.

"We...we believe they might have"

Davens heart tugged and part of his mind snap "And here I thought she died in an accident.."He mumbles to himself he looks back at them with a serious look "Why..Why didn't any of you told me?"

"You're mother told us not to yet" Ozpin answers "... it was to protect you..when the time was right we wer-"

"When the time was right!?"Daven abruptly shouted in anger hitting the pod surprising them. He points at all of them "You...all of YOU kept it hidden from me all this time!? This whole time...this WHOLE 2 YEARS of my life I thought she died in an accident! But now….now you're telling me now my mother...my only family was killed by someone!? And now it's fallen upon me to do what she's done?!"

"Mr. Sirius, we know you are angry but calm down and understand the situation here."

"Oh I understand the situation here General! That I was lied those 2 years ago! That I'm Guardian without even knowing until now and I didn't even had a choice, to begin with! Why...Why me?! Why did my mom pick me for this!? Who killed her?!"

The adults stared at Daven the once always cheery boy they knew is now in ut anger now and he has the right to be angry at them

"That...we don't have an answer for" Ozpin answer

Daven grits his teeth at him he never felt this before….betrayed. His eyes started to water "You don't have an answer?.. then answer me this. How many secrets are you all hiding from me about her? How many half-truths you told?! , how many lies?! , HOW MANY?!"

"Daven…"The adults slowly stepped back away from him as he notices Ironwood slowly placing a hand to his weapon he then looks at his own hands to see why.. he summons his Golden Gun without him noticing. Daven had enough of this he snapped his tongue and he ran through them and towards the elevator

"Daven!" Pyrrha shouted trying to stop him

"Let him go..."Ozpin said "he needs time to take it in"

* * *

Daven kept running, he felt betrayed, confused and afraid now. Ozpin a man he thought he can trust was hiding something like that from him.

He exits Beacon Tower still running he eventually stopped when he was alone now he sat down on a bench trying to comprehend the situation. He's a Guardian like his mom he thought this whole time he believed she die in an accident but now hearing the ugly truth and now he's given a difficult task and a heavy burden to uphold or should he? He doesn't know what to think anymore he furiously scratches his head.

Wiping his tears he then takes out Lightbringer his mother sword and stares at it. He grips tight on it Why she gave it to him? Did she knew she was going to be killed? Did she believe he will do this Guardian thing like her? It frustrates him not knowing what was she thinking and why him her own son!

Sitting alone for a while and sulking his head down Daven is now deep into his thoughts he soon felt someone's arms wrapping behind him and two soft marshmallows pressing on his back

"Yang I'm not in the mood"

"Well that's too bad...and i'm not Yang."

A seductive voice to Daven ear gave him a chili to his spine. He turns his head around to see it's Cinder.

"C-cinder!?"

"Hello, Daven." She said as she let's go of him

"W-why are you here?"

"I was out for a walk." She answers before she sat next to him "Until i noticed something bother you and went up to you to see if you're okay. Is there something wrong?

"Umm..*sigh* "you could say that". He dejected said

Cinder raised a brow "I see...can you tell me?"

Daven scratched his head he can't exactly tell her what he is or the other crazy stuff even he did she won't believe him she'll think he's crazy or something. He lets out a big sigh

"Someone I trusted my whole life was hiding a secret from me" He answers "they said it was to protect me and they now trusted me to uphold something for them.…. I don't know if..if I can trust that person now."

Cinder was intrigued by that information she never seen Daven this muddled before this is could be an opportunity for her to take him now before its time. She lets out a dark grin and had a hunch its Ozpin he's talking about during her time at here at Beacon she noticed him keeping an eye on Daven and couldn't approach him frequently

"If that person you trusted was hiding a secret from you then why don't you take their trust in you...and throw it away."

"Huh?"

Throw it away she repeated You said that person was a hiding a huge secret from you but the question is why did you trusted that person in the first place? Was it because someone you knew trusted them?" Daven sat silent but Cinders can tell her words are getting to him and that's what she wants.

(Why ...did I trusted…)Daven thinking about it, why did he trust Ozpin? Was it because his mother trusted him? It was that and he just had faith in Ozpin that's all he didn't know all this would happen to him and that's how faith works you'll never know how it goes or ends. He's afraid much like Pyrrha is too with all this happening to them. But can he still have faith in Ozpin after he was hiding the fact his mom was killed and he's was secretly a Legend protector?

"Look I don't know what to do now….I'm just...really stressed out now."

Cinder couldn't help but laugh on the inside she can tell by the look on his face she planted the seed of doubt in his head the rest can do itself. And with him upset now...maybe she can relive some of that stress for him

"Then maybe this will cheer you up." Cinder scooch closer to him touching him, she pressed her chest to his arm and held his hand. Which surprised Daven he turns his head to Cinder who's already drawing to his face but some reason he didn't even try to push Cinder away or say anything as if he was in trance by her beauty. Cinder grew closer aiming for his lips "You are now mi-"

 ***BEEP!***

A sudden beep made Cinder eyes widen and back away. She pulls out her scroll and checks it. She snapped her tongue in disappointment her time was up it was getting good for her she almost had him maybe next time she'll get him before the next step.

Daven sat there before he quickly shook his head realizing what she was going to do, it made him slightly turn blushing red. Cinder trying to kiss him? Why? He was gonna ask her something but she got up in a hurried look on her face

"I have to go now Daven….Think about what I said" Cinder said"...Oh and you should watch the singles round I think The Merc with the Mouth is fighting your blond teammate now." She hinted to him before leaving him to his thoughts

Daven sat there all alone again (Throw away Ozpin trust in me?) He thought he could do that and just run away from it all but will it make him any feel better? Shaking his head he doesn't want to think about it now. He forgot the about singles round had started already maybe some RNR will put his mind at ease seeing Yang fighting in the match but he was wrong. When he streamed Yangs match on his scroll it was already over and to make it more worst she attack Mercury and broke one of his legs

* * *

Alright done! Well now...things are taking a turn for Daven...and are starting to get more interesting awesome

Next Chapter will take a while to post because I'm drawing a new cover. Soo be patient!

Now since finally, I revealed some of the Guardian lore and powers and stuff I think I should go over what current abilities, weapons we know so far and there names as well. If you didn't know already I was heavily inspired by the video game Destiny and I altered some of these to you know not to make it OP

 **Light** the Guardians power and depending on which variations is used the user glows with that Aura effect

If I'm using ' **Arc'** I'll have an Electric Aura glow effect around me, **'** **Solar'** a Firey Aura Glow effect and **'** **Void'** , A Supernova Aura Glow effect. When summoning a weapon it has a limited time to use

 **Arc (Light-ish Blue Color)**

 **Bladedancer** A short arc curved sword with the ability to turn the user invisible for a short period of time when active the surrounding area fills with arc particles. Can only use the blade once to attack but on impact deals a lot of damage and force. And on the mid-swing, reveals the user

 **Arc Strider** A double blade arc staff with the ability to increase the user speed to be fast as lightning

 **Arc Brawler** Enhanced the user hand to hand combat to give a little shock with there punch and kicks. And gaining some air and smashing the ground with it creates a small shockwave knocking and electrocuting anyone or thing in the radius

 **Solar (Yellow-Orange and Gold Color )**

 **Golden Gun** A fiery handcannon revolver with 3 devasting shots able to 1 shot most Grimms expect for large ones and impact leaves a burning side effect for awhile

 **Dawnblade** A flaming knight sword with a pair of flaming wings on the user back as well. Have the ability to glide with those wings like a bird does and the sword can fire flaming projectiles slashes with each swing. Can only fire 5 times and once all used up will end the power.

 **Sunbreaker** A firey hammer with the ability to knock down and push away most enemies. But the most useful is throwing the hammer it will create a large explosion on impact but doing so will end the power

 **Rising Sun** The ability to heal and restore Aura of the user by crushing the solar orb in the hand can also place it in someone's else hand and let them crush it to heal them but once used takes a very long time to charge again and can not heal major wounds

 **Void (Light Purple-ish color)**

 **Sentinel Wall** Able to quickly create a wall of large void light in the front to shield from any incoming projectiles can place it down anywhere for mobile cover and can only summon one at a time

 **ShadowShot**. A Void bow and arrow with 2 version. A 'Normal' ShadowShot works like any normal bow and arrow but the Light arrows are powerful than any normal arrow even ones with dust the user does not glow when using this version. An 'Enhanced' ShadowShot can only fire one arrow but on impact the arrow creates a large Voidball and out from it is tethers of Light wrapping and slowing down anyone or thing who gets close to the Voidball. The user and the bow and arrow will glow and have supernova Aura effect when using this version

And this is all what we got so far, there is more to come I have in store and if any of you readers want to add something to the power list I'm open for suggestions.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and see you all next time!


	17. The Fall

_**Before you readers begin reading I wanted to thank you for all the Favorites, Follows, and Views by doing a long chapter in honor of that.I've been looking forward to writing this part**_ _ **Oh and the new cover I said I've been working up is coming up nicely just need to finish the coloring and it'll be done soon.**_

* * *

Last night the whole world is in shock after they watched Yang attacked a defenseless Mercury and broke one of his legs on live TV. Team RWBYS were in their dorm room trying to explain to Ironwood what really happen

"I'm sorry but you've left us with no choice." Ironwood said

"But he attacked me!" Yang shouted

"Video footage and millions of viewers say otherwise"

"But Yang would never do that!" Weiss points out

Ironwood lets out a big sigh and looks at them "You all seem like good students, and the staff here at Beacon are fully aware that you would never lash out the way you did...under normal circumstances. But I believe and hope this to be, nothing more than the result of stress and adrenaline. When you're out on the battlefield, your judgment can become clouded in an instant. Sometimes you see things that simply aren't there. Even after the fight has passed"

"But I-"

"Enough!" Ironwood shouted making her stop. "The sad truth is...whether it was an accident or an assault...it doesn't matter. The whole world saw you attack an innocent student, they've already drawn their own conclusions and it's my job to inform you that….you're disqualified."

After saying what he needs Ironwood glanced at Daven who isn't even looking at him. He lets out a sigh and left the room.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"You guys believe me...right? "Yang asks her team

"Yeah!" Ruby shouted

"Of course." Daven nodded his head

"You're hothead, but not ruthless." Weiss explains

Everyone turned their heads to Blake who didn't respond right away she looked down earning a shocked look from them

Yang couldn't believe it she was almost about to cry. "Blake?"

"I want to believe you." She said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asks almost angry at her answer "Yang would never lie to us."

Blake closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I had someone very dear to me change. It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual." She explains "Little choices pilling up, he told me not to worry. At first, they were accidents..then it was self-defense, before long, even I began to think he was right." She looks at Yang "This is all just...very familiar but you are not him and you've never done anything like this before. So..I want to trust you, I WILL trust you. But I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me he attacked you. I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what you did"

Yang wiped her tears and look directly at Blakes' eyes "I swear...I saw him attack me so I attacked back"

"Okay Blake lets out a small smile "..thank you."

"I think I'm gonna rest up." Yang said to them

"We'll get out of your hair." Blake said as the rest got up

The four left the room to give Yang some alone time

"What a mess." Weiss said waving her head

"She doing okay?" Jaune asks from his room as the rest of Team **JNPR** looked worried

"She's doing the best she can" "Blake answer

"I hear Mercury and his team rushed back to Haven to be with his family." Ruby said "So, until they land, no one can really question him about what happened."

"If there's anything we can do, please don't hesitate to ask" Ren assured them with a smile

"Alright then..if that's the case. "Ruby looks at Pyrrha and calls her. "Be sure to win one for Beacon okay!"

"It's what Yang would want."

Pyrrha slightly paused but lets out a confident smile to them "I'll do my best"

"I'll be sure to watch if you get pick tonight." Ruby said to her

"Sorry, but I think I've had enough fighting for one year. "Blake said

"Ditto." Weiss agreeing "Coffee?"

"Tea"

Weiss and Blake went to the fairground leaving Daven and Ruby alone. With them gone Ruby can maybe hang out with Daven she knows he would love to but we all know how he feels now "So Daven do you want..hey where he'd go?"

* * *

 **Evening**

Daven he walked around Beacon for hours his mind still muddled he didn't felt like doing anything now not even to listen to his music that would always calm him down. He eventually stops and sat by a tree only still to be more confused and afraid, all this is happening right after what he's been told. He summons a small orb to his hand but looking at it only made him feel more worried at himself he sulks his head

"Soo this is where you been."

Daven heard a familiar voice and raised his head to see Ruby standing in front of him

"Hey Daven." She said with a smile

"Umm...hey Ruby."

Ruby stood there and saw the look on his face that something deep is troubling now she never seen Daven like this before, she scratched her head and wanted to help. She sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder and place her hand to his which surprised him

"You've been alway helping out me." She said to him as she began to blush a little " And it's not just me...Weiss, everyone on the team and Jaune's too the best you can to brighten our day. But you need to remember I'm your leader Daven and I can tell there something on your mind sooo if...if you want I can try to help you in a way…. _**I'm here for you"**_

For some reason hearing those words from her made him feel a little bit at ease to himself he lets a small laugh and smiled

"You already are" he rested his head on her but after a brief moment of silence, he began to feel lost again. He sat back up and broke away from her "Ruby..I don't know if I can accept this.

"Huh? Accept what?"

Daven lets out a big sigh and asks her this "Ruby...Do you know the difference between Faith and Destiny?"

Ruby became confused at his question "Umm.."

"What I think the difference are is...In Faith it's someone or yourself having confidence about the path up ahead and the end but that someone and you will never how it will actually go or end." He explains. "But with Destiny ….it's a predetermined path of a prophecy or a goal that the end is already set in stone and it will happen regardless"

"Umm...Yeah..that makes sense." Ruby nodded her head

"Well ...what would you do, along the way in your life you were suddenly given with a task only you can do?" He asks her " A mission you alone can do and no one else."

"Like what?"

"Or do you just accept the task while suddenly realizing you didn't had a choice, to begin with, and what has been leading to it?!" Daven abrupty shouted startling her

Ruby suddenly became more worried more now for him "Daven you're not making sense." She places a hand on his shoulder"...Are you feeling okay?"

He quickly got up walking away from her he crossed his arms with a distraught look " I'm not okay! I don't know what to do now! Why..why is all this happening to me?!"

"Daven I'm sorry." Ruby trying to calm him " I'm trying to help. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Daven grits his teeth can he even tell her about it? What he really is? What he has to do? Will she even believe him? He took a deep breath and look up at the orange sky

"I always thoughts I just choose to go where l want in life whether it's to be Huntsmen like my mom wanted me to or not...just live my own life the best I can while helping and protecting this world...but I...I realize now the choices I've been making has been leading me to a life I never thought will ever happen, that someone has already cast down a path for me the moment I was born only I can do alone and I don't know if they chose the wrong person. Was that someone having faith in me or is it my destiny? Do I just accept it? I don't know if can do it I should I even do it?!"

"Of you can you do it. Whether that someone has faith in you or if it's your destiny I know you Daven." She assured him with a smile " You always put yourself second before others and i know you'll make the right choice no matter what.

Ruby's word only made his heart tugged even more and afraid now he covered his face as if he was about to cry "You...you don't understand"

"Daven?" Ruby slowly went up to him " W-what did you just said? Are you feeling any-"

"S-stay away!" He pushed her back without knowing he pushed her too hard that she went flying away from him hitting a tree hard

"Oww"

"Ruby!" Daven took a step back his eyes widen in horror he realizes what he just did he looks at his hands they had the Arc Aura effect..he didn't mean to use it to hurt her it just happen! He began to tremble his eyes tearing up "I'm...I'm sorry!" He quickly turned around and ran away from her in guilt

"Daven wait!" Ruby tried to stop him to assure she's fine but he was long gone.

* * *

Daven kept running ignoring Ruby's call. Managing to lose her he eventually stops to realize he's alone in all this, a feeling he'll never get to use, he doesn't know who to go to or trust even to his own team and friends now. He looks at his hands and an orb summoned he grits his teeth in anger at it...for the first time in his life he regrets having this power

He walked around aimlessly around campus he eventually noticed he was at the landing bay. Many airships are there taking the spectators to the skydome arena. Giving out a depressing sigh he waited in line he didn't know why anymore

Waiting to get on board he saw Velvet to the side taking pictures of Sun waving his bo staff with her personal camera. His curiosity peaked he went to check it out.

"Velvet?" He called her getting her attention "What are you doing?"

"Oh Hi Daven! Just working on my photography." She replied "Wanna see?" She showed him the recent the picture she took and it just showing part of Sun waving his shotgun nunchucks.

"They're...getting better?" He nicely answers

"I'm...I'm sorry to hear about your teammate." She said sounding worried " Is she doing okay?"

"Yeah..Yang's doing fine...she just needs time that's all…and I think need too" he whispers the last part to himself

"I think it's just awful what people are saying about her." Velvet said putting her camera away "Yang is such a nice person!"

Daven gave out a small awkward laugh "Well glad some thinks so"

"Most people don't know what it's like on the battlefield." Velvet said crossing her arms. "I mean, experienced fighters can get scared and start seeing things. If it happened to Coco, it can happen to anyone." She added earning a brow from Daven

"Wait..Coco?"

"Yeah! She swore she saw Yatsu with her in the forest during the fight with Emerald and Mercury but he never made it out of the geyser fields." She explains "Stress-induced hallucination, apparently."

Daven paused at her answer thinking more about. It happened to Coco just like Yang? But during the match he saw Coco was completely calm when she was in the forest she didn't look stress or anything and he knows Coco is a strong-minded girl he thought she lost sight of Emerald in the forest. Coincidence?

"Is something the matter Daven?" Velvet suddenly asks

"Huh? W-why you ask?"

"Well you look different than your usual normal happy self." She pointed out

Daven didn't reply right away he rubbed his arm feeling guilty for he did "I...I got into a fight with Ruby...and now I don't think she wants to see now"

Velvet gasped at what she hears "That's terrible! I never thought you two would get in a fight! Both of you always look so happy together. "She said with a reassuring smile. "What happen?"

"It's...it's complicated." He answers crossing his arm before looking at the Skydome. "She probably waiting for the next match to start."

"That does sound like her." Velvet agreeing "Well I hope you two fix whatever happens."

Daven reluctantly smiled a little but he doesn't know if he can fix what he did.

 ***Snap!***

Velvet suddenly snapped a photo of him surprising him "Also next time I want to take a photo of you two smiling together again"

With an awkward laugh, he hopes that could happen, He a wave bye as he took the next airship to the skydome

...

...

...

Arriving at the Colosseum Daven walked to the bleachers hoping to find Ruby in the amidst the crowd but his eyes widen when he saw a familiar green haired girl sitting across the stadium from him

(Emerald?...She's here?!) Daven thought she was on her way to Haven with Mercury! Something wasn't right to him she shouldn't be here. He wanted to speak to her and the quickest way for him to her across the stadium was through the backstage. He carefully sneaks in and makes his way to the other side but after walking a bit he stopped when he saw someone standing in his way he couldn't believe who it is.

"Mercury!?" The Merc with Mouth standing before him with no broke leg

They then heard the contenders who will be fighting next Penny Polendina vs Pyrrha Nikos. Daven saw Mercury form a huge sick grin on his face.

Daven stood still "Mercury…. Why are you here? I saw you got hurt..Why is Emeral- What is going on here?" He asks sounding serious

"…"

"Very well if you not gonna tell me..." Daven took a step back but noticed Mercury entering a fighting stance. He can immediately tell Mercury want to fight him, he slowly pulls out Mura and gets ready as well

They heard the crowd counting down "3,2,1 Begin!"

"It's showtime!" Mercury shouted as he dashes kick right for him. Daven rolled out to the side dodging his attack and try to get through him but Mercury isn't gonna let that happen before he could sprint away he quickly roundhouse kick him in the gut knocking him to the ground

Grunting from his kick Daven saw his scroll on the ground he could try to call someone what's happening he tries to grab it but as he got close to it Mercury kickshoted it destroying it.

"Really?!"

"Let's keep this between us 'friends'" He mockingly said

Daven jumps to his feet and tries to get the exit on the other side but Mercury isn't gonna let him get away so easily he kickshoted for his head. Daven reacted in time and slashed it that shot could've been fatal if he didn't react. He looks at Mercury in shock who looks very eager to fight him again is he trying to kill him?

He didn't have to think about it as he noticed Mercury charged right for him and jumps in the air doing a high kick slam. Daven blocked it with his forearms but as he did Mercury counter doing a spinning kick with his other leg hitting him in the head knocking him to the side.

Daven stunned a little he then felt something dripping from his forehead. He touched with his finger and saw it was his own blood...yup Mercury is trying to kill him. His Aura quickly healed the wound and he snapped his tongue confused at what is Mercury doing. He doesn't have time to fight him to know why he needs to get out of here and tell someone.

Mercury again charges doing a high sweep kick to his head. Daven ducked, dodging his attack and counters by doing a spinning back fist to his face stunning. With him stunned a bit Daven made a break for the exit. Running as fast as he can he suddenly realize.. who he can tell? Ozpin? Ironwood? Glynda?No...he doesn't know can he trust them now. He shook his head it just needs to get away now.

He ran through the door but just he did he heard the crowd screamed in horror. He looks up at the jumbotron and saw Penny cut down into pieces by Pyrrha who couldn't believe what she has done.

"No…"

* * *

Everyone looked in silence, petrified at what just happened. Suddenly the jumbotron and every live network across Remnant suddenly turned to a red screen showing a black queen chess piece and a voice came on

"This is not a was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your 'trust'. Your safety. Your children. To men who claim to be our 'Guardians' But are, in reality...nothing more than men. Our Academies headmasters wield more power than most armies and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have we here?"

"One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this?. Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy."

"Yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozin as through defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps, this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting Kingdom with armed forces."

"Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know that the existence of peace is fragile. And the leaders of our Kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistal, I can assure you; the situation there is….equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are at the brink of war. Yet we, the citizens are left in the dark. So I ask you this….when the first shots are fired...who do you think you can trust?"

..

..

..

And with that more silence but would change quickly as a loud alarm went off telling that Grimm has begun invading Beacon and Vale.

A large Nevermore appeared at the Skydome and began smashing at the dome barrier trying to get in. People began to panic running for the exit as quick as they can that was just the beginning of it down at Beacon a large group of White Fang members lead by their leader appeared and started to attack many panic civilians and up in the air Roman Torchwick is out from his prison cell airship with the help of his henchmen Neo and they have control of one Atlas capital battleships

Everywhere was complete chaos Grimm was everywhere the Atlas androids and many Huntsmen and Huntress are trying their best to contain the situation while evacuating many civilians

Away from the Skydome Blake and Weiss are running through the fairgrounds and couldn't believe what they see. Just Blake scroll started ringing she pulls it out to see Yang calling them "Yang are you alright?" Sounding worried

Yang was running through the halls of the dorm alongside with Zwei trying to get outside "I'm fine. She assures them "Is Ruby is with you? Is Daven too? Neither isn't answering their scrolls."

"No there aren't!"

Yang stopped and paused at what she hears they're alone out there

"Yang, don't worry" Blake assured her "those two can handle themselves"

Yang took a deep breath she right those can take of themselves and if they're together that's even better. "...Right...I'm heading to the docks near the courtyard. White Fang are releasing Grimm into the school!"

"The White Fang is here?!" Blake shouted shocked

"Look I have to go! Be careful! "Yang hangs up and went off.

Blake and Weiss stood there in silence not knowing what to do next

"Blake" Weiss calling her "what are we going to do?"

Blake looks at her before giving a determined look "Our job."

...

...

...

Back in the Center of Skydome arena, Pyrrha mind was in shock, she stood there frozen as she stares at Penny body

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted trying to snap her out of it "That thing's going break in! MOVE!"

But Pyrrha still stood there unable to snap her out of it. Jaune jumps down and ran to her but as he did the Nevermore finally broke through barrier landing hard knocking away Jaune and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha on the ground shook her head to see the Nevermore standing in front her, It roared and charges right for her with its claws but before it could get to her multiple light purple arrows was shot at it, not before a black and blue blur tackled it pushing the Nevermore back

Daven with a serious and pissed off look on his face began grinding Lightbringer into the Nevermore as it screeched in pain he jumps way landing in front of Pyrrha

"Daven?"

"Leave her alone!" Daven ready his sword as the Nevermore jumps into the air circling around them it dives down for them but before it could get close a barrage of lockers hit it back making it crash sliding in front of Daven

Daven surprised at what he sees as the locker slowly opening Team **JNPR** , **SSSN** , **CFVY** , **ARBN** , and **FNKI** weapons as each of them grabs them and stood before him

The Nevermore slowly began to rise still alive after all that almost everyone jumps off the giant bird. Ren slashes down at its eyes, as down below Arslan swings down with her string picking up Yatsuhashi taking him up into the air. Sage jumps into the air as Nora runs along the Nevermore back not before jumping off and smashing its head with her mighty hammer. Both Yatsuhashi and Sage slash down with their large broadsword at the same time cutting the Nevermore head off, killing it as it slowly fades to ash

With the Nevermore gone Daven turns his head to Pyrrha who was in tears now she looks down at a piece of Penny feeling guilty at what she's done...she killed her.

"Daven I...I'm..I'm so sorry!"

Daven sulks his down feeling the same way "I know you are...but this wasn't your fault."

"He's right." Jaune agreeing walking up to her with her sword and shield. "Whoever was on the microphone, they're the ones that did this. And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else"

Pyrrha slowly grabbed her weapons before wiping her tears and look at Jaune. He's right they all know what to do now

Daven looked at them a little glad Pyrrha back to herself now. He turns his head and his heart almost stopped when he saw Ruby walking to him. He took a step back is Ruby mad at him? Is she gonna yell at him?

"Ruby I'm.. I'm-"

Ruby just went up and gently hugged him "I know...and I'll always be here for you when you are ready"

Her words almost made Daven want to hug her back but now's not the time for that, he looks at everyone with their weapons ready. They all look up to see a swarm of Grimm Griffons that looks like the mythical creature Gryphon staring at them

"Uhh Any ideas anyone?" Neptune asks aiming his energy rifle at them

"Yeah, I got one." Daven answer standing next to him in his hand his Golden Gun he takes aim at one going for them, but before he could fire someone else shot it. Everyone turns their head to see Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck with there weapons in hand

"Students. I think it would be best for you to leave." Port politely suggested

"But we can-"

"Mr. Sirius" Oobleck interrupted him "..this day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I prefer it if my students could live to tell about it

"….Yes, sir." With a nod, Daven looks at everyone "Okay you heard him! Let's get a move on!" He shouted as everyone made their way to the exit. Nearby Velvet took a quick pic of Daven with his sword and Golden Gun active before it disappears, she smiled at what she sees

"Now that's a better picture."

..

..

..

All of them running to the landing bay and they all see General Ironwood finishing off a large Beowolf with his weapon a large handcannon revolver. He saw them coming to him

"What's going on?"

"Grimm are crawling all over the city, The White Fang has invaded Beacon and to make matters worse some...Vagabond has seized one of my ships." Ironwood explains "Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm..give me a moment" He quickly draws out his handcannon again and fired at Beowolf coming from behind the group. " Going to take it back." He said walking to his ship

"What should we do?" Jaune asks him

The General turns around and looks at them all "You have two choices: Defend your kingdom and your school...or save yourselves. No one will fault you if you leave. Let's move out!" He shouted as he enters the ship and flew off.

Everyone look at each some were feeling unsure what to do. The General said it's okay to save themselves but they all knew what they've been training for and there's no way all of them are gonna do that.

"Seriously." Sun spoke up"..Are we really gonna do that?"

"We can take a ship to the school." Jaune said as everyone follows him to another airship.

Flying down everything almost look in control on the ground with the help Atlas Androids and what not, but that will soon change quickly as for Roman Torchwick is fooling around in the battleship firing off random artillery shots, releasing androids in the worst place possible, and he has something up his sleeves that will change the fate in the Atlas Military and the people who trust in them. He placed a black scroll into the mainframe of the ship, every screen slowly turned red, as every android and Paladins in Beacon, and Vale began to glitch out and started to attack innocent people.

And to make matters worse the ships Ironwood was flying in. It had a platoon of those in the cargo. It attacked him causing the ship to fall out the sky. Nearby in the other airship, everyone took, they looked in horror when they saw the burning ship falling

"Oh this is not good"

"Daven.." Ruby held his hand getting his attention she looks at his face, she has plan but she has to do it alone and Daven can tell. "Be safe."

"You too."

Before Ruby could go she went up to his cheek for a kiss of good luck to him catching him off guard as his face turns slightly red and with that, she jumps out the airships. Daven turns around to everyone who looking at his flushed face with an amused look on their faces

"Don't even say a word"

* * *

Ruby sniper boost herself back to the stadium she enters the arena and hooked her Crescent Rose to a locker and launched herself into the air flying toward the stolen battleship where Roman and Neo are.

Down at Beacon Blake and Weiss were fighting off a swarm of rogue androids and White fang goons everywhere doing the best they can but they only do so much together and decided to spit up to cover more ground

"Be careful"

"You too."

With a nod to each other, both went there separate ways. Weiss going to the east side of the school and Blake to the west.

Blake running around she found herself at the outside cafeteria she then heard someone screaming for help. She looks where the scream came from and her eyes widened in fear she couldn't believe it who is it. The person she ran away from her former mentor, and former lover...Adam Taurus

"No.."

"Hello Blake."

...

...

...

Back with Daven and the others they landed and were fighting off the Grimm and some of rogue Atlas androids near Beacon Tower. Away from them on a rooftop is Cinder,Emerald and Mercury the three responsible for all of this chaos. They all almost looked proud at what they've done.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Cinder asks them

"It's kinda sad." Emerald said

"It's horrendous" She tells her. "Focus on the Atlesean Knights and make sure you get all of it." She orders Mercury who is recording on his scroll.

"Oh I'm getting all of it." Mercury said with a sick smile

"Good. Continue the broadcast until the end." Just then the ground shook almost making them trip. Cinder sinisterly smiled as she walks off "And don't miss what happens next it's gonna be good"

Cinder is right it was gonna be good for them as the ground shook more getting stronger than the last. Everywhere and everyone stops even the Grimm, stood tense, at what's going on. After a brief moment of silence, they all heard a loud roar in the air and it's something they all never seen before

"Well...that's a new one"

A giant Grimm Wyvern with red wings soaring in the air around Beacon. Flapping its wings it began dropping black goo on the ground and created more Grimm around the school

Team, **SSSN** and Team **JNPR** alongside with Daven stood together ready for another wave of Grimm. Team **SSSN** went off to fight but before Team **JNPR** and Daven follows them, Daven and Pyrrha froze a little when they saw Ozpin standing ahead of them looking at them both.

Pyrrha stood there she knew she had to make a choice to make before the festival ends but given the situation now she can't wait anymore. She looks at Daven who probably know what's going through her head now.

"If you're going to Pyrrha," He said "….I'll follow."

His words made Pyrrha knew she had no choice she had to try regardless how she feels she took a deep breath and they went up to Ozpin as Jaune, Ren, and Nora stood behind

"Where are they going?" Nora asks

"I don't know..I'll go find out"Jaune replies "You two stay here and keep fighting." He orders them as Ren and Nora nodded yes. Jaune follow them as all of them enter the tower

* * *

 **(During that time with Ruby)**

Ruby 'safely' landed on the ship landing runway but she was quickly greeted by Roman and Neo who was waiting for her.

"Hello Little Red!" Roman waved at her with a smirk "I was kinda hoping you be the Blue Brat but I can work with this! Neo would you kindly?" He asks his henchmen who is a little disappointed she was hoping to 'play' with him again she had special plans for him but that's another story for later

Neo dashes at Ruby as she rapidly swings her giant scythe at her but Neo easily ducked, dodging her attack like it was nothing to her. Ruby then spins Crescent Rose throwing it Neo which causes her to fall back her scythe bounced in the air Ruby quickly grabbed it and fired a sniper shot managing to hit her but it was an illusion the fake Neo shattered revealing Roman behind it firing an explosive shot at her blasting her back.

Ruby quickly stabs Crescent Rose on to hull she sighed in relief but she looks ups to see Roman walking to her with a grin

"Little Red, Little Red you are just determined to be the hero of Vale, aren't you?"

"What are you doing!? Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy the city"

"That's the point!" Roman aims his cane at her but before he could fire at her, Ruby quickly grabbed the bar of it pulling it away making him almost trip. She quickly got up and she was greeted again with Neo who vaulted her and kicks her behind the head

Ruby quickly got up as she backed away from a few kicks from Neo but luckily stopped when she noticed she was at the edge of the ship she looks down and saw a swarm of Grimm the air she doesn't understand at Roman means she turns back to him

"But Why?! What do you get out of it!?"

"You're asking the wrong questions Little Red" Roman said " It's not what I have to gain. It's what I can't afford to lose!"

Ruby still doesn't understand him but she has to stop him. SHe charges for him but Neo isn't gonna let her she vault over Roman back and kicked Ruby. Neo dashes at her jump into the air and used her hook part of her umbrella grabbing the base of Crescent Rose pulling it and Ruby down flipping them in the air she then superkick her in the back sending her to Roman. He bops his cane sending it flying to Ruby hitting her chest he grabbed his cane and fired a shot blasting her to the side of the ship. Ruby luckily grabbed her scythe that was near the edge but she dangling off the ship.

"I may be a gambling man, but even I know there are some bets you just don't take. "Roman said as Neo slowly walks to the hanging Ruby and point her umbrella that has a blade on the tip "Like it or not, the people who hired me are going to change the world." He explains. "You can't stop them, I can't stop them! And you know the old saying 'if you can't beat then joi-" ***Click*** "Neo!"

With quick thinking, Ruby pressed a button on Neo's umbrella causing it to open and send her flying away with the wind. She got up and looks at Roman

I don't care what you say! We will stop them, and I will stop you! BET ON THAT! She used her fast semblance weaving around to catch him off guard but Roman can easily counter this he fired of a shot not before he grabbed the shot with the hook part of his cane and throws it Ruby knocking her back. He then follows up with a hit to her ribs and a point-blank explosion shot to her body knocking Ruby to ground

You got sprint red! Roman said walking up to her spinning his cane "But this the real world! He hits her the knee. The real world is cold! " He again hits her "The real world doesn't care about spirit! .

Ruby isn't gonna give up he kicked his shin pushing him back and getting up but Roman the dust it off like it was nothing. He looks at her with a disgusted and annoyed look "You wanna be the hero?! Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history!" He wacks Ruby in the head pushing her back "As for me, I'll do what I do always do best! Lie, Cheat, Steal and Surviv-"

Before Roman could even finish his grand speech he was horribly eaten by a Griffon from behind shocking Ruby. The Griffon roar at her as it flaps its wings pushing her back before charging right for her. Ruby did the same as she got close she jumps on its head making it crash in the bridge of ship but doing so cause the ship to slowly plunder down. Ruby had to get off and quick she saw her Crescent Rose still hanging near the edge she quickly ran to, grabbing it and jump off. She used her sniper boost to safely land on the ground.

Landing in the courtyard of Beacon Ruby looks at the falling ship she felt a little guilty destroying it by accident but there's a silver lining for destroying that ship, it shut down every Atlas Androids and Paladins just leaving the Grimm and White Fang to worry for the others.

"Now to find the others," Ruby said as she went off the search the other members of her team

* * *

Daven, Jaune, Pyrrha and Ozpin reach down to the Vault of and quickly ran out of the elevator and made way to their destination

Jaune was in utter shock at what he see as they make way to the pods "What...what is this place?"

"It's a...vault of some sort." Pyrrha answer

"You two...been here before?"

"…"

"…"

Jaune became more confused "What would this school need to...hide?" Reaching to the end he was in more shock to see the pods. "What...who are-"

"Jaune we can ex-"

"Get to the pods!" Ozpin shouted as he begins opening the pod Pyrrha took a deep she wishes she can explain all of this to Jaune but not now. She set her sword and shield down and stood by the pod

As Pyrrha gets ready to enter the pod Ozpin turns to Daven he still feels guilty for hiding the secret about his mother to him

"Daven I'm sor-"

"Now's not the time for that Ozpin." Daven interrupted "….what do you need me and Jaune to do."

Ozpin stared at him and nodded his head. Stand guard and Protect us"

With a nod Daven and Jaune turn around holding out their swords. Waiting for it to happen the sound from the outside doesn't sound like they're winning even with the Atlas androids shutdown

"Daven" Jaune spoke up getting his attention "...what are they doi-"

"AHHHHH!"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune quickly turned around to her in agony as Ambers Aura transferring into her

Daven closed his eyes hearing Pyrrha in pain is unbearable she made her choice and he can't do anything but stand guard and protect them. Trap in his own mind... If this actually works….and Pyrrha becomes the Fall Maiden will she still be herself? He doesn't know he can still trust Ozpin anymore even Glynda after this. Daven doesn't actually know why he's doing this, being here, he could've just thrown away Ozpin trust in him and run away from all this and let him handle this on his own but if he did do that…..he'll never feel the same again.

Slowly opening his eyes he then saw an orange glow in the dark. He ready his blade for whatever it is but as it emerges from the shadow he almost held his breath..."C-Cind- AHH!

Before he could finish Cinder fired an arrow near his feet exploding knocking him to a pod landing on the ground near Jaune and Ozpin

"Daven!" Jaune cried as he and Ozpin quickly turns around to see Cinder holding a bow pulling back another arrow this time aiming for Amber's heart and release it

"No!"

It was too late the arrow pierce through the glass hitting Amber killing her. The halls of the vault became dark and the rest of Ambers Fall power transfer to her assailant Cinder now she's the Fall Maiden her entire body began to have an orange glow and so did her eyes too.

Jaune stood there but he had to do something he charges at her

"J-Jaune...don't!"

But it was too late Cinder easily knocked him with her 'given' powers knocking him to ground.

"Jaune! "Pyrrha cries as she desperately tries to get out of the pod

Daven on the ground trying to get up but he couldn't he stared at Cinder in shock who's floating in the air the orange glow from her eyes and body it's the same from the person he saw at the CCT that. Why didn't he saw this sooner!

Pyrrha finally manages to get out of the pod. She quickly grabs her sword and shield to help but Ozpin stopped her

"Don't! Take Jaune and Daven and get out of here." He shouted "Find Glynda! Qrow! Ironwood! Bring them here! The tower cannot fall!"

"But I can help"

"...You'll only get in the way"

Pyrrha doesn't want to admit but he's right Cinder took out Daven and Jaune like she was swatting a fly! She quickly went up to Jaune getting him up as he went up to Daven up putting his arm over his shoulder as the three ran out

Cinder watches the three, run by her she saw the look on Daven's face she couldn't help feel excited inside to see it. She looks at Ozpin " So you brought Daven into your fold...how...good, but this whole time, right beneath our feet. 'She' was right about you….such arrogance."

...

...

...

Daven,Jaune and Pyyrha made it outside of the tower

"Okay, I think this is safe for now. "Jaune said as he set Daven down. I" think I have Glynda's number somewhere"

Resting on some rubbled Daven still couldn't believe it Cinder….she is behind all of this. The girl he met at the beginning of the second semester he never thought she would do something so...dark. He has to fix this, he summons an orb and used his Rising Sun ability to heal himself and restore his aura, catching his breath he looks at Jaune and Pyrrha. "Now what?"

Before either could answer they felt the ground shake they all turn their heads at the tower and heard a loud hissing noise, they all knew Ozpin couldn't do that and that means

"No..it..it can't be"

"We're out of time..."Pyrrha clenches her fist and looks at Jaune "Jaune...you need to go to Vale and call of help"

"Huh? But what about you and Daven?" Pyrrha looked at Daven then at the tower. Jaune realized what they're going to do "No...No! He begged them" You two can't! Both of you saw how powerful she is! I won't let yo-"

"Oh!"

Daven took a step a back that Pyrrha is Kissing Jaune but it wasn't a passionate kiss instead it was a kiss goodbye. Slowly breaking away and looks at his eyes but only said "I'm sorry." She pushed Jaune into a locker trapping him in

"No! Pyrrha! Daven! Please don't do this!" He begged them but both took a step back as they watched Jaune being taken away.

They both sighed at what they're going to do but they had a job to do. The two re-enter the tower and took an elevator that fortunately still works. As they slowly made their way up Pyrrha wanted to say something to him "Daven this could be goodb-"

"Don't say it Pyrrha. "He stopped her before she can finish that word "Please" He begged her

She saw the look on his face he really didn't want to hear that word "Okay….then... ** _I'll see you after this_**." She said as both get ready

Up at the top in Ozpin office Cinder entering she walks to the window as the Wyvern climbs to the tower it roared at her but she wasn't scared at all

"Now now...This is your home now." She tells it as it somehow understood her, Cinder grimly smiled as she flicks out a flame from her hand, she then heard the elevator beeping behind her and out from the elevator door Pyrrha sword was thrown at Cinder she easily dodging moving her head out of the way. But it was a distraction as Pyrrha shield was thrown at her, Cinder blocked with her hands but she didn't notice Pyrrha herself kicked her shield trying to knock her off.

Pyrrha backed away and called her sword and shield she readies herself against her

Cinder smirked at her as she blasted a few fireballs. Pyrrha dodging, rolling to the side, Cinder then did do a heavy blast to her

Pyrrha blocked the heavy blast with her shield and push her way to her she jumps into the air and swings her blade at her, but Cinder caught her blade with her hand and counters doing a palm strike and fired a blast knocking her to the wall.

Pyrrha quickly got up as Cinder looks at her with an amused look "You really think you can take me on alone?"

"Who said she's alone?"

The voice of Daven caught Cinder off guard. She looks around for him but there was no sight of him. Daven then suddenly appeared to Cinder side with his short Arc Blade in his hand he swings his Arc blade at her but before he could hit her Cinder grabbed his wrist stopping him.

Cinder holding tight on his wrist she looks at shock face with a smile "That's not gonna work on me my sweet...I'm a little disappointed you didn't take my advice...but I can work with this." She point blank blasted him in the gut sending him a pillar hard

"Daven!" Pyrrha cried

"Owww….So much for my surprise attack." He said getting slowly getting up and pulled out Lightbringer. He looks at Pyrrha there sneak attack plan didn't work but that's not gonna stop them he gave her an assuring smile he can still fight.

Both charged at her Pyrrha shield bashed slightly pushing Cinder as Daven following up with a few rapid swings. Cinder taking a step back a little overwhelmed by them but she wasn't even trying after another strike from them she counters them by doing a backflip kick launching Pyrrha into the air and knocking Daven away

But that didn't stop Pyrrha still in the air she quickly throws her spear/sword that knocked Cinders hand into the air giving her an opening she tackled Cinder slamming her to the ground hard she manages to get hold of Cinder from behind with her sword trying to pin her.

"Daven!" She called him

Shaking his head Daven got up with the help of his sword and saw Pyrrha holding Cinder he went up to them and raised his sword but before he could strike Cinder he saw Pyrrha eyes widen and Cinder smirked at what they see behind him. Daven quickly turns around and see the Grimm Wyvern charging right for the tower What the...Fu-

Before The Wyvern hit the tower Cinder manages to break free from Pyrrha hold by burning her sword destroying it, she then did a powerful elbow to her gut that created a large blast force destroying the office The blast knock Pyrrha to a broken pillar but for Daven the impact from the Wyvern and the blast force from Cinder knocked him out through the window

"AHhhh!" Falling from the tower Daven quickly used Lightbringer to stab the wall, grinding down he eventually stops and looks down at the falling debris "Well that was...uhh...interesting" He looks up he can hear Pyrrha still fighting he has to get back up there quick to help she can't take Cinder on alone he pulled out Akari and processed to climb up.

Near the top Daven hopes he's not too late, he launches himself in landing on his feet he saw Ruby there but when he turns his head back to Pyrrha her heart was pierced with an arrow by Cinder and was just turned to ash by her only what remains was her headpiece, after that he heard a loud scream in his head and things went completely white

* * *

Alright Done and NOOOOO! Penny,and Pyyrha! I'm sorry but I had to for the story I have in mind.

A lot has happened in this chapter for everyone but mostly for Daven

As for Adam finally showing himself... I somewhat have plans for him still thinking though

And that ending...remember Daven has one silver eye

Hope you enjoy this long special chapter and see you all on the next!


	18. Now What?

"I got you Lightbulb….You really did all of this?"

…

...

...

"Qrow you're here!...Wait is that!?"

"Yes, it's him. Is there a room we can put him in?"

"Umm yeah put him in her old room"

...

...

...

"Nn what the?..." Daven eyes finally open the first thing he sees is the autumn leaves through a window. His head ringing and body aching in pain he could barely lift up his head to see he's in bed in his pajamas he slowly sat up and look around to sees the room he's in. It's strangely familiar to him like he's been in here before.

Just then the door open walking in a short blond hair older man with blue eyes having some stubbles wearing a tan short sleeve dress shirt, over it a small brown leather vest, black cargo shorts, and black shoes. His eyes widen when he saw Daven up

"You're awake already Daven!?"

"Huh?..You..know my Grah!" Daven tried to get up from the bed but felt a jolt of pain making him groan

"Whoa, take it easy there." The blond man went up to check him

After calming down Daven looks at the blond man he awful looks familiar " How...how do you know my name? Who are you?"

His question surprise him "Huh?...you don't remember me...well you were so little back then I was a friend of your mother Daven my name is Taiyang Xiao Long Ruby and Yang's father. I'm guessing Sarah didn't mention me that much while you were growing up and traveling with her huh?"

Another person knowing his mother almost made Daven want to suspect him but that didn't matter now"Where am I? How long was out?

You're in Patch Daven, Tai answered "Qrow brought you here and you've been out for couple hours. I'm surprised you're awake after what you and Ruby did." He said earning a brow from Daven

"What Ruby and I..? Wait! Ruby is she safe?! Where is she?!"

"She here safe so is Yang" Tai assured him "but uh...Ruby resting...and Yang...she's gonna be alright.

Daven didn't like the sound of that it sounded off " What happened to the school? Vale? Is everything okay there?

"Things in Vale are okay but the school?...It's not that simple whatever that...thing is... it doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you and Ruby really did a number on it but..it's not disappearing..more like it's frozen. I know that doesn't sound too bad but it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school

"What are you talking about?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean Ruby and I did a number on that thing? You mean that dragon Grimm?"

Tai paused as if he didn't know how to explain it to him. "I….look that's not important right now, we can talk about it later. Thing are… It's a big mess right now"

"It's always a mess." Said Qrow getting their attention as he finished drinking his flask "Mind if I have word with him?"

"What can't I stay here?"

"Tai. Please"

Tai just sighed, Qrow is being serious he stood up before he looked at Daven " It nice to finally meet again Daven I just wished it was a better time than this. I'll make something for you to eat." And with that left the room

As Tai left leaving Daven and Qrow alone The atmosphere between them is still a bit...awkward and distrusting in a way. Qrow pulled up a chair to his bed "Sooo….How you feeling?"

"My body feels like I've been hit by a train...other than that, peachy I guess?"

"Why don't you summon that healing orb you got?"

Daven narrows his eyes at him but decided to went along with it. He summons his Solar orb to his hand but just as it appeared the flames began to flicker out and the orb vanishes. His eyes widen this never happen to him

Qrow not surprises at his reaction "Out of juice Lightbulb?" He asks "Figures you would be after what you and Ruby did." He said earning a confused look from him

"Ok, you guys keep saying that what did Ruby and I do exactly. What did we do?"

"What was the last thing you remember?"

Daven looked at his hands trying to remember "Umm I was climbing back to the tow- Pyyrha! Is she..?"

"….Gone"

Davens heart sank at what he hears he didn't want to believe it…. Pyrrha is dead….she's gone.. he clenched his fist as his eyes started to tear up "No...nononono…. i should've...I should've-"

"Kid it's not your fault." Qrow trying to comfort him "You did your best but I need you to tell what else do you remember"

...When I got to the top...I-I saw Ruby there and Cinder...then I heard a loud scream in my head ….and everything went white.

Qrow just stared at him "The night you and Ruby met Ozpin what was the first thing he said to you two?

Confused at his question why did he ask that? "Umm I...I don't remember...i think it was something about us having-

"Silver eyes" Qrow interrupted "That's an extremely rare trait."

"Huh?"

Qrow looks at Davens eyes "Your special Lightbulb more special than you already know and your mom knew that. Remnant's full of legends and stories. Some are true and most are made up. But there's one Oz Told me from a very long time ago. Back before Huntsmen, before kingdoms, People who were born with silver eyes were destined to be great warriors. You see, the creatures of Grimm the most fearsome monster mankind had ever encounter were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these warriors could turn to Grimm into ash. It sounds ridiculous I know.

So...you think I'm also this…?

"Well...there's a giant Grimm dragon frozen on the top of Beacon tower and you're here, safe in bed. But for you, it's kinda different from this tale. You only have one silver eye something I've never heard someone having even Ozpin too and you being a Guardian really changes thing up. After what you and Ruby did to that giant Grimm She passed out but you weren't done yet...You went on a Grimm Massacre"

"I did what?"

"You probably took down a small army of Grimm alone. You were doing things with your Light powers I never seen Sarah can do. Blasting away Grimm with a Void repulse move something out from a Syfy show, throwing Solar explody knives you summon between your fingers, and literally becoming an Arc shooting star smashing the ground, there so many things you did even some of the White Fang called you a freak. Maybe that one silver eye of yours gave your Light an upgrade and why your mom made you a Guardian"

Daven sat there in just utter disbelief he had no recollection of doing those he didn't even know he can do that and now he's hearing he's a legend warrior well half because of his one silver eye? And his mom knew about this?

"Wait a minute..."He looks at Qrow "How did you know what Ozpin said to me and Ruby?"

Qrow just sighed and went up to a window "I've been working for Oz for a long time. He tends to tell me things about these." He looks back at him. "Look Daven...I know this is a lot for you but I need your help. Ozpin is missing. Something's been set in motion and with him gone. I'll have to pick up where he left off and I could use some help."

"You...want my help?"

"I'm not gonna force you." He said " but would greatly appreciate it

Daven paused usually he wants to help but now he's skeptical about Qrow and himself "If...If I am going to…I want you to tell me everything"

Qrow stared but chuckled at him "Hmph….Well I got a long story for you."

Qrow told Daven everything the God of Light and Dark two brothers one about creating life, and other destroying life, the four relics that have ancient powerful abilities Choice, Knowledge, Creation, and Destruction all hidden at every Academy across the four kingdoms. And there enemy Salem the Queen who's been pulling the strings for all this chaos

"And that's that." Qrow finishing his story "From what I can find our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven in Mistral"

Daven remained quiet he looks at Qrow and asks "How many people know of this?

"The headmasters at the Academy, Glynda, and just me not a lot"

"...I see"

Qrow can tell he needs some time alone to think "Give it some thought, in the meantime get some rest, catch you later Lightbulb..Oh and don't tell Ruby and the others about this...when the time comes..I'll be the one who tells them." And with that, he left Daven alone

With Qrow gone Daven was still trying to process all of it. God of Light and Dark? Four Ancient Relics? And this Salem, the one behind all of it but that was just beginning

Daven's afraid he can admit it to himself suddenly he began thinking about his mom. She knew all of it and choose him to become a Guardian because the one silver eye he has? He knows she's having a lot of faith in him….but he doesn't know about himself. All of this is so sudden He was born into this maybe like his mom too but doesn't matter now.

He looks around the room he doesn't know why, it feels so familiar to him. He then noticed a picture frame beside him was set down his curiosity peak and pick it up. Flipping the frame His eyes widen it was a photo of him as an infant being held by his mother surround by Team **STRQ**. Staring at it his mom she looked so happy holding him but looking at more only made him feel sad.

"Why me mom?" He asks himself as he puts the frame down he already figure it out this is mother old room he should get some air to try to clear his mind or check on Ruby and Yang but he's worried about Weiss and Blake where are they?He hopes they're okay. Daven slowly got up from the bed despite how much he's hurt he can still partially walk and exited the room

Stumbling down the hall he came across 2 doors open ahead of him peeking his head in the closest, he saw Yang sitting in bed looking out a window but sense something off about her. Tai said Yang's gonna be alright but what he did mean by that? He almost didn't want to find out.

"Wish you didn't see me like this." Yang said turning her head to him but she had a forceful smile and tears in her eyes

"Yang…."Daven enters the room and went up gently hugging her "You're okay."

"But I'm not okay." She showed him that his right arm is gone. Daven took a step back in horror so that what Tai meant by "It's all gone...the school...Penny….Pyrrha...and.."

"Yang, where are Weiss and Blake?"

"Weiss's father...came for her."

"What? What do you mean?"

"No one outside of Vale knows what happened here. Before the tower fell...the last thing people saw was Atlas attacking innocent people and Grimm destroying the city. She explains Everyone's scared. No one knows who to trust. So Weiss's father came to take her back to Atlas, where he thinks it's safe. She's gone"

Daven stood tense "What about Bla-"

"Blake ran!" Yang shouted sounding angry " Sun saw her go. After we got to the city she just….ran!

"W-wha..Why!?"

"I don't know...and I don't care."

"Blake must have a rea-"

I said I don't care Daven! She shouted at him with her eyes red almost frightening Daven

"….So now what?"

"You...do whatever you want. I'm just gonna lie here" She said looking at her stump

Daven tried to figure out what to say to comfort her but felt like he did say anything it'll only add more fuel to the fire. It best to leave her alone for the time being. He quietly left the room and closed the door as he did he took a deep breath " I'm sorry Yang."

Shaking his head all he can do is only hope She will come back from this. Daven wants to see Ruby next he checks the second open door across from Yangs room. Walking in he sees her laying on her bed he went to get a closer look at him. To his surprise she looked okay she didn't have any wounds or anything her she looked like her normal sleeping self. He crouched next to her bedside and place his hand on hers. He almost wants to cry at the sight of her she looks so peaceful sleeping he wishes Ruby did saw but she did...Pyyrha.. both of them did. Gently holding her hand he wonders will Ruby be the same when she wakes up or will he?

* * *

Three days have passed, Ruby still hasn't woken up yet, Yang won't speak to Daven, Weiss taken away by her father and Blake is god knows where. The world is in shock, confused and scared now only a few know what really happened at Beacon and Vale.

Right now our Blue Hero outside chopping some logs. With each log, he chopped Daven kept thinking the why? Why Cinder,Emerald and Mercury did it. Why Penny? Why Pyrrha? Why all of this? For what? To send a message of fear? Absolute power? And…..Cinder if he wasn't swayed by her beauty and looked more into CCT break-in he could've at least try to prevent all of this happening and just the thought of her makes him feel sick to the stomach

"Uhh...Do you think you should stop?" Said Tai getting his attention

"You're letting me stay here Mr. Xiaolong." Daven replies chopping another log into two. "I should at least help around the house."

Tai just chuckled at him "Man I wish Qrow was helpful around the house as you and just call me Tai...Calling me Mr. Xiao long makes me feel…..old"

Daven sighed he puts the ax down and looks at him. "Is there something you need me to do?"

"Nope... actually I'm here to give you this" Tai showed him a scroll "Your mom wanted me to give this to you when we ever meet again" he handed it to him "It has a recording for you but I don't know what's on it"

Daven stared at the scroll in his hand but he just sighed and puts it in his pocket earning a surprised look from Tai

"Aren't you going to look at it?" He asks

"Nope….look Mr-...Tai..thank you for giving me it...but….when the time is right I will and this isn't the right time.

Tai stood there but smiled at him " Hmph…..you're just like your mother... you know that"

Daven just rolled his eyes "I get that a lot"

"Well I'm going to check on my daughters. Tai said walking back to the house " Oh and you can stop chopping logs now I think I have enough firewood to last for three winters." He said with a deadpan face as there were a huge pile of chopped logs behind Daven

With Tai gone Daven depressingly sighed another recording from his mom a cryptic one he only guesses. Daven puts up the ax in a shed and decided to go for a walk

He walked into the forest, the leaves falling around him, the air getting more colder by the day now but that doesn't bother him. He doesn't know what to do or even think next. He's a Guardian and supposedly he's half of a legendary warrior because of his one silver eye that somehow amplified his Light powers. Qrow said he needs his help and he told him their enemy trail leads to Haven in Mistral but can he trust him? Usually, Daven always wants to help but this is bigger than anything he faced.

After walking a bit of distance he stops and looks around that he's far enough from the house after three days of recovering he's now able again his Light semblance again he wants to try something

He summons a Void orb to his hand Qrow said he did a repulse move with this variation but the question, is how he did it? This isn't something he can do right off the bat like the original ones,

Thinking he should use the channeling method he knows he puts the orb close to his chest and isn't a weapon summon he knows, rather he's trying to figure out how to send a blast of Void energy that could potentially end up killing himself but he has no one who can help him with this he then noticed the Void orb getting bigger and bigger until-

 ***BOOM!***

The Void orb suddenly exploded knocking Daven to tree hard.

"..GAh!.. ***Pant***.. ***Pant***..Ow..that...that was unexpected." Gasping for air Daven shell shocked from the blast thankfully that didn't kill him. Slowly trying to get up his body feels like he's been through one of Nora's workout regimes. Shaking his head he looked at where he was standing to see the tree branches, plants, leaves were blown away and at the center of it, the glass was slightly burned up. It really did a repulse move like Qrow said he did but it was different than he imagined why did he get blasted as well?

Catching his breath his body is already worn out from this one experiment he didn't expect it take so much energy. He wanted to figure out how to use the others but couldn't now. Daven thought he should return to the house that loud blast would attract some Grimm to him and probably make Tai worry for him.

Returning back he suddenly stopped after hearing something behind him. He thought it's a Grimm but when he looked over his shoulder it wasn't. Rather it's the same red portal he saw back at the train and coming out is Raven wearing her mask and behind is a young lady with short brown hair and blue eyes, and her attitude was almost like a bandit will wear

Raven looked at Daven who is not surprised at by her entry " Hello Daven."

Daven stood tense looking at her "...Raven Branwen" He called her name which surprised her

"Ahh you finally remember me?"

He manages to find out by the old photo from Qrow and the one from his mom's room. It didn't take him long to figure it out by asking Qrow about her. He was wondering if he'll see her again but why now of all times?

"Why are you here?"

"I came to talk." She simple answer

"If you came to talk then at least remove your mask seems kinda pointless since i know who you are." He points outs earning a glare from the bandit girl behind her

Raven paused but given in to his request "Very well." She places her hand on her mask and removes it, revealing her face. Daven took a step back at the sight of her. Raven is a spitting image of Yang but her hair black with some red streaks and looks little older

Daven felt a little nervous as she stared at him with a smile

"My have you grown Daven." She said "It feels like yesterday I saw Sarah's holding you in her arms"

Daven ignored her words "Soo why are you here Raven?"

"I believe Ozpin and that fool little brother of mine told you what you are, what you have to do and you have so many unanswered questions."

"Yeah I got few."

Raven just chuckled at him "Tell me Daven do you still trust Ozpin now despite everything that has happened?"

Daven shook a little at her question he doesn't have an answer for that and Raven can see it on his face

"Hmm..I see." Raven came to see him with one purpose something she rarely do "Why don't you join my tribe? She offers earning a shocked look from him and her companion

"Raven!? You seriously not letting this-"

"Vernal." Raven raised her hand to stop to her

"Join your tribe?" Daven asks he sense he would not be welcome to it just by how Vernal acted " Why would I do that"

Raven just smiled at him almost amused at his question "It's for your survival. She answers You can come with me Daven, leave this whole Guardian and saving/protecting the world thing and run away from it.

(Run away…) Daven thoughted. Does he even have that option? Running away from all of this and leaving it all behind does actually sound tempting to him. But thinking it through he knows if he did he'll be leaving behind everyone he cared about and let them face the problem only a few know who was the cause of it. What kind person would he be?

Daven looks at Raven clenching his fist and said "Nope."

"Huh?"

"You heard me Raven." Daven sounding serious "I'm not joining your tribe... there are things... I have to do."

Raven stood there she was actually surprised that he rejected her offer but he made his choice "Very well...it looks like I wasted my time coming here then, And tell Qrow I said Hi" She then pulled out a red odachi blade slashing another portal Vernal went in first before Raven did she looks at Daven "I hope you would reconsider it." She enters the portal and with it disappears

With her finally gone Daven can finally breathe again he was kinda glad she took his rejection lightly he was afraid Raven and the lady Vernal would do something drastic to him and he was in no condition to defend himself

Shaking it off he walked back to the house. On the way there Daven didn't think Raven would offer him to join her tribe but why though? To him she seemed concern about him but it could've been a facade.

He didn't want to think about it now. Getting closer to the house he noticed someone there it's Ruby! She then noticed him coming out from the forest

"Daven? Oof!"

Daven couldn't hold himself he immediately went up and hugged her squeezing her tight

"R-Ruby!..You're..you're okay!"

Ruby was a bit surprised to suddenly get hugged by she's usually the one who hugs him first she hugged him back "Yeah...you too.

Both sat together on some wooden steps. Ruby said Qrow told her what happen at Beacon, about there silver eyes, and a possible lead to Haven but not about Salem.

"...I see." Daven puts his hands together so Ruby knows now. Should he tell her the truth of what he is? Is he even ready to tell her?

"Daven." Ruby called his name "I'm not gonna ask what happen before...you know. "She places her hand onto his and looks at him " When you are ready...i'll be here..waiting for you tell me."

Those words she just spoke usually he's the one who said those but hearing from someone to him feels actually...kinda relieving

Ruby and Daven were the only ones left of their team now and with the others gone they don't know what's gonna happen next to them. "Daven...what are we going to do now?

…

…

...

 **(Author Note: Play Sayonaragokko by Amazarashi)**

Two months have passed and it was winter now. Within those two months, Ruby and Daven thought long and hard what to do next. Ruby made her choice and so did Daven

It was an early winter morning in Patch Daven gentle closed the door of Tai's house he had a backpack on. He took a deep breath they're really gonna go through with this but both won't be alone. Turning around Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora were waiting for him all of them having backpacks on.

"Daven." Jaune greeted him

"Hey Jaune. Haven's a long way from here."

"I know." He nodded his head " But it's the only lead we have."

"And are you sure you all want to come along with us?" Daven asks looking at other

"You guys don't have to," Ruby said

"The journey will be perilous," Ren said. "And whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain"

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it," Nora said sounding serious

Daven and Ruby looked at each and both smiled a little "Well then...let's get a move on"

* * *

Alright done!

Daven's now on a long and dangerous journey to Haven with Ruby and the others, neat.

His one silver eye gave him an upgrade to his Light powers awesome! Well, it initiated an upgrade. He doesn't have it right away so he's gonna struggle learning how to use his new power moves and yes it's from Destiny 2 Forsaken DLC. Now they're all not gonna be entirely be the same as in game to you know of course not make Daven OP.

Raven and Vernal...I have very special plans for them.

The song ' **Sayonaragokko'** is by **Amazarashi** a Japanese rock band and **I DON'T OWN IT** and all credits goes to that band. The message of the song fitted so well near the end of the chapter. There's a youtube video with the English lyrics and you'll understand why I wanted you all to listen to it you won't be disappointed...I hope

The new cover is done and I will post it on the next chapter but the next chapter will take a while because I'm focusing on my first ever crossover Fanfic! It's gonna be Destiny/Goblin Slayer!

Thanks for reading and see you all on the next!


	19. The Journey Up Ahead

Anima the second largest landmass in Remnant and there is the Kingdom of Mistral where Haven Academy is. After halfway crossing Remnant Ruby, Daven, Jaune, Ren, and Nora they finally made it to Anima but they still have a long way to go to Haven Academy.

"Just saying, there are more members of **JNPR** in the team than **RWBYS**. It would make sense to go with that one." Said Nora talking to Ren as both were walking through a forest now

"But **JNRRS** (Juniors)isn't a color." Ren points out scratching his head

Nora with a new outfit now part of it still the same as before with the white top, pink gloves, and skirt. She has a navy blue short sleeve bomber jacket with pink stripes on the sleeves her mighty pink hammer emblem on the back, Pink stockings, and Pink and white boots

Ren's hair now has grown a bit long as Yang but has a small ponytail and he has a new outfit now too. Wearing a dark green sleeveless tailcoat, underneath a sleeveless black turtleneck with red tassels ropes on the hip, long pink to black gloves, traditional white pants, and black open-toed sandals

Nora groaned at him "Ugh...How can I be more clear? She points at five floating initials **JNRRS** "One..Two...Three! That's more than two"

"But we're helping Ruby and Daven with there objective." Ren points at his version **RNJRS** (Rangers) Shouldn't Ruby be the leader or maybe Daven?

"Guys..."Jaune speaking up getting their attention. "We need to focus…...Also, **JNRRS** (Juniors) is way cooler!"

"See! I told you!" Nora agreeing as Ren rolled his eyes at her

Just then the ground shook getting stronger with the next.

"It's here"

Out from above them is Daven and Ruby jumping off a cliff as a Grimm Geist a ghost type that possession multiple rocks forming a body chasing after them

Ruby wearing white high neck décolletage blouse,a black overbust corset with red stripes,a black and red skirt, a black belt with red outlines holding a few of her ammo, black stocking with a dark print of a long-stemmed rose, black/ red boots with four straps and buckles, and her distinctive red hooded cloak with a few tears and having a clip of her emblem.

Daven wearing a black high collar long sleeve overshirt that's partly button up on the top, underneath a white collar shirt, a dark blue combat pants with white thin stripes on the side, two gray knife holster on each leg holding his daggers, one dark leather bracers on his left forearm, blake and blue combat boots and his signature blue cloak that's partly torn up.

Both fell down where Jaune, Ren, and Nora where

"Ahhh! BAD…LANDING ...STRATEGIES!"

Both manage to get there landing right on a branch but didn't have time to for a breather as the Geist smashed the trees they were on. Ruby zooming out of harms ways so did Daven using his string to swing away

"Let's get that thing off of them!" Jaune order as he ran towards an open field Ren climbed up the trees and Nora grenade jumping her way up to him

"We need to draw it's attention away from them!" Ren shouted

"Could use some help!"

"Help is needed!"

Both Daven and Ruby shouted as they attack the Geist

Nora fired a few nades at the Geist as Ren running along the branch firing his guns getting its attention. The Geist punched near him revealing an opening

Daven and Ren ran alongside its rock arm then jumped into the air slashing down at its body a few times both leaped over it landing on the ground

"We gotta get in closer!"

"Our blades don't hurt him!"

The Geist turned around looking right at them standing menacingly

"How bout this!?" Ruby shouted as she put a shock mag into crescent Rose She then dashes into the air firing off one-shot hitting one of the arms but it did nothing and gave it a charged attack as the Geist slammed it's electric arm into the ground creating a massive blast force knocking away the group

Ren was caught by Nora safely landing on the ground. So did Daven and Ruby using their weapons to catch their fall as for Jaune...he landed on a rock on the worse part for any man

"Ogh!...You'll be Fine without a weapon!" He groaned" ...You're the strategist!... Ugh, I should've asked Daven for one of his daggers before this."

"That's it!" Nora grits her teeth as she charges at the Geist. Switching to her mighty hammer she jumps in the air and smashes her hammer against its rock arm destroying it, pushing it back. But the Geist quickly spin his rock body throwing a chunk of its rocks at Nora luckily Daven and Ruby quickly jumped in slashing the rock into two

The three then scatters as the Geist slams at them. Ruby, Daven, and Nora dodging from its incoming attacks they managed to get a few chunks off it

Nearby Jaune got up on his feet doing a few quick stretches while he as it until...

"Whoa!" He nearly dodges incoming debris to the face "Hey be carefu-GAH!"

Unfortunately one hit him the face knocking back to a tree hard. Shaking his head Jaune looked up in horror as he sees the Geist summons a large Grimm arm.

"Uh-oh…"

The Geist grabbing the tree he was standing next to making it it's new arm and began to plow the ground.

"His arm is a tree! HIS ARM IS A FREAKING TREE NOW!" Jaune shouted running away

"Big mistake!" Ruby shouted with a grin as she quickly changes mag and fired one fire dust shot at the Geist tree arm staggering it.

Jaune fist-pumped her attack worked! "Good job Ruby!" Jaune praising her "You made…. A BIG MISTAKE!"

Her attack only made it worse giving the Geist a fire tree arm now as it began chasing Jaune swinging it's blazed tree arm at him.

Jaune trips to the ground he looked up in horror as the Geist raised it's fire tree arm at him and slams at him but Daven quickly jumped in cutting the burning tree as Ren threw his bladed Stormflower pistols hitting the Geist face knocking it down to the ground

With the Geist out for a bit, everyone regrouped

"Okay, how do we do this?" Jaune asks everyone

"His body is too thick to breakthrough." Ren points out

"It doesn't care about its body."

"Plus, it can keep adding new limbs!" Nora added

"But it's protecting its face…"

"We can't break it!" Ruby shouted

Jaune thinking carefully "If we knocked all of its limbs off at once then went for the..."he then gasped with excitement. "Guys! I got it! We hit it…..harder!"

"Is...that it?" Ren asks

"Yeah seriously! It's trying to keep us from its face! "He explains "If we kill the limbs, we'll have a shot to kill the whole thing"

"Sounds like a plan." Daven said nodding his head

"Yeah, Let's go, team!" Ruby agreeing

"Let's do this!" Nora shouted

"Right!" Ren shouted

With everyone in an agreement, Jaune gave them their orders "Ren, Left! Ruby Right!... Daven and Nora...ready to try out the new move?

"Oh, she's been very eager to try it. "Daven said placing a hand on Nora's shoulder

"Yeah!" Nora shouted with a grin

With a nod from them, both get in positions. As they went off Jaune knows what he has to do next.

"Right...then I'll AH!"

Ruby, Jaune, and Ren did everything they could to get the Geist attention. Ruby and Ren slashing and firing their weapons as for Jaune he shouted at run by it calling it names. As those three were distracting the Geist Daven using his Arc Light Energy to charge up Nora hammer.

Finished charging Nora's hammer now has a small Blue Arc Energy around combining it with her pink lightning "You're all good to go Nora!

With a big grin on her face, Nora shouted "Ready!"

With them good to go Daven backed away from Nora as Ruby used her fast semblance grabbing Nora sending her straight to Geist. She smashed through the tree with ease and swung her mighty hammer taking it the whole rock body with one hit.

With its limbs gone the Geist then emerged out from his rock body and tried to make a run for it into the forest. Everyone looked at Daven and with a shrug from him he summons his Golden Gun and took one shot at it

With the threat eliminated gather to catch their breath "Another victory for Team **JNRRS**! Jaune said sounding proud

…

"What?"

"Alright you know what Ren...okay, Jaune said with a disgruntled look, " I think you're onto something...and I don't think it's sounding great now"

...

...

...

"We truly can't thank you enough for what you all did." The Village Chief applauded shaking Ruby's hand

"No problem Sir it's what we do!" She said with a smile

"That Geist had been plaguing our villages for weeks. We were worried we had to relocate because of it"

"Well, we are on our way to Mistral Sir...You can perhaps come with us if you don't feel safe!"

The Chief just chuckled "Heh...I take it you're not from these parts...Anima is a Large continent but I'm afraid our people would never survive the long trek to Mistral. It may be safer in the Kingdoms, yes, but we prefer our way of life. I just wish we could provide a better reward"

"Our previous arrangement is more than sufficient." Ren said as they all politely bow to the chief

They arrived at a Blacksmith shop for their reward and it's for their friend Jaune

"Here you go!" The Smith placed their reward a white armor chest plate with a golden outline. "It's gonna be heavier than you're used to but you'll thank me when you go up against a pair of claws"

"Wow...uh I don't know what to say. "Jaune just overwhelm at it

"No need to thank me! Just put it on! I'll get the rest." The smith head to the back

"Well...what are you waiting for? Go put it on!" Nora encouraging her friend

"Oh right..."Jaune walked to the counter he took off his old armor he stared at it he wore this for a long time "Guess i was gonna grow out of it eventually".He said almost sounding proud

"A sign of progress"

"Yeah...progress." Jaune turned around to them as he Daven and Ruby eyes widen and began to snicker at him

"What..the.. pfft!"

"What?" Jaune confused at their sudden laugh

"What is that! Both points at Jaunes hoodie that has a bunny picture on it

"What my hoodie?" Jaune asks "I've always had this!

"Are you serious?! Daven shouted "HAHA! I thought it was just a black hoodie the whole time!"

"I did too! HAHA! It has a cute bunny on it!" Ruby screamed

"It's Pumpkin Pete!" Jaune shouted "you know the cereal!"

"W-what the heck you do?! Send a bunch of box tops for a prize!?"

"Yeah! 50!"

...

"PFFFHAHAHAHA!" Both Daven and Ruby laughed hard falling to the ground making Jaune frown in embarrassment

"Well ...I suppose you don't have to grow out of everything." Ren said shrugging his shoulder with a smile

"Can't have a Huntsmen without his weapon!" The Smith returned presented Jaune sword/sheath shield. The group looked in awe at it the sword still the same as before but the shield now has a golden accent outline around it

"Made all the modification you asked." The Smith said " That was some fine metal you brought me. Accent the white nicely. Where'd you get it?"

Jaune and everyone else looked at the bottom of the shield it has a memento of someone they all cared about

"From a friend"

...

Ruby, Daven, Ren, and Nora waited out the Blacksmith shop for their friends to come. They then heard the door open they all looked in awe at Jaune walking out. Wearing his new armor the white and golden outline chest plate, a pair of white bracers with golden tracing, and on his left shoulder a white and gold shoulder pad. He then pulled out his sword and activated his shield

"It fits him very well, don't ya think?" The Smith asks walking out

Everyone smiled at Jaune he does look good

"It certainly does." Ren said

"I still think a grenade launcher would've really brought the look together." Nora suggested

"Nothing's gonna stop Team **RNJRS** now!" Ruby Cheers

"Team **JNRRS**!" Nora shouted

"Still not a color." Ren points out

"It doesn't matter what we're called." Jaune said sheathing his sword. "As long as we're together"

"You kids sure you won't stick around?" The Smith asks "You've been real good to this town"

"Sorry but we have another mission." Ruby said sounding serious

"Make it to Haven Academy, no matter what!" Nora shouted raising her arms up

"We heard there's an airship in the next village." Ren said

"Hmm..no way to know for sure. The Smith said "Scroll signals were bad enough out here even when Beacon Tower was still up. We haven't heard anything from Shion village for quite some time."

"Well...we just have to have faith."Daven said as the rest of them waved bye and head to the next village. Traveling on the path it's time for supply check

"Food and water!"

"Check!"

"Ammo?"

"Lock and loaded! Thank you, Schnee Dust Company!"

"And how bout the map?"

"Umm..Ren has it!"

"No, you do."

"Wait...What?"

"Please tell me you're joking..."

"..."

"Guys! Guys…"

"Umm nope."

It's been a few months since Team **RNJRS** started this journey they made a few stops on the way helping passing villages but they are drawing near to Mistral by the day now. Everyone's keeping good moral on the journey

As for Daven, he's still well torn a little on the inside for what has happened but he's still going. He then looks at his hand he summons a small orb even on this long trip he still unable to get a handle on the new power moves he acquired that night he can do the original ones no problem he wishes he could have some help but from who? He's on his own for this

Daven wonders what awaits them once they arrive to Haven? What's Qrow gonna do even though he hasn't seen him since. What help can really they do? He doesn't know all he could is have faith that something good will happen but little does he know the Queen has sent one of her pawns after them

* * *

Okay done! It's been too long sorry. Been writing that Destiny/Goblin Slayer crossover fanfic like I said I would.

This chapter I'll be honest with you all was...meh but wanted to get this part out of the way to keep the story going. We will see Weiss, Blake, Yang in later chapters but I will focus on Daven's story arc on his journey to Mistral

And to whoever is the Guest has been begging for another chapter in the reviews please stop I appreciate you liking the story but please keep it in moderation seriously

And also posted the new cover of Daven hope you like it and this chapter see you on the next!


End file.
